Lost in Between
by ginginlee
Summary: A coming of age tale following two almost-adults as they face the perils of moving to a new town, finding themselves, and falling in love for the first time. A story of friendship, love, growing up, and change... AH. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here it is, ya'll! I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and more is to come soon. Thanks for giving this story a shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters - but the rest are mine!**

**Thanks to my betas, anythingzombie and imahappymess, for helping me get this together.**

**Song rec: "The Kids Don't Stand a Chance" by Vampire Weekend**

* * *

Bella walked slowly down the tiny hallway, trying to surreptitiously spot her locker without making eye contact with any of the other students. She had arrived a bit later than she intended, and had to park in the farthest corner of what the administration referred to as the "gravel lot." Bella noted that the parking lot was paved, but she didn't question it. She was passing the gymnasium when an influx of people exited, mostly girls, chattering excitedly with one another. As Bella looked the opposite way and picked up her speed, she was spotted.

"Hi. You're new?" Bella turned to find a petite girl with red-brown hair and a face full of freckles looking at her. The girl's accent made her "hi" sound more like "hah" and Bella almost didn't realize what she was saying. She nodded and looked away, but she discovered an entire group had surrounded her.

"I'm Cammie. You look...nice. What's your first class?" Cammie's friends studied her as she stuttered through her answer. Bella would really have to get used to the way they made "I" sound like "aaah".

"Uh, English. Twelfth grade."

"Great. Lauren an' Ashlie got that, too. Why don't ya'll go with her?" A girl with pale blonde hair stepped forward, accompanied by another freckle-faced girl, this one with a curtain of black bangs covering her forehead. Bella looked as if she were in pain as she started down the hallway with the two girls. If only she'd left the house earlier or walked faster, maybe she could've found her locker and slipped into her classroom unnoticed.

She was never that lucky.

The curtain-bang girl was Ashlie, and she offered to show Bella her locker after class, noting that the number was close to hers.

"But you can git a locker next to us, if ya'ont," she explained. Bella inferred she meant "you want". "No one really uses the one they're assigned. Everyone just sort of picks one out with their group, so we're all together. We still have a block from last year. There's probably one next to it that's open."

Bella didn't really mind the freckled girl or the silent blonde, but she wasn't ready to commit to "the group." She quietly expressed her thanks on the matter, and looked around as she entered the classroom. She randomly chose a seat, and saw that Ashlie and Lauren were standing by the teacher's desk, looking at her curiously.

"Assigned seats. Miss Duncan will tell us where to sit," Lauren offered without ever actually looking Bella in the eye.

"Oh. Oh," Bella muttered as she gathered her messenger bag and walked back up the aisle. She saw that none of the other students carried bags like hers; most of the girls only carried small purses, while her new "friends" had strikingly new-looking _L.L. Bean_ backpacks with their initials on them. Bella almost winced at the sight at what she thought was a waste of money.

Miss Duncan entered the room and quickly told everyone where to sit. She assigned seats alphabetically, and then she adjusted the seating chart as needed. Bella was sitting behind a ridiculously tall boy named Derrick, with an empty seat behind her. At the last possible second, a willowy girl with dark hair walked into the room, whispering with the teacher before rushing to fill the seat behind Bella. Ashlie, sitting one row over, leaned towards the tardy student.

"Where're you? Ya missed prayer," she chastised. _Prayer_? Bella wondered.

"My car wouldn't start and my dad had to bring me."

"Angela! Ya gotta git a new car. Yours is fixin' to run out!"

"I know, I know." Angela's accent seemed slightly less pronounced than Ashlie's.

"This's Bella. She's new."

Bella felt obligated to turn to the girl and give her a small smile. Angela had kind eyes and only nodded at her, and that put her in a slightly better mood. The class began and Bella had trouble seeing over the tall boy, Derrick. She eventually slumped down in the chair, leaning heavily to the right, until the bell finally rang. Her new school had block scheduling, so each class was ninety minutes long. While she thought the classes felt a bit too long, she was glad that she would only have to endure the for one semester.

The students were allotted ten minutes between each class to go to their lockers, gather their books, use the bathroom, or gossip relentlessly. Bella was led to "the group's" lockers, partially against her will, and submitted to putting her books into a vacant one near the other girls.

The group seemed to have grown since the morning. Every girl was white, except for one, who looked to be of Asian decent. Each girl was dressed modestly, three of them even wearing the same shirt in different colors. Bella knew that the only place to shop was in the neighboring town's mall, so she assumed this was a side effect.

She was told that her next class, U.S. Government, was upstairs and that the Asian girl, named Audra, and the curly-haired voluptuous girl, Jessica, both had the class with her. Bella walked alongside them obligingly.

"So where'd ya move from?"

"Phoenix."

"Is that…that's in…where's that?" Bella looked at Jessica incredulously, seeing that she was serious.

"Arizona."

"Ya drive here?"

"No, I flew."

"I've never been on a plane before," the girl admitted. "How far away is Phoenix?"

"A few thousand miles at least, I'd say. I didn't check, to be honest."

"I never met anyone that watn't from here, or Virginia or Carolina. Arizona…wow." Bella noticed that her new friends liked to combine as many words as possible when they spoke, as though there were some sort of contest for the fewest number of words used in a day.

Bella wanted to mock the girl in her head, but she new it was unfair. She knew that most of the area was impoverished before she moved there, and even though her new friends seemed to be fairly well-off, she shouldn't expect them to have traveled all over the US. And no one in their right mind would move to the middle of the mountains in Tennessee for the heck of it. Most of the students were probably raised here, just like their parents, or had relocated from somewhere nearby.

Bella's government class wasn't terrible. Her teacher had a northern accent and was extremely sarcastic. He was the first person she'd come across so far that felt remotely like herself. The saccharine politeness of the South was hard to adjust to.

Bella had Probability and Statistics next, which Audra was in as well. The break in between third and fourth block was only eight minutes, which Bella found odd. They walked to class together, and Bella noticed that a large population of boys was checking Audra out. Bella looked at her and had to admit, she was quite beautiful. However, the way Audra was strutting down the hallway informed Bella that she knew how beautiful she was.

"So…are you, um…part Filipino?" Bella was hesitant to ask about her ethnicity, but the two hadn't spoken a word to one another yet, and she felt like she should at least say something to the girl.

"Japanese. A quarter. My grandmother met my grandfather during the war." Bella could tell that Audra was intelligent, just by listening to her short statement. Something about the way she enunciated let her know that just because her accent was thick and slow, didn't mean she was stupid. The two girls entered the math classroom with hoards of boys saying "hi" to Audra. Only a few of them cast a glance at her. Bella was used to being wholly ignored by the male population, but it was still odd to be instantly discredited, even at a school that was one/sixth the size of her last one.

Bella discovered that her Prob/Stat teacher was the mother of one of the girls in the "group." Although Mrs. Hamilton had brown hair instead of strawberry blonde, she could see a striking resemblance to Tanya, one of the girls she met during the break. Mrs. Hamilton was familiar with all of the students already; Audra informed her that their teacher also taught Algebra II, Algebra III, Pre-Calculus and Calculus. Apparently she was the only apt math teacher the school had. She was stolen from a larger school across the state line.

Bella was a fairly good student, even in math, but she could already tell, twenty-five minutes into the class, that she hated Prob/Stat. The bell rang, and the students stood to file out of the classroom for lunch. Bella discovered that this school had three different lunch times. First lunch was used for high school students with gym third period, and the majority of middle school students (yes, the cafeteria connected her high school with the middle school). Second lunch and third lunch were split evenly amongst the high school classrooms, many of which middle school students were in as well. Bella had spotted quite a few miniscule, sweaty, pimply, cracked-voice kids wandering around already.

The high school only technically consisted of tenth through twelfth grade; freshmen were still housed in the middle school. Students from eighth grade and above typically had at least one class a semester in the high school until they actually graduated from middle school.

From the outside, the middle school was clearly much larger and newer. While it had large windows and central air, the high school still had small windows that had to be opened, and radiator heat. The lockers were only about six inches wide, making it difficult to actually fit anything in there besides a light jacket. Bella was perplexed at the way the school was set up, but she was thankful it was so small that it was impossible to get lost in.

The cafeteria was swarming with students when she entered. She followed her new friend, Audra, through the lunch line, noting the small, but admittedly good looking, variety of food. She accepted scoops of everything the lunch lady was offering, but saw that Audra only got chicken nuggets, and then reached for three large rolls.

"Rolls're awesome," she supplied.

Bella shrugged to herself and grabbed two. Vending machines lined the walls of the cafeteria, but she saw that most students grabbed small cartons of chocolate milk. She followed Audra to a long table with bench seats and sat down with "the group." A group of boys sat next to them, but none they were segregated.

She suddenly felt like she was in the '50s, and guys and girls couldn't sit together. Clearly they were all friends, as they spoke raucously across the two-inch divide, but no one seemed attached to anyone in particular. Bella was introduced to the group, featuring two Tylers, a Brandon, an Eric, a James, and an Evan.

Bella nodded politely at the boys, and then hid behind her hair for the remainder of lunch. She still wasn't sure why these girls had immediately grabbed her to join their group, and she hadn't decided whether she was thankful they had or not.

Audra stood halfway through lunch and said goodbye to the other girls at the table. Jessica saw Bella's quizzical look and filled her in.

"Audra's datin' Tyler Smith, and he don't eat lunch in here. She always goes to him when she's done and sits in the hall," she explained. Bella didn't quite get why Audra had to leave, or why she would sit in a hallway during lunch. Apparently the questions were written right on her face, as Jessica proceeded to answer them. "He's a football player, and they sit in the hall durin' lunch."

"All of them?"

"Yep. All'a 'em." Bella took a moment to appreciate the way their Tennessee dialect sometimes resembled another language. She saw that the boys at the table next to them were watching her.

"So…you guys don't play football, then?" The boys simultaneously blushed.

"Nah, most of us play golf," one of the Tylers said. Bella nodded.

Lunch ended soon after. They were only given twenty-five minutes; apparently second lunch was the shortest one. Bella had to navigate her way back to her classroom alone since Audra abandoned her. When she pushed through the double doors to the main hallway, she saw that it was full of boys. Each side of the small hallway was lined with boys in loose jeans and boots, their feet nearly touching. Everyone seemed to gingerly step over and around them, as the boys on the floor were football players. Gods in this town, Charlie had told her. Bella didn't want to cater to them, but she had no choice.

She kept her eyes on the floor as she tried her best to step over the tangle of limbs blocking her path. She was notoriously clumsy, and knew it wasn't a good idea to try to step lightly between boys' legs, but she continued on.

"You're new!" Bella turned to see a muscled jock pointing at her while he nudged the guy beside him. "S'your name?"

"Leave Bella alone, McCarty!" Bella saw Audra jump up defiantly, letting the boy's arm that was wrapped around her fall to his side. Audra grabbed her elbow and marched her down the hallway as she grinned ear to ear. Bella had her number – this girl loved to be the center of attention. It was the only reason she suddenly rushed to her defense as though they were the best of friends, shouting unnecessarily in the hall. Bella was always annoyed with people like that, but she couldn't exactly afford to alienate herself just yet.

Her day ended with an interesting Chemistry class, mostly made interesting by the erratic teacher who answered her cell phone halfway through the lesson. She was seated behind one of the boys she met at lunch, Brandon, and he seemed really nice. He stayed turned in his seat the majority of the time, his back against the periodic table on the wall next to them, and his elbow on her desk. He made a few jokes during class, and was told to be quiet at one point. He shot Bella a conspiratorial eye roll and turned slightly to the front. Bella felt like she'd found one person who she could get along with, though the willowy girl, Angela, seemed nice as well.

After the final bell, Bella headed to her locker, where the rest of "the group" was standing. She walked outside with them, noticing they all had parked directly outside of the main door.

"Where'd ya park?" Ashlie acted patient as Bella looked around, trying to orient herself. She'd gone in through a different entrance that morning.

"Over there," she said, with a tentative point

"Oh, the gravel lot. Wuull," Ashlie began. Bella was confused for a moment until she realized that the word she was drawing out was actually "well." "We always park here. You can 'morrow if ya git here early. Prayer starts at eight."

"What do you mean, 'prayer?'" Ashlie's eyes widened momentarily.

"We meet for prayer in the gym ev'ry mornin'."

"Like…prayer to…God?" Bella felt like an idiot, but she had never heard about a high school holding daily prayer in the gym before.

"Yeah. Most of us go to First Baptist. It's student led, but our youth pastor, Jasper, will pro'ly be there. You can come Sund'y if ya'ont to." Bella laughed until she realized Ashlie was being serious. Bella hadn't been to church a day in her life, and here it was expected. She knew that Charlie had started attending, but she didn't know where, and she was pretty surprised by the fact. When Charlie lived in Washington, he worshipped the lake on Sunday mornings with a fishing pole in one hand and a beer in the other. Bella just nodded and looked at the long line of traffic that was already piled up in the parking lot.

"Whoa, that's fucking insane," Bella said in awe. She hadn't realized there were even enough students to cause such a traffic jam. Ashlie didn't respond, and when Bella looked back at her, she saw that her eyes were cast in a disapproving glare. Bella flinched, unknowingly cursing in front of Miss Bible Belt 2009. She heard a soft voice float to her ears, and she immediately picked up a Midwestern accent.

"I'll tell Mom to pick you up," the girl said. Bella spotted her sitting in the driver's seat of an older model Volvo, cream colored and rusty. A lanky boy with disheveled hair was leaning in towards her.

"I can get a ride, Alice. Don't worry about it," the boy said. Bella could see that his pants fit a little tighter than all the other boys at school, and while his hair was long enough to be chaotic, it wasn't cut into the frat boy style the rest of the boys sported.

"'Kay, big brother–see you later!" The young girl had an extremely short haircut–something Bella hadn't seen on any another girl in the entire town. She was thankful that her long hair blended in with the rest of the girls. She didn't want to stand out anymore than she did already.

The lanky boy caught her eye and gave her a tight-lipped smile before walking towards a larger group of boys. One of them smacked him roughly on the back before they crossed the street towards the field house, situated by the football field.

"S'new, too," Audra's voice chirped in her ear. She hadn't seen her approach. "S'name's Edward. He's tryin' for QB. Tyler tol' me he may start Frid'y."

Audra wasn't utilizing her natural eloquence anymore, presumably due to the crowd of girls around them now.

"And take Isaiah's spot? Whoa. He must be good." Audra nodded at Jessica, who bit her lip and pulled on one of her kinky curls as she watched the boys until they disappeared. "Where's he from?"

"Chicago. He sat across from me at lunch, but he didn't say nothin'. He seems shy."

The girls appeared to be winding down their gossip session, so Bella took the opportunity to sneak away. She waved halfheartedly and started towards the "gravel lot" that had no gravel and finally found her truck. While she thought it looked pretty shitty at first, she realized that it ran well and blended in with the rest of the cars in the parking lot. Bella was thankful for small miracles. And, if she wanted, she could even come pray tomorrow morning in the school gym over them. _Yippee_.

xXx

Edward was having a weird fucking day. He had moved to Snowflake only a few weeks ago, but he was able to start conditioning with the team immediately. The other guys took to him as soon as they saw that he was good, and they became a built in support system. They made jokes at his expense, called him some pretty derogatory names that wouldn't fly in other parts of the country, and on the first day of school, escorted him through the halls like a king.

Cheerleaders flocked to him instantly when he arrived that morning. Alice barely told him she'd see him later before an eager girl named Whitney, who was holding a handmade sign with his number on it, mauled him. A large number eight was painted in the center of the cardboard, covered with glitter, and Cullen was scrawled across the bottom in perfect block letters. She informed him that she was _his_ cheerleader; upon clarification he learned that each cheerleader was assigned three or four players a year.

Edward would be receiving signs throughout the week, all season, and baked good on Fridays. He was also instructed to eat at La Carreta, the nearest Mexican restaurant, with the rest of the team and cheerleaders Thursday evening, since they had a short practice that day.

Whitney insisted on holding on to his elbow as the rest of the team engulfed him as they walked through the halls. He was thankful that school started much later in Tennessee; he didn't have to get up until 7:30. Most people in the school, teachers included, let the football players run the show. He was able to choose where he wanted to sit in every class, and the other quarterback, Isaiah, told him that they could leave class early most days, as long as they said they had to get to practice or conditioning.

Edward wasn't sure what to make of Isaiah yet. He was a cocky son of a bitch, that much he could tell. The kid had hair falling over his eyes, listened to Lynyrd Skynyrd religiously, and held an affinity for Jack Daniels. But he was also Edward's competition for QB1. He seemed willing to take Edward on as a friend, and offered to help him score that weekend at McCarty's house.

Emmett McCarty was about six-foot-four, well over two hundred pounds, and had the loudest laugh he'd ever heard. Apparently Emmett lived with his old man, a guy that bought booze for his teenage son and hosted overnight parties every weekend. Rumor was he also supplied plenty of weed, but Edward wasn't planning on getting high anytime soon. Edward could tell already that in a town this small, the only things to do were get drunk and high and possibly go cow-tipping. Edward was slightly more interested in the cow-tipping, if he was honest.

His first two classes were simple: Calculus, and then History. His Calculus teacher was nice, but a bit of a hard ass. McCarty informed him that Mrs. Hamilton was one of the only teachers in the school who didn't give football players a free pass. Edward had a newfound respect for her, and he promised himself that he would try even harder in her class.

By the time third block rolled around, he was starving. He had second lunch, which was apparently the shortest lunch of the day. The football players all sat in the main hallway instead of eating in the cafeteria, which Edward found idiotic, uncomfortable and terribly inconsiderate of everyone else that had to pass by. He took a seat across from McCarty and the tight end, Tyler, who was a quiet guy, but Edward could tell that he had some serious anger issues lurking underneath.

A perky Asian girl came strutting down the hall halfway through lunch, plopping down next to Tyler and smiling a Crest White Strips smile at him, before announcing loudly that her name was Audra. Edward realized she was introducing herself to him, and he gave a nod and murmured his own name.

"Where're ya from?"

"Chicago," he answered succinctly.

"Chicago! I never been. It cold?"

Edward was having a hard time understanding what some of the people said in this town. Half the guys on the team barely moved their lips in order to keep the tobacco lodged in their jaw, and the other half condensed sentences to two or three words. He found it charming at times, but mostly just confusing.

"Yeah."

Audra frowned at his unfriendliness and turned back to Tyler. She laughed much louder than she needed to, and threw flirtatious smirks over her shoulder at McCarty. The bell finally rang, but none of the other guys started to move. Edward sighed and waited for them. He may not exactly fit in with the other guys, but he didn't feel like rushing back to his Biology class.

Dozens of students milled around, each of them weaving through the other guys feet. Edward pulled his legs back to his chest, feeling rude for blocking the path of an already tight hallway. He heard McCarty's voice call out, asking some other poor new kid their name. Edward glanced up and saw that a petite girl with long brown hair and a bright red face had halted in front of him. He could see that she was uncomfortable, and probably trying desperately to figure a way out of the situation. Her unassuming demeanor and her natural beauty, struck Edward. He could see she wore no makeup, and her clothes were simple and modest. Something about her seemed different than the other girls he'd come across so far.

Audra jumped up and came to the girl's defense, though the volume of her announcement and the way she pulled the new girl along like a trophy told him that she was doing it for show. He felt a wave of sympathy for the new girl; he knew what it was like to feel alienated yet accepted.

His last class was an easy one: yearbook. He volunteered to be on staff, and he soon discovered that football players weren't expected to do a damn thing. Ms. Jennings apparently had some sort of cougar thing going on, and flirted with all the guys constantly. Edward could barely suppress a shudder each time she mussed his hair.

The end of the day finally arrived, signaling the start of another practice. School started here on a Wednesday, so Edward only had two more days until the first game of the season. Coach hadn't yet told him if he was starting. Isaiah had been first string for the past two seasons, but Coach was impressed with Edward so far. The school he'd gone to in Chicago was much larger, and Edward was QB1 there. While the entire town treated the players like gods, he wasn't sure how well it would go over to steal the starting spot from one of their own.

Edward sent his sister, Alice, home in his beat-up Volvo. He could tell from the expression on his sister's face that she didn't have the best day, but he didn't have time to talk to her about it. He told her he'd get a ride from one of the guys, and watched her back out. Edward felt someone watching him, and when he turned, he saw the new girl–Bella, he thought her name was, looking at him. He gave her a grim smile as he saw her surrounded by a group of girls.

The "goodie-goodies" Isaiah and McCarty said. The church-goers. They were pretty, but somewhat inaccessible. They hung out with the guys from the golf team, but never really dated, except for Audra, who liked "bad boys." Tyler was the third pot-head, straight-D football player she'd dated.

Edward shook his head, trying to clear it as he walked into the field house to get changed for practice. He couldn't help but wonder what Bella was like, and where she had moved from. Did she feel just as out of place here? Was she a goodie-goodie, a church-goer? She thankfully wasn't an annoying cheerleader. Maybe she liked bad boys.

Edward snorted, realizing he himself wasn't a "bad boy." He was damn near cherubic compared to some of the other guys on the team. He was pretty sure McCarty was lit up all day long.

Edward suited up, hoping practice passed quickly. He was ready for his first day to be over.

xXx

Bella did the small amount of homework she was assigned before dinner. She and Charlie ate quietly before he turned on ESPN, and she went to her room to read. Her father had asked about her day, but she was unwilling to divulge very much information. He mentioned that he would be in attendance at the football game Friday, and asked if she was planning on going. It was almost the last thing she wanted to do, but at the same time, she thought she should at least give it a try.

Snowflake couldn't possibly be as bad as she thought, right? In a few days things would settle down, and it would be easier. She still couldn't believe her Father had traded the tiny town of Forks, Washington, for the even tinier town of Snowflake, Tennessee. It wasn't even a town; it was an area, a village that didn't even appear on a map.

She apparently lived in Daniel Boone. A street close to her was Daniel Boone Road, thereby meaning the surrounding two miles was Daniel Boone. She didn't understand this town. Charlie seemed relatively happy here, running the local police department and living with Sue. Bella heard her come in after she'd slipped under the covers of her bed. Sue was a nurse at the nearest hospital, an alarming fifteen miles away.

Bella tried not to think of the girls that hounded her that day. She didn't want to imagine what it would be like to go to some prayer meeting in the morning. She didn't want to try to decipher anymore Southern slang conversations. She just wanted to sleep.

That night she dreamed of Edward, the quarterback. His face was flushed from the cold and he was leading her out of the Appalachian Mountains. His voice was strong and clear, no hint of an accent, and he told her he was taking her away.

"Where," she asked.

"Anywhere but here," he replied.

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter (at) ginginleelee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, world! Wow, that felt like an extremely long week, didn't it? I want to give a big thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favorited this little fic over the past week - you guys are awesome! I have a banner for this story now, made by the wonderful Christine. The link is on my profile page, so you should definitely check it out! **

**Thanks to my betas, anythingzombie and imahappymess for cleaning this chapter up.**

**Song rec: We Were Promised Jetpacks - "Quiet Little Voices"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**~Special note, I re-uploaded this after another thorough edit, done by the lovely Lulu_M, and I was remiss to mention that on the last chapter.  
**

* * *

Edward sat in the breakfast nook of their new house, eating with his sister. His father, Carlisle, had just bounded down the stairs, getting ready to go in to the hospital.

"How was your first day?" His eyes flickered between Edward and Alice, trying to ignore their sullen faces.

"Uh…weird?"

"Yeah. I think we might've moved to the Twilight Zone, Dad," Alice supplied.

"It's different, yeah, but it's not that weird. It's just much, much smaller than Chicago. And…rural," Carlisle said. He tried to keep his spirits up, hoping to rub off on his children. So far he was really enjoying his new position as Chief of Surgery. It was the reason he moved his family hundreds of miles from home, leaving his wife with nowhere to work and his children struggling to fit in. He was planning on working hard to rejuvenate the surgical wing of the hospital, so it wasn't all for naught.

"I'm the only female under the age of thirty-five with short hair. Only moms cut their hair above their shoulders. I look like a freak."

Edward looked at his sister. He knew she had a rough go at it the day before, but he in no way wanted her to think she was an outcast. He was surprised he didn't have any classes with her, considering how small the school was. She was a senior as well, born a mere ten and a half months after him. Most of the time they just posed as twins. Though her hair was much darker than his, their eyes were the exact shade of green.

"You know, you can always hang out with me," he told her.

"Yeah ,right. The rest of the team is…they're all idiots. They think they're like…kings or something! I can't wait until they graduate and realize they're just big fish in a small pond. Some of those guys need to be taken down a few notches."

Edward couldn't argue. The guys on the team had huge egos; even the ones who didn't ever get to play thought they were something special.

"You guys can go to Knoxville this weekend. You can take my car," Carlisle offered. He still had a nice Mercedes that he drove, while Edward opted to drive an older car to fit in, and because the amount of potholes. One-lane and dirt roads was enough to deter him from driving anything nicer.

"Eh. Maybe next weekend. I doubt I'll feel like driving three hours one way. And Knoxville's really small. I looked it up. It's got, like…300,000 people, maybe."

"But it does have a pretty nice mall. I looked it up, too. Let's go next weekend," Alice coerced. Edward gave a noncommittal shrug before announcing that they needed to leave.

Edward learned on his first day that everyone got to school early. No loitering was allowed in the parking lots, so everyone crowded into the halls. The other guys on the team, presumably asserting their Alpha status, sat on the floor against their lockers, like they did during lunch, blocking the path. They were proud to inconvenience everyone else. Edward really didn't want to pick up a misguided sense of entitlement now. He didn't think he was better than the other guys or anyone in this town, but it was easy for him to judge as an outsider looking in.

He pulled his car into a space next to an old Chevy truck. Edward didn't want to park right outside of the school after seeing the hassle Alice had with getting out due to traffic. Edward hopped out and as he reached in to grab his books, he heard a door slam close to him. Upon looking up, he saw the other new girl, Bella. She wasn't looking at him, but she was walking incredibly slowly. _Maybe she wants me to talk to her?_

With a glance at his sister, the two of them headed towards her.

"I like your _Vans_. Don't see too many of those around here," Edward said in a genial tone. The girl's head snapped up and she sighed in relief, though he wasn't sure why. She looked down at her feet, then spotted the nearly identical _Vans_ on his, and smiled.

"I like yours, too. I'm Bella," she said softly, still not looking up.

"Edward. This is Alice. So…you're new here, too?"

"Yeah. I heard you're from Chicago?"

"Yep. What about you?"

"Phoenix."

"So you're probably as stir crazy as we are!" Alice's eyes lit up as she looked at the girl who could be her new friend. "You're in two of my classes."

Bella looked over and studied the girl's face, but didn't recognize her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Yesterday was…stressful. And strange. I barely noticed anyone."

"It's okay. We have English together. Do you want to walk there with me?"

Edward could hear the overly hopeful tone in his sister's voice, and hoped that Bella would help her out. The trio crossed the small road that led to the school, and Edward could feel his own hesitance making his feet feel like lead. Neither Bella nor Alice seemed to be in any hurry, and by the time they were within twenty feet of the door, they'd practically come to a crawl.

"You know, they call that the 'gravel lot' back there," Bella said conversationally as she pointed to where they'd parked.

"But there's no gravel," Edward said.

"I know. I don't get it, either." They shared a small smile. Unfortunately, Whitney, Edward's personal cheerleader, chose that moment to run up to him with another sign in her hand. She wore incredibly short shorts, a cheerleading t-shirt, and a ribbon tied around her ponytail. She was unnaturally tan, almost orange, and she had makeup caked on her face. Alice looked at the harsh line the makeup left on Whitney's jaw and frowned. Edward could see Bella looking away uncomfortably, and he wished he could somehow make Whitney disappear.

Bella and Alice both sped up a little, leaving Edward alone with his fan. _Traitors_, he thought.

The two girls entered the hallway and Alice stopped to peer into the gym.

"What's going on in there?" Her nose was pressed up to the small window on the door and her eyes darted around. "What are those girls doing?"

"They're – they're praying." Alice turned to look at Bella incredulously.

"Praying for what?"

"I have no idea, but they pray every morning. Most of them go to the First Baptist Church. I think…my dad might be making me go this Sunday," Bella told her. She had no idea why she was being so forthcoming with her new friend, but she felt like Alice could genuinely be someone she got along with.

"So you're not much of a…you don't usually go to church?"

"Nah. You?"

"No, but I think our dad's making us go, too. I guess we can sit together if we see you there. Or…or do families sit together? I've honestly never been," Alice said sheepishly. Bella shrugged.

"No clue. We'll figure it out, I guess. I hope." Bella and Alice stopped by their respective lockers before heading to English. Bella was glad to have avoided "the group" so far this morning. Alice perched on the desk in front of Bella until the rest of the class piled in. Lauren shot Alice a nasty look when she saw her talking to Bella. Ashlie didn't do much better, pointedly asking Bella in front of Alice why she wasn't at prayer.

Angela gave Bella a sympathetic smile.

"I just…well, you guys had already started, and I don't really—"

"I told ya it started at eight. Wer-ya late?"

"I, uh, prayer isn't really—"

"You can still come tomorrow."

Alice unfortunately had to go back to her seat as the first bell rang. Bella wasn't sure what to say to her new pushy friends. She most certainly did not want to go to any kind of prayer meeting in the morning before class, but she was having a hard time saying no. She didn't want to be meek, but she also hated confrontation. Avoidance was the way she liked to deal with uncomfortable situations.

Alice waited for Bella at the doorway when English class was over. It turned out that she was in Government with her, as well. They stopped off at Bella's locker, where Audra joined up with them. Bella introduced the two, though Audra barely responded to Alice's enthusiastic "hello." The three girls sat together in the classroom, with Alice in front of Bella. Audra continued to cast glares towards Alice throughout class.

Bella examined Alice a bit more closely and realized that she was quite striking. She and her brother both had excellent bone structure, clear complexions, and the most piercing eyes she'd ever seen. Where Edward's hair was copper, Alice's was a more subtle, dark red-brown. Audra, and the rest of the girls in school, were most likely jealous of Alice. Bella furtively glanced around the class and saw that many of the boys in there were stealing glances at her new friend.

_Ha. Audra will just have to adjust._

Bella resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. So far, Audra had been nothing but nice, if not overly dramatic and attention seeking. She didn't need to be nasty. Bella bid Alice adieu and headed to her third block class with Audra. At lunch, they sat at the same table with the same people, sitting in the exact same spots. Bella saw that Brandon, the friendly boy from her Chemistry class, was sitting close to her at the table next to theirs, and she struck up a conversation with him. The other boys at the table seemed to nudge one another and smirk at her, but Bella didn't care. Brandon actually seemed relatively normal; he definitely didn't bring up church or the dreaded daily prayer meetings.

Bella maneuvered the crowded hallway by herself again as she headed back to class. A body appeared next to hers; he was tall, and casted a shadow over her. She turned and looked up to see Edward—a welcome sight.

"Hello again," he said softly.

"Hi. Um, what class do you have?"

"Biology. You?"

"Prob/Stat. It's terrible."

"Sorry. You have that class with Audra?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"I met her yesterday," he answered. Bella looked down at her feet, embarrassed. Of course he knew her. He was a new kid, and not only that, but incredibly good looking and apparently a star quarterback. Everyone in the school was probably sporting wood for him.

"So…you don't exactly seem like the football type, but are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

Bella looked up to see a hopeful look on Edward's face. Why he would care if she were there or not, she didn't know. She had already pretty much decided to suck it up and go, if only to appease Charlie.

"Yeah, I think I'm going. I've actually never been to one before," she admitted. They had reached her classroom, and the students filtering by were watching them like animals in a zoo.

"Cool. I, um, I don't know if I'll actually get to play or not, but…and Alice will be there. Maybe you guys could sit together or something."

Bella put two and two together and figured out that he was trying to secure a friend for his sister. He didn't need to try very hard, as she thought Alice was pretty delightful, but it was nice of him to try.

"Yeah, I'll ask her about it. Thanks. I, um, better go."

Edward nodded and said a quick "goodbye" before turning and jogging down the hall. Bella was pretty sure his biology class was at the end of the intersecting hallway; it wasn't that far, but still a ways to go in a matter of seconds. Bella slid into her chair just as the bell rang. Audra looked at her with narrowed eyes, but said nothing.

After school, Bella tried her damndest to get to her truck before the Bible Brigade caught up with her. She heard her name being called and reluctantly turned, but was surprised to see Audra by herself.

"I's thinkin', if ya'ont to go with me to La Carretta 'night, you can ride with me," she said in a slow drawl.

"Um, go where? For what?" Bella was getting better at understanding the slang and never-ending contractions, but she was unclear what Audra was getting at.

"Oh, I figured ya knew. La Caretta, it's Mexican, over in Bluffton. Ya wanna go? I can pick ya up," she explained. Bella was surprised, but actually a bit intrigued. Audra hadn't really warmed up to her at all, so she wasn't expecting the two of them to do anything outside of school together.

"Are the other girls going?"

"Nah. They don't." Bella found Audra's response cryptic—they don't what, eat out on Thursdays? Go to Bluffton? Eat Mexican food?—but thought, _what the hell_, and said yes.

Bella told Audra where she lived and then hurried off to her truck. Charlie would be pleased that Bella was making friends. She managed to catch Alice before she drove off. The two planned on sitting together at the football game, and Alice was excited to introduce Bella to her parents.

Audra showed up right on time, and Bella sat uncomfortably in the old Sentra as they drove in near silence. Eventually Audra started speaking.

"So ya miss Phoenix?" Audra had to yell over the sound of wind rushing in through the rolled-down windows and the country music pouring from the car speakers.

"Yeah. I lived there almost my whole life. It was home."

"Why'd ya move here?"

"To live with my dad. He's from Washington, but he moved down here five years ago. I'd never even been here before."

"Whadya think?"

"Um…it's a lot different. The, um, weather seems nice."

"Yeah. It's kinda small sometimes, though. I…I actually 'plied to college in Arizona."

Bella looked at Audra in surprise. She had gathered that most people didn't stray too far from the state lines here. "Really? What school?"

"Arizona State. I 'plied at Tennessee, of course, and Texas A&M. Florida State. UVA. UCLA."

"Wow. I didn't…most of those are pretty far away. And in…pretty big cities."

"Yeah. I think 'bout gettin' outta here."

"That's probably a good idea. It's good to see the world. Or just the country, I guess."

"I know." The two fell into another silence. This one was much less uncomfortable than the last. Bella had almost gotten lost in her thoughts when Audra spoke again. "Yer lucky, ya know."

"Lucky? Why?"

"Most new kids don't make friends. They all just…fall into obscurity."

Bella wanted to ask Audra why she acted like she was dumb at school and then spoke intelligently when it was just the two of them, but she held her tongue. Instead she asked the question that had been burning her brain since yesterday.

"Why did you guys pick me to be friends with? If you usually ignore new kids, why didn't you ignore me?"

"Wuulll," she began, seeming to bide her time. "You look…you look like one of us. Sorta."

"What do you mean?"

"'Re not a cheerleader, obviously. Yer not in band. And you're pretty, but not slutty. Ya fit in our group."

The explanation almost made sense to her. Bella had already figured out the hierarchy at Snowflake High. On the girls' side, cheerleaders were the top tier, the most popular. Second tier was the Bible Brigade; pretty girls, well-known and well-liked, but not cheerleaders. The bottom featured the girls in band. The rest of the girls floated around in the middle, not popular, but not ridiculed like band girls. Nameless, faceless girls, or so it seemed.

Audra pulled into the restaurant's parking lot before Bella could respond. The lot was full, overflowing actually, with semi-familiar cars.

"Whoa. Looks like the place is packed," she needlessly stated.

"Whole team's here," Audra replied as she got out of the car.

"Team? The football team?"

"Yeah. They come ev'ry Thursd'y. And the cheerleaders. And the girlfriends," she said, pointing at herself. Bella was suddenly confused as to why she was there, and why Audra had even asked her.

"Um, then-"

"I saw ya talkin' to Edward. I thought ya liked him. I figured you'd wanna come," Audra explained. Bella could see that Audra genuinely thought she was helping Bella out. But the last thing she wanted to do was go in that restaurant and deal with the entire football team for the next hour or two. She contemplated her options before sighing in defeat. She'd just have to suck it up.

Upon entering the establishment, Audra squealed and hurried up to the table her boyfriend was sitting at. The booth was already full, and Bella was left feeling incredibly out of place. She glanced up through her eyelashes trying to figure out the best course of action. She spotted copper hair and started towards it, praying to whatever gods the Bible Brigade believe in to let this work out without her making an ass out of herself. Edward saw her and motioned for her to sit with him with a look of disbelief of his face. She slid into the booth next to him, wishing she could just disappear. Instead she had to look up and see two of the guys on the team.

"After my sister, you're probably the last person I would expect to be here," Edward said as he leaned closer to her, preventing the others from overhearing.

"Yeah, well…I thought I'd check out the food here," Bella began. "And I actually had no idea the entire team would be here. Audra dragged me out. I feel…."

Bella leaned closer to Edward, and he turned his ear towards her to hear.

"I feel fucking ridiculous."

"I have a confession," he said as his lips drew closer to her ear. "I feel fucking ridiculous, too."

Bella had to laugh then, and it made her feel better. At least Edward was here. She wasn't totally alone.

"New kid. How goes it?" Bella looked at the shaggy haired boy sitting across from her, certain she didn't know his name.

"Um, fine." She looked down at the menu sitting in front of her, feigning deep interest.

"So, I saw you with the goodie-goodies. I reckon you're a good girl, then?"

Bella didn't want to answer him. The way his flat brown eyes watched her made her incredibly uncomfortable. She was a good girl, but probably not in the way he was expecting.

"Or ya gonna be like Audra? Ya gonna date some bad boys?" Bella looked up at Edward for help, and saw that he was glaring at the boy that badgered her. She shook her head in response to his question.

"Ya don't date?" Bella finally took a deep breath and grew some balls. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"I date. I just have a ban on dating egotistical jocks from Tennessee."

Edward started chuckling as the boy across from her, still without a name, looked at her with a blank expression. She could tell he knew what she was saying, but he chose to neither get angry nor laugh at the comment. His bloodshot eyes stayed fixed on her face until he stood and walked away.

The large boy sitting next to him scooted out of the booth as well, but not before introducing himself.

"I'm Emmett. Ev'ryone calls me McCarty. You can party with me an'time."

Bella didn't want to take him up on his invitation. As soon as the boys were gone she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know if they were coming back, or if she could move to the other side of the booth. Edward started talking before she could figure out her seating dilemma.

"God, I'm sorry, Bella. Isaiah's a dick. I should've said something," he said in a regretful tone.

"It's fine, Edward. I handled it. Don't you think?" Edward smiled and nodded at her. "So that's Isaiah? Isn't he the other quarterback? I heard you might take his spot."

"So you _do_ like football?"

"Not really. The other girls were talking and I heard some stuff. I guess that's pretty exciting, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I'm afraid the town will turn on me for stealing QB1, or they'll erect a statue of me. I don't really want either outcome."

Bella laughed and didn't make a move to the other side of the booth. Edward didn't act like he was uncomfortable, so she just stayed put.

"Do you like these guys?"

"Um…some of them are okay. It's just a lot different than Chicago. Everything's different here."

"Yeah. It seems like you may be the only guy here that's not baked," she stated as she took in the other boys with heavy-lidded bloodshot eyes.

"You would be right on that one. Most of these guys are baked all day long, actually. Apparently weed is a big hit in this tiny town."

"I guess they need something."

The two ordered their food, and McCarty came back to the table in time to order his. He sat with them the entire time, but Isaiah never returned.

"Bella, I'm gon' give Tyler a ride home. Can you git a ride?" Audra looked right at Edward as she asked the question. She held the hand of an attractive blonde guy whose face looked perpetually angry.

"I'll take her," Edward offered. Bella shot him an appreciative smile.

Two cheerleaders descended on their table, one attaching herself to McCarty, and the other desperately trying to get Edward's attention. It was the same girl from that morning, still wearing her tiny shorts, but her makeup seemed to have worn off slightly. Edward quietly asked if she was ready to go, and threw down enough money to cover both his and Bella's meal. He ignored her protests and quickly ushered her outside.

Bella stood by the old Volvo, admiring the interior through the window, until she saw that Edward was trying to grab the door handle. She stepped aside and he opened the door for her, closing it when she was seated. The car was in good shape, for the most part, and she told him so.

"Well, she is a classic," he said, with a crooked smile that made Bella's heart skip.

_Whoa. When did I develop a crush on Edward? Probably around the second he complimented my shoes._

"Ha! What year is this?"

"'78."

"Ah, that's nothing. My truck's a '57. It could be this car's dad."

"Like a Chevy truck would ever birth a Volvo! What would it mate with, a Volkswagen? Audi?"

"I don't know. Those are German, right? American and German don't make Swedish," Bella said.

"That is a good point. I'll figure it out."

Bella gave Edward directions to her home, making sure to tell him that the area she lived in was called Daniel Boone.

"Well, the area I'm in is called Sulphur Springs. I think mine's worse," Edward countered.

"Sulphur Springs? Does it smell there?"

"Not that I've noticed. One of the roads a few miles away is Sulphur Springs Road, so…apparently that's how they decide this stuff."

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Bella commented.

"Damn straight, Dorothy," Edward replied without hesitation.

Bella smiled as she looked out the window. Edward pulled into her driveway, and she saw Charlie flip the curtains open to look outside. He stepped out onto the porch, so Bella thought it was best to just bite the bullet.

"Hey, this probably seems weird, but, do you want to meet my dad?"

Edward looked at her for a short moment before turning his head to stare at the mustached man on the porch.

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

"Cool. Thanks. I'm meeting your parents tomorrow, according to Alice, so this makes us even."

Edward turned off the engine and got out, trying to hurry around to get Bella's door for her; unfortunately, she beat him to it, so he just stood by the door and closed it after she walked away.

"Dad, this is Edward. He gave me a ride home from the restaurant."

"I thought you went with some girl?"

"I did, but she had to go before I was finished eating. Edward was nice enough to offer me a ride."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you, Edward."

"Nice to meet you as well…."

"Chief Swan," Bella spouted.

"Nice to meet you, Chief Swan. So, um…you're a…police officer?" Edward was trying to guess his way through the conversation, since he had zero notice or information.

"Yep. Chief of Police, now. You're not from here, are you, boy?"

"Uh, no, sir. I just moved here from Chicago."

"Chicago? What's your last name?"

"Cullen, sir."

"Oh, your dad's the new guy over at the hospital, right? My wife is a nurse there. She said your dad's a good man, doing a good job over there."

"Oh, well, thank you. I'll pass that along. Um…if you're at the game tomorrow, maybe you can meet my parents. Bella is going with my sister, Alice, so-"

"You play on the team?"

"Yes, sir, quarterback. The coach told me today that I'm starting tomorrow night."

"Really? You must be pretty good then. Snowflake's got a real good team. What've they got now? Four state championships in a row?"

"Yes, sir. Um, hopefully we'll make that five this year."

Bella was growing bored with the football conversation, but she was happy to see her father getting along with Edward so well. She smiled softly as she watched Edward's hand twitch at his side. He was nervous.

"Well, it's getting kind of late, and I have homework to do. And you need to rest up for the big game, huh?" Edward smiled bashfully. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

Edward nodded. "Nice to meet you, Chief. I'll see you at the game, hopefully."

"Yeah, you too." Charlie turned and headed towards the door, giving the two teenagers a moment alone.

"Thanks for doing that, I know that was kind of weird," Bella said as she gestured towards her father.

"No problem. Not weird at all. Like you said, you're meeting my parents tomorrow night, so now we're even. But anyway…I'll see you in the morning."

"Great. See ya."

Bella walked into the house, trying her best not to grin like an idiot. She didn't expect to feel so giddy over spending time with Edward. Hell, she didn't expect Edward, period.

xXx

Edward woke up the next morning already full of adrenaline. It was the first game of the season at a new school, and he was the starting quarterback. He had a hell of a lot to prove, especially to a town that was used to winning. He just hoped he didn't choke.

As he showered and got ready, his mind drifted back to his evening with Bella. He was nearly shocked when she walked into the restaurant the night before; he never would've thought she'd show up there, but he was glad. Besides Alice, she was the only person he had in Snowflake that he could carry a conversation with. It wasn't that the other students weren't smart, he discovered, it's just that they were so damn different it was tough.

He wasn't a privileged kid, by any means, but his family had lived a more comfortable life in an urban area. It was hard for him to put himself in the other guys' shoes—he didn't know what it would be like to have lived here your whole life with your parents who were raised here, living below the poverty line and just having to get by.

The guys on the team had football, and that was pretty much it. It was unfortunate and unfair, but most of the other students at Snowflake most likely wouldn't finish college. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have that future looming.

He pulled his jersey over his head—football players wore their jerseys on Fridays—and hoped that he would be able to catch Bella in the parking lot again.

_Maybe I should get there early and wait_…_or would that be coming on too strong? Damn it. I should ask Alice._

There would be an hour-long pep rally in the gym during first block, which Edward wasn't really looking forward to. He didn't know exactly what all would go on, but he was pretty sure he was going to be introduced at some point. The school was small, so it had its advantages, but he still didn't want to be paraded around.

After shoveling down a large bowl of cereal, he and Alice were off. She didn't know yet that Edward had gotten to hang out with Bella the night before, but he knew he'd better be the one to tell her, and not Bella.

"So, um…you know how the team always goes to some Mexican restaurant on Thursdays?"

"You mentioned it. Why?"

"Well…turns out…somehow, Bella ended up showing up, so we kind of ate together, and then I drove her home…and met her father," he told her nervously.

Alice's eyes lit up and a smile broke across her face. "Edward! That's practically further than you've gotten with any girl before, and you've only known her two days! Wow. You like her. I knew this would happen."

"It's not that I like her…I'm just interested," he added. "Like you said, it's only been two days."

"Well, you're interested, and with a little more time, you could like her."

He thought through her statement before shrugging.

"Yeah, I think I definitely could like her. Will it be completely lame to take my time in the parking lot so I run into her? If she's not there already, I mean."

"No, not lame. I'll wait with you."

In the end, he didn't have to make a decision one way or the other. When he pulled into the lot, Bella's truck was already there, complete with Bella sitting in the cab, reading. She looked up when she saw the cream Volvo pull in, and jumped out with a small wave. She waited patiently for the Cullen siblings to exit the vehicle, suddenly nervous about what Alice would think of Bella crushing on her brother.

"Good morning! Will you sit with me at the pep rally?" Alice looked incredibly excited as she immediately hounded Bella with a question.

"Sure. Wait – at the what?"

"Pep rally. You know…gym…cheerleaders…signs and pom-poms. Pep rally."

"Ugh. Is it mandatory?" Edward laughed as the three of them started walking towards the school.

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't want to go either."

"Oh, Edward, you're just pissy because everyone's going to fawn all over you after the Coach announces that you're starting."

"Yeah, well…."

"Maybe it won't be that bad, right?" Edward and Alice both gave Bella hopeful looks and nodded. Bella couldn't help but notice how closely Edward walked to her. Their hands brushed accidentally, and Bella looked at her feet to hide her blush.

"Oh…I didn't even say 'good morning.' Good morning, Bella," he said with a rakish smile. She willed her knees not to give out on her.

"Good morning, Edward." She didn't know if she stood a chance. She was pretty sure it was already too late to turn this back now—she definitely liked Edward Cullen.

The trio didn't notice the barrage of signs hanging outside of the school, alerting them to the mayhem they would soon encounter. When they walked in the doors, Edward groaned, Alice laughed and Bella visibly flinched. Every student in the hall was adorned in Blue and White from head to toe, and half of them had their faces painted. Cheerleaders wore their uniforms with tracksuit pants underneath their skirts. Signs covered the walls, and everyone seemed to be talking at a louder volume. A peek into the gym showed that the Bible Brigade was decked out as well.

Just then, Edward's cheerleader, Whitney, came bounding through the crowd, holding a plastic container of cake. The dessert was in the shape of a football covered in frosting, with a large number eight on top. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, shit," Edward muttered to himself.

* * *

**Find me on Twitter (at) ginginleelee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh, early update! Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing this little story...I appreciate you all taking a chance on it. I'm not sure how this early update will effect next week's update yet - maybe I'll post early again, but I haven't decided. **

**Big thanks to my betas, anythingzombie and imahappymess, as always. I apologize in advance if the football references get to be a bit much... ~Note: This chapter was re-uploaded after my third lovely beta, LuluM, went over it for me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Song rec: She & Him - "Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?"**

* * *

"Here ya'are, Eddie!" Whitney shouted when she was close enough to hand Edward the cake.

"Um, just Edward. I don't go by Eddie," he said quietly, taking the plastic container from her hand and successfully avoiding looking at her. He just wanted to keep walking with Bella and Alice, and pretend for a little while longer that it was a normal day.

"Oh, okay. Well, I hafta go git some things ready; I can't wait for you to see your locker over in the field house! It's awesome!" Whitney turned and bounded away as quickly as she came. Edward examined the strange football cake in his hand before handing it to Alice.

"Don't give me that shit. I don't want it," she said forcefully. He made a move to hand it to Bella who laughed loudly.

"I don't want it either. Looks like it's all yours, _Eddie_," she said, laughing louder when Edward scowled.

"You'll pay for that, _Isabella_," he replied as he jokingly wrapped his arm around her neck and mussed her hair. Bella blushed a deep maroon but couldn't stop the smile creeping across her face. Even in his football jersey, Edward smelled delicious.

_Unless I'm getting a whiff of that cake in his hand, _Bella thought.

Alice watched the two flirt with a grin on her face. "Okay, Bella, let's go. Eddie-boy can find his own way."

Edward growled as he released Bella, and Alice flipped him off. A throat cleared to the right of the group, and three sets of eyes turned to see one of the football coaches, also a History teacher, watching them with disdain. He shook his head and said nothing, so the two girls hurried down the hall, leaving Edward behind.

Edward sighed and marched down the hallway, meeting up with McCarty and Tyler in the hall. Tyler gave his usual expressionless nod, and McCarty already smelled like beer. The players all had to check in with their first block teachers, and then headed to the boys locker room, located off of the gym. The space was cramped and sweaty, but they had to wait to be introduced at the pep rally.

Eventually students began to spill into the gym, and music started blaring from speakers. Bella and Alice navigated their way to a bleacher behind the Bible Brigade—probably signifying their social status. The Bible girls all had on homemade shirts spelling out Blue Devils, the school mascot, and each had different players' numbers on the back. Bella was surprisingly smug to see no one sported the number eight. Then she wondered when she'd gotten so possessive and petty.

"These're from last year. If ya'ont, we'll make ones for you two this year," Jessica said helpfully as she turned to talk to them. "Alice, you can have your brother's number."

"Maybe Bella should have Edward's number. I'll take someone else's," Alice said with a wink.

"Who?"

"Whoever, I don't care." Jessica thought for a moment before nodding and turning back around. Ashlie and Lauren both glared at Alice and then whispered to each other. Oh, the joy of teenage girls.

The cheerleaders ran in and performed a few stunts. The football team may be exceptional, but the cheer squad left something to be desired. They led the students in a cheer before the head coach, who subsequently was also the principal, grabbed a microphone to talk about the team. After waxing poetic about the previous year's win and the returning players, he called for the players to come out. About fifty boys, age fourteen to nineteen, ran from the locker room and huddled in the middle of the floor.

There was grunting and shouting, and then finally ,they broke apart and took their seats in front of the stage. Coach introduced the new starting quarterback, Edward Cullen, and the girls in the gym went wild. Edward stood reluctantly and nodded his greeting, and then sat back down before any more was asked of him. He searched the space to the right of the stage, where the seniors sat, and locked eyes with Bella. He rolled his eyes, and Bella gave him a cheesy, fake smile and a thumbs up.

The cheerleaders led a few more cheers, put on a skit, and did a choreographed dance while the students were expected to stand and cheer the whole time. Bella wanted desperately to sit down, but she knew she'd feel claustrophobic if she was surrounded by everyone else standing. Finally, the pep rally ended, and they made their way back to English class. Most of the players insisted on banging on the lockers as they ran down the hallways, and Bella was shoved roughly by a few of them.

"Hey," Bella said, mostly to herself.

"Watch it, asshole! Fuckin-A," Alice added in a loud voice.

"Now, that's not nice language for a lady," a soft voice spoke. Bella looked up to see a tall, thin boy—man, actually—standing against the lockers. His hair was blonde and shorter than the other boys' hair but longer than the teachers. He looked like he was around that age that could fluctuate five years; he may had been nineteen, or he may had been twenty-eight.

"Well, we never claimed to be ladies," Bella grumbled lowly. Something about the way the cheerleaders bounced and clapped, and the way she felt lost in a sea of conformity, put her in a bitchy mood. And she hated being pushed around.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you. I'm Jasper, the youth pastor at First Baptist. I understand you're Bella Swan?" Jasper held out his hand for Bella to shake it, but she was hesitant. The last thing she wanted right now was a lecture from a twenty-year old minister.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you, Jasper. Bella and I will be in attendance this Sunday. Maybe we'll see you there?" Alice smiled and Jasper turned his pleasant expression toward her. Alice took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Yes, of course. I'll be there. I also wanted to invite you ladies to the Fifth Quarter tonight, after the game. We'll have refreshments, worship, and a short message."

"The-the what?" Bella shot Alice a worried glance. This place just kept getting weirder and weirder to her.

"Oh, excuse me. I shoulda explained. The Fifth Quarter is a little somethin' the local churches started a few years ago, to give kids somewhere to go after games, insteada partyin'. It's down at the youth center, in town, and every denomination comes. I figured the girls woulda invited you already. I hope to see you there. Bella, Alice," Jasper said as a parting. The girls looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Damn, he's hot. I wish he wasn't some churchy-guy," Alice said as she licked her lips. She watched the lanky guy walk away with an earnest expression.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't look too much. Lusting isn't nice for a lady," she stated in a mocking tone.

"Oh, thank God, normal people," Edward's voice appeared behind them. The three sauntered slowly down the hall, reluctant to get back to class.

"Well, we may be normal, but we ain't ladylike," Alice said in an exaggerated accent. "You wanna praise the Lord with us, sonny?"

"Wow, you sounded exactly like a sixty-year old man, Alice. That was impressive," Bella laughed. Edward looked at them with a perplexed expression, but had to laugh as well. He knew they shouldn't mock the townsfolk, but sometimes he felt like he was living in a satire.

"Ah, I can't wait 'til this day is over," Edward said with a sigh. He slung his arms around both Alice and Bella's shoulders and led them down the hall. Bella couldn't help but lean into his muscular torso. He smelled so damn good that she wanted to eat him. She examined his hand as it sat close to her face, and she saw that it was calloused and cut up, but extremely sexy. Bella felt more in tune with her libido when Edward was around. She needed to be careful or she may just jump him. Edward reached his classroom and said goodbye to the ladies.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. Bella mainly talked to Brandon again during lunch, and she wondered where Alice hid. She'd much rather had sit with her. And perhaps she could coax Brandon into sitting with them as well; she thought he and Alice would get along.

Bella and Alice walked languidly to their cars after school, deciding to hang out at Bella's house until it was time to eat and go to the game. Bella had originally planned to ride with Charlie to the game, but Alice practically begged her to go with her. Apparently arriving at the game with your parents is severely uncool.

The girls sat around and talked about their respective hometowns until Charlie came home. He greeted Alice enthusiastically, and Bella told him they would see him at the game. A quick bite at the small diner in town uncovered the best greasy food they'd ever eaten.

The girls arrived at the stadium about twenty minutes before kick-off. The stands were swarming with families: grandparents, children, everyone in between. The entire town practically shut down to come to the games each week.

Bella asked if they were going to be sitting with Alice's parents around the same time that Bella heard her name being called. She looked up and saw that the entire student body filled one entire section of concrete bleachers, spearheaded by none other than the Bible Brigade. Jessica motioned to a few empty seats on their row, and Alice shrugged and headed that way.

"If we get annoyed or bored, we'll go find my parents. It might not be that bad," she stated.

Bella agreed and sat down on the edge of a blanket that was already laid out for them. The visiting team was on the field warming up, but the Snowflake Blue Devils were nowhere to be seen. After fifteen minutes of sitting and waiting, the cheerleaders led a large group of people onto one corner of the field. They all lined up to create a tunnel, and the cheerleaders were at the end of it, holding a large sign—probably twenty feet across and fifteen feet high—presumably for the players to run through. Everyone in the stadium was on their feet, cheering, so Bella stood and waited. The band fired up the school song, and the players finally emerged from the field house. They ran through the tunnel, breaking through the sign, and huddled at center field, much like they had in the pep rally that morning. After a short warm-up routine, the teams moved to their sides of the field and the announcer started rattling off the starting players.

Snowflake won the toss and opted to kick off. The other team was no match for Snowflake's defense, and it was only a matter of minutes before Edward was on the field, about to take his first snap. The rest of the guys on the team had been playing together for years, so they typically worked like a well-oiled machine. He just had to find his place and get his part of the job done; he knew the rest of the guys would be doing theirs. The offensive line was thick, sturdy as steel, so Edward had a nice window of time to check out his receivers. He launched a thirty-yard pass down the field, pretty much just going all out for the first pass of his Snowflake career. As long as the receiver caught it, he was gold.

Thankfully, Snowflake had three All-State wide receivers, and the pass was caught easily by a tall guy named Will. The crowd erupted in deafening cheers, satisfied with their new quarterback already. Snowflake marched their way down the field easily, and got within a yard of the goal line. A quarterback sneak put the first six points on the scoreboard, personally giving Edward the first touchdown of the season. It felt good.

The first half of the game went by quickly. Snowflake put up two more touchdowns and a field goal, and the opposing team was unable to score. A less-than-rousing halftime show started, and Alice took the opportunity to find her parents. Bella didn't know much about football, but even she had to admit it was kind of thrilling to watch Edward out there. So far, he'd barely been touched. Alice said the line was good, but Bella didn't really understand what she meant.

All she knew was that Edward got the ball from the center and threw it…except for when he handed it off…or ran it in himself. But she was learning, and she could tell that Edward was having a good time out there. He would jog to the sidelines and remove his helmet, a smile plastered on his face, along with his sweaty hair, and the other guys would yell and smack his ass.

The evening air was still pretty hot, so Edward would take his water bottle and dump some over his hair to cool off. Bella had to force herself to look away before she got caught.

Alice climbed the stadium steps and eventually waved emphatically at a couple to their left. Bella followed and eventually made it over to the Cullens. Edward and Alice's mother, Esme, clearly loaned her children her coloring; her hair was a deep caramel-red color, and her eyes were just as sparkly green. Their father was tall, giving Edward his build, and also had a jaw that looked like it could cut glass. Bella could see a strong resemblance in his features to Edward, and she tried not to blush as she shook his hand. His blonde hair was littered with white and he was almost painfully handsome.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella. Alice talked about you nonstop yesterday. Call me Carlisle," he said with a wide smile. She nodded, too shy to speak yet, and held her hand out to Alice's mother.

"I'm Esme, dear. I'm so glad we got to meet you tonight. Would you like to come over after the game? You can stay the night, if you'd like." She smiled genuinely and Alice whipped her head around to look at Bella with large, excited eyes.

"Uh, sure. I better check with my dad…he's probably around here somewhere," she began as she scoped the crowd. Sure enough, not ten yards below them, was Chief Swan. Sue had gotten the night off and was seated next to Charlie, her daughter on the other side. Leah was in her twenties, and hadn't lived with Sue in years, so Bella didn't have to worry about living with her stepsister. The fact that she had a stepsister at all was enough to freak her out.

"Oh, there he is. I'll be right back," Bella struggled to maintain her balance as she walked down the steps but managed to get there in one piece.

"Dad!" Charlie turned and smiled slightly at Bella.

"Good game, huh?"

"Yeah, it is. Um, Alice's parents are right up here, and they invited me to stay the night at their house tonight. Is that okay? Do you want to meet them?"

Charlie looked up the rows until he saw a couple waving at him. He stood up and started moving towards the stairs. "Now, this isn't some trick so you can stay at Edward's is it?"

Bella blushed and looked at her feet. Some would think that was the telltale sign of a lie, but Charlie knew Bella better than that. "Sorry, I had to ask. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Sure, you can stay over. With Alice."

Charlie put special emphasis on the phrase "with Alice." He met Carlisle and Esme and talked to them for the rest of the half, before finally parting and making his way back to his seat. Bella said her temporary goodbyes to the Cullens, and she and Alice went back to their seats.

The game was almost a blowout—the visitors managed to score one touchdown, but Snowflake still won by over thirty points. When the game was over, the players all huddled on the field, as was tradition, and the coach surprisingly led them in prayer.

Edward didn't personally have anything against it, but he found it presumptuous to assume all of the players would want to join in. He was sure there was some sort of rule against teachers or coaches forcing religion on students if anyone cared to check. As the other players had their heads bowed, he looked around, noticing that the fans and families all gathered around their huddle.

When the "Amen" was spoken, the players started weaving through the crowds to find their families and girlfriends. Edward spotted his parents, standing by Chief Swan and who he assumed was his wife. Bella and Alice were standing there as well, everyone chatting amiably.

Edward had already pulled his pads and jersey off, leaving him only in his football pants and Under Armour tank. He was absolutely soaked with sweat, and could only imagine how he smelled. As much as he wanted to see Bella, he hoped she didn't get too close.

When Edward approached, Esme clapped her hands and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. A mother didn't care about things like sweat and dirt. Carlisle slapped him on the shoulder in congratulations.

"That was a good show you put on there, Edward. You've got some real talent," Charlie stated gruffly.

"Thanks, Chief. Good to see you again," he said, noticing that his parents looked mildly surprised at their familiarity. Edward was introduced to Charlie's wife, Sue, and her daughter, Leah.

"Good game, big brother!" Alice pointedly sniffed in his direction and didn't move any closer to him. Bella laughed and nodded her agreement.

"So were you able to keep up?" Edward asked as Bella looked at him a bit dazedly, but finally answered.

"I did pretty well. Alice explained a lot of things to me. I know enough to know that you did a great job," she said with a laugh. Edward smiled in return, trying to keep from drawing nearer to her. He felt pretty disgusting, and his parents were watching them closely.

Edward watched with interest as a guy approached them, greeting Bella and Alice before turning his attention toward him. A spike of jealousy went through him for some reason before he squelched it in time to hear the guy speak.

"Edward, nice to meet ya. I'm Jasper, the youth pastor at First Baptist. I've been meanin' to catch up with ya this week. I gotta git you a Pledge Card so that you can sign it in the next few days. I usually come by practices, but I've been busy," he stated as though they were already friends.

"Uh, Pledge Card?"

"Yeah, a pledge to abstain from alcohol and drugs, and a pledge of chastity. All the guys on the team sign 'em. You guys set an example to a lotta kids in this town. It's important to be responsible," Jasper explained.

"The other guys signed them?" Jasper nodded. Edward had a hard time believing that the other guys on the team would actually sign something like that, knowing that they weren't following through.

"What if I don't sign it?" Jasper looked surprised.

"Well…why wouldn't ya?" Edward tried not to look uncomfortable as he had this conversation in front of his entire family and Bella's parents.

"I mean…I just don't know if I should sign something, pledge something, if I may not be planning to stick to it. I don't want to be a hypocrite," Edward explained. He looked over to see that Bella had moved closer to him, glaring defiantly at Jasper. The rest of the family watched with rapt attention.

"So you plan on engagin' in illegal and immoral activities? You don't wanna be a good role model to the other children in Snowflake?" Jasper asked pleasantly, but the edge to his voice betrayed his intent.

"I'm not saying I don't want to be a good role model. It just seems a little bogus to have to sign some card, probably something religious, that I don't even agree with," Edward said agitatedly. He didn't want to get in an argument over a stupid fucking card, but he would. He was already being pushed in so many directions. He didn't want to back down on this one.

"You don't agree with being a good person?" Edward clenched his fist as he heard the implication in Jasper's question.

"Signing something you don't believe in doesn't make you a good person! At least Edward's being honest. The other guys on the team are lying if they claim to stick to those rules," Bella said as she stepped up. Jasper smiled mockingly. For a youth pastor, he was rather provocative.

"Oh, I see. I can guess now why you don't wanna sign it," Jasper said as he looked from Bella to Edward and back again. Bella stepped even closer. Jasper had a good ten inches on her, but she was too angry to be intimidated.

_What the fuck?_ Bella asked herself, unable to resist saying something.

"What did you just say?" she asked in a harsh tone. Jasper's eyes widened at Bella's words. She vaguely heard Charlie admonish her, but it was the pull of two hands on her shoulders that got her attention. Edward and Alice each had a hand on her to keep her from saying something she'd regret.

"Thanks for introducing yourself, but you should probably go now," Edward said in a threatening tone. Jasper nodded and stepped backwards.

"Of course. God bless," he said as he sauntered away. Bella was trying to calm down, but she was having a hard time slowing her breaths. She suddenly didn't want to face her dad or the Cullens.

"You probably try to be a little respectful to a pastor, Bella," Charlie said. She turned, afraid that he was mad at her, but was pleased to see an amusement dancing in his eyes. Sue didn't look like she thought it was very funny, but Bella didn't care. Carlisle seemed to be fighting a smile, while Esme had a sympathetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. I got a little upset," Bella said as she looked at the ground. Alice laughed loudly at Bella's side.

"You really knocked him down a peg! He may be hot, but that was a real douche move." Bella cracked a smile at Alice's comment.

"And besides, it's not everyday that someone defends my honor," Edward said as he squeezed the back of her neck, letting her know that it was okay. He tried to ignore the temptation to touch her hair and see how soft it was.

The families parted and headed home. Edward went to the field house to get cleaned up, and Alice and Bella went to grab some clothes for her before heading to the Cullen's.

Edward was still pissed over what happened with Jasper. He couldn't believe that some youth group leader thought he had the right to force him into signing anything; he also couldn't believe that the other guys were going along with it.

"What's up, ace?" Edward turned to see Isaiah staring at him. He shook his head, hoping to blow him off, but Isaiah persisted. "You just killed out there, and you're cryin' now?"

"I just don't get this place, man. Some church dick just told me to sign some sort of pledge card. Who the hell does he think he is? He's deluded," Edward said, trying not to get frustrated with Isaiah.

"Dude, we all sign 'em. It looks good for the school and the church to have the entire team stayin' clean or whatever," Isaiah explained with an eye roll.

"What's the point—I mean, who the fuck cares?" Edward looked at Isaiah, expecting him to agree, expecting him to admit how stupid it is. Instead he was met with a steely look.

"Snowflake cares. The whole damn town cares." Isaiah grabbed his bag and stalked out of the field house. He hadn't played a single minute in the game. Edward expected more drama out of him over taking his spot, but Isaiah kept his blank mask in place at all times. He acted like he didn't care that he lost his starting spot. He was hard to read, but Edward had a feeling he wouldn't want to try to figure out what was really going on with him.

"You comin' t'night, man? You'll get laid," McCarty said as he walked up to Edward, flask in hand.

"I don't want to get laid," Edward said as he headed towards the showers.

"I'll invite the other new girl, if ya'ont," he called out.

Edward didn't respond. After he showered and changed, he walked to his car and sat in the driver's seat, unsure of where he was going. He mostly just wanted to go home, but at the same time, he wanted to make sure the team felt a bond with him.

It was important to make sure they trusted you, and if he didn't make an appearance, he didn't know how that would affect their view of him. His knee jiggled under the steering wheel before he decided to just go to McCarty's for a little while. He already had directions, so he put his car in first and headed out.

When he arrived, he chastised himself for being surprised at the number of people there. He was certain that at least half of the team, and probably all of the cheerleaders, were partying there.

The sweet smell of weed was heavy in the house. Edward could tell in a cursory glance that everyone was well on their way to being wasted. A girl in the corner straddled a guy he couldn't see, her skirt hiked high enough to show everyone who cared to look that she didn't have any underwear on. Edward felt voyeuristic for accidentally glancing. Whitney appeared out of nowhere with a cup of something in her hand.

"Here, Edward! I's hopin' you'd come!" Whitney looked even more ridiculous after drinking. She was swaying on her feet and getting way too close for comfort. Edward refused the drink—it was possible a cheerleader in Snowflake could drug him—and headed towards the kitchen. He picked up an unopened bottle of beer and took a few swigs before spotting McCarty and Tyler. He walked up to them, noticing immediately that the girl latched onto Tyler was not Audra. Edward raised his eyebrow at him, but his only response was a hard blink. Tyler was a scary motherfucker sometimes.

McCarty offered a variety of girls for Edward's pleasure, but Edward refused. He definitely wasn't interested in any of the girls at the party. The only one he wanted was across town, sleeping in a room next to the Chief. And though Edward was loath to admit, he was a romantic. He wanted his first time to be with someone he really cared about. He wouldn't risk hurting his blooming relationship with Bella.

Edward got annoyed quickly and decided to leave. He drove home in a funk, though he wasn't sure what to attribute it to. The guys on the team? That prick, Jasper? Living in this shit hole? Missing Bella?

It was probably mainly missing Bella, sprinkled with the other factors. As angry as he got at Jasper earlier, it faded relatively quickly. Now he just wished Monday would hurry up and get here so he could meet Bella in the morning, by her truck. Maybe he'd even get the courage up to ask her out soon.

Though, Edward had learned already, that people in this town didn't actually go on dates. They usually just became boyfriend and girlfriend, hung out at school, saw each other at sporting events, and humped like bunnies at parties.

Edward jumped out of his car after he parked, ready to get inside and sleep. He noticed that lights were still on in the downstairs, so he followed the sound of voices. He was a bit surprised when he walked in the kitchen and found his parents, Alice, and Bella sitting around eating ice cream.

Bella smiled at him and blushed slightly. Alice and Esme greeted him, but Carlisle wrinkled his nose.

"Edward…where were you?"

"I went to McCarty's for a little while. I didn't stay long," Edward replied as he grabbed a bowl for himself.

"You reek of pot, Edward."

Edward stopped cold and turned to look at his father, whose eyes were trained on his own. Esme tried to stay calm but kept shooting glances at Bella, who was watching him closely as well.

"I didn't smoke any, I swear. But a lot of people were, it probably just stuck to my clothes. I promise, Dad. I had half of a beer, and that's it." Edward maintained eye contact until Carlisle's face relaxed.

"I believe you. I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything, but I know it's hard to move somewhere new and try to fit in—"

"I don't know if I really want to fit in here. Do you guys?" Edward looked at Alice and Bella. Bella shook her head.

"No, not really. I've met a few nice people, but it's hard…everyone's already set in their ways, and it's a little late for us to join in. Bella feels that way too, right?"

"Yeah, it is weird. Charlie's trying to help me adjust, but sometimes I feel like I'm stuck in some bad horror movie, and the rest of the time I feel like I time-traveled to the fifties," Bella admitted, eliciting a laugh from Esme.

"I know it's different, hon. But it's only been a few days, right? You'll get more settled soon, and really, you all only have nine months to go. Then you'll be free. Are you thinking of going back to Arizona for college?" Esme watched Bella fidget with her spoon.

"I have no idea, actually," Bella said as she mindlessly stirred the soupy ice cream in her dish. "My mom's not there anymore. She's traveling with her new husband. And I don't have any other family anywhere. I guess I'm a little lost right now."

Bella didn't want to sound like she was fishing for sympathy. She chanced a glance at Esme and saw empathy, not pity, in her eyes. Alice nudged Bella with her shoulder.

"I think we're all a little lost. I have no clue what I'm going to do after high school. But it's kind of fun, right? It's exciting." Bella smiled and nodded at her friend.

Edward watched the two of them interact, glad that his sister had found a real friend in Snowflake. But he bet the two of them had no idea how lost he felt. He was having a hard time remembering who he actually was, if the boy in Chicago was in fact the real him.

"Yeah, there's something out there for us. We just have to keep trying and hope we get there," Edward said without taking his eyes off of Bella. She nodded again and Edward watched the way her hair fell from her ponytail, and the way her lips moved as she spoke to Alice. He felt something tugging inside his chest, pulling him towards her.

He had only known her for a little over two days, but there was something there already, he felt it – he knew it. He'd never been interested in anyone like this before, and he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by. She was real, genuine, and truthful. She had just told people she'd only met tonight that she felt lost, and she was vulnerable and beautiful, but defiant and strong-willed.

She stood up for him against Jasper. She tried to find the best in situations. She was scared but she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She was a glorious surprise, discovered right here in Snowflake. She was that tiny diamond in a hill of coal.

Edward finally dragged his eyes away from Bella to see his mother watching him with a soft smile on her face. He blushed uncharacteristically and looked at his father to see Carlisle watching him as well. His father nodded ever so slightly, like he was commending Edward's choice, or giving him approval or a blessing.

Edward didn't know if he should hate how transparent he was or rejoice that it didn't have to be a secret. He was sure Alice had already figured it out, and he wondered if Bella could tell. He also wondered if Bella could possibly feel the same way.

Could he be a glorious surprise for her as well?

* * *

**Find me on Twitter (at) ginginleelee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy, all! Thanks so much to all of the readers and reviewers out there - you guys make me smile!**

**A big thanks goes to my betas, imahappymess and anythingzombie, for yet again, pulling this together. ~~ This is a newly uploaded version, rebeta'd by the talented LuluM, who deserves lots and lots of praise.  
**

**Song rec: Company of Thieves - "Oscar Wilde"**

* * *

Edward lived through the torture of the next day by researching things to do in the area. Alice had monopolized all of Bella's time on Saturday. They made breakfast together, watched a movie, went to Bella's house, and did their homework. Alice asked Bella to stay the night again Saturday night so she could accompany the Cullens to their very first family church visit.

Apparently Bella hadn't been to church before, either, and Charlie insisted that she give it a shot. He and Sue attended regularly, though Edward had a feeling that Charlie did it more for Sue than himself.

Edward was able to locate a nearby town, close to the North Carolina state line, which had a pretty artsy community. It also had the largest gay population per capita in the entire state. Edward thanked the gods of small towns that there was a music festival the next weekend, the Orange Blossom Festival, and he was going to ask Bella to go.

He checked out the list of bands playing, and while most were unfamiliar, he found some sound bites online that were interesting. A lot of them were folk or blues, a couple were reggae, and the rest were bluegrass, but hell, it was better than wasting away next Saturday.

Bella and Alice finally came back to the house after nine o'clock, and Edward joined them in the living room to watch some crappy reality TV. Edward tried to act normal around Bella, but found it increasingly difficult. He just wanted to slide a little closer to her on the couch, maybe brush his arm against hers and smell her hair.

But thoughts like that made him feel creepy and weird. He almost asked her out point blank in front of Alice, but he held his tongue. He needed to at least ask her in private so that he could wallow alone if she turned him down.

Alice eventually got up to get some snacks, and Edward took his opportunity.

"So, I was looking some stuff up online today, and I saw that there's a town not even an hour from here that's got a lot of artsy stuff going on there," he began. Bella looked interested.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Well, there's a music festival this coming weekend. It's mostly folk music, but it could be pretty cool. Um, I was thinking of going Saturday, like an all day thing." Edward paused to try to gauge her reaction. She was smiling so he felt encouraged.

"Would you like to go with me?"

"Oh, um, uh, just the two of us?" Bella looked a bit flummoxed but Edward marched on. He'd come this far—he had to go all the way.

"Yes. Just you and I. Maybe like a date?" He hated the way his voice raised suddenly and made him sound nervous and sort of wimpy, but the smile that broke out on Bella's face was bright enough to make him forget his faux pas.

"Really? So you…you want to take me out on a date?"

"Yes, very much so. I guess I thought you'd probably be able to tell…."

"Tell what?"

"That I like you. I find you very interesting."

Bella's face fell and Edward's heart stopped. _What did I say?_ He frantically examined his previous words.

"I mean you're fascinating. I'm really interested in getting to know you better, and you're gorgeous and funny and smart—"

"Edward, stop. Yes. I would love to go with you." Edward watched the blush creep over her face and fought the overwhelming urge to lean over and kiss her flushed cheeks.

"Wow. Great. It should be fun. And even if it isn't, it'll be great to spend time with you." If he was going to sound like a sentimental pansy, he wanted to do it right. "So it's in Stickleyville."

"What a terrible name for a town! Stickleyville, yuck. It sounds like something on the bottom of your shoe. But, you're right. It'll be a good time regardless. So what's the festival?"

"It's called the Orange Blossom Festival, and they have it every year. There'll be tons of bands playing all day and booths set up with food and crafts and art. It's pretty much the only thing that comes around all year, so we're lucky we caught it in time," Edward explained.

"Caught what in time?" Alice plopped down on the couch holding a large bowl of popcorn.

"Uh—um, this thing on Saturday."

"What kind of thing?" She offered the bowl to Bella who looked somewhat uncomfortable. He didn't know if she wanted to keep the date a secret from Alice, or if maybe she wanted to tell her later, on her own.

"Well, it's this, um—"

"Edward asked me on a date! And I said yes. So on Saturday we're going to a festival nearby," Bella said in a cheerful tone, watching Alice's reaction carefully.

"You guys are going on a date?" Edward nodded.

"Hell yeah! I know it's only been a few days, but I almost want to say, 'finally,' but that's weird, right? It feels like it's been longer."

Bella didn't look at Edward as she said, "I know what you mean."

"Well…hmmm. I would like to go, too, but I don't want to crash your date. Maybe…maybe I can go separately? And if I see you guys there, I'll pretend I don't know you, I promise."

"Alice, you don't need to do that," Bella began, but then looked at Edward with a pleading expression. She wanted him to come up with a brilliant solution, but he just shrugged. Suddenly, it was like a light bulb came on over Bella's head. "Wait, I know exactly what we can do. There's this boy at school, Brandon, and he's in my Chemistry class and sits with me at lunch. He's really nice, and I think you two would get along great. It doesn't have to be a date or anything. You could maybe ride in a separate car, though?"

"Um, I don't know," Alice said, though Edward thought it was a pretty good idea. Alice would get out of the house and probably have a good time, and Edward could scope out this Brandon fellow. He didn't realize Bella had other guy friends at school, though it shouldn't come as a surprise. She was a catch.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask where you run off to at lunch anyway, so how about you sit with me on Monday and meet him. We'll give it a couple of days, and if you like him okay, we'll see if he wants to go. He's cool, though, honestly. And a Democrat."

"Ha, well, if he's a Democrat, then I have to say yes. Okay, I'll meet him and see. Will he be at church tomorrow?"

"Actually, he doesn't go to church anywhere. I'm serious. I think he's really normal. And not bad looking," Bella added helpfully. Edward shifted on the couch and grumbled. Bella peeked at him and giggled. "But not nearly as attractive as your brother."

Alice made a gagging noise, but Edward felt like he was floating on cloud nine. He straightened in his seat a little and smiled angelically. The three focused on the show they were watching, but Edward kept stealing looks at Bella.

Eventually he worked up the nerve to scoot closer to her and his arm brushed hers. Bella didn't look at him, but she subtly shifted in her seat so that her shoulder was pressed against his. Edward let his hand graze hers, and just as he was about to try to hold her hand, his parents came into the room. Edward jumped like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Bella tried not to look guilty. They weren't doing anything, but it was still a close call; though she couldn't imagine Carlisle and Esme getting upset over her holding Edward's hand.

Carlisle kept an amused smile on his face as his eyes darted to the couch. He could tell that nothing had actually been going on, but watching Edward snatch his hand away like he had was funny. Esme cleared her throat loudly, trying to get the attention off of the young lovebirds.

"So, Carlisle won't be able to go the game Friday, unfortunately, but I was thinking we girls could go together. It's only an hour drive, and it could be fun to have a little girls' night. What do you think?" Esme looked at Bella directly.

"I think that sounds great. Will we get back very late?"

"Probably after ten, but you can stay here again," Esme answered.

"Um, so, on Saturday, um, we were going to go to Stickleyville, for this festival they're having. We'll probably be gone all day," Edward spoke up.

"Who's going?"

"Well, me, Bella, Alice might be going, and this other guy Bella knows…."

"So, four of you are going, or—"

"It's a date! Edward asked Bella to go with him. As a date, and she said yes!" Alice all but shouted. Bella immediately looked away, finding the entryway exceedingly interesting, and Edward hung his head. Carlisle walked over to the couch and patted Edward's shoulder.

"Way to go, son," he said half-jokingly. Edward groaned in embarrassment.

"Well, I hope he treats you like a lady, Bella. He was raised a gentleman," Esme said with a smile. "Now, just because you two start dating doesn't mean we're going to be too lenient around here. We're trusting you two, okay? The Chief won't let you stay over if he thinks something's going on."

"Of course, Esme. I wouldn't do anything to betray your trust. I promise," Bella said earnestly. Her sincerity made everyone in the room focus on her. Bella wasn't putting on a show to trick anyone. She really, fervently, did not want to disrespect them. Both Carlisle and Esme were satisfied with her response.

"Well, it's late, and we're going to bed, so…you all should, too." Carlisle put his arm around Esme as she spoke and started to lead her towards the stairs. "I know you're eighteen and all, but I'll try to boss you around until you move out."

"Well, I'm not eighteen yet, so you can boss me around all you want," Bella offered as she stood and walked past Edward. She loved how…maternal Esme was. Renee didn't really have motherly instincts, and Bella didn't know Sue very well. Something about Esme put Bella at ease, and brought out a willingness to please. Esme could probably put her to work and Bella wouldn't mind at all.

Edward stood and walked behind Bella, reaching out to graze the tips of her hair as it hung against her back.

"When's your birthday?"

"September 19th."

"Hmm. I'll remember that," Edward said as his fingers twirled a few strands. Bella shivered at the feel of him lightly touching her back. Every little touch brought on a new sensation, something she'd never felt before, not even with her ex-boyfriend, Peter.

"You, um, you don't have to worry about it. I don't really like to celebrate," Bella said, trying to sound coherent. Being so close to Edward messed with her mind. He stayed next to her as they walked upstairs, pausing when they got to the door to his room. He brushed her hair back over her shoulder with his hand, pressing the lightest of touches on her shoulder blade before whispering, "Good night."

Bella nearly floated into Alice's room to change. Alice watched her robotically put her pajamas on in a trance, as if she were in another world. She eventually cleared her throat and Bella turned, looking a bit stunned.

"So you and my brother, huh?"

"I really like him. I'm serious. I hope you're okay with it, because I don't want to mess this up…I mean, I think we'll be great friends." Bella felt flustered all of sudden, worrying that Alice somehow wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore. It was ludicrous, but Bella couldn't afford to alienate her best friend already.

"Of course I'm okay with it, Bella. And we're going to be the best of friends. Don't worry, no matter what, I've got your back. Okay? I know you wouldn't play around with Edward, and just so _you_ know, he wouldn't play around either. He hasn't really dated anyone before, so this…means something. Really means something."

Bella was surprised that Edward hadn't had a girlfriend before; he was so beautiful that her eyes ached, and he was talented and smart. Why no one tried to secure him before was beyond her. She only hoped that she continued to fascinate him, because he hypnotized her.

"Good. This means something for me, too."

"So, are you going to wear the blue dress to church tomorrow?"

"Ugh, I'd almost forgotten we were doing that. I think I'm coming down with something. I feel feverish, don't you think?" Bella leaned forward for Alice to check her temperature.

"The only reason you should be feeling feverish is because Edward almost held your hand! That's right, I totally saw it! I watched the whole thing, it was really rather sweet—"

"Alice Cullen! You little sneak! I'm so going to spy on you when you get a boyfriend!"

"Ha, I dare you to try. I'm too crafty," Alice said as she pointed a finger at Bella. The two girls continued to play-argue and giggle until they finally fell asleep, trying desperately to not imagine what they would be doing in the morning.

Why did going to church feel like they were walking to their own execution?

xXx

The next morning, Edward, Alice and Bella stood at the doorway to the Sunday School rooms. Who knew that Sunday School lasted all the way through high school? They were informed that they were to go down to the fellowship hall, in the basement of the church, and that they would split off with juniors for their class.

"So what exactly happens in Sunday School? Arts and crafts? Snack time?" Alice snickered at Bella's sarcastic comment, but shook her head.

"I'm just as clueless as you," she answered. Edward stepped into the room and led the girls over to some chairs situated in front of a lectern. There were, in fact, refreshments located on a table to the side; it was filled with pastries and breakfast casseroles. If Esme hadn't prepared such a feast that morning, he would have definitely been digging in. He spotted a carafe and poured a cup of coffee, and turned to ask the girls if they wanted any.

The three out-of-place teenagers sat gingerly on the edge of the folding chairs and sipped their coffee. Some voices grew nearer and the Bible Brigade walked through the doors, smiling at Bella in greeting.

"Bella! I'm glad yer here," Jessica said sincerely as she plopped down in the row in front of Bella. "I wasn't sure you'd be comin'."

"Yep, I'm here. Do you know Edward?" Bella gestured towards him, trying to be polite.

"We've not met, but I know who he is, of course! Nice to meet ya," she said sweetly. Edward nodded. A few more girls joined Jessica, Audra included, and as their voices sped to rapidly fill the silence, Edward allowed his eyes to drift over to the beauty sitting beside him.

Bella was dressed modestly, in a dress that looked to be t-shirt material, short-sleeved and knee-length, but she looked stunning. It fit her just right and the color made her skin look like porcelain, and her eyes look like black onyx. Edward had already noticed that Bella's eyes shifted colors in a way he didn't know brown eyes could. At times they tried to lighten to caramel, and at other times they swirled chocolate, and on rare occasions, like now, they turned black. He loved her eyes.

A voice at the front of the room brought him from his close inspection of Bella, and he turned to see Jasper standing in front of a small lecturn. He barely suppressed a growl at the sight of him.

"And I see we've got some newcomers. Welcome. Usually we split into classes, but this mornin' we'll all stay in here, and I'll be teachin' the lesson. We're gonna be reading from Proverbs Four, startin' with verse thirteen and fourteen, then from eighteen to twenty-seven. Ashlie, would you care to read the verses?"

Ashlie began speaking in her low twang, and Bella tried to listen. She didn't have a Bible so she couldn't follow along.

"Hold on to instruction, do not let it go; guard it well, for it is your life. Do not set foot on the path of the wicked or walk in the way of evildoers," she paused to move down to the next set of verses.

"The path of the righteous is like the morning sun, shining ever brighter till the full light of day. But the way of the wicked is like deep darkness; they do not know what makes them stumble.

"My son, pay attention to what I say; turn your ear to my words. Do not let them out of your sight, and keep them within your heart for they are life to those who find them and health to one's whole body.

"Above all else, guard your heart, for everything you do flows from it. Keep your mouth free of perversity; keep corrupt talk far from your lips. Let your eyes look straight ahead; fix your gaze directly before you.

"Give careful thought to the paths for your feet and be steadfast in all your ways. Do not turn to the right or the left; keep your foot from evil."

Bella had to admit that the section that was read sounded poetic. She didn't really catch everything, but the way it flowed was pleasing to listen to. Edward attempted to listen as well, but Bella, yet again, distracted him. Alice was trying hard not to ogle Jasper, especially after he was such a prick the other night, but she couldn't deny her attraction to him. She looked at his left ring finger and found it empty.

"Now, most of us have heard these verses our whole lives. 'Guard your heart,' we've been told. 'Be steadfast,' and 'do not follow the paths of the wicked.' How does that relate to you as teenagers? As you go through the halls of your high school, what does that mean? 'Keep corrupt talk from your lips.' Let's focus on that for a moment," Jasper began. He was an excellent public speaker, and he searched the faces of those in front of him as he spoke.

"Corrupt talk can be different things. Gossip for one; we know that's a problem in high school. It's easy to get caught up in who said what and where they were and what they did with so-and-so. We repeat things we barely hear, whether in outrage or intrigue or disgust. But first, we listen to those things.

"Why do we repeat 'em? Because we first listened to 'em, allowed 'em into our minds and those lies or rumors can take root, poisoning the rest. We allow ourselves to feed into it and get angry or excited, or maybe we're bored so we want to have somethin' to say. We want someone to listen to us, or maybe we want to fit in with others. 'Well, they said somethin' first, I didn't start it.'

"Whether we start rumors or just allow them to filter into our brains, we're giving the words power. We need to be able to turn from that temptation so that it can't take root. We have to nip it before it grows out of control.

"What else could be corrupt talk? Perhaps foul language, for one. Maybe it's cool to cuss, maybe it makes you sound older, or maybe people think you're funny. Maybe you just like to be a little rebellious, so you like to say words to get a reaction from someone," Jasper continued, and Bella couldn't help but notice that his eyes settled on her.

"But it's disrespectful, isn't it? Language like that disrespects those you subject to it, and it disrespects you. Someone who goes around droppin' f-bombs and takin' the Lord's name in vain probably doesn't have respect for themself. Maybe they think they don't have anythin' better to say, maybe they don't wanna try to find somethin' more intelligent to add. Maybe they don't wanna take the time to find a better way to say somethin', so a vulgar comment works its way into their speech. Maybe they just wanna feel better than other people. But a foul mouth doesn't make anyone better, does it? Distrespectin' someone doesn't make them better. The person just ends up soundin' crude and uneducated. They sound ignorant."

Bella felt heat flash over her entire body. The other kids in attendance, apart from Alice and Edward, wouldn't know that Jasper was alluding to her, but Bella wasn't flushed with embarrassment. She was pissed. She was pissed and she wanted more than anything to jump up and yell every curse word under the sun at Mr. I'm-Better-Than-Everybody-Jasper.

Edward could feel the tension rolling off of Bella, and he himself was getting pretty worked up. He couldn't believe that Jasper would call her out like that, even if the other students didn't know what he was doing. Jasper was a manipulative bastard.

"What else do the verses say? 'Do not follow the paths of the wicked, for the wicked walk in deep darkness.' See, the amazin' thing is, when you walk in the ways of the wicked, it's so dark, you can't even tell what makes you stumble. Maybe it started long ago, maybe your parents didn't teach you another way—but now you can make a choice.

"Givin' into the dark temptations of the world will cause us to stumble, but if we're too far-gone, we won't even know what it was that did it. It's temptin' out there – money and drugs and alcohol and sex. Easy, quick fixes. Little band aids for our hearts and souls. But those things don't fix anythin', they just cover them up, hide them and deprive our wounds of oxygen so they never heal. If you walk in darkness, hurtin', movin' in the ways of wicked, you'll get so far you don't know which way you came from, which way to get out, or what has held you down for so long.

"Willingly engagin' in the lusts of flesh, that's a big one. Teenagers especially have a hard time resistin' that, right? It's easy to get caught up in somethin' that isn't right, but can feel good. It's a spiral you follow down until you can't get back out. Then you realize you've given somethin' away that can't ever be returned. You've lost a part of yourself and it was so dark where you were, you didn't even know it was happening."

Bella didn't want to feel a prick of truth in her heart, but it was hard to ignore. Jasper was right about one thing, once you gave that part of yourself away, you couldn't get it back.

"Or you can treat your body, your temple, with disrespect. Puttin' things into it that hurt it. You abuse yourself with drinkin' and smokin' and gettin' high, hinderin' yourself, and breakin' yourself down. But in the dark you can't tell that it's happenin'. Isaiah 29:15 says, 'Woe to those who go to great depths to hide their plans from the LORD, who do their work in darkness and think, "Who sees us? Who will know?"'

"Maybe you think you can stay in darkness, hidin' from God, pursuin' your lust and your gossip and your debauchery. But even if you can't see what you're doin', even if you think your dark deeds will go unnoticed, you're wrong. God notices. God sees the dark deeds done in secret. He knows the hearts of men, sees things they want to hide. He sees every dark part within us.

"And the only way to reconcile our path with God is to come into the light. We must step out of the darkness, and into the light. Choose light, and goodness. You must choose to accept Jesus as Lord and he will intercede on your behalf to God. You just have to choose it, not darkness. Don't allow the lusts of the flesh, the mind, the mouth tempt you to stay hidden. You must guard your heart from the evil of this world, and stay straight on your path. Keep walking forward, in the path of the righteous, for it shines brighter than the morning sun."

Jasper waited a moment for his words to sink in. Bella was swirling in a battle of despair and self-hatred and anger and the need to seek revenge. She hated that some of the things Jasper preached sounded true to her ears, and she hated that he had the audacity to say pointed things while looking right at Bella. She wanted to do something to show him that he wasn't any better than anyone else, but she couldn't. He was a pastor for Christ-sakes. She would have to flounder in her anger and loathing until it ran out.

Jasper motioned to someone on the front row, and Audra stood up, walking over to a keyboard. She began playing, and it was easy to tell that she was very good. She began singing, her voice soft and in tune, though not necessarily impressive. It was pleasant to listen to her, soothing almost, but Audra didn't seem to be very into it.

Bella zoned out during the song, anxious to get this entire thing over with already. Other members of the Bible Brigade were singing along quietly. Bella didn't hear the words, but she could see the fervor on other people's faces as they sang with their eyes closed. She didn't get it. How could hearing something like that, a sermon essentially tearing everyone down, make anyone want to sing passionately to a god that was apparently mad at them? Why did they put themselves through it every week?

Edward could tell that Bella was upset, but he didn't know what to do. They were in a church, so any physical comfort would be frowned upon, especially by Jasper. He couldn't talk to her yet, and they still had another service to get through. Edward peeked around Bella to look at his sister.

Alice appeared to have given up a while ago, as he spotted a small piece of paper on her lap filled with sketches and doodles. Edward didn't know how long the song Audra was singing would last, or if she would sing another one, but he didn't want to wait. He slouched in his chair and repositioned his arm to rub against Bella's, like it had the night before on the couch. He heard Bella sigh quietly and she pressed her triceps into him, but didn't look at him. Her eyes stayed fixed on her lap.

The song came to a close, and with a short prayer from Jasper—"Let the words spoken here today build a foundation in the hearts of those who heard them"—they were dismissed. The regular church service didn't begin for fifteen minutes, so Edward asked Bella and Alice if they wanted to step outside for a moment. They both nodded eagerly.

As Edward turned, he saw Isaiah slumped in a chair in the back of the room. He looked at him quizzically as they passed.

"My parents make me come, too. Ev'ry week," he said in response to Edward's expression. His eyes were bloodshot, and Edward had no doubt that Isaiah was high. He kind of wished he could've been high for that sermon, as well.

"Wow, my first ever church visit, and I got a sermon tailored specifically to me! I am so _fucking_ lucky," Bella said, only somewhat lowering her voice. She found herself getting more and more perturbed with each passing day. Snowflake was really bringing out her bitchy side. "I want to throttle that stupid man."

Edward put his arm around Bella's shoulders in compassion, and Bella took advantage of the opportunity and leaned into him, placing her arm around his waist and hugging herself to him. She desperately needed a little comfort.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I, um, didn't actually hear what he said," Alice confessed. "I couldn't pay attention from the start. Was it really that bad?"

Bella just stared at her, and Edward finally nodded and squeezed Bella a little tighter. Alice grimaced before looking past the couple.

"I'd appreciate if you kept PDA to a minimum on church property," a familiar drawl spoke from behind Edward and Bella. They turned to see Jasper standing there, gripping the hand of a dark-haired girl. Edward looked pointedly at Jasper's hand. "We're engaged, and we're adults. Please, be respectful here. It's only a couple of hours."

Jasper's tone had Edward clenching his fists. He wanted to pummel that guy, and possibly crush his windpipe so he couldn't speak anymore. Bella looked at the ground, seeming more defeated than pissed now. Alice narrowed her eyes at Jasper's retreating form.

"Why does he have to be such a douche?" She shook her head in bewilderment before the three reluctantly headed inside. Carlisle and Esme were thankfully sitting in the balcony. Bella felt somewhat distanced from the whole thing while perched up there. She couldn't wait to put some physical distance between her and this place.

There was an opening prayer, and then everyone stood to sing out of the hymnals provided. Bella was feeling petulant so she stood with her arms crossed, refusing to participate. Esme looked over and noticed the matching stance of both Edward and Alice. Bella looked more sullen than she was used to, and Esme worried that something had happened. She liked to think that going to church would be good for her family, even if she herself didn't want to be there, but the looks on her children's faces were convincing her otherwise.

Everyone sat while the choir sang and an offering plate was passed around. After that, a different music leader came up and played a few contemporary worship songs, and the words were projected onto a screen lowered from the ceiling. This church was clearly trying to appease both young and old with their mixing of traditions.

Bella didn't listen to the sermon delivered by the sweaty preacher. She was afraid she'd hear more partial truths that condemned her. She was afraid she'd feel even worse about herself, and maybe realize that some of the things she worried about herself were actually true. There was more singing at the end of the service, and then they were finally free.

"Bella, would you like to go out to lunch with us?" Esme looked at Bella's heart-shaped face with concern. She could tell the girl was having a hard time, but didn't want to pry.

"Um, sure. Well, let me go find my dad and see if he had any plans for us, first. I'll be right back," she said as she turned and walked down the pew. Alice peered over the balcony and spotted the Chief and his wife.

"Is Bella all right?" Carlisle asked with worry.

"No. Sunday School was terrible. Jasper gave this sermon that seemed pretty…well, it was directed at Bella. And she knew it, obviously. It was like he crafted the entire thing just to get to her," Edward said in frustration. "He's just so godda—so high and mighty. Do we really have to do this every week?"

"Well, we'll talk about it, honey," Esme responded, curious as to what exactly Jasper had said.

"Bella's coming with us," Alice said as she pointed down to where Bella was standing with her father. She gave a thumbs-up and the family headed down the stairs to meet up with Bella. The pastor was standing at the door, shaking hands and thanking everyone for coming. As the Cullens approached the door, attempting to escape without having to greet him, he stuck his hand out and grabbed Carlisle's elbow.

"Dr. Cullen, I reckon? Good to meet ya. I's wonderin' when you'd be comin'," the pastor said. He went by Roc, his first name being Ro and his middle initial C, and he was younger than one would expect—probably barely thirty. Carlisle cordially introduced Esme and his children, and Bella. Roc seemed unimpressed by the resentful trio of teens and just nodded at them. "Hope to see ya next Sund'y!"

Carlisle led everyone to his car and they piled in. Bella perched in the middle of the backseat, which was plenty roomy for the three of them, but she squished herself up against Edward anyway. Each of their hands stayed in their laps, but Bella found solace in Edward's muscular arm pressed against hers again. Everyone decided on a chain restaurant and each person felt a bit out of sorts. Esme tried to keep the conversation steered away from the morning they'd had, so she asked Edward more about the Orange Blossom festival.

"Well, I mean, I don't really know what to expect, but I looked up some of the bands that are going to be playing, and they're pretty good. This one band Saturday night seems really cool. They go on at ten, though…what time do you want me to be back?"

Esme examined her son's face. "Well, I suppose as long as you come straight home after that band performs, that should be fine. Maybe try to make it by one, since it is an hour away. Bella, you're welcome to stay the night again after, of course. But make sure Charlie knows what you guys are doing, I'd hate for him to find out I was letting you run around so late at night and get upset."

"Oh, okay. I'll check with him," Bella said, but she doubted Charlie would mind. He had always been fairly relaxed with rules and curfews.

"And if you guys get back very late, it might be too hard to get up early for church on Sunday," Esme added, carefully watching the three teenagers. Each one perked up a bit at the announcement and Esme had to laugh. Carlisle shot her an amused look. He didn't particularly want to attend church again so soon, either. He thought he might just claim a prior commitment at the hospital.

Back at the Cullen's home, Bella gathered her things to go home. Esme offered to drive Bella home, instead of letting Edward or Alice.

"You don't have to go yet, Bella. You can stay for dinner, too," Esme told her.

"Thank you, but I should probably spend some time with Charlie. I know he's just watching whatever games are on today, but it would be nice to sit with him, at least."

"That's true. But you know, you're welcome here, anytime. Anytime at all. And…if you ever want to talk about anything, I don't care what it is, I'm always available. I'll help in whatever way I can," Esme said softly.

"Thanks, Esme," Bella responded. She sat quietly for a while before finally voicing what she was feeling. "It's hard, I think, or well, it was hard for me to be at church…because sometimes…it's like some of the things that the preachers say are true, but then sometimes it seems like they're just being really judgmental. But then, I don't know, maybe I'm just…just angry that they seem to know what to say to get me upset.

"But there's, like, this prick sometimes, in my chest—in my heart, and it just pokes me until I admit it's true. And then…like with Jasper, then he would say something else and it seemed so stupid, like he was calling me out for something. I'm probably not making any sense."

"I get what you're saying," Esme answered, thinking through her words. "And I guess I would just say that sometimes, especially in situations where someone else is giving what is just an opinion or a criticism, we just have to take what is good. And let go of the bad stuff. It's one thing to think, 'wow, that's a different way to look at it,' but it's something else to feel like someone is berating you needlessly. You don't deserve that. Especially at church, in front of your peers. It isn't right."

Bella hoped Esme was right. It seemed ridiculous that she should feel so deflated, like she was ripped into in front of people she cared about. She knew that she was being overdramatic, but something about the way Jasper was so willing to reprimand her publicly under the guise of a sermon really unsettled her. She didn't know a lot about church, but that seemed like the kind of thing a Christian wouldn't do. Maybe she didn't know what Christians were really like.

Esme pulled into Bella's driveway and waved as Charlie peeked out the window.

"And just remember what I said. You can always talk to me. And you are welcome at our house, anytime. I think both of my children already wish you could just move in," she said with a laugh. She squeezed Bella's hand before she got out of the car. Bella said goodbye and walked into her house, feeling a little better. At least she had people she could depend on.

* * *

**Find me on Twitter (at) ginginleelee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of you readers out there, old and new - I truly appreciate you all taking the time to read this story, and leave reviews. Thanks to my betas, anythingzombie and imahappymess, as well, for helping this make sense.**

**Song recs, in honor of the Eclipse soundtrack, goes to: "The Line" by Battles, and "How Can You Swallow So Much Sleep?" by Bombay Bicycle Club**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Charlie told Bella that it was fine for her to be gone all weekend. He trusted her, and he knew the Cullens would make sure the kids were safe.

"I'm probably not going to see you on the weekends anymore, am I?" Charlie had a small smile on his face. While he liked spending time with his daughter, he was very relieved that she had made some good friends so quickly.

"Dad," Bella responded. She didn't have to say anything else.

"So, you and Edward…."

"Um, well –"

"He seems like a good kid, Bella. I know you'll be careful," he told her without looking at her. He imagined that she was feeling pretty embarrassed. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything like that…yet. But I hope that will we gain…that status…soon." Bella didn't particularly like divulging information about her romantic life to her father, but she was trying hard to be more open. She regretted how closed off she'd always been with Renee, and was trying to turn over a new leaf in Snowflake.

xXx

Edward and Alice were already parked at school when Bella arrived. She jumped out her truck and walked over to the Volvo. Edward got out of the car and opened up the back door, ushering her inside. Bella slid in, not sure what he was doing. He got back into the car and turned in his seat so he could look at Bella.

"We have a little while before class starts. I thought we'd just sit," he supplied. Bella shrugged and nodded; she felt pretty tired and the only good thing about this Monday was seeing Edward and Alice. The three sat and chatted as Edward scrolled through his iPod, testing Bella to see if she could guess different artists. She was seven-for-ten when they finally headed inside. Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder as he led her down the hall. He walked her to her locker before departing for his first block class, leaving Bella feeling a bit dizzy from his nearness.

"Wow. You've got it bad…and it happened so quickly, too," Alice said with a broad smile.

"I know," Bella said, unable to contain her own smile. "I hope I don't look like one of those idiot girls who falls for a guy after a minute."

"You don't…but you admit, you're falling for Edward?" Alice looked eager for information.

"I don't know. Probably. But, don't tell him!" Bella pointed at Alice with a serious expression.

"I promise, I won't say a word," Alice answered while holding her hands up in surrender. "The secrets you two are forcing me to keep…."

"Wait – did Edward say something about me?"

"Maybe. But, I promised him that I wouldn't say anything."

"But, Alice –"

"Nope, my lips are sealed!" Bella walked into the English room and plopped down in her chair. Derrick, the tall boy in front of her, turned around immediately.

"Hey, Bella. You come to the game?"

"Uh, yeah, I went," Bella said with a puzzled expression. Derrick hadn't spoken to her before.

"I scored a touchdown," he said proudly.

"Oh. Oh! Right, you're, um, a receiver. Congratulations," she said with a small smile. He looked encouraged and opened his mouth to say something else, but Lauren interrupted him.

"Yeah, that was amazin'! You did so good," she said while batting her eyelashes. Thankfully, Ms. Duncan chose that moment to start teaching, so Bella was spared any further conversation.

By the time lunch rolled around, Alice was ready to meet Brandon. Bella introduced the two of them, and they began talking immediately. Halfway through lunch Alice nodded emphatically at Bella and proceeded to invite Brandon along on Saturday.

"So, Brandon, do you know about the Orange Blossom Festival?"

"Uh, yeah. I know what it is," he answered.

"Have you ever been?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Well, our little Bella here is going on a date with my brother on Saturday, to the festival. I want to go, too, but I don't want to be a third wheel. Do you want to come with us?"

Brandon looked at Bella and smiled. "Sure. Are you headin' out in the mornin'?"

"Yeah, but not too early. We might not get back until kind of late, though. Midnight, at least."

"That's fine. I don't really have a curfew."

"And maybe you could drive, too? That way we're not stuck with the lovebirds. I'll help pay for gas!"

Brandon looked amused at Alice's chatter. "Nah, you don't gotta do that. I'll drive, no problem."

Alice clapped her hands in excitement, earning her a few glares from the Bible Brigade. Cammie, the girl that initially spoke to Bella but had since ignored her, had an especially disdainful look on her face. Bella rolled her eyes and asked Alice and Brandon if they were ready to go. The trio walked through the double doors and Bella ran right into Edward.

"Oh, hey," she said as she blushed.

"Hey. I was, um, waiting for you," Edward admitted without any prodding. "I probably would've come in there eventually."

"Well, that's good, I guess. You can always sit with me, you know." Bella did wonder how that would go over with the Bible Brigade, or the football team, for that matter. "And, hey, guess what – Brandon's coming with us on Saturday! Oh, sorry, this is Edward. Edward, Brandon."

The guys gave each other a nod, but there was no animosity. Edward could tell by looking at Brandon that he was already into Alice. Edward walked closely to Bella down the hall, brushing her arm as often as he could, and occasionally using a finger on her back to guide her. When they got close to her classroom, Edward sighed loudly and tucked a piece of Bella's hair behind her ears. Bella tried to stifle the gasp she felt building at his touch.

"I'm going to go all out, and just say right now, it is not easy for me to be apart from you. I may sound pathetic, but I'm just going with it. I like you a lot, Bella. A whole lot."

Bella smiled and temporarily got lost in his intense gaze. She noticed that his green eyes were flecked with blue, tricking you into thinking you were looking at the sea.

"I like you a lot, too, Edward." He stepped a little closer to her and bent down slightly.

"It may be too soon, but can I call you my girlfriend? I know we haven't even gone on a date, but –"

"No, I would love to be your girlfriend. I can already tell…I mean…I think this is really something," she said breathlessly. She was feeling like a typical teenage girl – she wanted to simultaneously pass out and squeal.

"Yeah, it is," Edward said as the bell rang. Bella looked up and realized no one else was in the hall. Edward would be late to class, but he didn't care. They each said quick goodbyes and went to class. Bella saw him for a moment after school, before he went to practice, but it was short. She confided in Alice that Edward asked her to be his girlfriend, and Alice did, in fact, squeal.

xXx

Practice was torture on Monday for Edward. He learned that the 'optional' weight lifting on Sunday is not really optional. If you don't attend, you have to do a lot of ridiculous drills during practice. Coach made him do suicides all the way from the ten-yard line to the fifty, touching down at each five-yard hash mark. He was dead on his feet by the time practice was over, and he texted Alice to see if she could pick him up. He didn't feel like talking to the guys. Lunch was bad enough; McCarty railed on him for not staying at the party, and Edward didn't feel like arguing. Then he had to watch Tyler cuddle with Audra like everything was normal, even though he'd been with another girl on Friday. Isaiah was just as aloof as ever, his eyes blank and unfocused. Edward knew he needed to tread lightly with the former starting quarterback. He had a feeling that Isaiah could snap at any moment.

Alice pulled up in the Volvo a few minutes after Edward got out of the showers. He heard a few of the other starters messing around with a freshman, and told them to knock it off, but they just smirked and kept on. He may be the quarterback, but he still didn't hold rank to the other guys.

Alice talked happily the entire way home. She mentioned that Bella told her about being his girlfriend, and that she was over the moon. Alice also prattled about Brandon for ten straight minutes.

"So you have a crush on this guy, or what?"

"I don't have a crush on him! He's just really nice and funny. And he's pretty damn good looking, I must say. He plays baseball," she added.

"So will Saturday be a date for you guys, too?"

"I don't know that it will technically be a date, but I guess sort of. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Yeah, me too." Edward wasn't too worried about the game Friday night. The team they're playing hadn't had a winning season in years. He hoped it would be an easy win, and then he could come home, sleep, and then finally have a date with Bella. He was momentarily stunned to realize he hadn't even known her for a week. He felt so drawn to her, he felt like they'd known each other for years already.

Edward had just finished the last bit of his homework when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Hey, Edward."

"Bella?"

"Of course. Were you expecting another girl to call?"

"No, no. I just didn't know you had my number."

"Well, I got it from Alice. My _boyfriend_ forgot to give it to me." Edward could hear Charlie say something in the background, and Bella laughed.

"What'd your dad say?"

"He just said, 'well, that was quick.' I told him last night that we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

"So he's okay with it, right? And with Saturday?"

"Oh, yeah. He's fine with it. And he likes you. Hey! You should come over tomorrow when you get out of practice. You can eat dinner with us. I'll cook."

"You cook?"

"Yeah, I love to. What kind of food do you like? Italian? Thai?"

"Italian is my favorite. I am from Chicago, you know."

"Well, I'll make my world-famous lasagna then. You can bring your homework with you, and you can do it here after we eat," Bella suggested, then raised her voice to speak to Charlie. "That's okay, right, Dad?"

Edward heard another grumbled response.

"Yeah, it's fine. Sue has to work, so she won't be here."

"I'll check with Mom, but I'm sure that's fine. Alice will be so jealous," he said jokingly.

"Well, I'll just have to have her over another night. I wouldn't want to play favorites," she teased back.

"Oh, yeah, definitely not."

"So, there was something I wanted to ask you about," Bella began.

"Shoot."

"Well, Alice mentioned that you hadn't had a girlfriend before…."

"And…."

"And, well, I was just surprised. So it's true?"

"It is, I'm afraid. So I won't have any good tricks. I'm learning as I go. That's probably why I've seemed like a lovesick fool already."

"But that's better. I love how honest you are. You're really genuine, and that's important. It's one of my favorite things about you. That and how quickly you can walk. That's important, too."

"Gee, thanks! I'll make sure to practice. Though I'm not sure I'll be able to move tomorrow, to be honest. Coach kicked my ass today."

"I'm sorry! Do you need anything? I can run something over if you need anything," Bella offered. Charlie spoke in the background again. "Dad, are you going to listen to my entire conversation? And it's only nine-thirty."

Charlie responded and I heard Bella laugh again. She and her father seemed to have a good rapport. Edward heard footsteps and a door close.

"Okay, I'm in my room now. I didn't realize my dad was such an eavesdropper!"

"Ha, well the Chief needs to be aware of what's going on. And no, I don't need anything, but thank you. I'm probably just going to take some ibuprofen and try to get a good night's sleep."

"Well, I can let you go –"

"No, not yet. I want to talk to you some more, _girlfriend_."

Bella giggled.

"So, have you dated anybody else?"

"Well, I had a boyfriend in Phoenix."

"How long did you go out?"

"A year and a half."

"Whoa. That's kind of a long time. Why'd you break up?"

"He…I don't know. We really weren't the greatest couple, and he broke up with me after a while. He said it wasn't working. Which is true, it wasn't."

"So were you…did you love him?" Edward was afraid of the answer.

"No, I didn't love him. He's a good guy, but the two of us just didn't make sense. He was like…well, he was a couple of years older, for one thing. We broke up after he had graduated. And we didn't really have that much in common."

"So why'd you go out to begin with?"

"He was this charming older guy, and I was fifteen and naïve. He showed an interest in me over the summer before my sophomore year. I had a summer job at a donut shop, of all things, and he came in a lot and flirted with me. I was pretty lonely in Phoenix, and he seemed to really like me, so it was easy to just kind of go along with it. We were more like friends, for the most part. He would get frustrated with me sometimes because he thought I was immature, but…I don't know. I tried to make him happy, and he tried to make me happy, but our 'happy' just wasn't on the same page."

"Wow. That seems kind of serious." Edward was quiet as his thoughts were all over the place. He had more questions he wanted to ask, one more pressing than the rest, but he didn't think it was right. It was too soon to ask that. But he couldn't help but wonder if they'd slept together. They were together for a while, and he was older than her. She said she tried to make him happy…and he really wanted to know.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking?"

"I—I thought…I don't know."

"Tell me."

"I don't think I should."

"Edward, tell me. Please. It'll drive me crazy."

"Well, it's more of a question that I have, but I don't think it's right of me to ask."

"You can ask me anything."

"Even if it's really personal?"

"We're going out, of course we're going to have to ask really personal questions. Go ahead, ask."

"Bella…."

"Edward, come on."

"Fine. Did you…did you have sex with him?"

Bella didn't say anything. She should've known he would ask that question, but she didn't think. She should've been prepared, but she wasn't. The silence stretched on in endless seconds. Edward counted his own heartbeats to retain some sense of time.

"Yes. I did."

"Oh." Bella hated hearing the disappointment in Edward's voice. She had wished more times than she could count that she'd never slept with Peter, but that didn't change the fact that it happened. She regretted that more than anything.

"Edward…I did, but it was only a few times, and I desperately wish that I hadn't. I didn't really want to, and I kept putting it off, but finally after his graduation, I just…I felt guilty for holding out."

"Bella." Edward whisper conveyed more than any sentence he could've formed at that moment. He was sorry for her, and for himself, he was sorry for asking, and for needing to know, and he wanted to accept her.

"It sounds stupid, I know. I was just like all those other girls that I made fun of."

"No, you're not. You were young. Don't blame yourself."

"But I do. I could've said no. And now…now that I found you I wish more than anything that I'd waited. I hate that I didn't wait for you."

Bella knew that she was saying things too soon. She knew that she was getting too deep with Edward already, but she couldn't help it. He had to know where she was coming from, and how much she was already putting into this.

"Bella, it's fine. We found each other, and that's all that matters now, right? We've both made mistakes, and done things we wished we hadn't. But I…want you. Anyway. Despite anything you ever did. You slept with someone else, fine. You…you cussed out a pastor, big deal."

Bella could contain the laugh that bubbled up in her throat.

"And if you steal bread from an old lady, well…that'll be bad, but I'll still want you, okay?"

"Ha, thanks. I'm really not planning on pulling a 'Seinfeld,' but I appreciate the gesture. Thank you, Edward. And I want you too, even if you never sign a pledge of chastity. Actually, especially if you never sign a pledge of chastity."

Edward laughed loudly. The pair continued to talk until Edward had a hard time keeping his eyes open. She wished him a good night and he drifted off into a deep sleep, imagining a younger Bella, scared under a bright sun. In the dream he wrote her a letter and when she read it she smiled, the scene transforming to a serene meadow, and Bella was older. She opened her eyes and they had changed to bright gold. Edward never appeared in the dream himself, but he watched over her protectively, making sure she kept smiling.

xXx

The next morning, Edward got up the courage to hold his girlfriend's hand. After he opened the truck door for Bella to get out, he waited for her to grab her bag, and then he brushed his hand against hers. Bella didn't pull away so he stealthily wrapped his hand around hers and intertwined their fingers. Bella gave his hand a squeeze and when he looked at her, her eyes twinkled. They were milk chocolate that morning, with swirls of peanut butter.

He held her hand all the way down the hall and to her classroom. He finally let go, making a promise to himself that he would hold her hand again the next time he saw her. Her skin was warm and soft, and electricity prickled between her hand and his own. He wanted to keep that connection to her as often as he could.

After English, Bella and Alice met up with Audra in the hall. Audra had been friendlier towards Alice since Thursday, and she was even growing on Bella. After the short conversation she'd had with her before going to the Mexican restaurant, Bella knew there was more to her than she was letting on. She thought she might even really like the real Audra, if only she'd make more appearances. As they settled into their seats, Audra leaned over.

"So, you 'n' Edward are official now, right?" Alice nodded even though the question was directed at Bella.

"Yeah, we are," Bella said shyly. A few other classmates turned when they heard Audra's question.

"Good. You guys are really cute together. It was obvious that day outside when you just looked at him. Maybe even meant to be." Bella tried not to scowl at the phrase. She didn't like thinking some higher power had control over all aspects of her life. She would work hard to make her relationship work, and as long as Edward would have her, they would be together. No one else, no god, would have a say in it.

Alice, unfortunately, was not of the same mindset. She nodded even faster and jumped in. "I know! I think it was fate! What are the chances that a girl from Phoenix and a boy from Chicago would meet in Snowflake, Tennessee and fall in love! It has to be meant to be." She got a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared off into space.

"That's so true. Who'da thunk?" Bella furrowed her brow at the odd phrase, but gathered what Audra was saying. _Who would've thought, indeed._

Edward was at Bella's locker during the next break, the short one. He only had enough time to grab her hand and stroke in tenderly with his thumbs before heading towards Biology. Bella shivered from the sensation and went to Prob/Stat in a good mood, despite the class. So far, she hadn't done very well. She'd missed a lot of problems on all of her homework, and barely passed a quiz. She'd have to get a tutor if she wasn't careful. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do when she graduated, but college was most likely in her future, so she didn't want to jeopardize her chances.

At lunch, Bella and Alice talked with Brandon, but Bella missed Edward.

"Do the football players always sit in the hall?" The Bible Brigade all turned and looked at her sharply.

"Yes," Cammie answered in a clipped tone, surprising some of the other Brigade-ers.

"Well…I was thinking of asking Edward to sit with me. That wouldn't be a big deal, would it?"

"Yes, it would. We don't have the room," Cammie answered.

"There's plenty of room. Or he could sit right here, next to me. The guys don't mind, do you?" Bella looked at the golf team guys. Brandon smiled widely, perfectly fine with Edward joining them, but James and the two Tylers didn't respond.

"We just don't do it that way. We been here for years. You're new. Don't push it," Cammie said. Bella's temper flared. Did Cammie think that Bella should be grateful that they let her sit with them?

"Well, maybe we'll sit somewhere else, then. Right, Alice?"

"Yes, definitely. Right, Brandon?" Brandon looked a bit surprised at his inclusion, but agreed defiantly.

"You do that, Bella. You'll be a nobody before you can snap your fingers," Cammie replied tersely, a threat apparent in her tone.

"Cut the shit, Cammie. You're just jealous," Audra said suddenly. Bella felt a surge of pride in Audra for saying something, but the other girls just looked at her like she flashed them. Apparently 'shit' was not lunch table appropriate. Audra stood and marched off, presumably to find her boyfriend.

The Brigade started whispering furiously, and Cammie glared at Bella. Alice stood and motioned for Brandon and Bella to follow, so they did. The three marched out of the cafeteria and burst through the double doors like they were protesting the killing of baby pandas. Edward stood immediately upon seeing Bella, and rushed over and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it once in greeting.

"What's going on? You look like the cat that ate the canary. Are you up to something?" Edward looked at the mischievous grin on Alice's face as she linked her arm through Brandon's.

"Oh, nothing!" She pulled Brandon down the hall quickly.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me tomorrow? And Alice and Brandon. We're apparently boycotting sitting with the Bible Brigade."

"The what?"

Bella's eyes widened as she realized her nickname for the group was only in her head.

"Ummm…."

"Did you call them the Bible Brigade?"

"Maybe…."

"That's fucking hilarious! And so accurate." Edward pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. For some reason, hearing her slam those awful girls made him giddy. He held her tight before finally backing away slightly to release her.

"Wow. I'll make up some more ridiculous nicknames if I can get some more of that," Bella joked. Edward laughed but felt a thrill run through him. He was already beginning to have some thoughts towards Bella that included much more than just a hug.

"Oh, there's plenty where that came from," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. She walked him to his class, ensuring that he wouldn't be late again. They stood outside the door, holding hands and grinning like idiots until the last possible second. Walking back to class, Bella remembered that Edward was coming over for dinner that night, and grew even more excited. She would need to run to the store after school to get all of the ingredients.

In Chemistry Bella not so subtly fished for details from Brandon concerning Alice. He didn't say much, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was definitely into her. Bella was granted another tight hug from Edward after school, and she was struck, yet again, by how good he smelled. He didn't wear cologne, but he smelled wonderful – a mixture of laundry detergent, shampoo, and pure Edward. She wished she could bottle it and spray it on her pillow.

_Ooh, I could get Edward to hug my pillow, or lay his head on it for a while, and maybe that would work._

xXx_  
_

Edward was sore from the previous days practice, but he was able to push through easily. He was looking forward to seeing Bella again, and was actually pretty excited to hang out with the Chief for a little while. He realized belatedly that he didn't have a way to get to Bella's house, and called her to see if she could come and get him.

"Well, I'm actually in the middle of getting the food ready," she told him. "Dad? Can you pick Edward up from the school? He forgot that Alice took the car home."

Charlie gave a short reply in the background, and Edward tried not to get nervous about being alone with Bella's father.

"He'll be there in a few minutes. Sorry, I'd come get you, but I just put the garlic bread in the oven, and I'm starting the salad."

"No problem, Bell. Thank you so much for cooking, by the way. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Good. And you'll stay and do your homework with me?"

"Definitely."

"Great. See you soon! Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

Charlie arrived just over five minutes later, in his police cruiser. Edward cautiously walked up to the front door, not sure if he was allowed to sit up there. Charlie nodded and Edward got into the passenger seat.

"Don't worry, I won't make you ride in the back. I kind of like you, actually. I'm giving you a chance," Charlie explained. Edward smiled.

"Thanks, Chief. I appreciate that, especially considering I'm new in town, and I've only known Bella for a few days."

"Well, Bella's a special girl. She knows what she wants, and when she makes a decision, she sticks with it. I know she would pick you if she weren't sure. Just don't make me regret trusting you. It's hard for a father to let his little girl stay at her boyfriend's house for the weekend, you know."

Edward gulped and saw Charlie's raised eyebrows. "I can imagine, sir. And if you want to speak with my parents about it, that would be fine. Bella will always stay in Alice's room, I promise. I wouldn't…we would never disrespect you like that."

"You're a good kid. And brave. It takes courage to say something like that to a father, and a police officer, no less. But I've got my eye on you," Charlie said with a laugh. Edward relaxed. He wouldn't give Charlie anything to worry about.

Upon entering the Swan household, Edward smelled the most mouthwatering scent he'd ever come across. His stomach grumbled, and his muscles shook, needing nourishment. Edward left his books by the door and headed into the kitchen. Bella's house was a small cottage, and easy to maneuver around. He walked in to find Bella barefoot, her hair piled on top of her head, and flushed from the heat of the kitchen. He was ravenous for her more so than the food. She looked like a domestic goddess.

"Bella, this smells amazing. Oh, and it looks so good," he said in a pained voice as he looked down at the large pan of lasagna. He was sure he could eat half of it himself, though he would try to refrain.

"Oh, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in. I hope you're hungry, I made plenty," she said, gesturing to the large spread of food. "Dad! It's ready!"

Charlie walked quickly into the kitchen, clearly starving.

"I hope I didn't hold you guys up. Do you usually eat earlier?"

"Not really. Only about half an hour. I just love lasagna," Charlie explained. He piled his plate with a gigantic slab of lasagna, two pieces of garlic bread, and only a tiny amount of salad.

"Dad…." Charlie looked at Bella as she gave him a stern look. He reluctantly put one piece of garlic bread back.

"Can I have two pieces?" Edward gave Bella a puppy dog face and she giggled.

"Of course. And two pieces of lasagna, too," she said as she served him his full plate.

"Ugh!" Charlie looked like an annoyed child.

"He's a growing boy! And he just came from practice. He needs his protein," she told him. She pointed at the lasagna. "And there's meat in that, don't worry."

Edward smiled, amazed at how well Bella was taking care of him already. He sat his plate down and went over and started fixing a plate for Bella before she could do it herself. She started to protest, but Edward stopped her.

"Now, now, sit down. You slaved over this meal for us, you deserve to rest. And Charlie and I will clean up, right, Chief?" Charlie looked up sheepishly.

"Yeah, Bella, we'll clean up." Bella laughed and Edward asked what she wanted to drink. He fixed their glasses and sat down to enjoy his food.

Bella was an amazing cook. He would've been embarrassed by how much he ate if Bella hadn't been the one urging him to eat more. He was a growing boy, in a way. He _did_ need the protein.

After he shoved his fourth piece of garlic bread down his throat, he leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. Charlie mirrored the gesture.

"You've got a food baby," Bella pointed out. Charlie laughed loudly as Edward examined his protruding belly. She was right. He looked a bit pregnant, and he laughed too. He reached over and tickled her side before standing and collecting their plates. He and the Chief cleaned the kitchen up quickly, and Bella got out her schoolwork.

"Can we go up to my room, Dad?"

"Keep the door open," Charlie answered as he walked to the living room. Edward heard the familiar announcers on ESPN, and figured Charlie was settling in for the night. A glance at the clock revealed that it was only seven-thirty, and his curfew wasn't until eleven.

"Chief? Is there any particular time I need to be gone by?"

"What's your curfew, Edward?" Charlie barely took his eyes off of the screen to glance at him.

"Eleven, sir."

"Well, I guess Bella can take you home about ten-thirty, so she can be back by eleven."

"Thank you, sir."

Charlie was extremely pleased with Bella's choice of boyfriend. He was polite and very respectful, and he thought ahead. This was easier than he thought it would be.

Bella led Edward upstairs with their books in tow. Edward was surprised to see that Bella's room was actually the attic. Her ceiling was slanted low on either side of the room – too low for Edward, he had to stay in the middle of the room.

"So is your dad's room downstairs, then?"

"Yeah, and an office. It was too small to be my bedroom, so they moved me in up here. It gets a little stuffy though," Bella walked over to a small circular window and roughly shoved it open. The nights were just beginning to cool off, and the humidity was decreasing as the air started to crisp for fall.

"I like your room. It's very you," Edward offered. He plopped down on her bed, which was covered with a deep blue comforter. Her walls were mostly bare, but the few items that were up were meaningful. He saw a few photos, one in which a woman resembling Bella smiled widely as she stood next to a man kissing her on the cheek. They looked to be on a cruise. There was a picture of Charlie holding a baby Bella, which was pretty darling. He had the exact same mustache, even all those years ago. She also had a Rolling Stones poster on the wall, which had Edward intrigued.

"So you're a Stones fan?"

"Yeah. I prefer them to the Beatles."

"Who says you have to choose?"

"Hmm. Good point," Bella said. Edward kicked his shoes off and scooted back to lean against Bella's headboard. To her delight, he picked up her pillow and held it against his chest. He closed his eyes.

"Mmm, it feels good to just relax. Coach kills us at practice," Edward said. Bella walked over and sat down on her bed, at Edward's feet. A furtive sniff caught his attention. "What are you doing, little Bell?"

"Your feet don't stink," she said, blushing slightly.

"Did you think they would?"

"I don't know. I guess I assumed all men everywhere had stinky feet."

"Sorry to disappoint."

Bella grabbed one of Edward's sock-covered feet and began to rub it. She kneaded the arch of his foot before moving to squeeze his heel. He groaned.

"You don't have to do that," he said half-heartedly.

"I know. I want to. You're probably exhausted," she told him. "I have some reading to do for English, so why don't I do that while you take a break?"

"I haven't even started my homework yet."

"I'll make sure you start in fifteen minutes. Deal?" Bella watched him open his eyes slowly.

"You're way too good to me," he said softly. She just shook her head and flipped open the book lying next to her. She got the pages situated and resumed rubbing Edward's foot. After a little while, she switched to his other foot, marveling at how she actually wanted to do something like that for him. She had a hard time getting her reading done; she'd rather just stare at him. She wished she had a camera handy so that she could record the image of Edward reclined on her bed, sleeping, hugging her pillow. She took the opportunity to study how his nose was slightly crooked, and his eyebrows were uneven. His mouth didn't sit in the middle of his face, and he had a sizable scar on his chin. He was beautiful. Breathtaking.

Bella already knew that her feelings for Peter were not very strong, or genuine. But what she was already feeling for Edward…it was almost overwhelming. She wanted to be with him, touch him, take care of him, and share everything with him. She felt a real connection. Bella hated to wake him when the fifteen minutes was up, but she knew he wanted to get his homework done.

Edward finished his Biology work fairly quickly. He helped Bella with a few of her Prob/Stat problems before tackling his own Calculus homework. Bella laid crossways over the end of her bed, and Edward's feet pressed against the outside of her thigh. It was comfortable and familiar to sit like that, just doing their own work and being together. Bella finished all of her homework before Edward, so she had him sit up so that she could rub his shoulders while he read a chapter for History class. She focused on his right shoulder, massaging it and stretching so he wouldn't get so tight. She was amazed to feel all of the different, tiny muscles as she pulled and rubbed at his shoulder and bicep. Edward looked deceptively lanky in his clothes, but Bella could feel some impressive muscles under his sleeve.

When Charlie came up to tell them that he was heading to bed, and that Bella needed to take Edward home, he had to laugh at what he found. Edward was sitting on the edge of Bella's bed, with a book in his lap, and Bella knelt behind him. She had his right elbow nearly behind his head, bent, with his hand patting his own back.

"What? It's good for the triceps. Right, Edward?" Bella peered around his arm to look at him. Edward was fighting a smile.

"It's true, Chief. It's a good stretch," he answered with a laugh. Charlie chuckled more to himself and just walked back down the stairs, not bothering to say anything to them. His daughter sure was unique.

"Oh! See if I help you next time," Bella quipped as she released his arm. Even as she said it she reached out and squeezed arm from shoulder to elbow, then moved down to his forearm. Edward winced as Bella moved towards his wrist and then to his hand. She pressed down on a pressure point in his palm and Edward almost saw stars in his eyes.

"Holy shit, Bella, what are you doing to me?" Bella laughed softly.

"This pressure point right here is really tight. It can make all sorts of other stuff hurt, including your arm, or your back," she explained as she alternated between pressing the point and kneading his forearm. Edward hadn't known the benefits of massage before, and he was afraid he'd get spoiled. "I should probably take you home now. How's your shoulder feel?"

Edward rotated his arm a few times and smiled. "Perfect. Thank you." Bella's shy smile almost did him in. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. She blushed and looked down as she grabbed his hand. Everything felt so monumental and amazing; she wasn't used to it. Edward gathered his stuff and Bella drove him home quickly. Edward gave her a hug before getting out of the truck. Bella smiled the entire way home. Sue was there when she returned, and she could hear Charlie talking to her in the hallway.

"You back, Bella?" Bella rolled her eyes at his useless question.

"Yes, I'm back."

"You really like this boy, huh?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It's good to see you so happy." Bella nodded and stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She could hear Charlie through the closed door.

"And he ate twice as much as I did. You should've seen her, she looked so proud that he liked the food. And then when I went upstairs to check on them, she was stretching his shoulder. It might've been the most adorable thing she's done since she was a kid," Charlie said with a chuckle. Bella heard Sue's tinkling laugh, and she didn't care. They weren't laughing at her, necessarily.

Bella floated up to her room and dreamed that she played on the football team with Edward. He threw her a pass and she dropped it, but he cheered for her anyway.

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter (at) ginginleelee**

**Play on the forum at http:/www (dot) twilighted (dot) net/forum/viewtopic (dot) php?f=44&t=10073**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, readers! I'm updating a bit early - just because I can! I appreciate all of you out there reading along. **

**A big thanks to my betas, as per usual, anythingzombie and imahappymess for pulling this together for me.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Song rec: "Ghost Town" by First Aid Kit**

* * *

Edward had a travel mug of coffee ready for Bella when she pulled in the next morning. He wanted to do something to take care of her, for a change. He held her hand and twirled her around once as they walked, causing Bella to lose her balance, and the two of them laughed carelessly. Alice thought about mocking them, but it warmed her heart too damn much to stay anything.

Lunchtime felt like a social experiment being conducted in an aboriginal tribe. Bella and Edward sat side-by-side, holding hands, of course, and Alice and Brandon sat opposite them. Everyone seemed to look at them, which Bella didn't like, but she loved the extra time she got to spend with Edward. The shocking part was when Audra marched over and joined them.

"Hey, ya'll. Can I sit here?"

"Of course. You're always welcome," Bella answered. She hadn't forgotten how Audra stood up for her yesterday.

"Thanks. The girls are mad at me, still. 'Cause-a yesterday."

"Well, you can always sit with us."

"Are you gonna eat at La Carreta tomorrow, Bella?"

"I don't think so. Not this week. I'm sorry," she replied.

"That's all right. Sometimes it's kinda borin'."

The rest of lunch was filled with meaningless conversation, but Bella felt liberated. She sat as close to Edward as she thought she could get away with. She wanted him to kiss her on the cheek again. She wanted him to really kiss her. But she figured they probably wouldn't kiss until their date on Saturday, and she was okay with waiting.

When Edward went back to class after lunch, McCarty bugged him about where he was during lunch.

"I sat with Bella," he told him.

"But the team sits in the hall. Always," Emmett said.

"Why does it even matter? She's my girlfriend, I want to eat lunch with her, and I'm not going to make her sit in the hallway. That's it."

He tried not to get annoyed with all of the ridiculous traditions at Snowflake, but sometimes he just wanted to point out how asinine they all were.

"Fine, dude. Whatever."

Edward sighed in frustration. He didn't want to alienate himself with his teammates, but he didn't want to sit in the goddamn hall and he didn't get why it was such a big goddamn deal.

Practice was tough again, and he had to learn a few new plays. The coach was introducing some new routes for the receivers to run, and the plays just weren't coming together. Edward was aggravated, and he didn't have plans with Bella that night, so he had nothing to look forward to. When practice was finally over, and his teammates were ignoring him, he finally acted out in desperation.

"Can I come see you? Please?"

"Hang on," Bella responded. Edward heard muffled speaking. "Yeah, that's fine. Do you need me to come get you?"

"Oh thank god. Yes, please. Do you mind stopping at a drive-thru so I can get something to eat?"

"Oh, we have plenty of leftovers. There's some lasagna, and some roast beef from Monday. We just had sandwiches tonight, but you're welcome to whatever you want." Edward heard Bella's keys jangle as she grabbed them. "I'll be there in a few, all right?"

Bella pulled up in her truck and Edward threw himself in it before she'd completely stopped.

"Rough practice?" Bella looked at him sympathetically. He scooted over on the bench seat and wrapped an arm around her to pull her to him. He buried his face in her neck, loving the way her hair felt as it fell over his skin. She smelled so good, yet so natural, like honeysuckle and humidity.

"You could say that. The team and I aren't really cliquing," he told her. She nodded and put the truck into gear with him still tucked into her. She only lived three miles from the school, so they arrived at her house quickly. She ushered Edward inside and made him sit on the couch. Charlie was in the recliner, ESPN turned on again. They greeted one another, and Bella walked in a few minutes later with a plate of both roast beef and lasagna, and another slice of garlic bread. Edward dug in immediately and Bella sat on the floor by his feet instead of on the couch with him. He was about to question her but she started unlacing his shoes, and he knew what she was doing.

"Bell, you don't have to," he said quietly, trying not to garner Charlie's attention.

"You had a rough day, I don't mind," she replied. She leaned back against the couch and kneaded Edward's feet perfectly, just like the day before. She murmured about different pressure points on the balls of his feet, but the combination of the dim lighting, Bella's touch, and his full belly was lulling him to sleep. A phone chimed and Bella jumped up to get it.

"It's Alice, I'll be back," she said as she ran up the stairs with her phone. Charlie asked Edward about the team and practice, curious as to what had him so bothered.

"Well, Coach just runs a really tight ship, and practices are borderline torture. Add to that the fact that I'm completely new to the team, and have taken over, and it's just tough getting the team to trust me. Especially when I don't want to partake in their traditions."

"What kind of traditions?"

"Really stupid stuff. Like, today, I sat in the cafeteria with Bella for lunch, and the guys got mad at me, because they sit in the hallway. And I don't want to go to their parties on the weekends. So they have something against me," Edward explained, feeling a bit better for just getting it off of his chest. When he heard it aloud, the whole situation seemed pretty silly.

"Well, it's tough to come to a new town, and take over a leadership role. I still have a hard time proving myself. The other guys on the force didn't want their Chief to be some outsider from Washington. It unfortunately takes time to build that kind of relationship, and in reality, you don't have that much time. A few months from now, the season's over, and you're moving on. Just try to keep your wits about you. Don't let this ruffle you too much. Are you thinking about playing in college?"

"Honestly, no. I like it, but I know I don't want to do it forever. I'd rather focus on something else in college."

"Like what?"

"Not sure. I've thought about going into Engineering, or maybe medicine, like my dad. I haven't decided."

"Well, your whole future is ahead of you," Charlie offered. The two fell into a comfortable silence. Edward's eyelids grew heavy again, and he dozed off. Bella's voice woke him a little while later, asking if he had homework. He explained that he'd done in during yearbook class, and then he felt her run her fingers through is hair, and he was a goner. He fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Bella was finishing a short essay for her government class when she heard her father snore. She looked up to see that her father was out just like Edward was, and she giggled softly to herself. Edward was slumped down next to her, his head titled back against the couch and his arms crossed loosely over his chest. Bella finished writing her essay and leaned over to rest her head on Edward's shoulder. It was peaceful, even with annoying sports announcers in the background, and Bella could've fallen asleep herself, but she resisted. The clock turned to ten and she woke Edward by stroking his arms lightly.

"Edward, it's ten. We should get you home so you can get to bed," she told him. His eyes fluttered and finally settled on her, and he smiled.

"Sorry I keep passing out on you. I swear, it's unintentional, Bell."

"You keep calling me that. Bell."

"Well it's shorter than Bella, and it's my special nickname for you. Make sure no one else calls you that, okay? I'll trademark it." Bella laughed and stood, grabbing his hands and helping him stand. She contemplated waking Charlie to tell him she was taking Edward home, but decided against it. She dropped Edward off at his house, receiving a big hug and a kiss to the temple.

"You're so good to me. I'm going to return the favor on Saturday, I promise. It'll be a perfect date." Bella nodded and Edward kissed her hand before getting out of the truck, rubbing his eyes. He really was exhausted.

Thursday went by quickly. Edward greeted Bella at her truck again, reaching out to grasp her hand and kiss it before she hopped down. He bowed slightly, as though she were a queen.

"My Bell," he said in a terrible British accent. Bella giggled and allowed Edward to lead her towards the school.

Alice was excited to be going to Bella's house for dinner that night. She was incredibly happy that her brother and Bella were dating, but she liked getting some time alone with her new friend, as well. After school, Bella said her farewell to Edward, since he was going to eat with the team after practice, and she wouldn't see him until the next morning. The girls left the Volvo for Edward to drive, and they headed immediately to Bella's house. They did homework while they giggled over the Bible Brigade – Edward had spilled the beans about Bella's nickname – and Alice's newfound man-meat, Brandon.

"It's crazy, because I never would've thought I'd actually like any of the guys here…but he's so cute and he really does seem different than a lot of the people here. And even though I get annoyed with everyone else's accent, Brandon sounds so adorable!"

"Well, I'm sure your massive crush makes you a bit biased, but I don't blame you. Brandon seems really cool. I think we'll all have a good time Saturday. And you guys don't have to avoid us, or anything, you know that, right? Edward and I want some time alone, but we're going to be there all day. You can hang out with us, too," Bella told her. Alice smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness.

"Thanks, Bella. I'm sure we'll stick together for a little while, but the second the goo-goo eyes come out, Brandon and I are bailing. I don't need to be witness to that. Or any serious making out," she added.

"Alice! We're not making out, yet!"

"Really? I figured that since Edward was over here the last two nights, you guys would be starting to round some bases," Alice mused.

"We're doing no such thing! There will be no bases rounded anytime soon. Edward's never even had a girlfriend before!"

"Yes, but he is a teenage boy."

"But he's also very respectful. And we both want to take things slow."

"Have you had a boyfriend before?"

"I have, and it was pretty serious, but it didn't…it just wasn't what I wanted for my first relationship, you know? And we went further – physically –than I really wanted to, and I regret it. I'm not making that mistake again. I really like Edward and I want go as slowly as possible. Like…snail's pace."

"But if you stay like that, eventually you'll stop, and then before you know it, it'll be like you're floating backwards!"

"Alice, Edward and I have all the time in the world. We've only technically been together for three days. I'm not in any hurry."

"But what about after graduation? You guys might not have much time after that," Alice pointed out.

"Who says? I have no idea where I'm going to school, or what I'm going to do. And Edward's not sure either. We might go somewhere together, who knows? Wait, how did you even get me on this topic? It's way too early to be discussing things like moving somewhere with Edward."

Alice smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes.

"You're such a sneak!"

"Oh, Bella, you should've already figured that out. And now I have even more information at my disposal," she mused. Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, let's start dinner," Bella said.

Charlie stood just inside the front door, unable to keep the grin off of his face. Bella hadn't heard him come in, and when he heard the direction of her and Alice's conversation, he couldn't help but listen. While he was dismayed to learn that Bella had experience with some other boy back in Phoenix, he was relieved to hear that she was being more responsible with Edward. And he was quite glad that they hadn't even kissed yet. He had worried a bit when they were in her room the other night, and when he fell asleep last night in the recliner. But his daughter was smart. Though he realized now just how serious she really was about Edward. Charlie wanted to feel more uneasy and protective, but he really did think Edward was a good kid. He trusted the guy.

Edward called Bella that night before bed. She lay down under her covers and listened to his voice, unwilling to get off of the phone and go to sleep.

"You sound so tired, Bell. I'll let you go, and I'll see you in the morning," Edward offered.

"No, I love talking to you. Can't we just…talk until we fall asleep? Is that stupid?"

"Not at all. It's a bit lovey-dovey, bordering on saccharine, but I couldn't care less. I love listening to you. Will you tell me more about Phoenix?"

"Mm, what do you want to know?" Bella's eyelids were heavy.

"I've never been on the West Coast. I know it's hot there, and dry, but I don't know too much else."

"Well, the desert is very dry, and while in some places it's flat, Phoenix is actually surrounded by mountains. There's about a hundred parks you can go to hike and bike and stuff. It's gorgeous. Blue skies constantly, red rocks, the Grand Canyon. Camelback Mountain is amazing. It never rains. It's about seventy degrees in the winter, but the summer is like Hades. One-hundred degrees a lot of the time."

"Wow. It's like the opposite of Chicago," Edward said quietly, stifling a yawn.

"I've never been to Chicago," Bella said, suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue.

"Maybe I'll take you, then. And you can take…me to…Phoenix," Edward said as he started to doze. Bella slipped into unconsciousness at his silence, not awaking until morning.

She had a nice cell phone imprint on her face, but she didn't mind. She was practically giddy as she thought of actually going out with Edward the next day. And she was looking forward to spending time with Alice and Esme that night, as well.

School was boring, as Edward, Bella, Alice, and even Brandon were all anxiously awaiting the next day. Edward left class early to get on the bus for his away game, so Bella had to say goodbye after third block. Edward gave her a tight hug in the hallway, lifting her off of her feet, and whispered that he'd see her later.

Alice followed Bella home in the Volvo, and Bella left her truck there for the weekend. She wrote a short note to Charlie, not to remind him that she would be gone, but just to say she hoped he had a good weekend. He was planning on fishing on both Saturday and Sunday morning, so he wouldn't be at church either. Bella had been successful at avoiding the Brigade, apart from Audra, who was growing on her, since the confrontation on Tuesday.

Esme ordered takeout for the girls and they ate their weight in Chinese food. Apparently the best Chinese place in the area was over in Bluffton, and Esme was willing to make the trip. They finished eating and packed up a few snacks for the game, hoping to avoid concession stands. There was a line of traffic leading out of town, presumably all headed to the game, and Bella found that she was actually pretty excited to see the game. This was her first game as the quarterback's girlfriend; she felt like she had more on the line this week. If they lost, or Edward didn't do well, or – god forbid, got hurt – she would be the one to pick up the pieces.

They were able to get pretty good seats on the visitor's side, though the school's metal bleachers were extremely uncomfortable. And small – it was hard to sit without hitting the person in front of you with your knees. The team was out on the field, warming up, and Bella spotted Edward. She actually preferred the away game jerseys better than the home ones. Edward looked excellent in white. After the coin toss, Edward stood on the sidelines, sans helmet, scanning the crowd. His eyes drifted passed Bella before darting back to her, and he smiled and waved. Bella waved back and smiled widely, watching him turn back and talk to the coach. She kept her eyes on him, and not the kickoff, which had just taken place, until she heard both Esme and Alice snickering.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. We were just watching you totally ogle Edward, that's all," Alice said with a laugh. "And in front of his mother, no less! Tsk, tsk."

"Uh – I was not – I wouldn't – Esme!" Bella couldn't get out a defense without sputtering, so she turned a plea on Esme, hoping she would help a girl out.

"I know, dear. You weren't ogling," she began. "It was more like…obsessively gazing with longing eyes."

Bella's mouth dropped as Esme held her hand up in the air, acting as though she were quoting poetry for a room full of beatniks.

Alice and Esme broke into giggles, and Bella eventually joined in. She couldn't beat them, after all. The game flew by in a flurry of touchdowns (on Snowflake's side) and punts (for the poor home team, the Bees). Brookville didn't score a single point, and Edward didn't even play the second half. Bella was worried that he'd done something wrong, until Esme informed her that if the team is winning by enough, second string goes in.

"Sometimes third string, if it's really ugly. Coach might send in the freshmen for the fourth quarter."

The clock wound down, with Brookville still unable to score against the third string line. Bella could see Edward on the sideline, laughing with some of his teammates. She knew that he was worried about the team not trusting him, but it seemed that as long as he led them to victory, they would forgive some of his small transgressions. She still had a hard time accepting that the other guys would get so upset over little things like not sitting with them at lunch, but Bella was new to town. She didn't really understand the dynamic yet. And it probably looked like Edward was sauntering in from some big city, taking over and spitting on their traditions. Bella could somewhat understand how they would take offense to some newbie pissing on their fun. She didn't necessarily think Edward should have to get high at some stupid party at McCarty's every week, but maybe he should try to give a little.

After the finally seconds ticked away, everyone in the stands made their way down to the field. Bella saw the Brigade standing nearby, all huddled together and wearing cardigans of varying colors. She figured that her modest attire must've been what drew them to her on the first day. Jessica gave her a small smile, but the others glared.

"Hey, guys," a voice said behind them. Bella turned to see Audra standing there with a younger girl, who had to be her sister.

"Oh, hey, Audra. I didn't see you here, otherwise we would've asked if you wanted to sit with us," Alice said. "And this is my mom, Esme."

"Hi, nice to meet ya," Audra said quietly. "It's okay, I sat with my fam'ly instead. This is Annie, my sister."

Bella and Alice introduced themselves and then the team dispersing through the crowd distracted them. They gave Audra a short wave goodbye when Tyler stepped up to her, capturing her mouth possessively right in front of everyone, including Audra's younger sister. Bella looked away, blushing, and saw Edward making his way towards them.

His hair was dripping with sweat, but she noticed that his pristine pants were still pretty clean. He hadn't been tackled the entire night. He was wearing the same tank top thing he had on last week, and it literally was like a second skin. It was a translucent white, and Bella could make out the etchings of a six-pack beneath it. His pecks weren't that well-defined, but Bella didn't care. He could weigh one-hundred and twenty pounds without an ounce of muscle and still be gorgeous.

"My three favorite ladies, all together. It's like heaven," he said loudly, laughing as Esme stepped forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. Bella wasn't sure what kind of protocol there was for new girlfriends after a game, so she stayed where she was.

"Coach said we could ride back with our parents. You guys mind waiting for me? I just have to shower. "

Bella nodded eagerly, earning another round of snickering from Alice and Esme. She glared at them but they continued laughing.

"Of course, Edward. I think Bella might hold me at knifepoint if I didn't," Esme said, causing Bella to blush a deeper red.

"Leave Bella alone. She's not nearly as pathetic as I am," Edward defended, reaching out to squeeze her hand before heading towards the locker room to shower. They were waiting near the exit to the parking lot when Edward emerged, dressed in jeans and plain white t-shirt, his hair still dripping on his shoulders.

"Where are your pads?"

"Oh, I sent them on the bus. No need to stink up the car," he said with a wink as he threw his arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her close to his side. "I missed you, my Bell."

Bella wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him tighter. "I missed you, too. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Mmm, neither can I," he said as he buried his nose in the top of her hair. He raised his voice as they neared the car. "Alice, you can have shotgun. I'll sit with Bella in the back."

"Edward, your legs are way too long. Sit in the front," Bella argued, not wanting Edward to be uncomfortable in the back.

"Nonsense, there's plenty of room," he replied. He slid into the back, behind Alice's seat, and folded his legs up. "See?"

Alice graciously pulled her seat up as far as it would go, allowing Edward a few more inches. Bella sighed but was secretly delighted.

"Can we stop somewhere and get something quick to eat? I'm starving," Edward inquired.

"Sure. Fast food okay?"

"Definitely. I'd like something really terrible for me. Something really greasy."

Esme spotted a Hardee's on the way home, and pulled in. The four got out and decided they all would eat something terrible for them. Edward ordered some one-pound monstrosity with a side of curly fries. Bella, Alice and Esme all ordered regular sized burgers and regular fries. Edward wolfed his burger down, and Bella offered him the rest of hers. He ate one-handed so he could hold Bella's hand under the table. Whenever Bella had to pull her hand free, Edward let his hand rest on her thigh until she could grip it again. He was beginning to feel a bit intoxicated by her.

When they got back into the car, Edward surprised Bella by reaching down and grabbing her feet, causing her to turn her torso towards him. Edward pulled her slip-on Vans from her feet and began rubbing them just as she had done for him.

"Aren't you exhausted?" Bella closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the window.

"Nah. The adrenaline from the game always keeps me pumped up for a while," Edward told her, tenderly kneading and stroking her feet, curious as to what they looked like under her socks. He imagined perfect little toes, probably without any polish on the nails, and high arches. Blue-green veins would be visible through her fair skin, leading up to dainty ankles. Bella probably had the most beautiful feet in existence. His curiosity got the best of him, and he rolled her socks down to expose them. Bella jerked slightly at the feel of his fingers lightly tracing her bare skin, but the feel of his light grazes lulled her to sleep.

Edward discovered that he was right, and Bella's feet were the work of an artist. Perhaps there was a god, because only a divine entity could've created these. Her ankle especially entranced him as he pushed her pant leg up slightly to look at them. He traced the circumference before feeling of the tiny bones that kept Bella upright. Definitely a work of art.

Edward was able to lavish Bella's other foot and ankle with attention before they returned to his house. He woke her up from her light sleep. She looked around confused before reaching for her shoes. Edward stopped her and jumped out of the car, running around and opening the door for her. He put his back to her and knelt down.

"Piggyback?" Edward looked back at Bella with an amused expression until she agreed to get on. As soon as she latched her arms around his neck, he rose quickly and sprinted to the front door, her squeals trailing in the night air behind them. Esme laughed as she watched her son spin Bella around on the front porch as she giggled relentlessly.

"Hey guys, Brandon texted and wanted to know when we wanted to head out tomorrow," Alice called, the blue light of her phone illuminating her face as Esme unlocked the front door.

"I don't know, ten maybe? The first band doesn't start until noon, but that'll give us time to get there and explore a little fist," Edward suggested, hitching Bella up higher on his back as she started to slip. He could feel her thighs clenching to hold herself up on his non-existent hips. A few strands of her hair had spilled forward over Edward's shoulder, and he could smell her shampoo. He didn't want to put her down as they walked into the house, but he knew he would have to eventually. He jokingly roamed the halls, not allowing her to get down, before he finally plopped down on the sectional in the living room, squishing her into the cushions.

Bella laughed and smacked at his back, but Edward didn't scoot forward. He acted like he was all alone, flipping through the channels and leaning back, dramatically saying, "What a comfortable cushion," as he pressed her further into the couch. Bella finally called for Alice to help her, and her friend shot into the room like a dart, jumping on Edward and tickling him until he was gasping for breath.

While Bella appreciated Alice's effort, it only trapped her further. The combined weight of both of them pinned her down, and her own laughter gave way to breathy gasps, as well. The two of them tired eventually, but Alice stayed put, halfway on top of Edward, and Bella was stuck.

"Esme! Your children are abusing me!" Esme walked into the room and laughed at the sight of Edward and Alice squashing Bella. She'd worry about the poor girl if she didn't have such a large smile on her face. Bella's knee was bent slightly around Edward's torso, and Esme saw him reach around and grab just a few inches up her thigh.

"Have you been stealing sugar, my Bell?" Bella jerked and screamed as Edward laughed maniacally.

"Uncle, uncle!" Edward finally released Bella's leg and reluctantly scooted forward to let Bella get out from behind him. Alice stayed perched at her station, and Bella only moved a half-foot away from them.

"Where the hell did you learn that move, Cullen?" Bella flinched like she thought he may squeeze her leg again.

"I saw Tyler do it to Audra one day. Apparently it's just some old saying. You squeeze above someone's knee, and ask if they've been stealing sugar. If it tickles, then they have been. I don't know. I don't get it, but it works, huh? That tickled like crazy, right?"

"I don't know, why don't we find out!" Bella lurched and latched onto Edward leg's before he could stop her, shouting loudly, "Did you steal sugar, Edward? Huh? Did you?"

Alice doubled over and fell off of the couch at Bella's antics. She'd never heard Bella raise her voice that loudly before, and the sight of her brother crying out in protest was too much for her. Esme even had tears streaming down her face as she laughed. Bella finally gave up and Edward flopped backwards, trapping Bella's leg again, holding his stomach.

"My abs hurt from laughing," he said breathlessly.

"Oh, Mr. Quarterback gets a workout just from laughing? Sounds like coach needs to work you a little harder, huh?" Bella poked his stomach.

"No, no. Definitely not. Phew. I'm not ready to go to sleep yet. You guys want to start a movie? Mom, you want to watch with us?" Esme looked on with surprise.

"Oh, you guys don't want me in there with you," she protested.

"Of course we do. Come on," Bella told her as she patted the seat next to her. Esme went to change into her pajamas and returned to find the three of them watching the Menu on the DVD player.

"You didn't have to wait for me," she said as she sat next to Bella.

"We don't mind," Bella responded with a smile. "We're watching that werewolf movie."

"No, it's a vampire movie! The wolves are just supporting characters," Alice said loudly.

"Well, I prefer the werewolves," Bella stated, as Edward shook his head.

"You can tell I didn't choose the movie, right?" Esme laughed.

About an hour into the movie, Bella's breath slowed as she fell asleep, leaning against Esme and curling up. Edward kept a hand on Bella's foot where it pushed against his leg, and Esme smiled. She felt like Bella truly was a gem. She shifted so that Bella wouldn't be too uncomfortable and stroked Bella's hair to help her sleep. By the time the movie was over, Edward was slumped down, leaning over Bella's hip, with Alice laid over on him. She watched her children's relaxed faces in the glow of the movie menu, reminiscing silently over memories.

She could see them as toddlers, sharing a room at the small apartment the family had in downtown Chicago. Carlisle had just gotten out of med school, and Esme put her job on hold to raise the children. They were so close in age, Esme had a hard time remembering that they weren't twins. She could barely remember not being pregnant for even a short spell. They'd always been close, much closer than Esme was with any of her siblings, and she was glad that they'd retained that relationship as they grew older. Bella began to murmur in her sleep about 'brigades' and math class, and Esme suppressed a laugh. She heard the front door open and Carlisle entered quietly, expecting everyone to already be in bed. He walked in and looked at the scene on the couch, smiling as he stepped forward and kissed Esme softly.

"Think we should wake them?"

"Bella's out, and you know how Alice gets if you wake her. I'll make Edward go to his room, though," Esme answered. "And then I'll be up in a minute."

Esme slid out from under Bella and laid her head gently on the couch. Edward woke with the movement, looking around bleary-eyed.

"Hey, time to get to bed," Esme whispered. She put a finger to her lips to let him know to be quiet. He looked down at his sister clutching his side, and managed to extricate himself. He softly patted Bella's hair before standing completely. When he moved, Bella shifted and mumbled more, stretching her legs towards Alice. He and Esme both laughed quietly as Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's legs, always needed something to grip when she slept. She'd been like that since she was a baby.

"Edward," Bella said, and he and Esme thought they'd woken her, until they saw Bella's eyelids moving rapidly with a dream. "Feet…don't smell…go fish, I'll make dinner."

Edward smiled indulgently at his girlfriend before finally headed upstairs. A surge of excitement passed through him as he remembered that he would finally be taking Bella out the next day. His dreams were full of red mountains he assumed were meant to be in Phoenix, and wolves howling atop their cliffs. A football game played low in a canyon, but Edward just watched it, never joining in.

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter (at) ginginleelee**

**Fic rec this week: Under the Apple Tree by danieller123 - This story is beautifully written, heartbreakingly bittersweet, and just all around wonderful. You MUST read it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, peeps! I hope this update finds you well. Thank you, everyone, for reading this little story. I think you all will be quite please with this chapter...**

**Thanks to my betas, anythingzombie and imahappymess for being super quick and efficient, as always.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I will be the proud owner of an_ Eclipse_ ticket stub in the next thirty-six hours.**

**Song recs: "This Too Shall Pass" by OK Go, and **** "Fallin' and Flyin'" by Jeff Bridges (Crazy Heart Soundtrack)**

* * *

Bella awoke to the smell of pancakes, and the sound of bacon sizzling in a pan. She stretched and felt another body between her shins. She pushed herself up on her elbow and looked down to see Alice cuddled up between her knees, holding Bella's leg tightly. Bella had a dog when she was younger, and she could remember the dog curling up between her knees just like that. She hoped Alice wouldn't be too mortified to discover she'd slept between Bella's legs.

"Alice," Bella said, nudging her. "Wake up."

Alice blinked furiously as she clutched Bella's shin tighter. Her hands moved tentatively as they pressed across Bella's shin and up to her knee, squeezing her kneecap. Before she even looked up at Bella, she spoke.

"You're not Smuggle," Alice said. Bella had met Smuggle the previous weekend. It was Alice's stuffed bear, kept since childhood, and it looked very well-loved.

"No, I'm not. We slept on the couch."

"Oh. I slept really hard, though. It wasn't that bad, really," Alice said as she finally sat up and looked at her friend. Alice's hair was smashed flat on one side of her head, and the back stood out and up like a peacock. Bella didn't look any better; her long hair had tangled into a nest at the nape of her neck. The two slowly got up and hobbled into the kitchen, squinting at the bright light pouring in through the windows.

"My Bell has arisen!" Edward nearly shouted as he held up a spatula. "And Alice, too." Edward moved towards Bella, but she immediately held one hand to her mouth, and the other out to keep Edward away.

"Don't get too close. My mouth tastes like a stale cheeseburger. I imagine my breath is atrocious."

Edward laughed and graciously allowed her to go brush her teeth. Bella tried to tame her hair, but she knew she would only be able to untangle it in the shower with copious amounts of conditioner. She'd just have to deal until breakfast was over.

Carlisle joined them in the dining room. Edward detailed the game for his father as he scarfed down five pancakes, three scrambled eggs, and eight pieces of bacon. Bella knew that he burned a lot of calories during practices and games, but the amount he ate shocked her at times. Bella ate as much as she could hold, knowing that they would be walking around all day, and she needed to keep her energy up. She'd been known to pass out from her blood sugar getting too low, and thought it would be best to bring it up before they left.

"There's going to be plenty of food at this thing, right?"

"Yeah, there'll be tons of booths and stuff. Why?"

"Well…my blood sugar gets low sometimes and I pass out if I don't eat every few hours. And I tend to…kind of…convulse when I pass out."

"You have seizures?" Edward's panicked tone made Bella wince.

"No, I don't have seizures, I just…seize…a bit. But it's not bad, I just have to make sure I eat," she tried to explain as his eyes widened widely. He looked at his father.

"Dad?"

"That's fairly common, son. Some people just have to be careful. You aren't diabetic, are you, Bella?"

"No. I'm anemic, though. My mother's the same way, so I'm used to it. I also can't stand the sight of blood, and passed out once when I was having my blood drawn. It was embarrassing. They gave me a glucose table and I passed out before I could eat it. When I woke up, apparently I had thrown it over my shoulder when I started seizing."

"Edward, calm down. It's fine. Just make sure to take some snacks with you, okay? Bella knows what to do, I'm sure," Carlisle said in a soothing tone. Bella nodded and hoped that Edward would listen to his father. He started to look a little more subdued, so Bella stood and announced that she was going to get in the shower.

"Leave the door unlocked, Bella," Edward told her, earning a quizzical look from his entire family. "In case you pass out."

"Edward, I just ate. I'll be fine. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I need to know these things! It's important," Edward said, taking a deep breath to keep himself calm. He tried to make light of the situation. "Perhaps I should see your medical transcripts, just to be on the safe side. When was your last tetanus shot?"

Bella had her back to him, so she couldn't see the smile on his face. She turned with a stern glare in place, but it melted when she saw the amused look he had.

"You think you're so cute, don't you?" She stalked towards the stairs.

"I know _you_ think so!"

Bella flipped him off, even though she knew he couldn't see her from downstairs.

Everyone was showered and ready to go when Brandon arrived. Alice had offered to carry snacks in her tote, since Bella didn't carry a purse. Edward looked a bit more tranquil by the time they were ready to go.

"Text us to let us know you made it, and when you're heading home, please," Esme said as she shook Brandon's hand. The group agreed and headed out to the cars. Brandon drove an older model Ford-F250, though it was still much newer than either Bella or Edward's vehicles. Brandon had to give Alice a boost into the passenger seat, as the truck sat a good two feet off of the ground, with no handles to hold on to.

Edward led the drive to Stickleyville. He'd looked the route up online and tried to memorize it. It only consisted of about three turns, including the ramp to the interstate, so he was sure he could handle it.

"I'm not trying to overreact, but if you start to feel faint, please tell me, okay? I will try my best to stay calm," Edward said as he held her hand on the gearshift. The windows were rolled down, catching the scents of the festival food as they neared the parking lots roped off for the event. Three dollars secured them a spot for the entire day. The roads were blocked off, as the festival was taking place in the tiny downtown of Stickleyville, instead of in a field like they assumed it would.

The two couples walked around, watching vendors setting up their booths, and roadies lugging equipment around. Edward found a pamphlet that detailed the events of the day.

"See, this is the band I was talking about," Edward said, pointing at the listing for the main stage that night.

"'The Destitutioners'? What an interesting name," Bella commented.

"Yeah, I know. They're from across the state line, but they've toured all over the country. We'll have to get there early to get a pretty good spot; they'll probably have a ton of fans."

Edward bought Bella a bottle of water and urged her to eat a snack, but she fought him.

"I'm still full from breakfast. I won't need to eat for a while, okay? Just drop it," she said, unable to keep the frustration from her voice.

"Bell, please don't get mad. I don't want to start off our day like this. I'm just trying to take care of you," he explained as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "Let me."

Bella nearly liquefied in his arms as he whispered in her ear. She relented and held on to him until she heard Brandon clear his throat.

"So, no pressure, but if anyone's interested later, I have a fake ID. These booths are all gonna have beer, so if you want anything, lemme know," he told them. Alice smiled, clearly considering the offer.

Edward stiffened with his arm still around Bella. He didn't really know what her opinion on underage drinking was, especially since her father was the Chief of Police.

"Maybe later. I'm not much a day drinker, myself. I'd just want to take a nap. And that's the number one rule against day drinking – no napping!" Alice laughed at Bella's observation, and Edward relaxed. He didn't drink very often, but the allure of being able to drink while they walked around was too much to resist.

"Yeah mean, maybe in a few hours. That'd be perfect, especially when it starts to get hotter. The weather said it's going to be in the upper-80s. Which may not be hot to you, Miss Phoenix 2009, but it is to us Midwesterners."

Bella shrugged. "If there aren't any clouds, it will start to feel too warm. Alice, did you bring sunscreen?"

"SPF 50! I got you covered, Bella. Your skin is too beautiful to ruin with a sunburn," Alice said as she patted Bella's shoulder. Bella rolled her eyes at the compliment, but didn't argue. She actually kind of liked her skin, as well.

"So, some reggae band is about to start playing at the end of this street. Do you guys want to look at some of the booths and see if the band's any good?" Everyone nodded their agreement, and the four strolled leisurely from booth to booth.

A woman with a long gauzy skirt and wild, untamed hair sat at a jewelry booth. Everything was handmade, and featured bright colors and leather cords. Bella spotted about fifty items her mother would love.

"Oh, I should get some stuff for my mom. She wears stuff like this all of the time," Bella said as she and Alice ooh'd and aah'd over the pieces.

"Do you ever wear jewelry, Bella?"

"Not really. I don't have anything against it, I just like to be comfortable, and sometimes jewelry isn't," she told Alice with a small smile. A necklace caught her eye and Bella lifted it off of the stand to look more closely. A tiny green stone hung from a piece of twine, perfect in its daintiness. Bella watched the small rock reflect the light, and she saw tiny hints of blue. She turned and motioned for Edward to come closer.

Edward looked at the necklace as Bella held it up by his face.

"Yep. Exactly," she said with a smile.

"What? What is it?"

"It's the color of your eyes," she said with a small blush on her cheeks. "I'm going to get it. That way I'll carry part of you with me, always."

Bella hadn't meant to make such a dramatic statement, but she couldn't take it back. Edward watched her face with an intense expression, and the corners of his lips curled up.

"Let me buy it for you," he offered, reaching for it.

"No, I'll get it."

"Bell…your birthday's coming up, right? This can be an early birthday present." She wanted to protest, but his ocean eyes hypnotized her and she handed it to him without a fight.

Edward paid for the necklace as Bella picked up several items for her mother. She'd mail them to her next week, hoping Renee would be returning to Jacksonville soon from the road. She hadn't talked to her in a few days, but she thought that Phil was getting a short break soon. Edward asked for a larger bag than necessary for the jewelry, and urged her to put her sweater in it so he could carry it for her. She looped her arm through his as they started to walk away, but Edward stopped her.

"Can I put this on you?" He held the necklace up and Bella nodded. He looped it around her neck and tightened the knot on the back. Handmade hemp jewelry had advantages – no tricky clasps. His hands lingered on her neck and he leaned in and kissed the apple of her cheek. Bella's face was relatively thin, as was her body, but she had full cheeks that protruded when she smiled. She was lovely. Bella held on to his wrists and the two grinned at each other for several seconds.

Edward wanted to kiss her then, but he didn't think he should in front of his sister and the hippie vendor. Edward saw that the stone of the necklace rested perfectly below Bella's clavicle. It was simple and beautiful, perfect for Bella. The two of them walked off to another booth where Alice was standing. Alice had bought more jewelry than she'd ever get to wear, but she was a bit of a compulsive shopper. She kept putting different hats on Brandon's head, laughing at each choice. Brandon finally grabbed a newsboy cap and put it on Alice, but had to admit she looked adorable.

"What do you think, Bella?" Alice pursed her lips as she struck a pose, modeling the cap. Bella gave two thumbs-up and Alice purchased it without removing it from her head.

"I love this place!" Alice skipped ahead, looking fashionable in her long shorts, baby-doll style tank, and grey pinstripe cap. Alice always looked amazing, but put very little time and effort into her style. 'Fashion shouldn't take forever to accomplish, Bella. If it takes longer than twenty-minutes to get ready, you're trying too hard,' she'd told her.

Edward plopped a large, floppy straw hat on Bella's head, while simultaneously pulling her hair from its ponytail. Her hair spilled over the shoulder of her tunic, emphasizing the color of her necklace and the flush of her cheeks. The hat shaded Bella completely, and she looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Terrible?"

"Actually, you may be the cutest thing I've ever seen," Edward said as he stepped back and pulled his phone out before she could stop him. She had just raised her hands up to the brim of the hat when Edward managed to snap a picture. The simple white shirt glowed against her skin, and she was a mish-mash of color and contrast. White shirt, blue jeans, dark hair, pale skin, green stone in her necklace, tan straw hat – Edward was glad he captured the image. Bella rolled her eyes at Edward's compliment.

"And what's so great about you, is that you have no idea how beautiful you are," Edward said as he picked her up around her waist and twirled her. "How much for the hat, sir?"

The man behind the booth answered gruffly through his thick beard, but smiled at the young couple. "Eight dollars."

"We'll take it," Edward said over Bella's protests. "It'll shade you from the sun. And eight bucks is nothing. Another birthday present."

"You better not use that excuse all day," she said as she pointed at his face. Edward smiled like an angel before leading them towards where the band was playing.

The band was pretty good; it consisted of three men who looked to be in their forties or fifties. The lead singer's voice was gravelly with age, but still very good. Alice was spinning around Brandon, occasionally grabbing his hand so that he could help steady her, and they were both laughing.

"I think those two might just make a go of it," Bella said as Edward played with her hair.

"I think you may be right." Edward pulled Bella's hair to either side of her face and braided each section. He didn't have a way to secure the ends, but her hair stayed together relatively well. Bella looked down to see his work, and was surprised.

"Wow, you braid really well," she said.

"Well, mom and Alice both used to have long hair, and they taught me how to do it when I was younger. Your hair is so beautiful. It's brown and black and red and gold all at the same time," he noted. The music swirled around them and Edward looked at her smiling up at him underneath the huge hat she wore, and he couldn't stop himself. He tilted the brim of the hat slightly and leaned in to place a single, close-mouthed kiss on her lips. It was so innocent, almost juvenile, and perfect.

"Wow," Bella said with a shiver. The softest kiss from Edward was better than anything Peter had ever given her.

"Definitely," Edward said, amazed at the spark that ran through him. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her into his chest, spinning her before lowering her into a dip, Bella laughing as she struggled to stay balanced. Edward pulled her back up and fiddled with her braids again.

"Are you finally ready to get something to eat?" Bella nodded. Edward pulled her by the hand to where Alice and Brandon were still dancing and laughing. The four of them found a window ledge to perch on as they pulled out some snacks. Bella ate from a baggie of trail mix as Edward reminded her to put on some sunscreen.

"There's not a cloud in the sky today, so you should be careful," he told her.

"So should you, freckle-face," she said as she pushed his nose with her index finger. Edward didn't look that pale, until you got up close and realized the 'tan' he had was actually just a smattering of freckles covering his face. He laughed and grabbed her hand to kiss the tip of her finger.

"Okay, okay. I'll use some, too." Edward insisted on putting the lotion on Bella's neck and shoulders, dipping his hand barely under the edges of her tank. "Do you have anything on under your shirt?"

Bella furrowed her brows and turned to look at him. "Um…a bra…why?"

"Well, sometimes you can get burnt through white, and the shirt's sort of thin," he explained. "Maybe you should go to a bathroom and put some sunscreen on underneath it."

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine," Bella began.

"He's right, Bella. Your shirt's thin enough to burn through. Come on, I'll help you," Alice said as she stood to lead Bella to a nearby coffee shop that allowed festival patrons to use the indoor restroom. Bella sat her trail mix on her seat and followed after her.

"So…Brandon…I don't even know your last name," Edward began.

"Morgan. Is this the part where you play protective big brother?" Edward laughed.

"Ha, was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it was. But I understand. I have a lil' sister, too."

"Well, then. I won't bother with the warning. And you seem like a good guy. I'm not worried, but it's my job to say something."

"I getcha. I'll be good," Brandon said, holding up his hand like he was making a vow.

"Well, except for when you get us all some beer, right?"

"Yeah, but after that, I'll be good." The boys laughed and Alice and Bella returned, Bella's braids undone. Edward pouted and Bella used her fingers to pull his mouth into a smile.

"You can redo them," she said, knowing instantly why Edward was frowning.

"I know," he said, placing his hands on Bella's side and pulling her closer. He pressed his nose into the fabric covering her stomach. It was one of the more intimate ways he'd touched her before, but he couldn't help it. Bella put one hand in his hair and talked to Alice and Brandon.

"You want to check out another band? There's one playing a few blocks away," she said, pointing in the direction she was talking about. The agreed, and Edward nuzzled her stomach for another second. He was surprised at the softness of her torso.

"You have any abs under there? Feel's pretty soft to me," he teased.

"Ha! Abs. Yeah right. I'm not much of a worker-outer, can't you tell?" Edward pocked her squishy stomach before standing and following the other couple. They found a bluegrass band playing under a tent and enjoyed the cool air.

"Hey, you want to get those beers now?" Brandon nodded at Edward and headed towards a table to the right. He returned a minute later and handed two to Alice and Bella, before starting to walk the other way. A few minutes later he was back with two more.

"You can only buy two at a time," he explained when he saw Edward's raised eyebrow. "I got us some good ol' Budweiser."

"Nice, man."

Bella pulled the hat of her head and fanned herself with it. The temperature was definitely rising, along with the humidity, and Edward guessed the heat index was nearing ninety degrees. Bella had a round circle of sweat on the back of her tunic, and Edward reached out and touched it.

"You're sweaty," he announced. She turned and scowled at him before reaching to the back of his neck and swiping her hand across. She pulled her hand back and showed him the moisture on it.

"So are you, freckle-face." Edward laughed and pulled her hair up to let some air settle on her neck. He leaned in and kissed the glistening skin, happy with the salty flavor of Bella.

"Doesn't that gross you out?"

"Not at all. I'll taste your tears, too, if you cry," he said. Bella laughed, glad that he was just as weirdly into her as she was into him.

The bluegrass band was really good, and some people at the front of the tent were dancing. Bella hadn't listened to that type of music before, but she was thoroughly enjoying it. The musicians were really into their playing, and would whoop loudly every so often.

"They're flat-footin'," Brandon explained as he pointed to the dancers. He bounced on his feet to give an example, and Alice immediately announced that she wanted to join in. Brandon threw away their empty cups before the two of them disappeared into the crowd.

Bella looked around and placed her straw hat in front of their faces. She leaned towards Edward, on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the mouth like he had done to her earlier. It was still a chaste kiss, and when she pulled away, Edward licked his lips.

"I think I might be addicted," he told her and she put her hat back down.

"I know what you mean," she responded. Brandon and Alice eventually came back, both pouring sweat and laughing. Alice kept her newsboy cap on her head, stating that she was sure her hat-hair would frighten small children.

The foursome made their way back through the growing crowd. They found a small grassy area where several people were hula-hooping. The smell of weed hung in the air, and Bella spotted a multitude of dreadlock-covered heads.

"I dare you to ask someone to borrow their hula-hoop, Bella," Alice said.

"And do what?"

"What do you think? _Hula hoop_!"

Bella, never one to back down from a challenge, approached a pleasant looking woman wearing a papoose and asked if she could borrow the unused hula-hoop at her feet. The woman smiled and handed it to her. Bella turned and threw a smug look at Alice before stepping into it and trying her best to get a rhythm going. Bella wasn't quite coordinated to keep it going, but Edward loved watching Bella try to swing her hips in time. He went up to her and she made him try, and it was hysterical to watch as he stuck his tongue out in concentration, hands over his head, swiveling his pelvis.

"Okay, Elvis, let's make Alice try this," she said with a laugh. Edward laughed along with her and motioned for Alice and Brandon to join them. After making fools of themselves, they thanked the woman and headed back towards some other booths they hadn't checked out.

It was late afternoon, and they were getting tired. They still had several hours to go, so they decided to find a place to sit and rest. The four of them were quiet as they people watched. Edward braided Bella's hair again. As soon as he finished the braid, he'd comb his fingers through it and start over. Brandon was giving Alice a lesson on the local dialect, and Bella saw Alice reach over and grip his hand out of the corner of her eye. She nudged Edward and motioned towards his sister with her eyes, and he smiled at the sight. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Alice hadn't really dated anyone, either. She was in love with this guy back home for years, but he never liked her like that. He led her on for a while, then finally stopped talking to her at all. He actually…he looked a lot like that pastor, Jasper. He was a dick like Jasper, too."

Bella nodded, glad that Alice had seemed to find someone that really liked her.

"We should eat!" Alice held up fingers to tick off as she listed her demands. "Corn dogs, chili cheese fries, and beer."

Bella groaned. "My stomach will hate me tomorrow."

"But it'll love you today!"

They scoured the crowds and found what they were looking for. Bella announced that she shouldn't have any more beer, as she was a lightweight, and Edward agreed. His parents were being very trusting of them, and he didn't want to bring Bella home half-wasted. Alice and Brandon split off, claiming they would track them down later for The Destitutioners show. Edward and Bella walked hand in hand, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying getting to know each other a little better. Edward was thoughtful and attentive all day, and Bella couldn't help but love the way he wanted to protect her. Around 9:15, they headed towards the main stage to scope out a spot for the show. Everyone was sitting on the ground, but she was sure that they would all be standing with the band started. They still hadn't seen Alice or Brandon, but they weren't worried.

The band members finally came on stage, and everyone stood and started cheering. There were three guys and a girl, and a large variety of instruments. The first song was upbeat, and a lot of people were swaying and dancing. One guy sang lead, also playing an acoustic guitar, and the girl sang duet with him. One of the other guys had a large, standing bass, and the other a violin (though she was pretty sure he would call it a fiddle). Both of the singers' voices were unique but perfectly pitched to sing in harmony. The songs stayed lively until about halfway through the show, when the girl took a seat and pulled out a steel guitar. Bella had heard a steel guitar before, and she loved the earthy twang it produced, like a mineral deposit against glass. The other singer still played the acoustic guitar, but the bass player had traded out for a djembe that he sat and played. The fiddler kept going on his instrument, but the sound was haunting and slow. The female played a somber tune on her steel guitar, and her voice was ethereal as she sang a melancholy song, with the other man backing her up. Bella's heart beat in her chest, feeling like it may break, just from the sadness of the song. She felt the desperation in the melody, entranced by the music swelling around them from the speakers, lost in another, ephemeral world for three minutes. Edward's arms were wrapped around her shoulders as she leaned back into him, and he himself was lost in the music. He closed his eyes and felt the gentle sway of Bella's body against his, and the song of heartbreak and loss cut through him. He always loved the way music had the capacity to transform you, fill you or empty you out, and transport you somewhere else.

The ghostly song ended, and the quartet stayed with their instruments, but moved to a more lighthearted song, but Bella was still weighed down from before. She breathed deeply and felt Edward's chest moving behind her. She turned in his arms and wrapped herself around him, holding him tightly to her. Edward brought one hand around and titled her chin up and kissed her, deeply, slowly moving his lips against hers, still tasting beer on her mouth. They didn't open their mouths but the kiss was intense just the same. They finally broke apart, but kept their faces pressed together. Edward's mouth drifted to her ear.

"Oh, my Bell," he whispered, pressing himself against her even more. They stayed like that through the song before reluctantly pulling away. Bella stretched up and kissed him on the jaw before turning around in his arms, still letting no space between them. The rest of the show was great, the folksy alt-pop fitting Bella's mood perfectly. After the first encore, Alice and Brandon filtered through the crowd and met up with them.

"They're really good, huh?" Alice's eyes were sparkling, and a flush rested on her cheeks. Bella wondered if Alice had gotten a kiss of her own.

"Yeah, they're awesome. What time is it?"

"Quarter after eleven."

"I guess we should go," Bella said sadly.

"Yeah, we probably should," Edward agreed, leaning down to kiss the side of Bella's neck before releasing her. Alice raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Bella started to get cold as soon as Edward's arms weren't around her, so he pulled her sweater out of the bag from earlier. She took her hat off and shook out her hair, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"This was the perfect first date," she told him.

"I know. I'm afraid I'll never top it," he joked as they entwined their fingers.

The ride back home was quiet and reflective. A smile stayed on Bella's face the entire way, and she alternately squeezed Edward's hand tighter. When they arrived home, the pair headed inside while Alice said goodbye to Brandon.

Esme was sitting in the kitchen reading, waiting up for them.

"How was the festival?"

"Amazing. We had so much," Bella gushed. "And Edward bought me this for my birthday. And this." Bella pointed at her necklace and held up her hat. Esme smiled and got up from her seat to look at the necklace more closely.

"It's the color of Edward's eyes. Well, and you're eyes," Bella said.

"That it is." Esme looked up at the girl that had wormed her way into her heart and life so quickly, and couldn't resist giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you all had a good time."

Alice bounded inside. "I'm in looooove!" She spun in a circle before dropping dramatically into a chair. Everyone laughed and chatted for a few more minutes before going to bed. Edward gave Bella an innocent kiss on the cheek as he bid her goodnight.

"Goodnight, my Bell."

Bella and Alice settled under the covers, and Alice gave her the scoop of what happened with Brandon. They eventually fell asleep, and Bella dreamed of waiting by a stormy sea, looking out for a ship that she knew was supposed to come. She couldn't remember whom she was waiting for, but she knew she needed them to make it home. Lights flashed against her eyes as a nearby lighthouse blinded her, and when she looked back at the ocean, the waves had settled. All she saw was the blue-green expanse, and she had forgotten the lost ship.

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter (at) ginginleelee**

**I have a new AU story I hope to start posting within the next week or so. My vamps are a bit different, and my Bella is the one with an ability, and it's a dark tale - especially in comparison to this one. If you don't have me on Author Alert, I'll be letting you guys know the status when I post Chapter Eight here.**

**Thanks for reading, lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, ya'll! Sorry I didn't get to respond to reviews last week - I moved (again) but I'm settled now, so I should get back to normal now - and believe me, I read and love each review you guys throw my way. I hope you like this chapter, though it's a tad bit angsty (don't worry, nothing serious).**

**Thanks to my betas, anythingzombie and imahappymess for all of their help with this.**

**Song rec: Kings of Leon - "Notion"**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

By the time Bella and Alice got out of bed the next morning, it was nearing noon. They practically crawled down the stairs, exhausted from the long day they'd had on Saturday, coupled with tons of walking and lots of sunlight. They were drained. Esme was still in her pajamas, looking like she was pretty drained herself. Edward was camped out on the couch with his father, watching a show on National Geographic about a man that was lost at sea. Bella had seen the show before, and she remembered crying uncontrollably at the end, listening to the guy's radio distress call when he realized he wasn't going to make his destination. She was abruptly reminded of her dream, and shook her head to clear it. She felt loopy, like she was caught between reality and fantasy.

Esme said she was going to start brunch, and Bella volunteered to help. Esme had a loaf of already made pumpkin bread that she needed to heat up, along with some chocolate pastries that wouldn't take long to prepare. Bella folded the dough around the broken pieces of dark chocolate, growing hungrier by the second.

"We were always more of a brunch family on Sundays. It was the only day the entire week we could sleep in and just enjoy a meal together," Esme explained. "The church thing kind of threw a wrench in that plan."

Edward walked into the kitchen to survey the progress, stopping to kiss Bella on the cheek and pull her hair out of its ponytail again. One of his favorite things in life was watching her hair spill down her back. He exited just as quickly as he came, with orange slices in his hands.

"So are you guys planning on going next Sunday?"

"I'm not sure. I really…it's not that I don't _like_ it, I just don't really…fit there. None of us do. But this town's so small and it's important to keep up appearances. I'm sure your father deals with the same thing," Esme said as she gazed out her kitchen window.

"Yeah…it's kind of like living under a magnifying glass. I'm not used to everyone always knowing what's going on with me, and where I've been and who I was with. It's unnerving."

"I know, hon. We're all adjusting. I'm just so glad that Alice and Edward found you. I really love having you around," Esme confessed.

"I know. I love…being around." Bella looked up and smiled at Esme, noting the wrinkles around her eyes and the way her skin still glowed without any makeup on. Esme was the kind of beauty Bella hoped to be one day.

"So you guys had a good time yesterday? Was Edward a gentleman?"

"Of course. We had our first kiss – is that weird to tell you? I'm sorry if it's weird, I'm just excited," Bella said as she blushed.

"It's not weird. I don't know if I'd tell Edward that you told me if I were you, but you can talk to me about anything. Anything at all. If you guys, down the road, decide to go further, and you need a woman to talk to, you can always come to me," Esme reminded her.

"Thanks. I don't think anything like that will be happening anytime soon, but I appreciate the offer. And I'll remember," Bella added. She finished folding up the last pastry and put the pan in the oven.

"Do you want to mix a pitcher of mimosas for me?"

"Uh, sure. I don't know how much of what to put in, though."

"Oh, just do half orange juice, half champagne," Esme said before lowering her voice conspiratorially. "I'll let you have a little, too, just don't tell the others."

Bella grinned. She mixed the pitcher and Esme grabbed two coffee mugs for the both of them, and poured generous amounts.

"We're the ones working to prepare this meal, shouldn't we get a little something extra?" Esme winked and Bella sipped her mimosa, enjoying the tart taste. She felt a strange longing suddenly, and found herself wishing Esme was her mother. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't squelch the desire.

The girls finished their mimosas and announced that the food was ready. It was well after noon already, but everyone pretended like it was still morning. Edward took one look at Bella's flushed cheeks and leaned in to sniff her mouth.

"You let her have alcohol!"

"Mother!" Alice tried her best to keep an indignant look on her face, but failed miserably. Carlisle laughed.

"Oh, a little champagne never hurt anyone. Maybe if you two volunteered to help your mother, she'd let you have some, too," he defended.

"I can't believe you – getting my girlfriend tipsy at breakfast. The Chief won't like this," Edward said in a joking tone. He led Bella to the chair beside of him and kissed her cheek before she sat down. Bella felt fine, but she loved the way Edward and Alice reacted.

The food was incredible. Bella didn't realize how hungry she'd been until she tasted one of the chocolate croissants. She must've eaten three by herself. Everyone sat around at the table after they finished, until Carlisle had to get ready for work, and Edward had to go to the field house for weight lifting.

"I'll take you home on my way, Bell," he told her. She agreed, knowing she had homework to finish, but not wanting to leave yet. She gathered her things and decided to go home in her pajamas instead of showering and changing. She hugged Esme and Alice both, with a promise to call Alice later that night. She was pretty sure that Alice still had some details to spill from yesterday.

Edward drove her home in a comfortable silence. Periodically he picked up her hand and kissed it, and smiling at her when she caught his eye. Bella tried not to stare at his cut-off t-shirt, but couldn't help herself. Edward arms were toned and lean, and Bella wanted to squeeze them to see what the muscle felt like. She had to laugh at his t-shirt tan line – 'farmer's tan', he corrected – and his pale legs. When they pulled up at her house, Bella leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips before jumping out and telling him to call her. Edward waited until Bella was safely inside to leave.

Bella called out a hello to Sue before heading to her room. She finally managed to get in the shower by late afternoon, washing the sunscreen and sweat that was leftover on her skin. She finished her homework by the time Alice called around dinnertime.

"So, anyway, like I was telling you last night, we were walking back to the Destitutioners' show and Brandon saw this little table that had all of these glass bowls on it, in all different colors, so he pulled me over there and we were looking, and then he just…he just grabbed me and kissed me and it was amazing. And he's the perfect height for me to kiss easily, you know? And his nose is just adorable. And his eyes are perfect. So then we went to the show and danced some more before finding you guys. It was such an amazing day. Didn't you guys have a great time?"

"We did. And we had our first kiss. And our second and third, actually. It was pretty amazing," Bella answered.

"Oooh, I knew it! You guys looked way too comfortable all wrapped up in each other to have not kissed when we found you. Edward's always nice, of course, but I've never seen him dote on anyone like that before. I'm pretty sure he's in love with you, but he probably won't tell you for a while," Alice mused.

"Alice! It's so, so early, we can't be throwing the L-word around yet."

"Pish-posh! We can throw it around whenever we want!"

"Who the hell has said pish-posh since 1940 in England?"

"Oh, fuck you. You're just mad because I'm not afraid of love!"

"I'm not afraid of it, either, I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"What do you mean?" Alice's tone had taken on a concerned quality.

"I just don't want to get too caught up in this so early. If Edward breaks up with me, and I've got all of these delusions of love in my head, I'll be heartbroken. I need to play it safe for a while," Bella answered.

"Well…I get what you're saying, but I would advise you to take a little risk. And listen to your heart. You're a smart girl. You'll know what's best."

"I know. I just…like him _so_ much, it's scary. You know?"

"I do. Just trust your gut."

"I will. Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome. Now, tomorrow morning, I was thinking…."

Edward eventually called and he and Bella talked until they fell asleep again. Bella's dreams that night were decidedly less vivid and more ridiculous: glass bowls filled with orange juice floated around her as she kept disappearing, then reappearing at playgrounds. It was very trippy.

Bella and Edward fell into an established routine that next week at school. Each morning, they met at their cars, and kissed for a minute or two before heading inside, hand in hand. They met up between classes, ate lunch together – along with Alice, Brandon, and Audra, still – and after school had a quick goodbye. Edward came over twice again that week for dinner, and to hang out with the Chief.

"So, are things getter better with the team?" Charlie had thought about Edward a lot since talking to him the week before. He knew he wasn't the most verbose man that ever lived, but he hoped that Edward felt like he could talk to him.

"Um, I guess you could say that. We won pretty big Friday, and I went to the field house on Sunday and lifted weights with the guys. Both of those things seemed to get me some bonus points so far this week, and the guys haven't been on me about the stupid lunch thing," Edward answered. Bella was finishing dinner up in kitchen and had ordered Edward out just moments after he arrived.

"Hmm. Well. So you two had a good time on Saturday?"

"Yeah, we did. Did Bella tell you about it?"

"She told me about some of the bands that played, and she showed me the necklace you bought her. And the hat. And she had this dreamy look on her face as she replayed the moment you bought it for her in her mind," Charlie said with a laugh, and Edward joined in.

"I can't blame her, I'm pretty sure I get a pretty dopey look whenever I think about her, too. It's sad, really," Edward said.

"Eh, young love is like that. And if you're lucky, sometimes old love is, too," Charlie responded with a wink. Edward smiled and looked down at his hands. Bella called them in for dinner and the two men stood to walk into the kitchen.

After dinner, Bella and Edward retreated to her room to work on their homework. Bella already had most of hers done, and Edward didn't have much to do either. After he finished, Bella volunteered to help him stretch his shoulder again, and after rubbing his shoulders, the two sat in companionable near-silence, with only the sounds of Bella's iPod playing quietly in the room.

The two sat side-by-side, leaned against Bella's headboard, with their hands entwined. They peppered each other's lips with short kisses, staying well within the unspoken boundaries they'd both set. They whispered to each other about school and Alice and Brandon, and the Brigade. Bella figured she'd probably have to attend church the coming weekend again, and was trying to mentally prepare. Esme hadn't made her decision about the family yet, but Edward volunteered to go with Bella anyway.

"No, you should have brunch with your family, like Esme was talking about. You don't have to come with me," she said.

"I know I don't have to, but I'd rather you not have to go alone. Like I would feed you to the wolves like that," he scoffed. She stared at his ocean eyes for a few seconds before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"All right. If you insist," she said, with one more peck on his cheek. "Do you want to go downstairs and watch TV for a little while longer before I take you home?"

"Sure, my Bell. Though I think you're just trying to see if I'll fall asleep again. Do you molest me in my sleep or do you just enjoy having a break from me?"

Bella laughed. "Well, I certainly don't need the break, so I guess you can figure out what I do to you, then."

Edward laughed louder at Bella's cheeky reply and the two settled on the couch until 10:30. When Bella dropped him off at his house, he leaned over and kissed a line from her lips to her ear.

"I'm going to make you dinner one night. You deserve it, my Bell." Bella leaned her cheek into his, enjoying the prickly sensation of his facial hair. The two sat like that before Edward finally pulled away and jumped from the car. "Sweet dreams."

Alice and Bella spent Thursday afternoon together again. Though Bella hadn't been to the Cullen's house since Sunday, apparently Brandon was becoming a bit of a regular. Alice really liked him, and the pair were beginning to get pretty lovey-dovey themselves. Between all four of the teenagers, their incessant hand-holding and cheek-kissing was verging on vomit-inducing, not that anyone would tell them flat out. Well, Audra hinted at it, but she didn't veto it all totally.

Audra hadn't left lunch to go sit with Tyler all week, and when Bella tried to bring it up cautiously, she wasn't given an answer. She was afraid that they'd broken up, and she didn't want to make Audra feel worse about it by throwing her new relationship in her face.

Friday arrived quickly. Another short pep rally took place in the morning, though it was fairly intense. Snowflake was playing their biggest rivals that week – Roan Gap. The game was probably going to be really close, and everyone seemed out for blood. The cheerleaders had a macabre skit involving a coffin with a Roan Gap football player in it. It was disturbing to Bella and Alice, but everyone else seemed into it. Bella kissed Edward fervently afterschool for good luck. She was going to stay at the Cullen's that night, so she and Alice headed straight there when they got out of class. Bella and Alice rode with Carlisle and Esme instead of driving separately. They reluctantly sat with the rest of the students, one row behind the Bible Brigade, and Brandon and Audra sat with them again. Jessica and Angela tried to be friendly, but the other girls made it clear that they were to ignore us.

"It's stupid, isn't it? I can't believe I's friends with 'em for so long," Audra lamented. The team was running out onto the field, crashing through another large sign held by the cheerleaders. The players were grunting and yelling louder than usual, and they were all jumping around and hitting each other like they were having 'roid rages. They must've gotten pretty damn pumped up in the field house. Edward found her and gave her a small wave, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was trying hard to focus.

The game was extremely close, and left most of the crowd on its feet the entire time. Snowflake managed to score first, and early, but Roan Gap was just as lethal. They scored on their first drive, after their quarterback threw a crazy fifty-yard pass to start with. When Snowflake got the ball back, Roan Gap's defense began to drill into the offensive line, and they couldn't hold them off. Bella watched Edward get sacked three times in a row, and then they had to punt.

Edward sat on the bench on the sideline, trying to get into a better mental space, but he was so angry at the line for letting Roan Gap's guys through he couldn't calm down. He can't pass the fucking ball if he doesn't have any time, and his guys weren't buying him any time. Thankfully the defense held R.G. the next drive and Edward was back out on the field, trying to make something happen.

He was sacked again on the first play, and Bella saw him jump up and yell at his teammates as they huddled. Bella couldn't make out what he was saying, but all the way in the stands she detected his voice rising above the rest. Edward was able to get a pass off on the next play, getting them a first down and some breathing room. They marched down the field and scored, but Edward was sacked two more times. Bella grew more worried when she saw how slowly he got up the second time.

By the time halftime rolled around, the score was still 7-7. Snowflake kicked off after the half, and R.G. put up another touchdown. Edward and the rest of the offense seemed recharged, and got off a few quick plays for the first down before R.G. blitzed (that's what Alice told her it was) and Edward went down again. Each time the offensive line left a hole open, Edward had to try to run the ball and gain some ground, but he was getting drilled. On third down, he scrambled and threw a pass on the fly, which was unfortunately intercepted. He dropped his head in defeat and slowly walked off of the field. Bella could see Coach talking to him and Isaiah both, and as the fourth quarter started, she wasn't sure if Edward was going back in. From the looks of the back of Edward's head, he was talking rapidly, and perhaps pleading his case. Coach finally nodded and when Snowflake got the ball back, after holding R.G. to just a field goal, Edward was back in.

The line was wearing down, but Edward managed to get in a pass for a first down, and finally got down to the goal line. He ran the touchdown in himself. The clock was winding down, and all Snowflake had to do was hold R.G. again and then get close enough to kick a field goal to go into overtime, if not score a touchdown and win. When Snowflake was around the fifty-yard line, way too far out for a field goal attempt, a lineman fell and left a huge gap open. Edward ran as fast as he could and evaded one guy, but another managed to grab his arm and he fumbled. Edward dove onto the ball and recovered it, but Snowflake lost over ten yards on the play. The clock wound down and with one last 'Hail Mary' pass, the time ran out, and Snowflake lost.

Bella wasn't sure how to react. She hadn't been to a losing game before, and the crowd seemed on the verge of depression. She was worried about Edward, not only for losing the game, but he had gotten so beat up on the field, she didn't know if he would be okay once the adrenaline faded. Bella caught Esme's eye and saw a worried expression on her face, as well. They made their way onto the field and saw the team kneeling, praying with their heads bowed, but Edward was standing defiantly with his eyes wide open, refusing to pretend. He caught Bella's eye and shook his head slowly, a look of fury on his face. Bella knew she shouldn't be afraid of him, but the trepidation she felt as the team broke apart and she headed towards him was crippling. By the time she got to him, her hands were shaking with nerves.

Carlisle spoke first, as he patted Edward on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. You played your hardest out there. That's all you can do."

Edward nodded but didn't speak – his jaw was clenched too tightly to let him.

Esme said nothing but kissed Edward on the cheek like usual. Alice gave Edward a sympathetic look and Bella found her eyes darting around, unable to stay on Edward for long. She finally looked at him and saw that he was staring at her, looking no less relaxed. Bella looked down and saw that his right hand was bloody and swollen. She gasped and stepped forward, picking it up gingerly and looking at it. His hand shook as she held it, the leftover adrenaline still pumping furiously through him. Bella kissed just above one of the cuts on his knuckles and moved one of her hands to his wrist and rubbed it lightly. She looked up and saw that Edward's jaw was releasing slowly, but they still said nothing to one another.

Their eyes met, ocean to coal, and understanding passed through them. Edward sighed and motioned his head towards the field house, and Bella nodded. They would wait for him to get out of the shower.

Edward marched into the field house, pissed and aching. Every part of his body hurt, especially his shoulder and his ribcage. Each breath in hurt. Isaiah asked him if he wanted to come to McCarty's but Edward shook his head.

"I just can't tonight, man. Believe me; you wouldn't want me there," he responded. Isaiah nodded in understanding, looking vaguely empathetic for a minute.

"Well, we're prolly gonna party there t'morrow, too, if ya wanna come." Edward felt tempted to drink himself into oblivion, but just noncommittally nodded.

When he got to his parents car, no one spoke. Everyone settled into their seats, and Bella propped her arm lightly on Edward's shoulder and rubbed his scalp through his damp hair. He let his head relax completely into her touch and felt marginally better by the time they got home. Alice made herself scarce, and Esme and Carlisle sat on their seldom-used back porch. Edward sank into the couch cushions and Bella sat facing him. Edward pulled his knees up and Bella scooted forward until her knees were pressed into his.

"Are you okay?"

Edward snorted.

"I mean, physically. You got pretty beat up, out there."

"Everything hurts. My shoulder is killing me, and I think I bruised my ribs. Every muscle is tight and trying to cramp. I'm miserable," Edward answered brusquely, his voice hoarse from screaming during the game. Bella stood and rummaged through the downstairs bathroom until she found some ibuprofen. She grabbed three pills and some water and rejoined Edward. He took the pills, and then Bella reached for the hem of his shirt.

"Let me take a look at your ribs, just in case," she explained. Edward pulled his shirt up, and pointed at the spot that hurt the most. Bella would've liked to take the opportunity to check him out, but she was single-minded in her mission. Sure enough, Edward had a red, angry spot that would surely be purple in the morning. She leaned in and kissed it lightly before reaching up to his shoulder and massaging it gently. "You want me to get your some ice for your shoulder?"

"Maybe in a minute. That feels good, what you're doing," he said in a low voice. Bella continued to rub it and finally got the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry about the game. It's okay though –"

"It's fucking not okay," Edward snapped and Bella's hands stilled. He exhaled loudly before turning and picking her hands up in his own. "I'm sorry, my Bell. It's not your fault - I'm just upset. I'm probably going to be an asshole tonight. Ignore me. Or maybe you should just go hang out with Alice. I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Why don't we just turn something on to watch. We can both be quiet. You won't be an asshole, and I won't have to ignore anything. Okay?" Edward agreed, able to put a small smile on his face. "And I'm getting you some ice."

After Edward was settled, stretched out with ice on his shoulder, Bella laid down at the opposite end of the couch, and tangled her legs with Edward's. She reached down and lightly massaged his feet and calves as they watched the movie in silence. Bella didn't realize how tired she was, but she found herself waking up the next morning, legs still entwined with Edward's. He was turned on his side, the bag that had held the ice now melted and on the floor. Bella couldn't see a clock, but she didn't hear any movement in the house, so she allowed herself to fall back asleep, Edward's leg gripped tightly between her knees.

When she awoke again, Edward was still lying on the couch with her, but he was mumbling. Bella opened her eyes to see that he was talking to Alice.

"Well, Beauty's awake, and the Beast has been up for five minutes already," Alice said while Edward glared at her. "You guys want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, that'd be good," Bella said with a sleep-heavy voice. She sat up slightly, feeling of her hair to see how bad the damage was. It didn't feel too gigantic, so she left it alone. Edward winced as she sat up, and Bella immediately moved toward him to help. "What hurts?"

"Uh, my ribs, my head…and my arm," he groaned. "I feel like I got hit by a car."

"Well, you practically did. Or at least, you got hit my about fifteen bicycles," she supplied. She sat between his knees and reached for his hand, examining the scabs that had formed on his knuckles. "I'm sorry you don't feel well."

"I'll go get you something pain medicine," Alice said as she left the room.

"Can I get a kiss? That's a definite pain killer," Edward asked.

"Well, I suppose, if you _really_ need it."

Bella leaned forward and gave Edward a small, yet substantial kiss. He sighed as she pulled away, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. He held her until Alice returned, and then reluctantly let her go.

"Esme's ordering breakfast from the diner. We're going to have real biscuits and gravy, isn't that exciting?"

"Uh, sure. Exciting."

"I'll go pick it up," Edward offered.

"No, you need to rest," Bella started to protest.

"I'll feel better if I move around, I promise. It'll help me, I swear."

"I'll come with you."

"Should we really be seen together this early in the morning, at the busiest spot in town?"

"I don't care!" Bella's chin rose in defiance and Edward had to laugh. The two changed and brushed their teeth before heading out to pick up the food. As Edward suspected, the place was packed. He felt better to have gotten out instead of hiding all weekend, but as soon as the patrons' eyes followed his entrance, he wondered why he insisted he come. Bella gripped his hand tightly as they walked up the counter to ask for their order.

Apparently, Esme had ordered enough to feed a small army, and the food wasn't ready yet. The pair perched on two stools and waited in relative quiet. Edward squeezed Bella's hand and gave her a smile, though forced it was, and kissed her wrist. Bella blushed but leaned closer to him. The two stayed in their bubble for as long as they could, but a voice interrupted them.

"Kinda early for a date, doncha think?" Jasper Whitlock asked as he sauntered up to them, his arm around the girl he said was his fiancé.

"Ah, I could say the same for you, couldn't I?" Edward looked pointedly at Jasper's fiancé.

"Well, I guess ya could. Though, it looks like you two had a rough'un last night," Jasper replied, his eyes focusing specifically on Bella's hair, which she'd tried to tame into a ponytail.

"And why would that be any of your business? Say we did have a rough night – together. That's none of your concern."

Jasper stared Edward down, neither moving, neither backing down.

"What ya do at home is your business, but when you come to town, lookin' like you just woke up, wearin' clothes from yesterd'y, throwin' your promiscuity in the town's face, it becomes my business," Jasper seethed.

Bella bristled at his presumption, and that he was so willing to march up to someone and say those kinds of things. He definitely has a skewed view of his own authority. Edward started to stand, and flinched as he felt pain rocket through his side. Bella saw a small smile on Jasper's face, thrilled that he'd gotten a reaction, she assumed, and got angry. She felt her ears redden as she stood up.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so she opted for the easiest thing she knew to do – she flipped him off. Jasper's fiancé looked shocked and Jasper narrowed his eyes at her. He moved like he was going to leavve, but then hesitated. Bella stopped him.

"Go. I'm close to showing my ignorance. I'm about to use some _very_ unladylike language," she warned. Jasper managed to place his smug mask back on his face as he pulled his fiancé towards the door. Edward laughed lowly as he sat back on his stool.

"You're so inflammatory, Bell," he told her with a smile. "Another one of my favorite things about you."

Bella didn't care about the other people in the restaurant just then, and she leaned over and kissed Edward in front of them all. She pulled back and lightly rubbed his shoulder. "Is your side okay? I forgot to look at it this morning."

"You don't want to – it's pretty nasty looking," Edward began, but was interrupted by a guy sitting at a nearby table.

"Ya feelin' purdy beat up this mornin' son?" Edward looked at the man and smiled cordially.

"Yes, sir. Like a truck ran me over."

"Yeah, well, Coach shoulda put Isaiah in. You didn't need to get knocked around like that all night," another voice supplied, this one from the counter.

"Gettin' someone new on the field helps sometimes. And after that interception…."

"Yeah, Isaiah shoulda gone in. I saw Coach talkin' to ya's both. What'd he say?"

"Uh, well, he just wanted –"

"He gives the players too much pow'r, if ya ask me," said the guy who originally spoke. Edward wasn't really needed for the conversation swelling around him now, so he paid for the food and gave a gracious goodbye to the guys now spouting off how much better Isaiah would've been, had he gone in last night.

"That wasn't a very successful outing, was it?" Bella looked at Edward with a worried look on her face. She didn't want him to get any more upset that he already was, and she worried that the confrontation with Jasper, and those idiots at the diner would push him over the edge.

"No, it wasn't," he answered. He didn't say anything else on the drive home. When they arrived at the house, everyone sat at the dining room table, but it was a somber event. Edward held Bella's hand under the table, but said very little. The pair sat on the couch when they were finished, and Edward played with Bella's fingers.

"I should probably go home soon," Bella said.

He looked up and his eyes searched hers, afraid that he was hurting her feelings, but all he saw was concern and affection. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Yeah, probably. I was thinking about going to McCarty's tonight…."

Edward held his breath as he waited for Bella's reaction.

"That's a good idea. Hanging with the guys may help you feel better. And it'll help with, um, team solidarity or whatever."

Edward could tell that she really meant it, and he felt encouraged. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes before driving her home. He left her with a kiss, and a promise to call her later.

Edward moped around the house all day until it was time to head to McCarty's. He waited until nine, hoping the guys would be there by then. He called Bella on the way, in case it was late when he left. When Edward arrived, most of his teammates were already drunk. Only a few cheerleaders were present, to Edward's relief. He had a hard enough time shaking Whitney off at school, when Bella was there, let alone at a party by himself.

After an hour, he found himself nursing his third beer, not feeling any better. He hoped he'd relax, but the beer was turning him into a sad drunk. McCarty sat on a couch with Isaiah, taking hits off of a bong.

"Man, ya gotta chill out," McCarty told him. "Take a hit or calm the fuck down on your own. You're killin' my buzz."

"Seriously, so we lost, so what? Sometimes we lose. You can't take it personally," Isaiah told him.

"Then I'm at the diner this morning, and the whole damn town starts talking about how Coach should've taken me out. I'll be a leper until we win again."

"Quit bitchin', man. The quarterback can't be all whiny and shit," McCarty shouted, pointing at Isaiah. "This guy knows how to take it. He's always cool."

Isaiah nodded and took another hit. Edward was seized with jealousy all of the sudden. He wished he could stay cool and calm, and he wished the things other people said about him didn't get under his skin. He wished Jasper fucking Whitlock would stop saying shit about Bella, and he wished the town would let Edward lick his wounds in peace. The past day's drama caught up with him, and he wanted nothing more than to vanish temporarily so he could wait this out. He was tired and confused, and pretty goddamn embarrassed by the loss. And he never wanted to hear people saying shit about him when he walked into the diner again.

Before he knew what he was doing, he found that the bong was in his hand, and he'd taken a hit. Three hits later, he melted into the couch cushions, his head foggy and numb, and he loved it. He could feel his eyes glaze over and he reveled in the temporary reprieve from his thoughts. The other guys made crude jokes and Edward almost laughed. He felt a little better as he drifted through the thick mist of stoned-ness. He felt soothed. And then he started thinking of Bella, and how he missed her. He wished he could've spent more time with her today, or maybe spent less time being a self-involved dick around her. He was so lucky she put up with him, and that she was so understanding.

Two hours later, coming down from his high, Edward's head cleared and he realized what'd he'd just done. He didn't necessarily think pot was bad, but it was something he wanted to take no part in. He'd gone through a phase earlier in high school, and for the most part, swore it off. As his thoughts started to race again, and he looked around, seeing girls draped across McCarty and Isaiah, making out with each other while the two guys cheered them on. Those guys thought they were kings; Edward felt sick. He didn't want to be like them. He didn't want to settle into a numbing stupor, expecting everyone to wait on him, hand and foot. He didn't want to disappoint his parents – or Bella. This wasn't the kind of guy he wanted to be. He suddenly had no idea why he thought this would be a good idea. He stood abruptly and marched out of the house without saying a word.

When he reached his car, he decided he wasn't ready to drive yet. He thought through his still slowly-working mind, and started walking. He knew it was too far to walk to his house, but Bella's house was only a few miles away. He didn't know what time it was, but he would sleep on the porch if he had to.

After what felt like hours, he saw the familiar porch of the small white cottage she lived in, and he pulled his phone out. He called her and waited, but she didn't pick up. He saw that somehow it was already four in the morning, and he hesitated. A light flicked on in the living room, startling him, but he knocked quietly on the door anyway. Maybe Bella was awake after all?

Charlie opened the door, looking tired, scruffy, and surprised. He and Edward stared at each other for several long moments before he finally spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here at four in the morning, son?"

"I'm sorry, Chief, I just – I don't have my car, and I was at McCarty's, and I walked here. I'm sorry if I woke you," he began.

"I was getting up to go fishing," he replied, before turning a speculative eye on Edward's appearance. "Maybe I should cancel. Do you want to come in?"

Edward sighed in relief and entered the house, walking immediately to the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Are you all right, son?"

"I don't know. I'm…I'm confused, I feel like I'm losing myself here sometimes. Everything's all mixed up," Edward said, the words beginning to tumble from him. "And I just don't get it – at school I'm supposed to do these certain things and take these advantages and treat people a certain way, and then I need to perform in practice, and I need to win the games and make everyone happy. Then I need to get drunk with the guys on the weekend, or they won't trust me. And _then_ I'm supposed to go to church on Sunday like a hypocrite and pretend that I'm not being an asshole the rest of the week? Just for appearances? And Jasper wants me to sign some pledge so kids think I'm a good person? I don't get this town. I don't."

Charlie nodded in understanding, waiting for Edward to finish.

"I just…don't…_know_ what this town wants from me."

Edward's confession hung in the air between the two men. Charlie thought through a plethora of responses, but when he saw Edward's eyelids drooping, he knew what to say.

"Why don't you try to get a little sleep, son? If you still want to talk when you wake up, I'll be here. I know I'm your girlfriend's father, and that may be weird, but you can come to me with anything. It's easier to talk to someone besides your parents sometimes, I know that. I'll be here," he said simply. Edward nodded and moved to lie down on the couch, his mind eerily calm after spouting off his list of worries. Maybe some sleep would do him good.

His dreams were filled with a sweet fog, pushing him down until he was trapped. He didn't fight it until he was too deep, suddenly plunging into a lake, the surface getting further and further away. The water was murky and he gave in to the sinking.

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter (at)ginginleelee**

**I have some fic rec's for you guys! **

**Summer of Salt by lolapops - I think I've rec'd this before, but the epilogue was just posted, so now this salty-sweet-bitter-wonderful story is complete, and ready for you to read. Give it a shot; it's got another QBward, summers on the lake, and drama drama drama.**

**Taking Chances by Evenstar - Now, this is over on Twilighted, and it's not the kind of thing I would normally ever read, but it seriously deserves a chance. It's an RPattz fic (I know, I swore I wouldn't read them, too) and is just lovely. It's well-written, realistic, and engaging, so hop on over and give it a shot.**

**There Fell a Stillness by HappyInLove - This story is only a few chapters in, but it's got a lot of substance. Edward is a paraplegic mathematician who rarely likes anyone, but is instantly drawn to the mysterious brunette who offers him a shot at faith. A heart-clencher, indeed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, all! So, we're back with another chapter, courtesy of Snowflake, TN. Aren't you excited? This chapter's a little short, but still oh so good.**

**A big thanks, as always, to my betas, anythingzombie and imahappymess. They never let me down!**

**I don't own Twilight. Shocking, I know.**

**Song rec: "My Darling Belle" by Bobby Long**

* * *

A knock on Bella's bedroom door woke her up. She shifted under the covers, rolling over and stretching, before softly saying, "Come in." Her father peeked his head in the door and looked at her nervously for a moment.

"Uh…I didn't go fishing this morning, after all. So…whenever you want to come down…that'd be good," he said before backing away and pulling the door shut again.

Bella found her father's behavior to be rather suspect. He normally wouldn't have knocked on her door just to let her know that he _didn't_ do something. _Maybe he was lonely and he didn't know how to admit it?_ Bella shrugged to no one and got out of bed, her back cracking as she straightened to her full height. She started to head to the bathroom to brush her teeth but decided against it. She wanted coffee and she didn't want it tainted with mint toothpaste.

Suddenly energetic, she bounded down the stairs, grabbing the banister at the bottom to propel herself around the corner so that she could head into the kitchen. A peripheral glance revealed a body on her couch, and as the familiar sight of red hair sunk into her sleepy brain, she tried to stop and backtrack. Unfortunately, her socks didn't get the memo, and Bella's skidded, landing with a loud thump on the floor. Charlie called her name from the kitchen before rushing to the hallway to see his daughter sprawled on the floor.

Bella landed directly on her left hip, and it throbbed painfully. She managed to sit up with an exaggerated wince and a groan, just in time to see Edward's head pop up from the couch. The combination of her falling and groaning was enough to rouse him from his sleep. His hair was matted down and his clothes were twisted awkwardly on his body. The trio stayed silent for a moment, each person's head swiveling back and forth to take in the other two. Bella looked at Edward – who appeared out of thin air – and her father, who didn't look a damn bit surprised to have Edward sleeping on the couch. She felt so confused.

"What the hell?" Edward jumped up and hurried to her side, helping her stand.

"Bell, are you all right?" Bella nodded even as her leg felt weak and she limped towards the kitchen, following her father as he turned.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here? When did you get here?" Charlie pulled three mugs down from the cupboard and proceeded to fill them with coffee, asking Edward how he took his.

"I walked here from McCarty's. I got here around four," Edward began. Charlie sat two mugs in front of he and Bella. "Your dad was up, and he let me in."

"Maybe we should tell him where the spare key is, just in case," Charlie said with his back turned. He continued to putter uselessly around the kitchen, accomplishing nothing except hovering annoyingly.

"Are you okay? You walked here in the middle of the night?" Bella examined Edward in concern, noting the dark circles under his eyes. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I just…it wasn't a good night, and it was too far to walk to my house, and I came here hoping…I don't know what I was hoping, but I'm just glad your dad was up," Edward explained. Bella watched him closely before realizing she should talk to him alone.

"Dad, we're going to my room for a few minutes. I'll come back down and start breakfast, how does that sound?"

"Uh, fine. Okay…um, yeah," Charlie mumbled as he walked into the living room. Bella grabbed both her and Edward's coffee and walked upstairs, her hip still smarting from the fall. When they entered Bella's room, she left the door open, and sat carefully on the bed, trying to not so spill their hot drinks. Edward sat beside of her and took the coffee from her hands. He sipped on it a few times before finally turning to her.

"I got high at McCarty's. I don't know why I did it. I used to smoke pot all the time and then I decided I wouldn't go it again, and I don't know what happened. One minute, I'm sitting there depressed, and the next, I've got a bong in my hand and I'm totally baked. And then I realized how disappointed my parents would be, and how disappointed I was. And I don't even know how you feel about it, and I would hate for something like this to change your opinion of me. If you broke up with me over it, I don't know what I would do. And it wasn't…well, I guess in a way it was peer pressure, but…I sound like a goddamn afterschool special, don't I?" Edward finally looked at Bella for the first time since entering her room. Her eyes held an ounce of amusement, but the rest was worry.

"Well…you say you don't know why you did it…so you don't remember what was going through your head at all?"

"I mean…I was thinking about the game and all that shit those guys said in the diner, and I just couldn't get out of my head and relax. And then McCarty and Isaiah were high as fucking kites, without any cares in the world, and I was just envious. I just didn't want to have to deal with the pressure of the team and the town, and…I'm so tired of having to do what everyone wants me to do. And fucking Jasper dickwad just won't leave you alone, and I hate him for it."

"Edward…."

"And sometimes I just feel like I'm losing myself here. Like I'm just fading away, getting lost in everything around me. I know I don't have to be here for that much longer, but it's like I'm just sinking…and I don't want to forget who I am. It just felt like too much, but even getting high to get away from everything backfired and made me feel even more alienated from myself. Doing that made me question everything," he explained. Bella's eyebrows were furrowed. "Say something."

"Well…Edward…I like you. A lot. I think we've established that," she began with a small smile, and took a drink of coffee to buy time. "But…if you feel like…you're missing something, or maybe just unable to figure yourself out, I can give you space. If you need some time to –"

Edward grabbed the mug from Bella's hands and sat it on her nightstand, along with his own. He pressed up against her, his eyes so close she could barely see them, his face panicked.

"No! No, don't say that. You're the best thing I've got, and apart from my family, the only time I even feel real is when I'm with you. You keep me connected to myself, I promise. I don't want space, or time apart. I want to be closer to you, and I want even more time with you. Please, don't say you want space."

Edward's eyes were pleading and Bella smiled as she leaned into him. They wrapped their arms around each other and stayed still for several moments. Bella leaned back against her headboard and Edward lingered over her, his knees settling under hers and looking into her eyes.

"You don't want to take a break, do you?"

"Of course not, I just want to help you. I don't want you to feel so lost…I know what that's like, and I just want to make things easier for you."

"You do, just by being with me," he said, his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. "And the pot thing…what do you…have to say about that?"

Edward kept his eyes on his hands, afraid to see disappointment or anger on her face.

"Well, I don't really care, I guess. I mean…I don't do that, but I don't mind if you do, really, I just don't want you to do anything that makes you feel like you don't know yourself. I only want to encourage you to do good things, and to make your own decisions. So…judging from your reaction, I'm thinking it's not a good thing for you to do."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No. I promise. Now, give me a kiss." Edward looked up at Bella's demand and smirked before leaning in to give her a lingering kiss. Their lips danced and after several seconds, Bella opened her mouth and pressed her tongue to Edward's bottom lip, and he reciprocated. He tasted like coffee and smoke, but it wasn't unpleasant. Bella hoped she didn't have terrible morning breath, though Edward didn't seem repelled yet. They deepened the kiss and clung to one another, until Edward finally broke away, both of them gasping a little. His eyes were twinkling like sun reflecting on water and he smiled.

"I think these pajamas might be the most adorable thing you've ever worn," he commented, watching his hands as they curved around her waist. The two sat like interwoven pretzels until Bella's stomach growled.

"I should probably start breakfast. Can you stay? For a while?"

"I'll stay forever, if you'll have me."

Bella couldn't contain the smile that broke out over her face. "We should probably brush our teeth, don't you think?"

"I suppose. Those you tasted just fine to me," he told her.

Bella managed to find some clothes in her drawer that probably belonged to Phil for Edward to change into, and sent him to the shower. He emerged as Bella was finished the waffles she was preparing and she pointed to the washing machine for him to put his clothes in.

"Do you have anything else to wash? I hate to run a whole load for two things."

"Um…I mean, if you want, I have a hamper in my room. You can grab the whites out of it and wash those, I guess. But you don't have to," she added, eager to see if he would do it.

"Of course, my Bell. You deserve to be taken care of, too," he said as he headed towards the stairs. A few minutes later, Edward emerged, carrying a small load in his arms, with a wide smile on his face.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Edward started the load and turned and checked to see if Charlie was nearby.

"Oh, I just found some…unmentionables, that's all. It was a very worthwhile excursion," he said with a cheeky laugh.

"Edward Cullen! You dog!" Bella laughed along, and twisted her dishtowel up and snapped it against his thigh, causing him to yelp loudly.

"Geez, where'd you learn to do that?"

"My dad," she said proudly.

"What'd I do?" Charlie sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the kitchen.

"Taught me to do this," Bella replied as she snapped Edward a second time. The three laughed as they filled their plates and ate in silence, a tribute to how good the food was.

"Is it okay if Edward stays for a while, Dad?"

"Sure. You guys have homework to do?" Charlie didn't look up from the last two bites of his waffle.

"I do, do you?" Bella looked at Edward as he nodded.

"Yeah, but I got it covered."

"You have your stuff with you?"

"No, but my mom's going to drop it off," he explained. "I texted her a little while ago, and she said she could bring my books by."

"Cool. Well, if you guys don't mind cleaning up, I'm going to hop in the shower. Okay?" The two men nodded as they finished, both feeling a bit drowsy with their stomachs full.

There were few leftovers, so clean up was a quick event. Charlie wondered into the living room and turned on a pregame show. Edward sat on the couch and watched quietly.

"Um, thanks for talking to me this morning, Chief. I appreciated it. And for letting me crash on the couch. That was…that was really nice of you," Edward said hesitantly. He didn't want to leave a bitter taste in the Chief's mouth, or make him think he was too irresponsible to date his daughter.

"You're welcome. I remember what it was like to be young. I was a teenager in the seventies, you know. It's never been easy to be that age. You're not a child anymore, but not an adult either. I, um, I may not give the best advice, but I'm a good listener. So…I'm here, if you need someone to listen."

Edward was touched my Charlie's heartfelt words. He knew the Chief only kept his eyes on the TV because he was uncomfortable with sharing things like that, but it didn't lessen the sentiment. A knock on the door brought them out of their bonding moment, and Edward jumped up to answer.

"Hey, mom. Thanks for bringing that by," Edward said as a greeting. Esme noticed that he looked to be in considerably better spirits than the day prior.

"You're welcome, sweetie. The Chief's here, right?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"I don't see your car, though," she pointed out.

"I left it at McCarty's. I'll have Bell take me to get it later," he told her. Charlie approached then and greeted Esme.

"I hope my son's not causing you too much trouble. When'd you get here, Edward?"

"Uh, this morning," he said. "I'm going to sit these down."

As soon as Edward walked away, he heard the front door shut. He glanced back to see the hallway was empty. He peeked out the front window and saw Charlie and his mother standing on the porch. Both were wearing smiles, so Edward felt confident that Charlie wasn't informing Esme that her son was a delinquent or unfit to date Bella. Footsteps trampled down the stairs and came up behind him as he watched.

"What's going on?" Bella nudged in front of Edward and looked out the window. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her back into his chest.

"They're doing that adult-porch-talk thing," he explained.

"Adult-porch-talk?"

"Yeah, you know how adults will just stand around on their porches sometimes, shootin' the shit? I think that's what's going on."

"My dad's a real shit-shooter. Edward, does he know where you were last night? Or what you were doing?" Bella looked up at him but could only see his jaw.

"Well…he knows where I was, and I didn't tell him anything too specific, but, he just informed me a few minutes ago that he was, in fact, a teenager in the seventies, so…."

"Yeah, I think he was a pretty big toker back in the day," Bella said with a laugh. Edward put his free hand on Bella's hip and murmured.

"I'm hungry."

"Hungry? You just ate!"

"Yeah, but…I think my breakfast needs dessert," he said.

"Dessert with breakfast? What are –"

Suddenly Bella was airborne, and Edward nipped and nuzzled her neck playfully, making hilarious gobbling sounds as he did so. He deposited her on the couch, tickling her relentlessly as her gray sweatpants bunched around her knees, and her oversized t-shirt rode up. Edward was enticed by the sliver of skin he saw, but he loved the flush covering her face from laughter even more.

"Not fair! You're injured, I can't go anything to you!" Edward sat back on his heels grinning. He shrugged his shoulders and laughed at Bella's scowl. "Can I see your ribs?"

Edward pulled his shirt up to his shoulder on the left side, exposing a large, purple spot that covered several ribs.

"Oh my god! That looks terrible. Are you sure you're all right?" The front door opened and Charlie walked into, his eyebrow raising when he saw Edward nearly shirtless on the couch. "Dad, look at this."

Charlie walked around and took a look at Edward's side, whistling when he saw it. "That's pretty bad, son. You need some ibuprofen or anything?"

"Nah, it feels a lot better today. It hurt to breathe yesterday morning, but it's not bad now," he explained. Charlie settled back into his recliner and Bella and Edward grabbed their books, starting their homework while a football game played in the background. Bella only had a few things left to do, and Edward was never given much homework on game days. They were both finished after just over an hour, and settled in to watch the game. The drone of the announcers began to lull Bella to sleep, but she fought to stay awake. She made more coffee and drank several cups over the span of the afternoon, as she and Edward stayed on the couch and talked with Charlie.

"Who's your team, Chief?"

"Well, I'm a Seahawks fan, but I cheer for the Titans some. Might as well since I'm here. You?"

"Bears, of course. Do you watch baseball?"

"That's my favorite sport. Mariners, obviously. Cubs?"

"White Sox. We might have to watch some games together before the season ends."

"Sure thing. Anytime."

Bella couldn't help but smile as her father and her boyfriend got along famously. She knew that Charlie had taken a liking to Edward immediately, and whatever went on between the two of them early that morning didn't seem to have a negative effect. She and Edward held hands throughout the game, not wanting to be overly affectionate in front of Charlie, but wanting some sort of connection.

"So, you're feeling a little bit better, now?" Bella spoke in a hushed voice and Edward nodded.

"I am. I just need to…calm down, and not let everyone get to me. I know Alice will help, and as long as you'll help me, I think it'll be okay."

"Of course, I'll help."

"So…you're birthday is soon…as in…next week. What do you want to do?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Bell, it's your eighteenth birthday, that's big."

"Yeah, but I don't like parties and I don't want a big fuss made over me."

"What if we did something small, like, just at my house with my family, and your dad can come."

"I don't know…."

"Just a meal, that's all. Dinner, maybe cake –"

"No singing, though. Or candles."

"Fine, no singing or candles, but there will be cake."

"Fine," Bella said with a sigh. "But no more presents from you!"

The week passed without incident, though Edward struggled to ignore some of the things people were saying around school. Coach yelled at him for not lifting weights on Sunday, but after Edward showed him his ribs, he backed off. The other guys weren't outright rude, but the team had cooled considerably towards him. He would have to work hard during practice, and definitely win the game that Friday to get back in their good graces. Coach had Isaiah run some plays with first string during practice, but told Edward he was still the starter. Edward stood strong on the lunchtime issue, but did eat with the guys on Thursday night as a compromise with himself.

Alice and Brandon officially started dating on Monday, when Alice asked him point-blank to be her boyfriend. They were a bit more overt with their PDA, but Bella didn't mind. While she wasn't necessarily that comfortable participating in it, she didn't begrudge her friend. Edward ate dinner with Bella and her father a couple times that week again, and Charlie always welcomed him. Bella was looking forward to staying at the Cullen's on Friday, and possibly Saturday, because she really missed Esme and Carlisle.

There was no pep rally that week, thank goodness, and the game was an easy win. Second string went in during the last quarter, relieving Edward and the other guys. Edward politely declined the invited to McCarty's, and just wanted to head home to hang out with Bella and Alice. Jasper approached him as he was leaving, reminding him about Fifth Quarter, the youth event sponsored by local churches after the game. While Edward wanted to hit the guy, or at least use some very choice words with him, he graciously declined that invite as well. He was just glad Bella wasn't there with him, otherwise Jasper probably would've started in on her.

Bella wasn't on speaking terms with the Bible Brigade. Jessica and Angela still smiled and waved at her, but the ringleader, Cammie, seemed to make it her personal mission to freeze Bella out at every turn. Lauren and Ashlie, the second and third in command, enforced the rules, and Audra had been permanently cast out. Bella learned that Audra and Tyler were officially, definitely over, and that Tyler had been cheating on her for a while. Audra admitted that she hadn't _not_ had a boyfriend in long time, but Bella encouraged her to try the single thing for a while. The two didn't speak outside of school often, but they were becoming pretty good friends within the walls of Snowflake High.

Bella's birthday dinner was Sunday, so it was easy for Edward and Charlie both could be there. Her birthday actually fell on Tuesday, but she prayed that her friends didn't bring it up at school. Esme cooked a pretty large pasta feast, along with a homemade lemon cake, Bella's favorite. As promised there were no candles, and no one sang. Bella received a few presents, but everyone stayed well within the bounds of extravagance. Esme and Carlisle got Bella a gift certificate to the only nice salon within an hour's drive, along with a promise that Alice and Esme would accompany her. Bella had to admit she was pretty excited; she hadn't had a nice haircut in over a year. Edward worriedly ran his hands through the length of Bella's hair and she laughed.

"I'm not going to get much cut off, I promise. Just a trim. Scout's honor," Bella said, holding up two fingers. Edward blushed as everyone looked at him, but he recovered quickly.

"You told me no more gifts, so I didn't buy you anything else. I have something small for you, but I'll give it to you Tuesday," Edward held up a hand to stop Bella from objecting, "and not in front of anyone, don't worry."

She agreed quickly and the rest of the night was filled with telling stories from everyone's respective towns, until it was time for Bella to go home.

On Tuesday morning, Edward was waiting for her in the parking lot. He came around and opened Bella's truck door, sliding in between her knees when she turned to face him. He handed her a card and a small CD case.

"Technically, I bought the original album for me, and only burnt you a copy, so it didn't _really_ cost a thing," he elaborated as she saw 'The Destitutioners' scrawled across the CD. She smiled and opened the card he'd gotten her, reading through his handwritten words. It was simple, perfect.

_Moving to Snowflake was the best thing that's happened to me, because I met you. Happy birthday. I hope to be there for many more. With love, Edward._

Edward leaned forward and kissed her deeply, one hand digging into the hair at the nape of her neck, and the other wrapping around her lower back and pulling her flush to his chest. They kissed for a few minutes, and Bella's hands trailed all over Edward's shoulders and back, enjoying the dizzy feeling that overtook her as he groaned into her mouth. He finally pulled away and placed a few kisses at her hairline before whispering in her ear.

"I hope you don't think I went overboard, but the day of your birth is pretty damn important to me. You're important to me," he told her. Moments like this made it hard for him to bite back the words he really wanted to tell her, but he was afraid it was too early, and he'd scared her off. He told he loved her in different ways, every day, and would continue to do so until he could tell her aloud. Bella shivered in his arms.

"Wow. That was…amazing. Thank you, for my gifts, and for the card," she said as she looked into his eyes. "This was a perfect birthday." Edward smiled and his ocean eyes spoke his profession silently once more.

* * *

**I'm on Twitter, hit me up (at) ginginleelee**

**For all of you who don't have me on author alert, I posted the first chapter of my newest fic, and will be posting Chapter Two tomorrow. It's called "The Immersion of Edward Cullen," it's dark and vampy and broody and AU, obviously. It's practically the exact opposite of this story, so check it out!**

**I have a fic rec for you all this week - **

**The Last Breath - by First Blush**

**- This is an amazing story that just isn't getting enough traffic. It's a historical drama set in World War II, and we follow Corporal Edward Masen as he tracks down his wife in the middle of the war in England. It's epic, bittersweet and lovely, and written wonderfully. This will definitely sweep you away, so run, don't walk, to read it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another week, another chapter. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - I'm sorry I didn't respond, but I always read each and every one!**

**A big shout out to my betas, anythingzombie and imahappymess, as always.**

**I don't own Twilight. Shocker.**

**Song rec: Beck - "Timebomb"**

* * *

On Thursday, Bella arrived at school before Edward. She waited by her truck, enjoying the cool autumn morning, and the smell of turning leaves. When Edward pulled up, he and Alice both hopped out of the car and walked towards her. Bella looked at him strangely, examining his outfit.

"I've never seen you wear a polo shirt before," she told him, though she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"I need to do laundry. I didn't have anything else, and this hardly even fits," Edward said as he tugged at the hem. Bella could tell that it was stretched a little too tightly across his shoulders, and wasn't as long as the band t-shirts he usually wears.

"Yeah…if you pop the collar I swear I'll throw up in my mouth and then break up with you," Bella said nonchalantly, still keeping her distance. She managed to keep a straight face as Edward scowled at her and popped the collar on his shirt in defiance. Bella gagged exaggeratedly and doubled over, clutching her stomach, until Edward started laughing and grabbed her. He swept her up into a bear hug.

"I lo—" he started before suddenly cutting himself off. Bella pulled her head back to look at him and he smirked. "I love your hair, don't cut it, please."

Alice put a Cheshire cat grin on her face and walked away with a small wave. She knew exactly what Edward almost let slip, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand there and not laugh.

"I told you, I'm just getting it trimmed. Why don't you come, you can get a haircut, too," she said as she ruffled his hair.

"Do you think I need one?"

"It looks good now, but if you're not careful, you're going to have one of those southern boy cuts all the other guys here have. I'm so jealous, you're hair is the most beautiful color." Edward had begun to walk towards the school with Bella still hoisted in the air. She examined the way his hair shone blonde and copper in the sunlight, and leaned in to smell him. "And it always smells so damn good. I want to lick it."

"Oh really?" Edward tried to use a suggestive tone.

"Yeah, but I suppose your face will have to do," Bella commented as she licked the skin in front of Edward's ear. A sound that resembled a growl started in his throat and he smacked her ass playfully.

"Don't tempt me, woman. I have to go to class now, and all I'll be thinking about is you licking me. You're pure evil." Bella kicked her legs and he sat her down but didn't release her.

"You can lick me, too," she told him, feeling just a little mischievous. She knew she shouldn't push him too far, but her physical attraction to Edward was multiplying daily. She still didn't want to rush things, but she also wanted to touch him all of the time – and she wanted his hands all over her. She bit her lip as Edward's smoldering eyes stared into hers, the two communicating wordlessly as they had grown to do lately.

"Later," he whispered, letting her out of his embrace but grabbing her hand to lead her down the hall. He couldn't get enough of her.

At lunch, Audra cleared her throat, preparing to make an announcement.

"So, Brandon, it's come to my attention that next week is Homecoming, and these three dunno 'bout all of the festivities," Audra began, and Brandon started nodding emphatically. "Now, I know at first ya'll won't wanna participate, but it's fun, I promise."

Bella wrinkled her nose, Alice furrowed her eyebrows and Edward looked away.

"No, for real guys, it's a lotta fun," Brandon proclaimed. "So, to start, each day is a diff'ernt dress-up day."

"Mond'y is Hillbilly Day, Tuesd'y's Mismatch Day, Wednesd'y is Pajama Day, Thursd'y's Camo Day, and Frid'y is Blue and White Day, and Senior Toga Day," Audra listed. All three of the newcomers spoke at once.

"Hillbilly day?"

"What's camo mean?"

"Togas?"

"Hold on, ya'll, I'll 'splain," Audra cut in. "Mond'y ya dress like hillbillies – overalls, pigtails, you can put freckles on your face with eyeliner, whatever."

"I don't have overalls," Alice said quickly.

"Does everyone dress up?" Bella looked worried.

"Yes, everyone. Players included," Audra answered, directing the last part at Edward, who was playing aloof. "And I can git overalls for ya both."

"Tuesd'y you wear anything that doesn't match. Like diff'ernt socks or shoes or patterns. Ya gotta look real goofy."

"Pajama day is pretty self-explanatory, but they always make announcements so that girls don't come in really short shorts or anything," Brandon said.

"Yah, no short-shorts, no spaghetti-strap shirts. Wear funny patterned pants and slippers or somethin'. Ooh, Edward, do you have any shirts with your name on the back? From sports or anything?"

"Yeah, a few," he answered.

"You should let Bella wear one. And the guys who date cheerleaders will wear their cheer t-shirts that day. But I'm guessin' you don't have anythin' like that, right Bella?"

"Ha, no, sorry, honey," she said as she batted her eyelashes at Edward and looped her arm through his. "Can I wear one of your shirts?"

"You're going to dress up?" Edward was surprised; he thought for sure Bella would mock the entire week relentlessly. That was part of the reason he hadn't brought it up. The other part was because the cheerleaders were begging him to be in a skit at the pep rally next Friday, and he didn't want to.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. Honestly, at my old school, there were so many students, homecoming wasn't a big deal. We never had dress-up days or pep rallies or anything. It's kind of cool, actually."

"Yeah, it does sound like fun. So, back to camo – what is that?" Alice was concerned.

"Camouflage. A lotta people hunt in this area, so it's easy to git a hold of camo. I can get some for you."

"And I've got plenty. You can wear some of my mom's stuff, Alice," Brandon offered.

"Wow, our relationship is really progressing if I get to wear your mother's hunting gear," she deadpanned, earning a girlish giggle from Edward.

"We don't have to paint our faces, do we?" Bella imagined looking gruesome with green and black paint all over her skin, and only the whites of her eyes visible…of course, maybe she'd blend in to the scenery and no one would notice her.

"No, definitely not. Girls try to look cute through homecoming, not stupid."

"So, Friday, seniors wear togas? Where do they get them?"

"Well, all you need is a white bed sheet, and it's easy to do," Audra explained.

"But ya hafta wear some clothes under it! They announce that every year, and every year, someone shows up commando," Brandon said with a finger pointed in the air. Bella definitely wouldn't risk a humiliating scene involving the entire school seeing her goods.

"And they only wear 'em for the first half of the day. I think they get kinda annoying," Audra said. "So ya'll are in?"

"I'm in," Alice shouted.

"Me, too. Edward?" Bella looked at her boyfriend and saw that he was biting back a laugh.

"I guess. Though it seems like the girls take this more seriously than the guys," he said.

"Yeah, they do, but guys still dress up," Brandon told him. "So, besides dressing up every day, there's some other stuff, too."

"The first block classes'll decorate a door – not an actual door, but we'll make it look like one, and they're judged through the week. Wednesd'y will be the class games. The last two blocks of the day'll be in the gym, and freshman go against sophomores, and juniors against seniors."

"What kind of games?"

"Oh, every kinda relay you can imagine. It's kinda volunteer as ya go, you don't hafta sign up for anything. And the winners from each group go against each other, and the winner of _that_ goes against the faculty. It's so much fun."

"Am I going to make a fool of myself?" Audra looked at Bella with a speculative gaze.

"Probably. But most everyone does anyway."

"And on Thursd'y there's a talent show in the afternoon."

"Talent show?" Alice's eyes began to sparkle. "Like singing?"

"Singin', dancin', whatever. Most people play instruments or sing."

"Where do I sign up?"

"They'll put a list up outside of Mrs. Jennings' room upstairs, she's in charge of it. Are ya gonna sing?"

"I am. And play the guitar. Oh, I'm so excited! And I know just what song I'll do…."

"I didn't know you sang, Alice," Bella said, jealous already of her friend's talent.

"I love to sing. I'm not awesome –"

"She's lying, she's amazing –" Edward cut her off.

"And Edward can sing too –"

"No I can't –"

"_Yes_, you can –"

"Okay, okay, we get it. You're both awesome and totally humble, too," Bella said with a laugh. "Well, I'm really excited to hear you, Alice."

"I's thinkin' about singin', too, but I need a guitar player," Audra said in a quiet voice.

"Well, if it's allowed, I'll play for you. Will they care? I won't technically be in your act," Alice offered.

"I dunno. I can check – if ya really wanna."

"Yes, check. And let me know what song so I can learn it."

"It's a country song, you may know it –"

"Oh, I can almost guarantee I won't, but I don't mind learning it. We can get together this weekend and work on it. Well, if the teacher says it's okay."

Audra gave Alice a grateful smile. "So, anyway, and there's a judgin' panel and they'll vote and at Frid'y's pep rally, they'll announce the winners. I think there's a cash prize. Or somethin'."

"And the pep rally's in the afternoon, the whole day after lunch," Brandon said. "Are you in any skits, Edward?"

"Uh, well, uh –"

"Skits?" Bella looked at Edward as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I already told them I didn't want to do it," he defended.

"Who?"

"The cheerleaders." Bella looked at him and tried not to laugh.

"First the polo shirt, now acting in skits with the cheerleaders…it's like I don't know who you are anymore," Bella said with a dramatic sniff, her head tilting up and away from him.

"Oh, I know. Next week I'll be shopping at Abercrombie and saying, 'dude' all of the time," Edward said with a laugh. The bell rang and the five of them had to head to class. Bella was actually pretty excited about Homecoming week, and hoped it was as fun as Audra and Brandon were touting it to be.

xXx

The game that Friday was another away game. Bella, Alice and Brandon traveled the short forty-five minutes to watch Snowflake pummel the other team. Bella could barely tell what happened during the game – it was so boring, she couldn't pay attention. Alice chattered excitedly about the talent show, but she was keeping the song she would be performing a secret. Edward couldn't ride back from the game with then, because his parents weren't present to say it was okay. Bella pouted a little, but knew that she'd see him soon enough. They drove back to the school, and Alice walked Brandon to his car to say goodbye. Bella tried not to watch them, but her eyes travelled of their own accord and spotted the two getting pretty hot and heavy in Brandon's front seat. Bella's mouth fell open before she managed to pull her eyes away. But she reminded herself to pump Alice for information later.

"Hey, pretty lady," a voice drawled outside of her window. Bella turned to see that Isaiah was standing there, peering in at her. The bus hadn't arrived yet, so his parents must've dropped him off. He had a blunt in his hand, and when he exhaled he leaned towards her, effectively spreading the pot smell into the Volvo. She felt frustrated that he was talking to her, stinking up Edward's car, and that the damn windows were manual so she couldn't just push a button to cut him off.

"Uh, hey," she stuttered, not looking at him. Her peripheral vision told her that he was bending over, his elbows propped up on the ledge and getting closer to her.

"You lookin' for somethin'?" Bella felt confused by his wording, but tried to answer.

"I'm waiting for Edward," she explained.

"Sure. Girls don't sit in this parkin' lot if they ain't lookin' for somethin'. Honey, I got it," he said in husky whisper. Bella felt her hair moving and turned to see that he was touching her hair with the hand he held the joint in. She jerked away, suddenly feeling extremely threatened, even in a parking lot full of people. She wished Alice would come back, or that Edward would magically appear. Hell, she'd take Pastor Jasper at this point.

"I can tell you're wild just by lookin' at ya," Isaiah continued, getting way too close to her ear. She had to suppress a shiver. The way he was looking at her made a cold chill settle into her bones, and she wanted to take the blunt and jab it into his eye socket.

"I – I don't – you should – Edward –" Bella was rendered speechless by an irrational fear that swept over her body. There was no reason she should be so afraid of some high school boy in a crowded parking lot, but there was something about the dead look in his eyes that made her feel uneasy. He seemed capable of a lot of things she would be incapable of stopping.

"Edward ain't here, sugar. If ya get tired of playin' it safe, I'm always around. And like I said, I got it," he replied cryptically. Bella didn't know exactly what he had, but she knew it wasn't anything she'd ever want. She considered the likelihood of knocking him over if she opened the car door quickly enough, but before she could try it, Alice was hopping into the driver's seat, her hair a wreck, and a wide smile on her face. The smile faltered when she saw Isaiah leaning in the passenger window and the way Bella was hovering over the middle console, desperation and panic clearly written on her face.

"Get out of here, asshole," Alice said forcefully. Isaiah lifted his hands in surrender and took a small step backwards.

"The best part'a wild animals is when ya get to break 'em," he said as he turned to slowly walk away. The two girls watched him get further away, not speaking until his form was out of sight.

"Bella?" Alice watched her friend with intense concern; she could tell Bella was really upset. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just…I…he just freaks me the fuck out," she said, an anxious half-smile on her face. "I'm probably overreacting."

"Uh, no, you're not. I don't know what else he said, but talking about breaking a wild animal is creepy as fuck. Honestly, I'm freaked out and he wasn't even talking to me. What else did he say?"

"I – I don't –"

The back door of the car opened suddenly and Bella shrieked loudly, turning to look at the intruder, afraid Isaiah had come back.

Edward looked up in shock as he pulled the door shut. He looked at the fear flash through Bella's coal eyes and he felt a spike of adrenaline. His nerves started to tingle like he needed to be on guard for some sort of attack.

"Bell, what's wrong?" He waited for her to answer, but she just stared at him, her breath slowing as she held a hand to her chest. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Isaiah was over here saying some creepy shit to Bella! And I told him to go away and he said, 'the best part of a wild animal is getting to break it,' and he was looking at Bella with this weird look on his face –"

"What the fuck? He fucking said _what_? What else did he say, Bella?" Edward's green eyes darkened as his anger make his muscles start to shake, the need to hit something overwhelming.

"I don't know, I can't remember exactly. He just kept saying that I was looking for something and that he 'had it' and he said he could tell that I'm wild and then he said the animal thing –"

Edward turned suddenly and punched the interior of the door, the plastic cracking under the pressure, and tearing his knuckle. His jaw was clenched and his eyes swept the parking lot, looking for the fool that messed with his girl.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Before Bella or Alice could do anything, Edward jumped out of the car and started yelling loudly, shouting Isaiah's name.

"Come out, fucker! You can't hide from me! Have you seen Isaiah?" Edward marched towards other groups of guys and demanded that they tell him if they'd seen Isaiah. He was making quite a spectacle, and most everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch Edward charge through the parking lot like a wolf hunting it's prey. Bella ran after him, shouting his name, but he couldn't hear her over his own shouts.

Edward started walking back towards his car and Bella grabbed his shirt, begging him to calm down. His breaths were coming in harsh gasps and she could see in his eyes that he was waging a battle against his own senses. He looked at her and apologized quietly. She opened her mouth to ask why he was apologizing, but he turned and pounded his fist into the trunk of his car as hard as he could. He'd at least had the forethought to use his left hand, so his throwing arm wouldn't be injured.

"Holy shit, Edward! You're going to break your hand!" Alice ran up to him as Bella stood frozen in shock. She wasn't afraid of Edward, but she was afraid for him. She didn't know what he would do with the information he was given, and she wished she hadn't told him what Isaiah said.

Punching the car had worked to release the buildup of furious pressure that set all of his limbs on fire, and he was able to calm down after that. Bella walked towards him, holding her hand out to take his, and examined it. His left arm was shaking uncontrollably, and Bella could see his knuckles swelling right before her eyes. She looked up at him, worry and regret swimming in her eyes, and he apologized again.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get that out. I didn't want to blow up at you or anyone else because I was so angry," he tried to explain. Bella nodded. "But that fucker will pay."

"Edward, don't. He's not worth it. I'm sorry I told you," she said.

"No, you did the right thing. He thinks he a goddamn gift to the world and that he can have anything he wants, but he can't have you. You're mine," he said as he shook his head. "I know I sound like a Neanderthal, but I mean it. You're mine. And I'm yours, so don't tell me you wouldn't be angry if some girl was saying shit like that to me."

"Well, of course I'd be angry. And you're right, I am yours, and you're mine, but I don't want you to get in a fight over this. Please, try to let it go. And let's get you home. Hopefully your dad will be there so he can look at your hand," she prodded. Edward agreed, but scooped Bella up into a tight embrace.

"I didn't mean to lose it just now, but it's like…you're my life now, and I can't just let someone threaten you, or scare you like that. Bell, you have to know how I feel about you," he said desperately, pushing his nose and mouth as far into her hair as he could. He wanted to engulf her, swallow her and wear her on the inside so nothing could ever hurt her.

"I do know. I feel the same way," she said simply, breathing in his scent and allowing her heart to finally calm. They drove home in relative silence, Edward gripping Bella's hand the entire way. Carlisle looked at his hand and said he didn't break anything, but that it would probably be tender for a few days. He tried to find out what happened, but Edward wouldn't say much, and Alice and Bella were strangely occupied during the examination.

Everyone was pretty tired from the debacle and went to bed quickly after Edward's hand was check out. Bella tucked Edward in and kissed him sincerely, and stroking his hair until he fell asleep. She tiptoed to Alice's room, and slipped quietly into the bed, assuming she was asleep, but Alice's voice broke the silence.

"Are you okay, Bella? For real?"

"I don't know. I'm still pretty freaked out. It seems stupid to have been so afraid when all those people were around, but I was really scared. I don't know…there was just…this menace there or something. I honestly wish I didn't have to ever see him again."

"I'm sorry." Bella laid on her back and tried not to replay Isaiah's words. After a few minutes, she rolled on her side to face Alice.

"So, I saw you sucking Brandon's face off tonight."

"Uh! I was not!"

"Oh, you were. So, what's up with you guys? Have you…."

"Not yet. But, god, do I want to. Soon. He's so yummy."

"Yummy?"

"Mouthwatering."

"Ew. TMI."

"Have you and Edward?"

"No. Not yet."

"I see you're singing a different tune now. What happened to 'going at a snail's pace'?"

"Well…Edward is pretty mouthwatering, too."

"That's my brother you're talking about."

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be weird, but…just imagine he's not your brother for a minute. I don't know, I feel…I'm just so deep already, and I want to be with him all of the time and talk to him and look at him, but I really, really want his hands on me all of the time, too."

"Wow. You're definitely horny."

"It's more than that, Alice! Though I think I am pretty horny. But it's – it's love." Bella's heart pounded with her confession.

"I knew it. You guys are so in love."

"You think he feels that way, too?"

"Definitely. I think he probably doodles your name in his notebook and imagines what your children are going to look like."

"Alice…."

"I personally think they'll have his hair color and your eyes. And freckles. They'll be darling."

"Don't go putting those thoughts in my head! I'm barely eighteen, I can't think about kids."

"All right, all right. I think my and Brandon's children would have blonde hair. He was blonde as a kid."

Alice continued to whisper until Bella fell asleep. And when she woke up, gasping from a bad dream, Alice cuddled with her to give her some comfort. Bella curled up with Alice's hands clasped in her own, appreciating their warmth but wishing they belonged to Edward.

Bella got up early the next morning, getting the ingredients out for breakfast before Esme had even made her way downstairs. Bella was whisking pancake batter when Esme found her.

"You're up early," she commented. "Blueberry?"

"Chocolate chip," Bella corrected, referring to the pancakes.

"Mmm, Edward will be happy. And Carlisle, he's a chocolate-whore."

Bella giggled. "Good."

"Any particular reason you're up before everyone?"

"I didn't sleep well," Bella said with a shrug. She turned and looked at Esme, and their eyes met and held. Esme could see that Bella was struggling with something. "I…well…."

Esme waited patiently and Bella leaned in and began to whisper.

"I think I might tell Edward that I love him. And…I think I maybe be ready to…go further…with him," she said, unable to retain eye contact with her boyfriend's mother. _What the hell was I thinking? Abort, abort!_

"Okay," Esme began.

"Tell me it's too soon. Tell me I'm being stupid. Tell me I'm an immature slut that should have nothing to do with your son. Just tell me the truth," Bella pled. Esme was taken aback by the wild look in Bella's eyes and reached out to put her hands on her shoulders.

"Bella, honey, calm down. I don't think any of those things. Just listen for a minute, okay? Now…you want to tell Edward how you feel? I think that's great. Since Edward hasn't dated anyone before, I can't necessarily say he's never been like this with anyone else, but I can say that he's different now. Just in his everyday life, he's happier, and I think that's because of you. It certainly isn't because of this town."

Bella smiled appreciatively.

"So, I'm pretty sure Edward loves you, too. And if you feel like you're ready to move forward in your, er, physical relationship, then that's good. But only if you're really ready. You shouldn't give in to any pressure, I don't care what Edward says. This is a decision for you to make, and I just want to encourage you to make sure you're absolutely certain. And that you're safe."

Bella nodded fervently.

"Bella, are you…have you had sex before?" Esme wasn't fishing for gossip, but she wanted to make sure that Bella understood everything that she needed to. Bella's eyes widened and Esme saw the guilt pass through before she looked at the ground. "That's all right. I don't need details, I was just wondering."

Bella nodded again and grabbed the bowl of pancake batter. "So I'm not being totally naïve and ridiculous?"

"Not at all. I know you two are young and haven't been together that long, but I can tell that you're both serious about this. And I want you both to be happy." Esme punctuated her statement with a kiss to Bella's temple before she grabbed a package of bacon. "So, let's start cooking. The others should get up soon."

Sure enough, as Bella stood over the griddle, flipping her pancakes, Edward appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Neither said a word, but Edward didn't move and Bella reveled in the feeling of him leaning into her. He kissed her neck under her ponytail and she traced her fingers over his hands when she was waiting for a pancake to be ready.

"Edward, you're being awfully hover-y this morning," Esme commented.

"I missed my Bell," he explained, speaking for the first time since he entered the kitchen. Esme smiled at her son and began moving food to the dining room. "Can I take you on a date tonight? I know I should've asked earlier."

"I would love to go on a date. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere. I don't care." Edward's fingers roamed just under the hem of her shirt and pressed into her bare skin. Every time he touched Bella, the word _soft_ flashed in neon lights in his mind. It was the perfect word to describe her.

"Awesome," she replied, in a breathier voice than she intended. She shook her head and flipped the last pancake onto a plate, and Edward reluctantly stepped away from her. She looked up at him and admired the way his face was a little puffy in the morning, and how his hair stuck up at every angle. "I'm going to the salon this afternoon with your mom and Alice."

"So you'll be all gussied up for our date?"

"Oh, yes. I think I might get a roller set. Do you mind if I wear my curlers home?" Bella tried for a deep South, elderly woman's accent, but failed.

"Of course, my dear. Heaven forbid you don't get your curlers," Edward said in an even worse accent. The two laughed loudly as they entered the dining room and sat down.

"How's your hand, son?" Edward sobered immediately, remembering the situation from last night, and why he should still be angry. He held up his hand and flexed his fingers, wincing a little.

"It's sore, but it should be fine on Monday," he replied. Carlisle nodded, satisfied with the answer for the moment. However, a few more minutes passed, and he wasn't ready to let things go yet.

"So, are one of you going to tell me what happened last night? Edward came home with a nearly broken hand, you two girls looked scared shitless, and I see this morning that the Volvo has a dent on the trunk. Anyone care to explain?"

Bella looked at both Edward and Alice. Edward seemed inclined to stay quiet, but Alice looked ready to burst with information. Bella wasn't sure what she should say, but she was afraid Edward would get in trouble for damaging the car. Carlisle hadn't even seen the inside where Edward cracked it. Esme watched the scene unfold with rapt attention, shoveling pancakes in her mouth to keep from piping in.

"Edward was mad because –"

"Alice!"

"What? Isaiah came up to Bella and –"

"Don't," Bella cut in.

"I have to! And he started saying –"

"Don't you dare repeat it!" Edward had a tentative hold on his anger, and he was afraid he'd snap if he heard what that dick had said again.

"And he was leaning in the car –"

"Alice! Don't!"

"And he insisted that Bella wanted whatever he had and –"

"Please, don't," Bella said, pleading with her eyes, but Alice wasn't looking at her. Her eyes were fixed on her father, who seemed to be getting both confused and angry.

"And he was high and threatening her and said he'd break her like a wild animal!"

"He didn't say that –"

"I told you not to repeat it!"

Alice tried to defend her reasoning while Bella tried to calm Carlisle and Esme, downplaying the entire situation. Edward shouted at Alice, at anyone, and clenched his fist tightly, the cuts on his knuckles bursting open again. Esme looked petrified and befuddled, and Carlisle seemed to be sorting through everything in his mind.

"Okay, stop. Be quiet!" Everyone quieted down as Carlisle's voice rose, but Edward felt like he was on the verge of slipping again. "So this guy, Isaiah –"

"The other quarterback," Alice inserted.

"Okay, Isaiah threatened Bella, while he was high, and was trying to get into the car with her?"

"He was just leaning in the window," Bella said, her face flaming in embarrassment.

"And you're sure he was high?"

"Well…he had a joint in his hand, so yes."

"So he called you an animal?"

Bella sighed roughly. "No…he…insinuated that I was 'wild' and after Alice came over and told him to go away, he made some stupid comment. I can hardly remember what he said."

"I'll tell you what he said," Edward began, his voice strained through his clenched teeth. "He said the best thing about a wild animal is breaking it. And Alice said he was looking right at Bella."

Alice nodded. Bella was afraid to look up.

"Carlisle," Esme said in a tone Bella didn't understand. He nodded.

"So what happened then? You showed up, Edward, and got mad? Punched the car?"

"No. I showed up, Alice spilled what happened. I got out of the car and went looking for the bastard, and I couldn't find him. So _then_ I came back and punched the car." Edward was completely unapologetic, and Bella felt lame for letting the entire thing get so out of hand.

"Bella…are you okay? Do you need to talk about what happened?" Carlisle had a caring, yet professional tone of voice, but Bella shook her head.

"I just want to put the whole thing behind us. It was stupid, he was high, he didn't mean anything by it. He's just an idiot."

"But being threatened like that is serious. There's nothing wrong with being frightened."

"I'm not frightened. I just – okay, I was scared at the time, but now I'm just annoyed. He ruined a perfectly good night, and Edward hurt his hand. He wanted a reaction and he got one. I just want to forget it. Can we please just drop it?"

Bella looked up at Esme and waited. She eventually nodded, and the family didn't mention it again. Carlisle pulled Edward aside after breakfast and told him he understood why he reacted that way, and not to worry about the dent. Edward was grateful for that. Bella got ready and left with Alice and Esme soon after they cleaned up to make it to their hair appointments. Edward decided to go for a run to burn off some of his energy, and waste time until Bella came back so they could go out.

xXx

At the salon, Bella sat nervously awaiting the finished product. Somehow Esme had made an appointment for Bella to get highlights as well as a cut, and she was getting anxious. The stylist had kept her turned away from the mirror, and had already blown her hair out. She texturized the layers so they would be easy for Bella to style, but kept it very long. Alice and Esme were already done, and they were watching Bella with giddy smiles on their faces. Finally, with a flourish, she was turned to face the mirror, and she gasped at her reflection. Her hair looked perfect; she actually felt beautiful as she looked at herself. She couldn't wait for Edward to see her.

The trio stopped by Bella's house on the way home so that she could change into something a little nicer. Charlie even noticed her hair and complimented her when she walked in. She blushed and went upstairs with Alice to get dressed. Esme chatted with Sue and Charlie while the girls got Bella ready. Alice chose the blue knit dress that Bella had worn to church, and Bella was relieved. The dress was comfortable, like a second skin, and she thought it actually looked good. She stepped into a pair of gold ballet flats and was ready to go. A glance in the mirror revealed that her hair and the color of the dress complimented her skin tone perfectly. Esme squealed a little when she saw Bella, and Charlie watched her in awe. He couldn't believe that his little girl had grown into a young woman.

Edward saw his mother's car pull into the driveway, and hurried to finish getting dressed. Thankfully he had done laundry, so he chose a green button-down shirt (Alice said it went with his eyes) and rolled the sleeves up. He wore his favorite, dark-wash jeans, and slipped on his faithful Vans. For some reason, this night felt special, even though Edward planned on just doing a movie and dinner combo. He bounded down the stairs and skidded to a stop when he saw Bella standing in the living room. She was wearing that blue dress he loved, and her hair looked shiny and full, leaving his fingers itching to run through it. It looked shorter around her face, but he really liked it. The light bounced off of it and he realized that she had streaks in it. He walked towards her slowly, his eyes taking in her form, hungry for a night alone with her.

"You have red in your hair," he said softly, reaching out to twirl a strand. It was so soft, silkier than he would've thought possible. "I love it. It – it's kind of like mine." He could see the subtle highlights better up close, and the copper tones made Bella's skin glow, and her eyes look golden.

"Yeah. It's not too short, is it?" Bella was only half-joking. The stylist only cut an inch off, but she knew that Edward had been paranoid about it.

"No, not at all. You've got, like…different lengths," he said, feeling foolish for not knowing the proper terminology, but continuing to run his fingers through it.

"Layers. You like them?"

"Yes, definitely. And…and are these…bangs?" He was pretty sure he had the right word.

"Yeah, like long bangs. Swoop bangs, see," she answered as she swept her fringe to the side. Edward loved the way they fell slightly over her eye, both accentuating her face and adding an air of mystery. He laced both hands through the silky strands and pulled her closer. He held her tightly to his chest and breathed in her smell.

"You're fucking gorgeous," he whispered. "I'm so lucky." Bella smiled and blushed, her pink cheeks highlighting her beauty. Edward's eyes devoured her, and he felt an even stronger yearning to run his hands over the places he hadn't touched yet, and to tell her the words that always sat on the tip of his tongue.

He couldn't wait to get her alone.

* * *

**I'm working on getting my blog up and running, but it's always a process. Check it out anyway, though, for it will be going soon! http:/ ginginleelee (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Check me out on Twitter (at) ginginleelee**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope ya'll are thirsty, cause there's some lemonade in this here chapter. I know, and you're welcome.**

**Thanks to my betas, imahappymess and anythingzombie (who might've said she's so glad B and E are doing something about their UST finally, she was about to burst).**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Song recs: "When I Go" by Slow Club and "I Thought I Saw Your Face Today" by She & Him**

* * *

"So, what's the plan, Stan?" Edward adjusted his iPod as he searched for his Date-Night Mix – because he'd actually made one earlier that day. The sounds of She & Him filtered through the speakers and Bella smiled. "I love She & Him."

"I figured you did. And, the plan is that we're going to the movies first – unless you're starving," Edward said and paused long enough for Bella to shake her head, "so we'll eat after the movie. I guess curfew's midnight, I forgot to ask."

"That sounds good. What movie are we going to see?"

"I don't know. There's a theater in Bluffton, so we'll figure something out when we get there. I actually don't really know what's playing," he told her.

"Neither do I."

The skin of Bella's thigh tempted Edward as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. After changing gears, he slid his right hand over to rest lightly just above her knee. _Soft_ – again, the best word to describe her.

Bella smiled and let Edward's fingers roam the five-inch space freely. The soft voices singing in the background, along with his gentle touch, almost lulled her into a trance. Suddenly, they were at the movie theater, and Edward was opening her door and helping her out.

"I guess I'm a bit overdressed for the movies," Bella commented.

"Nonsense. This is practically a black tie affair. So…what looks good?" Edward stopped to look up at the marquee, which was outside of the building. Bella barely glanced at the movie titles before she turned to him.

"Mmm, you!" She tapped the tip of his nose with her finger and stretched up to kiss his jaw. Edward leaned into her and wrapped one arm around her back. Encouraged, Bella kissed up his jaw line to his ear. She could tell something was changing between them; there was a charge in the air, and every touch was electric.

"Uh – how – how about that, um, zombie movie? The funny one? It's su-supposed to be good," Edward struggled to get a full sentence out. All of the blood in his body had rushed to one point, and it certainly wasn't to his brain.

"Sure. That sounds great," Bella replied, pulling away and grabbing his hand to walk towards the theater, totally nonchalant. Her skin tingled everywhere but she was able to act normal for the moment. Bella bought the tickets quickly, before Edward could protest. They opted to split a large drink and headed into the empty theater. When the lights dimmed and the previews started, they were still the only people in there. The movie had been out for a while, but Edward hadn't expected that no one else would be there to watch it.

In a rush, the knowledge that they were totally alone, in the dark, for the next two hours hit him, and his hands itched to travel. He hadn't put that much thought into when he and Bella would move their physical relationship ahead, having been so focused on not accidentally telling her he loved her, and now he was unsure. It seemed that Bella was receptive to moving forward, but they hadn't discussed it. He held her hand throughout the first twenty minutes of the movie before deciding to risk it. He moved their soft drink to another cup holder, and lifted the armrest between their seats. Bella looked at him and smiled, leaning towards him. He managed to slip his arm behind her and pull her into his chest.

From that point on, Edward had no idea what happened in the movie. He started playing with Bella's hair, pushing her bangs out of her eyes, and tracing her features in the dark. He finally lowered his head and started kissing her cheek, trailing down to her neck as Bella tilted her head away from him. The curlicue of anticipation that had already bloomed in Bella's stomach expanded and wrapped its tendrils around her organs; her heart began to beat out of her chest. She turned her head quickly and claimed Edward's lips with her own, and the two began kissing more frantically than they had before. Time escaped them as Bella shifted, turning towards Edward and pulling her knee up to get more comfortable. Their lips and tongues moved at a fevered pace, and Bella kept one hand locked in Edward's hair as the other explored his chest and ribs.

Edward's hand started a path up Bella's thigh, sliding beneath the hem of her dress before traveling to the outside of her thigh. His fingers made it up to hip, grazing the tiny string of underwear there, and his other hand came from her back, over her shoulder, and down to her chest, which was rising and falling rapidly with her panting. He moved slowly enough that Bella could've stopped him if she wanted to, but he found no defense there. He cupped one of her breasts and squeezed. Her dress and bra were both thin enough that he could feel the shape beneath his hand, not large, but perfect for the size of his hand. Bella moaned into his mouth and shifted towards him, causing the thumb on his other hand to press into the juncture between her thigh and hip, sending pulses of desire straight to where she suddenly wanted him to touch her.

Music started playing loudly, and the lights in the theater came on, signaling the end of the movie. The pair broke apart, both completely red-faced and disheveled, and a little embarrassed. They'd just groped one another in a public place, with no thought whatsoever. Edward started to smile a bit as he finally removed his hands from Bella's body, and she started to laugh.

"Oh my god, we're so…you just copped a feel in a movie theater – we're so cliché!" Edward had to laugh at her observation. He tried to make her hair look a bit more put together, and she did the same for him. Their lips were swollen, but other than that, there was no evidence of their intense make out session. Edward tried to adjust his uncomfortable erection, hoping to make it through dinner without grimacing in pain. They decided to eat at a Japanese Hibachi restaurant, the only other frequented restaurant in the town, and saw several people they knew from school. They politely waved before taking their seats.

They talked about how the movie seemed like it would've been good, had they watched it, and about all of the homecoming events that week.

"So Alice is practicing with Audra tonight?" Edward had to admit, the food was excellent, especially considering they were in the middle of the mountains.

"Yeah, Audra told me what song she's singing. It's not top secret like Alice's song," Bella explained, gobbling up the sweet carrots that came with her meal.

"What song is it?"

"'Strawberry Wine', it's a country song from the nineties. I looked it up – it's a pretty cool song. Really…earthy and nostalgic. I thought Audra had a good voice when she sang at church, didn't you?"

"Yeah, she did. She didn't seem too into that song she was singing, though, did she?"

"No, she didn't. I think…I think she really wants to get out of Snowflake and see what else is out there. I don't think she's meant to stay around here," Bella said, hoping that her new friend would be able to find her own way, away from everyone and everything that's held her down in her life.

"That's good. Everyone should try getting out of here," Edward said.

"Well, I kind of think that, but at the same time…I just wonder if there's something we're missing. Like…we think that because we're not from here, but a lot of people just love this area, you know? Maybe we just don't get it."

"That's possible, I guess. I don't think I'd want to settle down here, do you?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't know where I want to go," she admitted.

"Have you applied to any colleges?"

"No, not yet. I've thought about applying to Vanderbilt, in Nashville. It'd still be kind of close to Charlie, but it's insanely expensive. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, just from watching college basketball. I looked it up – they have tons of programs. We could both apply, just to see. Maybe you could get financial aid?"

Bella felt happy that Edward would want to go to school with her, and a little pathetic that she so clearly couldn't afford a school like that, while Edward could. "Yeah, you never know. I guess you don't have to worry about cost that much, huh?"

Edward watched self-consciousness flutter across Bella's face, making it look guarded all of a sudden. "Well, I mean, Mom and Dad have to pay for two colleges at once, so yeah, it won't be that easy. And Dad took a big pay cut to come down here, so we don't quite have the resources we used to. And Mom hasn't found a job yet, either, so I don't know…maybe I will have to worry about it. I've worked hard to keep my grades up so I could qualify for scholarships."

Edward didn't want to sound defensive, but he also didn't want Bella to assume that he was some rich kid getting a free ride from his parents. Bella looked contrite instantly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to imply that you don't work hard. I just…obviously, Charlie's a small town police chief and Renee isn't even working right now. I don't want to sound pathetic, I just don't know what's going to be possible."

"Well…if you wanted to stay in the state, there's also Middle Tennessee State. It's a really good school, and you could get in-state tuition. And, conveniently, it is not that far from Vanderbilt – I mean, if I happened to get in, which I probably won't, and if you happen to not be able to go, which I'm sure you will, I was just saying –"

"Edward, it's okay. I get what you were saying. Don't worry, I appreciate the suggestion," she watched him grin in relief. She was quiet for a minute, realizing the implications of their conversation. "So…are we really deciding to go to school together? _And_ stay in Tennessee?"

Edward's eyes widened at the seriousness of what they were saying. He hadn't planned on talking about all of that tonight, and he wasn't ready for it. Well, he clearly had intentions, but he didn't think through all of his arguments and get nervous about broaching the topic. He didn't know if he should be relieved it happened so naturally, or terrified that they were jumping the gun. He could see that Bella didn't look scared or worried, but genuinely surprised as well. He nodded hesitantly.

"I – I think we are…deciding that," he said quietly. "I mean…we obviously don't have to go to school together, and I don't want you to have to make a decision based on me, but…yeah, I've been thinking a lot about it."

"I've thought about it, too," Bella simply stated, taking another bite of her food. The pair sat in silence as they both ran over the options in their minds. Eventually the waiter came and asked if they wanted a box for their leftovers, and both agreed. When the check was settled, Edward looked up at his girlfriend, amazed at how goddamn lucky he was.

"Isn't there a lookout point near here?"

"I think there's about thirty lookout points, Edward. We live on top of a mountain."

"Okay Miss Snarky, then by all means, direct me where to go," he said with a straight face as he led her to the car.

"Well…actually I don't know precisely where to go, but I'm positive that if we take 11-W that way," she pointed to the left, "we'll run into one. I mean, a sign for one."

"Cool." Edward started the car and drove in the direction Bella pointed. They both rolled their windows down, surprised that it was still so warm in late September. Snowflake was totally different from Phoenix, but there were a lot of things she liked about it. It wasn't as dry as Phoenix, and while the mountains weren't massive, they were lush and full of life. The thick forest of green was starting to shimmer with reds and golds, signaling fall's arrival. Bella hadn't seen trees flame with color like that before. And the air was crisp and clean, fresh from lack of people and pollution. She felt a bit more connected to nature here, and she actually desired exploring. While she didn't like a lot of the gossip and traditions that she'd found at school, she had to admit that the area was beautiful and relaxing. She could see why Charlie liked it so much.

She had only been to the airport in Nashville when she'd flown in from Phoenix, but it seemed like an interesting place. It was obviously much larger than Snowflake, but still nothing compared to Phoenix or Chicago. She was surprised that she felt so at peace after talking about moving somewhere with Edward; she expected to be freaking out, thinking she shouldn't have said anything, or that they were rushing things. But she just felt excited, and hopeful that they could really make this last. She looked over at Edward's serene face, sure that he felt calm about their discussion, as well.

Edward not only felt good about what he and Bella had said, but he was already progressing his ideas about it. He thought maybe they should just get an apartment together, instead of living on campus anywhere. He might miss out on some of the college experience that way, but he'd rather live with Bella than a bunch of guys. As much as he wanted to dive in and start making these plans, he knew that this was something he should hold off on. He hadn't even told her he loved her yet.

A small brown sign sat almost hidden on the side of the road, and Bella pointed at it quickly before Edward missed it.

_Scenic Overlook 11 Mi_

It was a bit far, but Edward wasn't ready to turn back yet. It wasn't even ten o'clock yet, and the spark he felt around them at the movie theater was returning with a vengeance. All of a sudden, he couldn't drive fast enough. Unfortunately, the mountainside road was working against him. The road had two lanes, but was so narrow he feared actually meeting another car. In order to climb up the mountain efficiently, the road was nothing but hairpin turns and warning signs. Most of the yellow diamonds showed pictures of ninety-degree turns with suggestions of ten miles-per-hour, and Edward begrudgingly obeyed. He wanted to get there faster, but it would all be for naught if he ran off the side of a cliff – because the other hazard was that the road didn't have a guardrail. He was just thankful that it was nighttime; otherwise the sight of plummeting hills would've made him a nervous wreck.

Bella said little as they navigated the treacherous road to the overlook. She was honestly afraid to distract Edward, seeing as his knuckles were white from the effort of clutching the steering wheel, and that they were travelling in first gear. The music had changed to some old songs of The Shins and Bella enjoyed a little trip back in her memory. She hadn't had many close friends in Phoenix, but she had some fairly good times to look back upon – some of which involved Peter. As different as they were, and as much as she wished she hadn't slept with him, he was a good friend to her. She wondered if he was still at Arizona State, and if he was still planning on becoming a lawyer. The car slowed to a stop, and Bella looked around to realize they had made it. They sat in a small gravel parking lot, with benches dotting the edge and a small wooden fence poorly designed to keep people from falling. There were no other cars around, but the view of the illuminated cites was gorgeous. From this height, you could see all of the towns enveloped within the tri-cities, and it was breathtaking. She'd love to come back during the day.

The sexual tension amped up the moment they were parked. Energy crackled around them so heavily Bella was surprised she couldn't see it. Edward said nothing, but immediately leaned over to kiss her. Their lips weren't as frantic as they were in the theater, but they were just as insistent. Edward's hand made the path up her thigh once again, waiting until he felt her panties to stop. Bella struggled to lean into him, but the middle console and the gearshift foiled her efforts. She grunted in exasperation, pulling away for a moment to say, "Backseat."

Edward nodded and made a swift movement to climb in between their seats. He landed unceremoniously, and reached for Bella as she more gracefully climbed next to him. They resumed their kissing and petting, and Edward began sucking on the skin below her ear, making her moan loudly. She laughed breathlessly again, bringing Edward out of his trance temporarily.

"Wow, another cliché. We're in the backseat of your car, parked on a secluded hill," she said with another laugh.

"I'm beginning to think I love clichés," Edward answered before attacking her throat again. Bella shifted suddenly and found herself straddling his lap, her dress hiked up around her hips. Edward groaned and thrust his hips into hers, and Bella gasped at the sensation. Her pelvis started to grind into his rhythmically, and even through his jeans, Edward felt the pressure begin to build. He was embarrassed at how quickly things were going to be finished, but he couldn't find it in him to care enough to slow down. He continued to thrust against her, her body rising with each one, and she unbuttoned his shift halfway down to run her fingers over his chest and stomach. She removed her lips from his and started kissing his throat like he had done to her, and Edward suddenly felt his imminent release.

"Oh shit…fuck, Bella, I'm…oh, I'm –" he couldn't get the rest of his sentence out as his entire body clenched and released violently. He shuddered against her as he came back down, his mind clearing somewhat. He realized his hands were on Bella's bare ass, also realizing that she was wearing a thong, and kneading her skin. Bella slowed her kissing somewhat, and Edward exhaled loudly. "Wow. Oh my god. Um…wow. So…I want…you to…finish, too, but I don't know what I'm doing."

Bella could tell that he was a little embarrassed by his own admittance, and she kissed him again. "You don't have to do anything tonight."

"I want to, I just don't have any experience," he said softly. He trailed his hands over her hips and ran his fingers under the edge of her tiny underwear until he reached the area he hadn't explored yet.

"I'll help you," Bella said in a winded voice. She grasped one of his hands and guided his fingers down to her most sensitive spot, gasping when she felt him touch her. Edward watched her face with rapt attention. She helped him situate two of his fingers at her entrance and pushed in, both of them overwhelmed at the feeling. Edward pumped his fingers a few times, until Bella pulled them out, and moved them up to wear she was itching frantically for him to touch. "Just…stay there, I'll do the…rest."

Bella's hips began to grind down onto his fingers again, the speed and motion perfect. Her lips parted and her eyes closed, and Edward hadn't seen her look more beautiful. Her bangs were falling over her eyebrows and he was getting ridiculously turned on, and wondered if it were possible for him to get hard again so quickly. Bella sped her movements and then suddenly stopped. Edward could feel her pulsing against his fingers, and he pressed them into her flesh so that he could feel it better. Bella's orgasm seemed to last for a long time, but she finally relaxed her muscles and fell forward onto his chest with a smile.

"I fucking _love_ clichés."

"I fucking love _you_," Edward said before he could stop himself. Bella leaned back and looked at him, sure she hadn't heard him correctly.

"What did you say?" They were both frozen. Bella's hands rested on his shoulders, and Edward's hand was still in Bella's underwear. Her mouth was forming a little 'o' shape, and Edward knew he had to say it again.

"I love you, Bella. This probably isn't the best time to say it, but I do."

"I love you, too. Oh my god…you love me," she said as her smile widened.

"You love me?" She nodded excitedly. Edward finally pulled his hand out from under her dress and wrapped her up in an embrace. He laughed heartily, wanting to savor the feeling of Bella returning his affection for a moment more. They sat holding each other tightly until Edward made a moan of dissatisfaction.

Bella leaned back and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I…I've got a bit of a mess, um, under my clothes," Edward said, feeling his face heat up with a blush to rival Bella's. She nodded and looked around. "There are some napkins in my glove box, could you get them for me?"

Bella finally squirmed off of his lap, her hips and knees protesting the sudden movement. She managed to get in the front seat and grabbed the napkins quickly. Edward tried as best he could to clean himself up, and Bella had to get out of the car to stretch her legs. Edward emerged, looking for a trash can with a slightly disgusted look on his face. Bella had a hold of her foot, her knee bent behind her so she could stretch her quad, and they both burst out laughing.

"I guess there are downsides to getting off in the backseat of a car," Bella said brazenly, causing Edward to laugh even harder. He threw the napkins away and stumbled over to Bella, grabbing her and spinning her around.

"Sometimes we are just so damn unromantic, aren't we?" Bella kissed his cheek.

"Yes, but we're in love anyway."

"Yes, that we are." The two held hands in an extremely romantic way as they walked back to Edward's car.

The next morning, a pew was filled with the Cullens, and the Swans, most of which looked less than enthralled to be there. Esme did her best to appear attentive, while Carlisle fought to keep his eyes open. Sue held her Bible open in her lap, but her eyes were glazed like her mind was somewhere else. Charlie wasn't even fighting the battle with his heavy eyelids. And three teenagers sat in the middle, passing notes like they were in elementary school. After seven games of MASH, Bella had married Edward twice and lived in both a mansion and a shack, once with three children, the other time with twenty-seven, and she managed to drive a beat-up limousine both times. Alice married Pastor Jasper and Emmett McCarty and had several children for both marriages. Her nose wrinkled at the thought of sleeping with either one of them, but her heart began to pound when she remembered her plan to have sex with Brandon at some point during the week. She would not be deterred.

Edward didn't join in the game of MASH, preferring to relive the night prior over and over again. He felt especially hedonistic for imagining sexual activities in the middle of a sermon, but it was the most boring thing he'd ever heard. The pastor had been droning on and on for an hour about the importance of tithing. Edward was willing to part with ten percent of his money if the man would just shut up.

The service finally ended, and Charlie and Sue graciously accepted the invitation to eat lunch at the Cullen's. Charlie offered to bring over some of the fresh fish he caught the day before, and Sue asked if she could bring Leah and her son, Seth. He was home on leave from the Navy, and had stayed at home that morning. Bella had only met Seth once before, and hadn't seen him since he'd been in town, as he arrived on Friday evening while Bella was at the game.

"You didn't mention that your stepbrother was in town," Edward informed her as they walked to his car. Bella tried not to flinch at the word 'stepbrother.'

"The ombudsman didn't call Sue to say they were coming in until Wednesday night. He got to Virginia Beach on Thursday, and then drove down on Friday. It was really sudden, and I didn't see him or anything," Bella said, feeling oddly defensive. She didn't want to seem uninvolved in her family life, but she just didn't really know a lot about Seth. Sue wasn't happy that he decided to join the Navy, so she didn't talk about him that much, either.

"It's okay, Bell. I was just curious, that's all. How old is he?"

"Nineteen. Or maybe twenty…I can't remember when his birthday is," she told him. "That probably sounds terrible."

"Not really. Sue and Charlie haven't been married that long, and you only moved here recently. And he's been out to sea for most of the time, right?"

"Yeah. And he's stationed in Virginia Beach, so he only comes here once in a while. Last time he was in, Sue and Charlie went to see him. He's Native American, actually."

"Really? And Leah?"

"Yeah. Their dad was full-blooded Quileute, I believe. They're from Washington. Sue met my dad in Forks. Did I tell you that?"

"No, you didn't. There's still a lot I don't know," Edward mused as she buckled her seatbelt. Brandon had picked Alice up when church ended and they were driving to the Cullen's separately. "And I can't wait to find out."

Edward leaned over and kissed her under her ear, where a sizeable hickey also appeared. He smiled as he remembered the way Bella shouted from the bathroom that morning, mortified when Esme rushed in to help her, and couldn't hide the mark. Esme tried not to laugh, but failed, embarrassing Bella further. She graciously offered to help Bella cover it up with makeup, so Charlie didn't have a coronary at church.

"And by the way, I can't stop thinking about last night," he whispered as he lingered near her ear.

"Neither can I," Bella admitted. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Edward knew that they'd probably already said it thirty times since last night, but it was so freeing to not have to hold it in anymore. "So, tell me 'The Love Story of Charlie and Sue' please, I'm riveted."

"Well, Dad knew Harry – Sue's first husband – since they were kids, and he died of a heart attack about…eight years ago, I believe. Sue was heartbroken, of course, and Charlie tried to help her out, especially since Leah and Seth were pretty young then. And, from what I can gather, Charlie was pretty hung up on her after that, but didn't think it was right to make a move on his old friend's widow. So, cut to a few years later, and Sue had to move down here to take care of her father. Sue grew up in this area, and moved out to Washington with Harry, originally. So, she and her kids came out here, and Charlie kept in touch with her, calling and so forth, and after another year, over the phone, he just asked her to marry him. Just like that. She said yes, and he moved down here. They hadn't ever been on a date or kissed or anything when he proposed. Crazy, huh?"

"Wow. That is crazy. I guess he just knew it was right. I'll have to congratulate the Chief, that took some balls," Edward commented.

"Ha, I guess so," she replied. "Did I tell you how nice you look today?"

"You did, actually, right about the time I told you how nice _you_ look today. But you can tell me again. I think my ego's a bit deflated."

"Why would your ego be deflated?"

"Well, last night I wanted to pleasure my girlfriend and she practically had to do it herself."

"Edward!" Bella shrieked out of sheer discomfort. She was a little taken aback by how he'd just put the statement out there, but she also didn't want him to think of himself as inadequate. "Trust me, that was nothing like doing it myself."

"So you masturbate?"

"I mean…I have. Not, like, regularly or anything. And that's the only way I learned about anything, anyway. It's not like I'm an expert, I've just explored some."

"So Peter didn't have any tricks, then?" Edward sneered when he said 'Peter' and Bella wished he hadn't brought him up, but she wanted to be honest.

"No, he didn't. I don't even like remembering the times we were together, honestly. And it wasn't ever…very pleasant. If he knew what he was doing, well, he was just selfish then, because he never shared his secrets. And what you and I did last night was a thousand times more intimate and special and satisfying than all of the times Peter and I were together, combined. I promise. You were amazing, even if you didn't think so."

Edward smiled smugly. "So do I get a learning curve, then? Because I was thinking maybe I should…practice a bit more, you know, just to make sure I'm up to speed."

Bella blushed but nodded. "You better plan on practicing. And engaging in plenty of…study sessions."

She used a faux-seductive voice, causing Edward to both laugh and get turned on in anticipation.

"You could be a phone sex operator with that voice, Bell," he said with another chuckle.

"Well, a girl can dream," she said as she batted her eyelashes.

They pulled up to the Cullen's house and hurried inside. Esme was trying to get ingredients together for some side dishes, and she couldn't stop talking about how excited she was to have fresh fish.

"Of course I got fish at the market in Chicago, but I've never had it straight from the source like this. To think, your dad fished yesterday in a lake and now we're eating what he caught. It's amazing, really," she gushed. Bella didn't quite see the appeal; imagining her father peeling the fish off of a hook twenty-four hours ago only made her not want eat it.

"Did you grow up in Chicago, Esme?" Edward hadn't told Bella where his parents were from.

"I did. My dad was a politician, believe it or not. And my mom was a housewife – both Irish Catholic, might I add, and unbelievably strict. I wasn't allowed to date at all, until I moved out. Of course, wouldn't you know that the second I stepped foot on campus, I saw Carlisle. No one else ever stood a chance."

Esme sighed wistfully and Bella smiled. She didn't know that she and Carlisle were college sweethearts.

"Where did you go to school?"

"Northwestern. In Evanston. We dated through undergrad, and Carlisle went on to med school. We got married while he was still in school, before he started his residency or anything. I was working as a lowly intern at in interior design firm, trying to make my way up in the business. We had this tiny apartment, oh my, it was dreadful. We still lived there until Edward was born. We moved when I was pregnant with Alice, but the place we moved to was still pretty small. They shared a room until they were both nearly seven."

"So you never dated anyone else?" Bella tried not to seem overly inquisitive, and kept her eyes focused on the produce she was chopping.

"Nope. I just knew he was the one for me."

"What about Carlisle? Did he date before he met you?"

"He went out with a couple of girls, but nothing too serious. Technically, he was seeing someone when we met, but I pursued him. Wouldn't take no for an answer," she said with a sly grin.

"So you went after him?"

"Oh yeah. I was a total daddy's girl growing up, so I naturally thought I should get whatever I wanted. I wouldn't let Carlisle slip through my fingers, so I marched up to him one day in the courtyard, and in front of the little chickadee he was with, I announced that we were going to get married one day and he'd kept me waiting long enough."

"Are you serious? Oh my god, that's the best story. What'd Carlisle do?"

"Well he looked at me like I was crazy when I did it, but he followed me when I marched away. And we haven't looked back since."

"So how were you so sure that he was the one? How old were you?"

"I was eighteen, he was twenty. And I just knew…I can't explain it precisely, it was just like…being with him – or even just seeing him – made something inside of me feel right. Like…he was the point of connection to the rest of the world for me. Like I wasn't totally myself without him. It's hard to describe. And we were young, and I know it's easy to be idealistic at that age, but sometimes it's real and true and it works."

Bella nodded, taking in her words and comparing them to the way she felt with Edward.

"Sometimes you have to go with your gut, even if you're afraid," Esme continued, stopping and making sure Bella was looking at her. "Because it's worth the risk. If you really think it's love, then you owe it to yourself to take the chance."

Bella knew what Esme was trying to convey. The front door opened and Edward's voice filtered in, followed by Charlie's. Edward stepped into the kitchen and furrowed his brow at the serious expressions on both his mother's and his girlfriend's faces.

"What's going on?" He walked towards Bella and put an arm around her protectively.

"Nothing. Just girl talk," Esme answered. Edward was about to insist that they tell him what it was they were talking about, but Bella turned and looked up at him, joy present in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Yep, just girl talk," Bella whispered as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

Charlie started speaking to Esme, handing over a gigantic package full of fish. Sue was right behind him, carrying a dessert she already had on hand. Leah and Seth stood back slightly, looking uncomfortable.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Bella wanted her stepsiblings to feel at ease, and she knew she needed to make an effort. Leah gave her a tight smile.

"Good. You?" Her eyes flickered to Edward, who still had his arm wrapped around her.

"Great. This is Edward, my boyfriend. And Esme, his mother," Bella said politely. "And this is Leah and Seth."

"Nice to meet you both. Did you have a good trip in, Seth?" Edward smiled cordially.

"Uh, yeah. It wasn't too bad," Seth replied. He looked a lot older than Bella remembered, and he had filled out since she last saw him. His shoulders were much broader, and he looked like a hulk behind Leah. His head was also shaved, contrary to the long hair he'd worn as a child.

"Glad to be home?"

"Yeah. I don't get to stay long, though. Just 'til Saturday."

"You should come to the game this week! It's homecoming, and Edward's the quarterback," Bella told him.

"Oh yeah? I might just do that," he said absentmindedly as he stared at the beer Esme had just handed Charlie. His eyes flickered between the bottle and his mother. Charlie saw the silent conversation and sighed.

"Esme? Do you mind if I get another one of those for Seth here?" Bella was pretty surprised that her father was letting someone underage drink, but she also knew that Seth wasn't exactly an average twenty-year old. She knew he'd already travelled to Afghanistan once, and he didn't resemble the goofy guy she'd known before. Seth looked relieved to be able to drink, and thanked Charlie graciously.

Alice's voice arrived before she did, bubbling over the sound of everyone else speaking. She appeared with Brandon in tow, and before anyone could introduce them, he yelled Seth's name and the two hugged.

"Man, it's good to see ya! When'd ya git in?" Brandon looked excited to see Seth, and Leah was visibly more relaxed as soon as Brandon entered the room.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Bella looked at the trio who were now catching up in surprise.

"Yeah, they used-ta live down the street from me. We'd hang out in the summers a lot, well, 'til Leah here went to college and this guy enlisted. Oh, hey, this is Alice, my girlfriend." Alice smiled and shook Seth's hand.

The group grew louder when Carlisle appeared and took the fish off of Esme's hands. Bella finished her job and got out of the kitchen before she got in the way. She and Edward went out on the back porch and attacked a honeysuckle bush that grew around the wooden rail.

"You'd have to eat seven hundred of these to equal a teaspoon of honey, I think," Edward commented. Bella agreed, enjoying the feeling of the sun beating down on her. She knew she wouldn't get too many more warm days before fall really set in. "Your hair is so red in the sunlight. I love it."

Edward started braiding Bella's hair, and she smiled at the memory of their first date. It seemed like ages ago that she and Edward officially started dating, as though they'd been together for years. She watched as Edward focused on his fingers as he finished up the braid, and she grabbed his hands.

"I love you. And I really want this to work. I want us to last. I want to take the risk."

Edward looked momentarily flummoxed by Bella's declaration before he nodded. "Me, too. All of those things. I love you."

The two stared at one another before the door to the kitchen opened and Charlie told them the food was ready. Charlie winked at his daughter before heading back in. He wondered how long it would be before he lost her to Edward completely.

Lunch was a boisterous affair. Seth told stories from the ship he was on, carefully editing them to make them more family-friendly, and Alice talked with Leah about the classes she was taking at school. Edward devoured two large fillets before finishing off Bella's plate as well. Everyone ate until they were sick, then waited a few minutes before stuffing themselves further with dessert.

"Oh, Bella, Audra brought over a bunch of stuff last night to wear this week," Alice began. "Oh, Chief! Can Bella please please, please please please stay over again tonight? Tomorrow is Hillbilly Day at school and we need to get dressed together!"

Charlie smiled under his moustache and laughed. "I suppose that's all right."

Alice clapped and smiled.

"So are you dressing up, too, Edward?" Charlie looked positively mischievous as he smirked at Edward.

"I'd really rather not, Chief, but I don't think these two will let me off the hook," he said as he pointed to Bella and his sister with his thumbs.

"Oh it's great, Edward, honestly. I did it too when I was in school. And when you're a senior, the teachers really don't give a damn what you're doing all week. It's awesome," Seth told him quickly.

Edward sighed and conceded.

"Do you have stuff to wear tomorrow, Edward? Because if you don't, I'm sure Charlie here has something you can borrow," Carlisle said with a gleam in his eye.

"You callin' me a hillbilly, doc?" Charlie put on his best southern accent and everyone at the table burst out laughing.

The table was cleared and Bella needed to head to her house to get her stuff for the next day. She only had a few assignments to complete that night, so she hoped that she and Edward could relax and watch a movie. And they would actually watch this one, she knew. Edward held her hostage at the front door, unwilling to let her go for even a little while.

"Why can't I drive you?"

"I need to get my truck so I can drive to school in the morning," she explained.

"I'll drive you to school," he countered.

"But I'll have to drive home."

"Alice will drive you home."

"Edward, I'll only be gone for half an hour. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Fine," he huffed, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. "But let me reveal my own pathetic-ness and say that I will miss you, my Bell."

"I'll miss you, too, my…Ed."

"Please, never call me that again."

"What? Ed?"

"Bella…" Edward warned.

"Ed! Ed! Eddddd!" Bella sang terribly out of key. Edward immediately picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, smacking her on the butt as he started out the door. Charlie and Sue were standing by their car, talking to Esme as Edward approached.

"I've got a delivery for you, Chief. Too bad you don't have your squad car, this one's feisty!" Bella slapped his ass several times before he finally sat her down.

"See you soon, Ed!" She giggled and ran towards Charlie's car, launching herself into the backseat and sticking out her tongue. Edward laughed as they finally drove away. Esme linked her arm through his and turned to lead him back to the house.

"Have you told Bella that you love her yet?" Edward looked at his mother in surprise.

"I told her last night."

"Good."

* * *

**If there are any readers who are Southern, let me know - I may have a question for you!**

**Hit my Twitter up (at) ginginleelee**

**My blog is running now, technically, and I've got some LiB goodies, so check it out as well - ginginleelee (dot) blogspot (dot) com**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, all! I hope you guys had a great week, and I hope you guys enjoy this little bit 'o fun here in this chapter. We're getting dangerously close to reaching 100 reviews, so once we do, I'll do a bonus update one week - it's not a bribe, really, just incentive. ;)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks, as always, to my betas anythingzombie and imahappymess.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't even think about using that on me!" Alice scoffed as she held the eyeliner pencil in the air.

"Bella, Audra said girls always do this –"

"I do not care. I don't want you to put some freakishly large freckles on my face. Leave me alone!" Bella jumped off of Alice's bed and ran out of the room before Alice could advance on her. Bella tripped over the long overalls she wore as she headed downstairs. Edward was in the kitchen, talking to Esme, when Bella burst in.

"Baby, save me!" She flung herself at Edward, barely giving him time to catch her. "And braid my hair? Please?"

Edward laughed and agreed as Esme asked them questions about the homecoming week events. Edward parted Bella's hair haphazardly and braided each side efficiently before securing them both with hair ties. Alice clomped down the stairs, pouting before she was in view of the others, and holding up a pair of shoes.

"At least wear these!" Bella looked at the white canvas shoes that Alice thrust in her face, shrugging her shoulders. They didn't look so bad.

"Where'd you get these, Alice?"

"The dollar store." Bella looked up in surprise. "I didn't want to spend a lot of money on something we may never wear again. Though I kind of like them. I think I can pull them off."

"Probably. So, do I look sufficiently 'hillbilly'?" Bella turned in a slow circle, showcasing her braided hair, too large overalls and tank top, and tiny canvas shoes.

"Not really, but you look cute," Esme said. Alice jumped up and spun gracefully. The overalls she wore were children's, so she rolled the bottoms up to above her calves to hide that they were too short. The buttons at her hips were undone to allow a little room, and she looked adorable. "Very nice, Alice."

"We ready to go?" Edward stood from his stool and pulled on the flannel shirt Bella had stolen from Charlie's closet. Bella looked him up and down and huffed. "What?"

"You don't look like a hillbilly, you look like…a grunge rocker in Seattle circa 1991."

"Hmm…it is a little Pearl Jam-esque, isn't it?" He laughed and threw his arm around Bella as they headed towards the front door. "Alice, you can drive the Volvo, and I'll ride with Bella."

While Bella drove the short distance to the school, Edward giggled excitedly as he stuck his hand beneath the flap of Bella's overalls as it gaped open.

"I love this. You should wear these everyday. And such easy access – two little clicks and they'd fall right off," he mused.

"Don't get any ideas, mister," Bella warned with a small smile on her face. She pulled into the parking space next to Alice and scooted over her bench seat to give Edward a proper good morning. Edward's fingers found the hem of Bella's tank under her overalls and he proceeded to run his hand over the ripples in her stomach as she sat. Bella pulled back from his lips long enough to tell him to leave her 'fat rolls' alone.

"Bella, you are not fat. You could afford to put on a few pounds…like, ten or fifteen. You'd be so soft, mmm," Edward couldn't say anymore as he leaned in to kiss her neck, unable to stay away from the mark he'd already left on her. His hand slid up higher, tracing the underside of her bra, before he finally pulled back. "Ungh, I better stop now before I get too far."

He took a few deep breaths, and managed to keep himself from getting too excited. Bella adjusted her shirt and started to move to get out, but Edward tugged on one of her braids to get her attention.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, you know," he told her. Bella blushed and shook her head, but he continued. "Seriously, you're, like, breathtaking sometimes. I can't believe you love me."

"I could say the same about you. You're the most gorgeous guy at school, probably in the entire state, and you could get any girl. How you even managed to spot the mousy girl in the ratty Vans, I'll never know."

"I love your ratty Vans. And you are far from mousy, pretty girl. I love you, Bell."

Edward's eyes conveyed the sincerity of his statement and she nodded, accepting his compliment. "And I love you, pretty boy."

"That doesn't really hold the same connotation, you know."

"I know." Bella smirked and jumped out of the cab of the truck, sauntering away as best she could while holding up the legs of her overalls.

xXx

By Wednesday, Bella was used to the routine of homecoming week. On Monday morning, the beginning of the door-decorating contest thankfully interrupted her first block class. Bella still didn't get the whole idea behind the thing, but she enjoyed painting and she enjoyed not having to do any class work even more. Even though Alice didn't usually converse with her other classmates, she took charge and barked out orders to everyone, coming up with a Hell theme – not that original, considering the school mascot was the Blue Devils, but Alice wanted to stick with it. Lauren and Ashlie protested, uncomfortable with even looking at the word Hell, but they were overruled. Alice decided to go with an icy purgatory – Hell frozen over – so she utilized the white and blue paint on a black background, somehow transforming the painted paper so it looked like icicles she did free hand.

Everyone was impressed with her artistic prowess, and let her go to town. Bella painted where she was told, and tried not to spill anything. Tuesday was spent doing touch-ups and generally gloating about how amazing they were. On Wednesday, Alice deemed it judge-ready and some boys carried it down to the hall by the office, where it was displayed on the wall. Alice oversaw the transport, overly cautious to make sure nothing happened to it on the way. Three other 'doors' were already up, and Alice's was by far the best.

Tuesday was Mismatch Day, and Bella reluctantly agreed to wear both a Vans slip on and a Converse high top. She felt awkward and off-balance all day, and Edward tried his best not to laugh at her. Edward wore an orange and black plaid button down shirt with a striped yellow tie, but didn't go any further. He didn't look mismatched, but Bella thought he actually looked pretty damn good. Alice went all out, wearing a zebra print miniskirt over leopard print leggings, workout shoes, and a boxy t-shirt that said "Save the whales! Trade them for valuable prizes." She was taking dress-up days to the extreme, but it was a lot of fun to watch.

On Pajama Day, Bella was decked out in head-to-toe Edward-wear. Not only did he give her a shirt to wear that had his name across the back, but he also found an old pair of Chicago White Sox pajama pants. Alice dressed up in a shirt Brandon had found emblazoned with his name – a little league baseball shirt – and she paired it with Power Puff girl pajama pants, and fuzzy elephant slippers. Edward wore grey sweatpants that he never actually slept in, and a shirt Bella found from her father's police league softball team – Forks PD was on the front, and Swan proudly printed on the back. Bella was glad that Edward was able to bear her name as well, and Charlie laughed with delight when he saw Edward in it as he picked her up for school that morning.

During English class, while Alice was accompanying the door to be hung, Angela and Bella were sent on an errand to the yearbook teacher. While they were walking, Angela politely invited Bella to youth group that night.

"Oh, um, I don't think I'll be able to come, but thanks for asking," Bella answered. "So, you have youth group on Wednesday, that Fifth Quarter thing on Friday, church on Sunday, and prayer every morning? That seems like a bit much."

"Well, it is, but I like doin' all of that."

"Yeah. It's just not my thing."

Angela stopped walking and Bella paused when she realized Angela was no longer beside her. "You probably think we're pathetic, don't ya?"

"No, not pathetic. I just…like I said, it's just not my thing."

"Well…I know it seems stupid to ya, but just remember that…not all of us moved here from some big city out west. We've all been here our entire lives, and we're raised a certain way. And we've always _done_ things a certain way. We're used to it – our whole lives've been built like this already. And some of us are genuine about it. And it's…some of…and it is _my_ thing. Okay?"

Bella felt instantly guilty. She hadn't meant to come off as so condescending. "I'm sorry, Angela. I wasn't trying to offend you. I just…it's just different for me, I guess. I didn't mean to imply anything. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. And I didn't mean to snap at ya. I just don't like bein' judged unfairly."

Bella hadn't realized that she was being so prejudiced, but Angela was right. Bella assumed that they were all morons following some religious code because they thought they should, and she looked down on them. She didn't want people to judge her because she didn't attend church, or because she dressed a certain way or listened to different music, but she was doing the same thing to everyone else. She was new to town and didn't understand most of its traditions or people, but she made up her mind about it all without being open minded. She really was sorry.

"Yeah. I don't like that either. I'm sorry." Angela nodded her forgiveness and the two continued down the hallway in silence.

After lunch, everyone reported to the gym for class games. Alice lamented the fact that she'd worn the slippers and she would be hindered if any of the games called for running. The first game was a relay that she insisted Bella do with her, and Bella in turn insisted that Edward participate as well. They got in line and when it was their turn, each person had to run to the other end of the room, grab a balloon and pop it, before running back. Most people were stomping on the balloons; Alice, however, took her slippers off to run, and then couldn't pop it barefoot. She ended up sitting on it and bouncing until it popped and running back. Bella was laughing to hard she could barely run, and she lost her balance twice while she tried to step on the thing. Edward smacked her on the ass when she tagged his hand for him to go, and had to show off by popping the balloon with his bare hands.

The seniors ended up winning the first game, but lost the second. Each line was given a small plastic ball, the size of an orange, and it had to be passed down the line without using hands. Basically, everyone passed it neck to neck by holding it down with their chin and contorting their bodies for the next person to retrieve it. Each time it fell they had to start over. Brandon passed it to Alice easily, and Alice and Bella were able to pass it as well. Edward had a hard time getting the ball from Bella because of the height difference, and even when he squatted down he was unable to get it. The ball rolled down Bella's chest and Edward slammed his torso to hers to catch it, but neither one of them could get it back up. The juniors finished their line and Edward dropped his head in defeat. He chose to sit the next game out, which involved peanut butter, and the teachers announced that everyone had to pair up but only with a member of the same sex. The boys apparently knew what the game was, so only a pair of girls remained. Audra and Angela stood next to Alice and Bella, smirking because they knew what the game was.

A teacher came around and put a spoonful of peanut butter on Bella's cheek. Going down the line, the partner without peanut butter had to lick their partner's cheek until it was clean. Alice laughed and Bella looked disgusted. She caught Edward's eye as he sat on the bleachers and she shook her head. He looked thoroughly entertained. When it was Bella and Alice's turn, Alice wasted no time. She grabbed Bella's face and licked the peanut butter off faster than any of the previous pairs had done, and Bella got to experience the feel of Alice's tongue on her skin. When they made it back to their boyfriends on the bleachers, Bella smirked at Brandon.

"You're a lucky man, Brandon," she said with a wink, causing him to blush and Alice to squeal. Bella managed to sit out the next few games, most of which involved more coordination, and the seniors were announced the winner. They went through three more games with the sophomores and managed to win again. The faculty assembled an impressive looking team, and they went up against the senior class in a modified game of capture the flag. Edward agreed to play when some of the guys on the team started in on him, and the senior team (mainly consisting of football players) beat the faculty, but just barely. Bella was impressed with how quick some of her teachers were. Edward was a little sweaty when he got back to Bella, pulling her into the hall to leave after they were dismissed. He had a few extra minutes before practice started, and he took advantage of it. He kissed her neck several times before growling in her ear.

"I love that you're wearing my clothes, and that my name is on your back. Cullen suits you, don't you think?" He realized the moment it left his lips that the silly statement was implication-heavy, so he held his breath as he waited for her response.

"Mmm, Bella Cullen does have a ring to it…though Edward Swan sounds better to me. Perhaps if we get married you can take my name instead," she said with a laugh. Edward relaxed and joined in, happy that she didn't get freaked out by what he said. "By the way, Charlie says you can keep the shirt. 'Something to remember him by,' he said."

"Is he going somewhere?"

"Who knows why he said it. He's getting pretty old," she commented.

"He's not even forty, Bella, I think he's got a ways to go," Edward pointed out.

"Ha, you're right. _You're_ the one with the old fogey parents!" Bella pushed her index finger into his chest.

"Hey, fifty is a respectable age! And Dad's still got a year to go, anyway," he argued. "And Mom is barely forty-six."

"I suppose. Do you think they'll be able to dance at our wedding, or will we have to push them around in wheelchairs?"

"Keep talking and there may not be a wedding to speak of, little lady," Edward warned with a laugh. Bella looked up at him, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll let it go. It's just such a shame, though – our children won't get to know their own grandparents…."

"You may be the most ridiculous person I know," Edward added. "And I love you."

"I love you, too. You'll be over for dinner?"

"Yep, Charlie said he'd come get me after practice. See you then, my Bell." Bella smacked his ass as he turned away, getting him back for earlier. Edward yelped.

"Get 'em, tiger!" Edward laughed and Bella sauntered to the Volvo to wait for Alice. She predicted the wait to be approximately ten more minutes, accounting for Alice's face-sucking at Brandon's car. Isaiah stalked by her as she walked, giving her the same dead look he always did, but said nothing. Bella did her best to stay away from him all week, and she knew that Edward struggled with not kicking his ass at practice.

Alice pranced towards Bella with a shit-eating grin on her face, but waited until they got in the car to say anything.

"I'm going to Brandon's tonight, and we're going to have sex!"

"Really? Wow. Have you…are you a virgin?"

"I am, but I'm ready. I want him so badly, I can hardly stand it. His mom's going to be gone and it's going to be perfect."

"So you two have talked about it?"

"Well…he said, 'my mom's gonna be gone all night,' and I said, 'awesome,' but I hinted with my eyes what I wanted, and I'm sure he'll be into it."

"Well, that's good. Just use protection. And, um…it will probably hurt. You should be ready for that."

"Wait – did you and Edward have sex?" Alice's eyes were enormous.

"No –"

"So you've had sex before?"

"Well, yes –"

"How did I not know this? Was it with that Pete guy in Phoenix?"

"Yes, Peter, and it wasn't –"

"So what was it like?"

"It wasn't great, Alice, but –"

"So sex is overrated?"

"Not necessarily, it just wasn't –"

"Do you think I should wait?"

"Alice, give me a second to answer, would you?" Alice looked apologetic and mimed zipping her lips shut. "Okay, yes I had sex with Peter, and no, it wasn't that good, but I think that it will be if you really care about someone, and I would just suggest that you not do it unless you're sure."

"Hmm. Okay. I think I'm ready, though," she said. They pulled up to Bella's house and jumped out of the car. Alice stuck around for an hour or so, killing time until she could go to Brandon's.

"Do you think you're dad will let you stay over again tonight? You can stay when you bring Edward home," Alice said.

"I don't know, that would be the second school night this week. I can ask."

"Do, because I want to coordinate our outfits in the morning. I have a surprise to go with the camouflage Audra gave you. Well, I should go. See you later, hopefully." Alice darted out the front door and Bella headed to the kitchen to start the food. She heard the door open and was surprised that her dad was already home.

"Hey Bells," Charlie called out as he took off his gun holster. "I got off a little early. I thought I'd come home before I go get Edward. Alice accosted me in the front yard and demanded that I let you stay over tonight. She said something about camo gear and I think I ended up agreeing."

"Oh, thanks. I appreciate it. She said she has a surprise for me…I hope it's a good surprise and not a scary surprise."

"It could really go either way with that girl," Charlie commented.

"Indeed."

"Um, Bella," Charlie began as he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say that I trust you. And maybe it's not wise of me to let you stay over at Edward's, but I know that you'll make good decisions. And I'm sure Esme keeps an eye on you two. I just want to make sure that you're being…careful. Okay?"

Bella blushed but tried to act mature. "Yes. And thank you. It means a lot that you trust me, Dad. And I will be careful, when the time comes."

Charlie exhaled, satisfied with the confirmation that his little girl wasn't sleeping with Edward yet. He knew what it was like to be eighteen and crazy about someone – hell, Renee got pregnant with Bella when she was only a little older than Bella was now – but he hoped she would be a little smarter than he and Renee had been.

"Great. I'm gonna go change and then I'll go pick Edward up." Bella nodded and turned back to her marinara sauce, smiling as she stirred, knowing that she was incredibly lucky.

When her father and Edward came back, Bella was alarmed to hear the two of them struggling to get in the front door. She rounded the corner and looked down the hallway, and saw Charlie helping to hold Edward up.

"Oh my god, baby, what happened? Are you all right?" Bella ran up to him and looked him over, her hands flapping uselessly as she couldn't figure out where he was hurt. "What is it, what did you hurt? Oh my god."

"Bells, give the man a little breathing room," Charlie told her. He maneuvered Edward to the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"It's my knee. I tweaked it a little, that's all. It's nothing serious," he told her as he grimaced in pain. Charlie returned with a small bag of ice, three ibuprofen, and a glass of water. "Thanks, Chief."

"Babe, are you sure? Dad, is he telling the truth?" Charlie looked at Edward as he gave him a pleading look.

"Yeah, of course. Nothing serious. I'll, uh, get the sauce off the stove. Is everything else ready?"

"Um, yeah. I, uh, have to get the bread out of the oven, and um…the noodles have already been strained."

"We'll eat in here tonight," Charlie said before leaving the two alone. Bella leaned down to kiss Edward's forehead, and brushed his hair back out of his face.

"You scared me to death, babe," she told him. "I'll go fix you a plate of food." She kissed him again and fixed him an extra-large portion of spaghetti, along with two slices of garlic bread. She took the plate to him before fixing one for herself, though her stomach felt a little uneasy after the rush of worry that hit her upon seeing Edward hurt.

The three ate while ESPN played in the background. Bella kept her eyes trained on Edward, and Edward tried to studiously ignore her so he didn't get annoyed.

"I guess it's good you're staying over at Edward's tonight, huh, Bella? He'll need some help getting around."

"You're staying over?" Edward smiled widely.

"Yeah, Alice wanted to get ready together tomorrow." Bella looked at the clock and wondered if Alice had slept with Brandon yet. She was anxious to hear how it went. "Did you ever get any camo to wear?"

"Uh…no, I didn't."

"Dad, you have something, don't you? Camouflage?"

"Sure. I've got a couple of shirts. And some pants, but they'd probably be too big on you," he confirmed.

"Do you hunt, Chief?"

"I have, but I don't like it as much as I do fishing. And you don't need camouflage for that…and you can drink beer while you fish, too, something I wouldn't recommend while hunting."

Edward laughed genuinely, the medicine starting to kick in.

"Can I see your knee?" Bella toyed with the hem of his pant leg, but realized that he'd have to take his pants off for her to see it.

"Maybe later. It's just a little swollen, nothing to see, really." Bella thought his nonchalance was a little forced, but she wasn't going to push it. They finished eating dinner, and Bella grabbed some brownies she'd made the day before. She made Edward eat three, and let her dad have two before she decided they should probably go ahead and go to Edward's house. Thankfully her teachers weren't giving any homework the entire week. She hadn't had third or fourth block that day, but she would have them in the morning on Thursday, to make up for the missed afternoon.

Charlie retrieved some clothes for Edward and helped him out to Bella's truck.

"Thanks, Chief," Edward said sincerely before he shut the door. Bella tried not to think about his knee too much as she drove, but couldn't resist asking one more question.

"Do you think you'll still play Friday?"

"Probably. It should be fine by then, and Coach will push for me to play. Isaiah's good enough, I think, but Coach disagrees."

Bella helped Edward inside the house, but Esme had to assist her in getting him up the stairs. She had the same worried look on her face that Bella did, but she didn't say anything. Bella stayed in Edward's room while he changed and looked at his knee before he put his pajama pants on. It was red and swollen, but Edward was right, there wasn't much to see. Bella doted on him all night, and the two sat side by side on his bed and watched episodes of "Arrested Development" on Edward's laptop. Alice came home around ten-thirty and popped her head in. Bella could see that her friend didn't look too happy, and she feared the worst.

_What if she slept with Brandon and regretted it? What if he wasn't gentle with her? What if she's hurt?_

Bella's concern had her propelled off of the bed before Edward realized she was getting up. He paused the show and looked up at her in bewilderment.

"Uh, I'll be back in a little while. I promise. I won't go to bed without saying goodnight," she said distractedly. He nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, my Bell. Sorry if I've been a little shit tonight."

"Well, you're my little shit, so…wow, that sounded really gross," Bella responded as she wrinkled her nose. "I'll be back."

Bella walked warily to Alice's room, knocking softly before she entered. Alice was in the middle of changing, but she motioned for Bella to come in. Alice brazenly took her bra off while facing Bella, her eyes looking serious, and Bella knew that she was upset. Alice opened her mouth to speak before pulling angrily on her hair, still topless.

"Did you do it, Ali?" Alice looked at her with a mystified look on her face.

"No. We didn't. And I don't…I'm not sure what to make of what _did_ happen," she said, plopping down on the bed. "We were…we were fooling around, but then…."

"What happened?" Bella tried to keep her voice from betraying her panic.

"We were…well, we were dry humping, fully clothed, and I went to take my shirt off and he stopped me. I told him that I was ready to go further, and he turned me down."

"Did he say why he didn't want to?"

"I didn't really give him the chance. I was really embarrassed, so I just left. He's called me three times already and left two messages, but I haven't listened to them," she said, picking her phone up from the nightstand. "Will you listen for me?"

Bella nodded. Alice put in a keyword for her voicemail and handed the phone to her. She stood up and took her pants off, pulling a large t-shirt over her naked body and curling back up under her covers. Bella listened to the first message.

"_Alice, please, call me. I wanna explain. Call me soon."_

Bella hit 'nine' to save the message and listened to the next one.

"_Please call me. I – I'm sorry you're upset, but I'm not sorry for what I did. I'm not ready yet. I know that's probably stupid, but it's true. I want you, I do, but I need a little more time. I've never been serious with a girl before, and I – just please, call me."_

Bella saved the message and ended the call. She looked at Alice and smiled encouragingly.

"Honey, just call him. It sounds like he's got a good reason for stopping you."

"Really?"

"I promise. Call him. I'll come back in a little while." Alice gave her a small smile and picked up her phone as Bella changed her clothes quickly before leaving Alice in the room alone. She went to brush her teeth, and Esme stopped to say goodnight.

"Good night, Esme. Is Carlisle working all night?"

"No, he should be home a little after midnight," she answered.

"Hmm. I wish he was here to look at Edward's knee."

"I know. I'll tell him when he gets home and make sure he's up in time to check it before you guys go to school. Don't worry, Bella."

"Thanks. 'Night."

Bella meandered down the hall to Edward's room, feeling a bit weird for going there after Esme went to bed, but she knew Alice was still talking to Brandon. Bella opened the door quietly as Edward looked up. He smiled and patted the spot next to him as she shut the door behind her. She crept over to the bed and snuggled down in the covers with him. She started lightly tracing shapes on his t-shirt covered stomach, enjoying the soft moans coming from him. Bella lifted his shirt enough to get her hand underneath and felt his smooth skin under her fingertips. Edward was starting to get a little worked up, and Bella could tell. She leaned in and kissed him before grabbing his shirt and tugging. Edward leaned forward and she pulled the shirt over his head. She ran her hands down his chest as she bent over to kiss down to his stomach.

Edward groaned as Bella's hand slipped under the elastic of his pajamas and she stroked his erection over his underwear. His hips moved of their own accord against her hand. Bella put her finger over her lips, advising him to be quiet, and she captured his lips with hers to silence him. She moved her hand inside his boxers and touched him, and she felt him shudder against her. She set a steady rhythm and Edward was thrusting in time with it. He brought his left hand around to slip down the back of her pants and squeezed her as he suddenly came, spilling onto her hand and his stomach. Bella kissed him until his heart slowed and then she helped him clean up.

They hadn't said a word to each other since she entered his room. After Edward was straightened up, Bella curled into his side and hugged him closer to her. She was about to drift of to sleep when she shook herself awake. She had to get back to Alice's room. She didn't want to abuse Esme's trust, or her father's. She kissed him again, whispering that she loved him before leaving the room. She tiptoed back to Alice's room and entered into darkness. Alice was already asleep, and Bella slipped into bed, smiling to herself in the night.

* * *

**Hit up my Twitter (at) ginginleelee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, world! So...the good news is, we hit 100 reviews, so you will get another chapter in a few days. :)**

**Thanks to my betas, anythingzombie and imahappymess for all of their help.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella looked at herself in Alice's mirror, and had to admit, she liked the outfit. Bella wore dark green pants with a long sleeved camouflage shirt, but the pièce de résistance was the green military vest fastened over her shirt. It was tight fitting, and perfect. Alice wore a similar one, also satisfied with her accessorizing. Originally she planned to change before she performed at the talent show, but she was intending to only change into jeans and leaving the rest of the ensemble. Bella slipped on her trusty Vans and Alice wore Doc Marten boots.

"Where did you find these?" Bella pulled at her vest, imagining wearing it in the future with other things.

"Goodwill. They're great, aren't they? I feel pretty badass in these." The two walked downstairs, Alice entering the kitchen first, her hands poised as though she were holding a gun. Bella played along and jumped in alongside of her, pressing her back to Alice's, also holding an imaginary gun. The two scowled and Alice pretended to shoot at Carlisle, Esme and Edward as Bella pulled an invisible pin out of a grenade with her teeth and threw it at them.

She shouted "Demon flare!" and she and Alice hit the ground. Carlisle played along and pretended to fall back with the explosion while Esme and Edward just laughed. When they jumped up, Edward looked appreciatively over Bella's ensemble.

"You look hot, Bell. You should adopt the army look. Very Lara Croft," he said, but when he saw Bella's expression, corrected himself. "But much better than Angelina Jolie." Bella smiled and seated herself next to him.

"Will you help me do my hair?"

"Sure. You want me to braid it?"

"Well, here's my vision. Just braid the front sections on either side, kind of going backwards, and then I can pull them back with my ponytail. Cute, huh?" Bella wiggled her eyebrows as Edward smiled.

"I think I can manage that. But you may have to feed this muffin to me while I do it," Edward bartered.

"Deal." Carlisle had already examined Edward's knee, advising him to be careful on it until the game, and warning him not to play if it was still bothering him.

"It looks like the clothes fit," Bella commented as she popped a bite of muffin in his mouth before eating a bite herself.

"Yeah, the pants are just a little loose. This is by far my favorite dress-up day so far."

"And the green looks good on you, too, baby," Bella told him. Alice made a fake gagging noise. "Oh like you're not this bad yourself."

"Speaking of which, I'm going to go ahead and pick Brandon up for school. See you there. And if you beat me to the parking lot, wait for me. We have to walk in together. We're like…badass-er than Charlie's Angels."

"Ha, so true." Edward finished one braid and moved on to the next. He loved the way her braids looked with the different colors running through them. He also found it extremely humorous that he was fixing his girlfriend's hair for school.

"Wow…this isn't even right. My sister gets to wear a military vest and pretend to shoot guns, and I'm braiding Bella's hair…."

"Where did we go wrong?" Esme looked at Carlisle in exaggerated concern.

"I don't know, dear. But it's too late, isn't it?" He put his arm around her and mimed wiping a tear away.

"Ah, shut up, parents. Bell here appreciates my dexterous fingers," he said, snapping his mouth shut when he realized the accidental innuendo. Bella barked out an unladylike laugh and Esme and Carlisle joined in. "Whoops."

Edward finished the second braid, and Bella handed him a hair tie. He gathered all of her wavy hair and secured it in a messy ponytail. He tugged a few strands loose around her face to hang down with her bangs, and wiggled the ponytail itself to make it look more unkempt.

"There. You look like you've been in battle."

"And you look like you've been hunting."

Edward grabbed Bella around the waist and started to hoist her over his shoulder before he remembered his knee and settled with holding her still. He kissed her camo-clad shoulder.

"We should go." They said their goodbyes and Bella helped Edward hobble to her truck. He was walking much better, but still benefited from some support.

Bella was so anxious for the talent show, and hearing both Alice and Audra perform, that the morning seemed to go on forever. Alice and Audra were bundles of nerves at lunch, and they ended up skipping out early. Alice retrieved her guitar from her car, and went to change into her skinny jeans, tucking them into her boots. Audra changed out of her camouflage entirely, opting for a flowing dress that Alice envied.

Bella and Edward got decent seats in the gym, though the layout wasn't really conducive to quality viewing or listening. A band took the stage to play as everyone got seated, sort of as an introduction, and Edward was surprised to see Isaiah seated at the drums. They played ZZ Top's "La Grange," very well, though no one sang. Edward kind of enjoyed their rendition, but then the acts started and some were not so good. One boy played a guitar and sang an old James Taylor song, and was quite good. Edward didn't know who the guy was, but he was impressed with his voice.

"Will you ever sing for me?" Bella leaned against Edward's arm and whispered her question.

"Maybe…if you're a good girl," he answered.

"What if I'm a bad girl?"

"Then I'll definitely sing for you." Bella smirked and turned her attention back to the stage. A few people sang along with CD tracks, and while they weren't terrible, it was definitely preferable to have live music.

Audra and Alice finally took to the stage. Alice sat on a stool to the side and behind Audra, making sure that she didn't get the attention Audra deserved.

_I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child  
When one restless summer we found love growing wild_

Her voice sounded great, and it was obvious that she actually felt the song. Bella could identify with the words and found herself able to visualize the field this woman laid down in.

_The fields have grown over now  
Years since they've seen a plow  
There's nothing time hasn't touched  
Is it really him or the loss of my innocence  
I've been missing so much_

Bella clapped and hollered for her when she was done, a twinge of nostalgia in her heart as the words wrapped themselves up in her mind. Edward kissed her cheek and nuzzled his nose against her skin. He loved the wistful look on Bella's face as she allowed herself to be swept up in the song.

Isaiah's band came back out during an intermission and played another ZZ Top favorite, "(Somebody Else Been) Shakin' Your Tree." Edward wished someone were singing, but he enjoyed the performance anyway. He reluctantly admitted mentally that Isaiah was a pretty decent drummer. After the acts resumed, Edward was surprised to see Isaiah back on stage, this time with another guy from the team, Tucker, both with banjos in their hands. The two played a raucous bluegrass tune, and from what Edward could tell, it was quite good. Bella couldn't bring herself to clap for Isaiah, still sure that he was nothing but a sick fuck, but she didn't say anything. Alice ended up being the last performer, and Bella was on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

Alice adjusted the mike stand and started strumming her guitar. Bella was able to place the song as soon as the first words left Alice's mouth.

_Busted flat in Baton Rouge, waiting for a train_

Alice definitely did Janis Joplin proud on her version of "Me & Bobby McGee." Her voice was much deeper than Bella expected, and had a sultry quality. Alice look extra badass up there, and Bella could tell by glancing around the gym that she had captured everyone's attention. Alice hit some incredible notes, and by the time she strummed the final chords, everyone was on their feet. She was the only person to get a standing ovation, and she said a quick thank you into the mic and stepped off the stage. Bella was overjoyed at how well her best friend did, and couldn't wait to see her and give her a gigantic hug.

"See? She's amazing, huh?"

"Oh my god, she's brilliant. She could honestly do that as a career, I swear," Bella exclaimed.

The two of them waited outside of the gym for Alice to emerge, and Bella squealed loudly when she finally saw her. She hoped Alice would get first place; she definitely deserved it.

"Alice, that was unbelievable! I'm so proud of you. Everyone went wild over it," Bella informed her as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"It's true, sis. You were great," Edward said as he hugged both of them.

"Hey guys, smile!" The trio looked up in time to see a flash go off. Angela was holding a camera up and grinning. "For the yearbook, of course."

"Can I see it?" Angela shrugged and handed the camera to Bella. The picture was perfect – Alice and Bella both had teeth-showing smiles on their faces, and Edward had somehow put his signature smirk on his face just in time. He towered over the other two, and their arms were all entangled. Bella wanted a copy of it. "Do you think you could email it to me, too?"

"Sure thing. I can get your email tomorrow in class," Angela replied. Bella thanked her and then turned back to her boyfriend and best friend. "We should celebrate tonight! Can you blow off La Carretta?"

"I can probably figure something out. What did you have in mind?" Edward put an arm around both girls until Brandon appeared out of nowhere and swung Alice around like a rag doll.

"Let's go to that hibachi place again," Bella suggested. "It was awesome."

"Sure. How about I go with the guys to La Carretta, hang out for a bit, and then meet you over there?"

"Okay. I'll leave my truck for you to take. I'll ride with Alice."

"You sure?"

"Of course. You'll take care of my baby."

"That I will, lovely. I got to go. See you in a few hours," he said with a kiss.

"Be careful on your knee! And I love you!" Edward turned and mouthed, 'I love you more,' before hurrying off as fast as his knee allowed him.

Bella rode to the Cullen's house with Alice and Brandon, who disappeared once they got inside. She found Esme on the back porch and sat down next to her, watching the sunset. The days were getting shorter.

"How was the talent show?"

"Awesome. Alice is really talented. I think she'll win."

"She definitely has a great voice. I wish she would sing more often," Esme said with a small smile on her lips. The two sat in companionable silence.

"Esme?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that maybe I should…go to the gynecologist soon. And maybe go on birth control. Do you…who's your doctor?"

"Dr. McAllister, in Bluffton. Have you been before?"

"No. But it seems like the smart thing to do."

"I agree. I can get you an appointment, if you like. Technically you should be referred by your primary physician, but Carlisle can help with that."

"Oh…so Carlisle…knows?"

"Well, he is my husband, so, yes. Don't worry, it's okay."

"All right. If you say so. Thanks for your help. And for being so understanding. I really appreciate it," Bella told her earnestly.

"I know. I love you, Bella. I think of you as a daughter already." Bella felt her eyes sting and she blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"Thanks. I love you, too. I love this family. That's probably overly sentimental, but oh well," Bella replied with a laugh.

"Eh, just a little." The two chuckled until Alice interrupted to get Bella for dinner. She gave Esme a little wave goodbye and followed her best friend through the kitchen, thinking about how at home she felt there.

The next morning, Bella pulled into the school parking lot to find Alice, Edward and Brandon waiting for her. Alice had a pile of sheets in her hand, and a small baggie of safety pins.

"Are you sure guys do this?" Edward looked a bit wary as Alice attempted to drape a sheet over his shoulder.

"They do, I promise. The yearbook'll take a picture of everyone dressed up, and then everybody changes," Brandon explained. Alice quickly pinned Edward's makeshift toga in place before moving on to Brandon. After securing his with pins, she turned to Bella with a big smile.

"I have something special for us!" Alice reached into the Volvo and pulled out two hideous straight-from-the-seventies floral sheets. "Perfect, huh?"

"Oh my god, Alice! Those are disgusting looking…and perfect, yes," Bella said with a laugh.

"Can you believe Mom actually still had these?" Alice pinned Bella's toga together, then Bella tried her best to make Alice's look good. When they were all satisfied, they made their way into the school, seeing the variety of 'togas' and laughing at some of the choices.

"I guarantee someone'll flash us when we're outside for the picture," Brandon bet. Bella wrinkled her nose and laughed.

Eventually all of the seniors were wrangled and the yearbook teacher tried her best to get some sort of formation going. And, sure enough, McCarty jumped out of nowhere and threw his toga up his back and mooned the entire class. Mrs. Jennings didn't bat an eyelash, probably used to that happening every year. Bella wished she didn't have the image permanently burned on her brain, but she had to appreciate McCarty continuing the tradition.

After lunch, everyone headed to the gym for an ultra-long afternoon pep rally. Edward didn't have his jersey on, but Bella didn't get to ask before he was ushered up to the stage to sit with the other players. He had to sit front row and middle since he was technically the star of the team. Most of the first string players were missing their jerseys as well, Bella noted. The cheerleaders did a dance as everyone got seated with their class. The principal announced the winners of the door-decorating contest – Alice's theme was a hit, and it won first prize. She squealed when they announced it, but then the principal went on to announce the talent show winners and she grew silent. She bit her lip in nervous concentration as he began with third place.

"Third place was a tie – Tim Johnson and Audra Fullen, come on down and get your prizes," he announced. Tim had done a James Taylor song, and was definitely really talented. Audra looked thrilled to have placed, and ran down the bleachers to accept the gift card the teacher handed her.

"Second place goes to Isaiah Simpson and Tucker Kelly." A lot of cheers came from the football team as the two guys hopped off the stage for their prize.

"And first place, unanimously goes to Alice Cullen!" Alice jumped up and down with a huge smile on her face, and walked slowly to retrieve her prize – fifty dollars cash. Edward stood and cheered for her, as did Bella, Brandon and Audra, and Alice looked over the moon. Everyone congratulated her as she passed, and when she got back to her seat, she was vibrating with excitement.

"I knew you would win," Bella said as she hugged her friend.

The cheerleaders took the floor next, pulling down various football players to participate in their skit. Edward looked visibly relieved to not have to join in. The players were lined up and blindfolded, but Bella's mind began to wander as she looked around the gym. She looked at the band – good musicians but unfortunately ostracized. They were such an integral part to the football team, yet they were shunned. By the time Bella looked back at the players, she saw that some older women had joined them on the floor and were kissing the players' cheeks. Everyone laughed, but Bella was lost. The boys pulled off their blindfolds and laughed along with everyone else.

"What's going on?" Alice leaned in to answer Bella's question.

"Those are their moms!" Alice pointed at the women standing with the players, but she still had no idea what had happened during the skit. She nodded as though she understood.

There were some more dances done by the cheerleaders, and the few gymnastically gifted ones did handsprings and aerials across the floor. Then the cheerleaders grouped together, going to each different grade and leading a cheer that the students emulated.

_Hey freshmen! _

_Pump, pump, pump it up!_

_Pump, pump, pump, pump, pump it up!_

Most of the students imitated the cheerleaders' moves, and the squad moved through the upperclassmen. Bella stood but didn't pump her fists or wiggle her hips, though Alice did enough for the both of them. The squad moved on to the team, surprising Bella when they said a different cheer. It started with "Hey boys" and then the line was "Stand up, turn around…" but Bella couldn't make out what the cheerleaders said as she was too preoccupied with how they were doing a fairly raunchy dance that looked like they were riding someone to oblivion.

To her surprise, the players stood, turned around, and proceeded to shake their asses and grind their hips as well as the cheerleaders did. Though Bella noted with joy that Edward merely stood, looked pained, and did a slow spin. His hips stayed very still, until he sat back in his chair. He caught Bella's eye and mimicked slitting his own throat as she laughed. The rest of the players seemed extremely proud of themselves, and Edward laughed a little with them.

The pep rally felt never ending to Bella, but it finally began to wind down. The cheerleaders had one last skit – a premature enactment of how the game may go that night. Bella quickly spotted Edward's jersey on the girl pretending to be quarterback, as they lined up against some of the other girls wearing red jerseys. Of course, their skit consisted of three touchdowns for Snowflake, a fumble, a sack, and an interception for the opposing team, and it was all done in slow motion. Bella hadn't seen anyone attempt to run in slow motion, but she hoped she never forgot. It was great fodder, and she and Alice had a running commentary going.

The squad finished their mock game, ending the torture with another cheer.

_Hey Devils! Are the Marion Rebels gonna win this game?_

The crowd responded with a loud, "Hell no!"

_D-d-d-e-v *clap, clap, clap* i-i-i-l-s *clap clap clap* D-e-v-i-l-s, Devils Devils Devils, Okay? Hey!_

Bella couldn't quite catch on to the end of the cheer, but the gym had erupted. Students started running across the floor, the mascot went wild, the players whooped as they huddled on the stage, and Bella watched in confused awe as pandemonium set in around her. She could already hear the telltale sounds of people beating on lockers, and as she, Alice, Audra and Brandon tried to safely exit the gym, they were nearly bum rushed by other students. They managed to get outside of the school, and as the deafening sounds of inside faded, Bella was reluctant to admit to herself that she'd actually been frightened momentarily.

"Is it stupid that I felt like I was running from a stampeding herd of wildebeest in there?" Bella tugged on her t-shirt, another one stamped with the name Cullen on the back.

"No, that was a very valid worry. What a clusterfuck!" Alice looked a bit overheated as she glanced around at the students sprinting across the small courtyard, standing on top of cars shouting, and, amazingly, breaking into six-packs right then and there. Homecoming was crazy.

Edward finally appeared, his jersey slung over his shoulder "Oh my god, I didn't know if I'd find you in all that mess. That was terrifying. Hello, my Bell-Cullen."

Bella knew that Edward found indescribable contentment at seeing her wear his shirt again, and try as she might to fight it, she did too. She hated that she was already dreaming of their wedding and future tiny apartment after barely a month, but she was. She chose to believe that if Esme could find true love at eighteen, why not Bella?

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, still unable to pick her up like he wanted to. He didn't want to say anything, but his knee was giving him a lot of trouble, and he didn't know if he'd be able to play that night. He wanted to, but he also didn't want to risk a serious injury for a high school football game – especially when he wasn't intending to make a career of it. He hoped that it either healed miraculously in the next two hours, or Coach lets Isaiah play without a fight.

As soon as Edward lifted his head from the crook of Bella's neck, he saw Isaiah lighting a blunt over at his car.

"I'll be right back, babe," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. He jogged over to Isaiah and nodded at him. "What's up?"

"I'll be up in a couple'a minutes," Isaiah said lazily.

"Hey, uh – you might not want to do that. My knee is still pretty tweaked, man. I think you may have to play tonight," Edward told him. He hadn't forgotten about what he'd said to Bella, but he was trying his best to ignore his urge to rip the guy's spleen out.

"Ya don't say? Eh, I've played high before. It'll be a'right," he replied. Edward nodded, not wanting to get into it, and walked back to Bella. She had a concerned look on her face, but Edward shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about, Bell. Hey – did I tell you that I love you? And that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me?" Edward buried his nose in her hair, closing his eyes and breathing in pure Bella to ground him.

"Oh, you've mentioned it before. I love you, too, babe," she said in his ear. She kissed his earlobe and the two stood holding each other tightly until Edward had to go. Bella missed him immediately, but chastised herself for feeling that way. She didn't want to become dependent on Edward, but it was hard to not want to be with him all of the time.

Edward jogged over to the field house, walking in with other players. As usual, Whitney decorated his locker. He usually threw away all of the signs she made for him, feeling a little like a douche, but not wanting to keep them. He also threw away the sugar concoctions she presented to him on Friday mornings. There was no way he could eat any of those football cakes and not be sick; he was pretty sure the frosting was over an inch thick. A couple of the assistant coaches walked in carrying everyone's subs from a local sandwich shop. Edward inhaled his foot-long turkey and cheese sandwich, wishing he'd ordered extra meat on it.

Coach walked in, and Edward jumped up to talk to him. "Ay, Coach. I, um, I need to talk about my knee," Edward began. The coach stopped abruptly and looked at him with no small amount of skepticism.

"What about it?"

"Well, it's still really tender, and a little swollen. I've had a hard time just walking on it today. I was thinking Coach Wallen could look at it." The special teams coach was also a trainer, and he would be able to give a better idea of Edward's chances at playing.

"How 'bout you warm up with the team, and if it's botherin' ya, then Coach'll look at it?" Edward nodded hesitantly and turned to walk away. He didn't want to risk an injury, but he also didn't want to be a pussy about it.

The team always warmed up without wearing their pads early, then retreated back into the field house to suit up and get mentally ready for the game. After listening to his iPod for half an hour, Edward changed into his pants and practice jersey before heading out to the field. Eager fans were already sitting out blankets to claim seats, and a few were settling in with coolers and magazines to look at while they waited.

Edward ran a few plays, stepping way too gingerly on his right leg. Each time he felt a twinge of pain, he grew more paranoid, and began favoring it even more. He wasn't as quick as he usually was, and he wasn't able to focus because of his worry. Coach asked Isaiah to get in a run a few plays, and Coach Wallen took a few minutes to check out Edward's knee.

After probing it with his fingers for a few minutes, he called over to Doc Loggins, the team's physician. He worked at a private practice, but volunteered in his free time. Edward was lucky Doc was there, as he immediately deemed him un-playable. Edward had a feeling Coach would've tried everything to get him to play, possibly even pulling a freaky Jon-Voight-in-Varsity-Blues–cortisone-shot move. Edward walked back to the field house and iced his knee before changing back into his jeans, and pulling his jersey over his head. He was a little disappointed, because he was pretty sure Bella's stepbrother was coming to see him play, and it was the big homecoming game. But his health wasn't worth it, he reminded himself.

Bella, Alice and Brandon got to the field early after eating a quick bite at the Hob Nob Drive-In in town. Bella found that she loved the fried catfish dinner, even though she was sure it was terrible for her. She could probably eat that breaded fish every night and never complain. Alice ordered an ostrich burger, a delicacy she hadn't seen before, and loved it. Brandon played it safe with a regular burger and curly fries. They got three strawberry milkshakes to go and carried them into the stadium with them. When the sun set, it would get pretty chilly out, but it still felt like summer during the day. A large table was set up just inside the entrance, boasting a large quantity of shirts with the Blue Devils logo on them. Bella considered buying one for a moment, if for no other reason than to have a tangible piece of evidence to her voluntary attendance of every football game that season.

The three chatted excitedly as the stand filled up, and Audra eventually joined them. Bella was surprised to see Seth come and sit beside of her, greeting most of the other students by name as he got situated. He leaned closer to Bella to say hi, and she could smell liquor on his breath. She didn't say anything, as he seemed to be in a good mood, and tried her best to pretend she didn't notice. Leah eventually came and sat on the other side of Seth, attracting his attention and giving Bella a breather from entertaining her stepbrother. Seth was a nice guy, definitely, but he was a stranger, and Bella had a hard time thinking of things to say to him; he was totally different from her, or anyone she was close to.

The cheerleaders headed on to the field with their usual trail of young fans and formed an impressive tunnel. Their sign was especially sparkly this week. It was almost a shame that the players ripped through it after all of that hard work. The crowd was on their feet as soon as the players emerged from the field house, and the cheers were unbelievable. The elderly woman who rang a cowbell was at her spot on the fence, her bell ringing out above the other noise. The players ran down the tunnel and burst through the sign, their huddle growing a little crazier as some players tried to jump on top of the other guys. Bella couldn't see Edward in the mix, but he usually was one of the first to run out, and she would lose him inside of the huddle.

What she wasn't expecting to see, however, was Edward limping down the sidelines in jeans, clearly not playing that night. She tried to get his attention to no avail, and looked at Alice in a panic.

"Edward's not playing, look!" She pointed down at the bench where Edward was now standing and Alice gasped. "I hope his knee is okay. I guess I can't go down there and talk to him, can I?"

"No, you can't. Um…check your phone, maybe he left you a message or something," she suggested. Bella grabbed her phone from the purse at her feet and flipped it open, revealing two new texts from Edward.

- _Not sure if im playn 2nite_

_- Def not playn. Knees ok. Tell u ltr._

"So, he said he's definitely not playing, but that his knee is okay, and he'll tell me about it later," Bella explained.

"Your boy's not playin'? Damn. I was lookin' forward to seein' him," Seth said in a disappointed tone.

"I know. This sucks." Bella looked up to where Carlisle and Esme usually sit and tried to get their attention. They were both looking at the field with confused expressions. Bella managed to squeeze through the throng of people and made her way up to them.

"Hey," she said to begin.

"Bella. Do you know what's going on? Edward told us he was going to play tonight," Esme said worriedly.

"I know, he told me that, too. He texted and said that his knees okay but that he's not playing, but he said he'd explain later. Maybe it was hurt worse than he wanted us to know." Bella didn't want to be hurt by his omission, but she was a little. She could've helped him get around better at school, and made things easier on him.

"Well, I'll take a look at it tonight," Carlisle assured them both. Bella nodded and went back to her seat, a bit deflated that she couldn't watch Edward play.

The game ended up being a lot closer than she expected, and while it was exciting, she kept her eyes on the number eight drifting aimlessly on the sidelines. He seemed to be encouraging the other players, and sitting down as often as he could, but he tried to help out by grabbing water and towels for the other guys.

Isaiah was struggling on the field. His pass completion was sitting at around fifty percent; most of his passes were way off, and even though the receivers were talented, they couldn't make water into wine. Snowflake ended up winning by a field goal kicked in the last sixty seconds of play, but the coach didn't seem too happy on the sidelines. Bella could see that Isaiah was getting an earful and she almost felt sorry for him.

The team knelt and prayed, and Edward found them right after the Coach was finished. He didn't have to change and shower, and he looked ready to get out of there. Bella gave him a big hug when he got close enough, and began assaulting him with questions as soon as she pulled away.

"What happened? Is your knee really hurt? Will it be okay?"

"Chill, Bell. It's fine, it's just still tender and swollen. I didn't want to risk hurting it further, so Doc pulled me from the lineup. I'll be better in a few more days, I just need to take it easy," Edward answered.

"Are you sure, son? You have to tell me if it's still like this Sunday." Edward managed not to roll his eyes and agreed. Charlie walked up and clapped Edward on the shoulder, Sue, Seth and Leah in tow.

"Knee still bothering ya?"

"Yeah, Chief, sorry to let you down," Edward responded.

"Ah, you didn't let anyone down. We'd rather you sit out every game then get seriously hurt," Charlie said, his concern touching Edward. Charlie didn't want to see his almost-son injured and miserable. A football game wasn't worth it. Bella nodded and smiled gratefully at her father before linking her arm through Edward's.

"Yeah, man. Sorry I didn't get to see ya play, but you don't need to push it," Seth offered as he shook Edward's hand. The Swan/Clearwater clan had to leave, as Seth was driving to Virginia Beach early the next morning. Bella was staying at the Cullen's that night, and said goodnight to her dad as he walked away.

"So, you guys going to the house?" Bella started to nod until Alice interrupted.

"Why don't we all go to Waffle House? I could really go for some buttery, syrupy goodness!"

"I just ate two pounds of catfish earlier, and now you want me to eat a bunch of waffles?" Edward pinched Bella's stomach.

"See, make it softer," he said jokingly as Bella squirmed.

"We'll see you kids at home, then," Esme said.

"No, you come with us!"

"You guys don't want your parents to tag along."

"Of course we do," Bella told her. Esme smiled and looked at Carlisle, who nodded.

"All right, lead the way," she announced. The six piled into their cars and headed one town over, to the only restaurant open twenty-four hours a day. They managed to snag a large booth that all six of them could fit in comfortably and Esme and Carlisle volunteered to sit on opposite sides, so the youngsters wouldn't have to part with their significant others. Edward kept his hand on Bella's thigh throughout the meal, even though he had to eat left-handed. Esme kept laughing at him, as she could clearly see where his hand was, but she remembered what it was like at the start of a relationship, and how every moment felt like the most exciting moment ever. Bella ate all of her waffle, even though she swore up and down she wouldn't be able to. Edward ate a large plate of bacon along with his, and everyone else settled for normal sized portions.

They finished eating around midnight and drove back home in a convoy. Brandon dropped Alice off and headed to his house, promising to come back the next day to hang out, and everyone went inside. Bella changed and brushed her teeth, telling Edward goodnight in the hallway. As she lay in Alice's bed later, unable to fall asleep, she decided to take the chance and sneak down to Edward's room.

When she crept inside, she could hear his steady breathing and realized he was asleep. She considered going back, but instead slowly walked to his bed and crawled under the covers. He was lying on his side, and Bella curled up around his back, wrapping her arms around his torso. Edward stirred, his hand brushing hers on his stomach.

"Bell?" She squeezed him in reply and he turned over to face her. She couldn't see his face in the dark room, but she leaned in to search for his lips anyway. She planted a lingering kiss on his sleepy pout.

"You had me pretty scared earlier. I was afraid something was really wrong with your knee, babe," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. I honestly thought it would be better by today, and I just wanted to downplay so you didn't worry. But you ended up worrying anyway, so it was pointless."

"It's okay. I understand. I would do the same thing, probably," she said. Edward grunted a quiet reply. "Go back to sleep. I'm not leaving yet."

He kissed her softly once more, pulling her tighter to his chest and drifting off quickly. Bella pressed her nose to his neck and inhaled his sweet, yet musky scent. She rubbed his back lightly until she fell asleep, Edward's breath tickling her hair as he exhaled.

She dreamed that she was competing in a contest to win Edward's affections. The other girls were all tall, blonde, statuesque – Bella's opposite. She couldn't win any of the competitions, but she was genuine in her feelings. Edward strutted back and forth in front of them, wearing his football jersey and contemplating his decision. At the last minute he stopped in front of her, his eyes not green, but a strange orange-gold color, and he smiled widely. "I will have this one," he told the judge, and reached for Bella's hand. His skin was cold to the touch but filled with the hum of a thousand static sparks.

* * *

**You know where to find me. Twitter (at) ginginleelee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Friday, ya'll! I've got a special update for you faithful readers to say hello to the weekend with, and I hope you like it. - Just wanted to let you guys know, also, that I'm going to be slowly uploading re-beta'd versions of earlier chapters, so you might be seeing what seems like more updates than usual, but just pay attention to the chapter numbers. I'll tell you if I'm doing an update anytime other than Tuesdays, so just be forewarned, you might get some extra alerts.**

**Thanks to my betas anythingzombie and imahappymess for making this double update week possible!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Song rec: Arcade Fire - "Read to Start"**

* * *

Bella awoke during the night as Edward's hands began to roam over her body. She felt him touch her hip and her thigh, then back up across her ribs and her shoulders. She responded by gripping his waist tighter and they both began to come out of their sleepy stupors. Edward made a low sound in the back of his throat and pressed himself against Bella, dipping his nose into the space below her ear. She, in turn, pressed her body against his, forcing him to lie on his back and she climbed on top of him. She whispered kisses down his jaw line and Edward ran his hands up her back, the softness of her skin nearly unbelievable.

"Bell," he said against her throat.

"Edward," she replied against the air. Bella's knees were settled on either side of Edward's hips, and she lowered her torso to press against his, and felt the evidence of his arousal in a spot that desperately wanted some friction. She had no idea why she was so turned on, so quickly, in the middle of the night, but she didn't care.

"I want to touch you, Bell," Edward said as he flipped them over. He allowed his body to press her down into the mattress and he became very aware of how little clothing was actually between them. Edward sat up slightly and placed his hands on Bella's stomach and slid them up her ribcage. He was met with no fabric, no bra, and his fingers enclosed over her pert breasts, the feel of them bare underneath his hands almost too much for him. He groaned quietly as he massaged them both for a moment before grabbing the hem of her shirt and maneuvering it off of her body. The moonlight through his window was just enough to illuminate the soft curves of her body, and he felt like he was staring at a painting or a sculpture, or perhaps just a figment of his own imagination. He immediately attacked one breast with his mouth, letting the soundtrack of Bella's moans spur him on.

At some point Bella managed to remove Edward's shirt, and she ran her hands up and down his flat stomach before letting them hover dangerously close to the waistband of his shorts. Edward pulled on Bella's pajama pants and she lifted her hips to help him remove them. He took a moment to appreciate the tiny underwear she wore, but he pulled them off quickly as well. He pressed his tongue to her modest cleavage and trailed a line up her throat to her chin, where they kissed, not caring about their stale breath from sleeping. Their tongues tangled, fighting, pushing and pulling and then Edward's hand slipped between her legs and she broke away to gasp loudly. He'd only done that once before, and she helped him, but he was a fast learner, because Bella was flying. He utilized the thumb on his left hand and let the rest of his fingers splay out on her lower abdomen. Bella's hips were moving in a rhythm with his fingers as Edward played a symphony on and in her, and only a few more seconds passed before she climaxed. Edward waited until the waves of pleasure were completely finished before removing his hands and kissing her again. He stealthily wiped his fingers off on his discarded shirt sitting on the bed.

Bella gained control of her muscles and pushed Edward onto his back. She hovered over him, completely naked, and Edward had to look away so that he wouldn't explode just from the sight of her. She pulled his shorts and boxers down together, and kissed a trail down his abs, almost reaching the promised land before Edward stopped her.

"Bell, you don't have to do that," he said, feeling rather ungentlemanly at the moment, but also desperately wanting to feel her mouth on him.

"I want to – I've never done it before," she confessed. But she felt a severe desire to do this to him, and for him. She wanted to taste him and please him. She'd never had a drive to do anything of the sort before.

Edward was secretly pleased that she hadn't done this on her ex-boyfriend.

"So, I might not do it right. You'll tell me, though, right?" Bella looked up at him, his eyes still sparkling in the dark room. He nodded and relaxed and Bella continued her travels. Bella had only seen one other man naked, and Edward seemed to be sized about the same as Peter. Her hand fit comfortably around his dick, and she was glad he wasn't any larger. She was a petite girl, and she didn't want to think of the possible discomfort if he was well above average. She put her lips to the tightened skin and swiped her tongue over the tip, pleasantly surprised that the small amount of pre-cum there didn't taste bad.

Bella made sure to keep her teeth away from him, remembering reading something about that in a Cosmo magazine. She alternated sucking and licking, utilizing her hands as well. She tugged gently on his balls (another tip from the magazine) and Edward grunted loudly. His hand rested lightly on her hair, never forcing her or pushing her, but keeping another connection to her throughout. It didn't take him long to climax since he was already so worked up when she started. Bella swallowed like a champ, not minding the taste that much and appreciating that they didn't have to clean anything up.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after three am. She bit her lip as she tried to decide if she should head back to Alice's room or stay and sleep for a little while longer before sneaking back.

"Don't go yet," Edward said, solving her dilemma. The two curled up under the covers, neither bothering to get dressed, and as Bella drifted off to sleep she realized how easily she could turn over and have sex with Edward right then. She felt silly even thinking that way, but she wanted their first time to be a little more special than a midnight booty call, so she resisted. Edward's bare skin against hers made her feel a sense of rightness, like the two of them just fit together. She was probably just being young and idealistic, but at times she really thought that she and Edward were soul mates or "meant to be," or whatever other sappy saying there was. Though she'd never wanted to believe in a controlling deity that made decisions for her, she was starting to think that something bigger than her brought she and Edward together.

An insistent beeping woke Edward. He felt groggy and disoriented until he felt the small, naked body wrapped up in his arms, and then he was incredibly awake and alert. His morning wood was pressed against her ass and with just a slight twitch of his finger he was touching one of her nipples. He wanted her again, right then. His hand started to trail down her stomach when he heard the annoying beep again. Bella had begun to shift and respond to his touch but he rolled away suddenly to grab his phone off of the nightstand. Several texts were beeping at him, and though he just wanted to ignore it and grope his girlfriend, he saw that they were all from Alice and he opened them.

He saw that it was only a little after seven in the morning, and didn't know why Alice would be texting him like that.

- _Mom & Dad r up. Bella's not in here._

_- They r in ktchn. Bella can sneak out._

_- U bttr hrry. Wake B up._

_- Not jkng arnd. U need to get B out of ur room._

_- Edward! Get B out now!_

Edward looked over at his bed-headed Bella and smiled. He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Alice said Mom and Dad are up, and that you need to sneak out of here while they're still downstairs. At least, I hope they're still down there."

"Oh, shit. I didn't even think about them catching me," Bella said suddenly, jumping out of bed and looking for her clothes.

"Fuck," Edward said, his eyes trained on her. "I need a cold shower, now. God, you look so good. Even better in daylight."

Bella laughed at his leering expression. "I wish I had time to help you out with your little situation, but I definitely don't."

"It is not a _little_ situation," Edward said defiantly. She could see the tent he was pitching with the sheets, and he was right, it wasn't that little. Bella leaned over after she had her pajamas back on to kiss him, but Edward pulled her on top of him, and rolled until he hovered over her. He nipped one of her breasts through her t-shirt and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Don't get me going, Edward, there's no time," she said in a breathy voice. Edward proceeded to leave several bites through the fabric across her chest before flicking one of her nipples with his tongue. Bella's hand moved to Edward's ass and pulled down on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and shifting her pelvis slightly. She didn't know what kind of voodoo he was doing, but her body was moving on its own volition now.

A quick glance at the door confirmed that it was locked, and Edward pulled Bella's pants back off. He twisted the sheet from around him and Bella's legs tightened around his hips. He lifted her shirt and playfully nipped at her bare skin as Bella released a series of "oh shit's". Edward was thrusting steadily against her thin panties, and somehow, without warning, Bella had an intense orgasm. Edward watched her face flush and her mouth drop open as her head tipped back, and the sight of her coming was enough to bring him to his own release.

Unfortunately, there was quite a mess on both of their stomachs, but neither seemed to care. They lay still as they both caught their breath, Edward starting to laugh lightly after a few moments.

"I think the teenage libido is pretty impressive," he told her. She smiled widely as she lay underneath him.

"It is, but it's just you that gets me all hot and bothered. You make me…feel things…and want things…" Edward kissed her as she trailed off. "I want to…I want to make love to you, soon."

He shouldn't have been surprised by her words, not after what they'd just engaged in, but he was. He wanted her desperately, and he kissed her hard enough that she would know it.

"I want to make love to you, too. So badly," he spoke against her lips. "But right now I need to help clean you up, and send you down the hallway, unfortunately. But that was…amazing. What just happened, and in the middle of the night. You are incredibly sexy."

Bella blushed, never thinking of herself like that, but it felt good to hear Edward say it. Edward wiped her stomach off with his shirt, and pulled hers – which was bunched around her neck – back down. Bella put her pants back on and said a quiet goodbye before peeking out a crack in the door. She saw that the coast was clear and padded quickly down to Alice's room. When she walked in, Alice was reclined on the bed, smirking.

"My, my, Bella Swan. Who knew you were such a rebel? And you've got a bad case of sex hair going on, my friend." Bella sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Alice.

"We didn't have sex," she said.

"Well, there are many sexual acts one can participate in that would leave you with sex hair, so I'm guessing it was something else along those lines. Or you had a particularly dirty dream."

"Oh, it wasn't a dream." Alice laughed at the dreamy look in Bella's eyes. "And thank you, so much, for texting Edward. I would have been mortified to have Esme or Carlisle find us. I can't even think about it."

"Yeah, well, I had to lie to them, too. I went downstairs to see if you were helping with breakfast, and they spotted me before I could get back up here. I pretended that I had partially sleep-walked down there before running back up here and locking the door just in case."

"Thanks, Alice. You're the best, best friend a girl could ask for."

"Good. And I hope the favor is returned one day. Like when I finally get to sleep with Brandon, I may need an alibi."

"You got it." Bella thought about her and Alice's respective sex lives for a minute. "Are we turning into those girls that lie to their parents and sneak off to have sex?"

"Yes…but at least we're monogamous."

"That's true. We get points for that."

"Definitely."

xXx

The weekend passed uneventfully. Bella stayed at her own house Saturday night, and Edward came over for most of the day Sunday. The couple watched two different NFL games with Charlie before retreating to Bella's room. Edward was unwilling to fool around with Charlie in the house; the man had a gun within arm's reach, and he had put his trust in Edward. He wouldn't do anything to betray that. At least, not yet.

On Monday morning, Bella realized that everything was going back to normal, and there would be no more fun contests or reasons to get out of class. She was back to the grind and she had to make some decisions about the schools she was going to apply to.

Tuesday evening, Edward came over after practice as usual, eating dinner with Bella and Charlie before starting on his homework. Teachers were making up for the lost time the week prior by loading students with double the amount. Bella had her laptop out, ignoring the pile of homework sitting at her side, frantically searching through information on colleges. She was aware that Charlie was sitting only a few feet away, but she needed to talk to Edward about where they were going to apply.

"So, I have four schools so far that we can apply to," Bella began, waiting for Edward's eyes to meet hers as he lifted them from his notebook. "Vanderbilt and MTSU, like we talked about, UT, and ETSU, which is only an hour from here. It's not huge, but it's got a lot of programs, too. Did you want to apply to any schools in Chicago?"

"Uh…gosh, not off the top of my head. I don't…I mean, all my family is here, pretty much, so I don't think I'd want to go to school up there. And I'm kind of looking forward to missing the crazy winters, too," Edward said with a laugh.

"You guys are thinking about staying in Tennessee for school?" Charlie looked a little surprised. "I thought you might apply to somewhere near Jacksonville, so you could be close to your mom."

"She's gone half the time anyway, Dad. I'd rather…I'd rather stay closer to you, honestly," Bella answered. Charlie tried not to let his emotion show, but he was touched that his daughter wanted to stay near him.

"Huh. All right. So you both are going to apply to the same schools?" Charlie didn't have a problem with it, but he wanted to make sure that Bella didn't sacrifice her education for Edward.

"Yeah. I mean, Vanderbilt's crazy expensive, and I doubt I'll get in, but Edward might –"

"You have just as good of a chance as me, Bell. You might get a lot of scholarship money. You never know. You definitely have to apply," Edward interjected.

"I know, I'm applying. So, is there anywhere else you ever wanted to go? Anywhere at all?" Edward wracked his brain trying to think of places that he had thought about applying. Most of them were in New England, and he didn't really have a desire to move further north. And further south didn't appeal to him. Nor did further west.

"No. I mean, I actually kind of like it down here. And your family's here, and my parents are planning on staying here for a long time – maybe forever – and Tennessee's grown on me. Nice people, nice weather, it's centrally located if we want to travel. And we've got four good options for school. I don't really know much about ETSU, though."

"Well, let's see," Bella said as she clicked through the web pages. "So, it's got a med school, a nursing school, a pharmacy school…um, there's a clinical and rehabilitative health science program, which I'm not sure what that is…there's actually an accredited bluegrass and country music program, and the country's only master's program for storytelling. And that's all beside the usual programs. Ooh, and get this, they just started a new Ph.D program for sport physiology and performance. That sounds like something you would like."

Bella's eyes were sparkling as she flipped back and forth from the school's academics page and Wikipedia. Charlie turned and watched his daughter, surprised at the way she was babbling.

"That does sound interesting," Edward replied, feeling a little overwhelmed with all of the information.

"And The Princeton Review says it's one of America's top best value colleges. And their med school is one of the top in the country."

"You sound like you're really sold on this school, Bells," Charlie commented.

"It sounds like there's a lot for me there, but what about you?" Edward wanted to make sure she wasn't basing her choices strictly on what he would want to do.

"Well, there's a women's studies program, and in the English department there's a writing program, and a film minor, there's humanities…and there's even a major for Appalachian, Scottish and Irish studies…that's pretty cool."

"Well, let's apply. So it's only an hour away?" Bella nodded. "A month ago I would've guessed you'd want to go away for college."

"A month ago I did want to go away for college. And so did you. And now we both want to stay. A lot can happen in a month," Bella stated as she read over the application requirements. "Did you take the SAT or ACT?"

"Both," Edward answered as he started to grab his biology book to finish his homework.

"And ETSU is a hell of a lot cheaper than the rest. It's about…one/tenth the cost of Vanderbilt," Bella pointed out.

"If you wanted, you could live here Bells, since the school's not far," Charlie offered. "Whatever you want."

"That's true," Bella said in a thoughtful voice. A minute later, the phone vibrated next to her leg, showing she had a text. She picked it up, expecting it to be Alice and was surprised to see that Edward had texted her.

- _What if we got an apt off-campus 2gthr?_

Bella felt a smile break out on her face. It sounded like an excellent idea to her, but she looked up at Charlie and wondered what he would say about that. She quickly texted back.

- _Great idea! What abt parents?_

Edward looked up and shrugged, the smile on his face not wavering. He didn't think they'd freak out, but they might want him to live on campus for his first year. Bella knew Charlie wouldn't stop her from doing anything, but she didn't want him to be upset with her. She tried to get back to her homework, but she couldn't concentrate. She eventually sighed and looked at her father.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells," Charlie said, his eyes still on the television screen.

"How would you feel if Edward and I got an apartment together instead of living in the dorms?" Edward stiffened, completely unaware that she was going to ask her dad about it while he was still there. Charlie looked over at his daughter, and his eyes flickered between she and Edward. He was silent for what felt like several long minutes. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but Edward put his hand on her knee to stop her.

"Well…I guess I would feel okay, as long as you both realize how serious moving in together is. How would you pay for the apartment?"

"I'll probably get a part-time job," Bella began.

"And I might, too. My parents would probably pitch in if they weren't having to pay for room and board at the school," Edward said.

"And what would happen if you two broke up in the middle of the school year?"

Bella looked at Edward and saw that he had real concern in his eyes. She didn't foresee them breaking up – shit, she was practically picking out china patterns – but it was still a possibility.

"Well, I would move home, then. If you let me," she told her father.

"Of course you could move back home. I just want to make sure that you two really think about this. You've got plenty of time before you'd have to make that decision, anyway. You can wait for your acceptance, see how the summer goes, and then choose," Charlie replied. "And I know you're not that impetuous, Bells, so I'm sure you wouldn't rush into this without knowing it was the right thing to do. So, I guess I'm saying I trust you. Both of you. And if that's what you want to do, then I would support you."

Bella smiled in appreciation. She wanted to make a joke about "living in sin" but knew that it was much too soon. Charlie may be backing her up, but it was still a pretty fresh wound. No father really wants her eighteen year-old daughter to shack up with a boy.

"Thanks, Chief. I haven't talked to my parents about it yet, but I think they'll probably say the same thing," Edward said. Charlie looked at him and gave him a nod, and a silent understanding passed between them. Charlie was putting his trust in Edward, and Edward was agreeing to take care of Bella. He hoped to be the one taking care of her for the rest of their lives.

But it was much, much too soon to even start talking about that.

"Do you have any idea about where Alice wants to go?" Bella was attempting to do the last of her Prob/Stat homework, but she had a hard time concentrating on the formulas.

"I don't have a clue. But I would guess that she and Brandon are having a similar discussion to the one we just had."

"Hmm," Bella replied, looking up at the ceiling as she pondered.

"What?" Edward nudged her shoulder to get her attention.

"Do you think they'll make it? Alice and Brandon?"

"I don't know. Brandon's a nice guy, and Alice seems to be crazy about him, but…I don't know. It's hard to say." Bella gave him a sad smile. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I know who will make it though."

Bella turned and looked at his ocean eyes, sitting so close to hers, the blue a little more prevalent today, and felt the truth of his statement. She was young, and probably naïve, but damn it, this felt so right she couldn't imagine not being with him. "I love you, babe."

"Love you too, my Bell."

Charlie fought the smile that wanted to creep onto his face. He found it amusing that Bella and Edward thought he couldn't hear them if they lowered their voices. He barely sat four feet from them, and he could hear every word. He could remember being that crazy about Renee when he was eighteen. He felt the rightness of their relationship, too, but Renee didn't. She was the one for him, he was sure, but she didn't want to be. She changed, he stayed the same; she wanted more, he was content. It could've worked, but it didn't. He never even considered seeing anyone else after Renee had left, not until Sue came along. He loved Sue, truly and deeply, maturely, but it wasn't the same.

Renee had a cosmic pull, something just radiated out of her that he had to have, and she made him feel alive, but Sue was…she independent, strong, bent but not broken. He and Sue found each other at the right time in their lives. They were companions and partners, in love but without the fire or passion Charlie had known once. And he was fine with that. He was getting older, and he didn't need excitement and mystery. He liked comfort and security, and he liked providing those things for Sue. The second love of his life was much different from his first, but he had really wanted to the first to last. Just like he knew he would never replace Harry in Sue's heart, Sue couldn't replace Renee. Even though Renee broke him when she left, she was still his first love, the one that got away, the one that he almost had.

He pulled himself from his semi-depressing reverie to steal a glance at his daughter. Her head was bent over her notebook as she wrote, but her left hand was stretched out and holding Edward's as he read. Like a vision of the future, Charlie could see a diamond ring on her finger, her belly growing with life, little redheaded boys chasing their grandpa around…. His daughter had chosen. His daughter had found the one with the cosmic pull. His daughter was committing. He hoped for both of their sakes that her first, fiery love lasted.

* * *

**Find me on Twitter (at) ginginleelee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks, everyone, for reading and reviewing this little story - ya'll make my day! Again, I'll be reposting an earlier chapter, so if you get an alert (which I don't _think_ you will) ignore it.  
**

**I don't own Twilight - surprise!**

**Thanks to my betas, anythingzombie and imahappymess for cleaning this up.**

* * *

Bella sat nervously in the waiting room, unable to look at any of the magazines to her right, or talk to Alice on her left.

Esme had volunteered to come to the appointment with Bella, since she had scheduled it for her, but Bella asked Alice to come instead. Going to the gynecologist with your boyfriend-soon-to-be-lover's mother was crossing the line. Esme obviously knew why Bella wanted the appointment in the first place, but she didn't want to have to tell Edward that his mom accompanied her to her very first pap smear.

"I guess I should get one of these exams done, too," Alice commented. Bella nodded but still sat silently, wondering if it would hurt, and if they were going to take any blood.

"Isabella Swan?" Bella jumped out of her seat and charged towards the nurse holding open a door to the examination rooms without a second glance at Alice.

Bella made her way back down a short hallway and the nurse pointed her into a small room. The nurse measured her height, took her weight, and checked her blood pressure. Bella was instructed to give a urine sample, and after going back to the exam room, she was told to change into a gown and wait for the doctor. Bella changed quickly, but it was in vain. The doctor didn't come into the room for twenty-five minutes – precisely enough time for Bella to read every poster in the room twice and start to hyperventilate when she saw the wretched stirrups she would have to put her feet on.

"Hello, Isabella, I'm Dr. McAllister. How are you doin' today?"

"Uh, fine. Thank you," Bella replied.

"So, I see that this is your first pelvic exam, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, I have a few questions for you," the doctor began, and Bella nodded. "What was the date of your last menstrual cycle?"

Bella counted days in her mind before answering.

"Great. And are your cycles usually regular?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Are you sexually active?"

"No. Well, um, I have had sex before, but I'm not currently doing that…but I plan to, so that's why I'm here."

"How long ago were you sexually active?"

"Um…over a year. Maybe…fourteen months?"

"How many partners have you had?"

"Just one."

"Have you been tested for STDs and HIV?"

"No."

"Do you know if your partner had any STDs or HIV?"

"I don't think so."

"So you're not sure? Did you use protection?"

"Yes. Condoms, but that's it."

"Did you perform oral sex?"

"Um, no. Well…I didn't with my previous partner, but I have done that more recently," Bella's voice dropped to a whisper by the end of her statement, and her face flamed even brighter than it already had.

"Did your partner wear a condom during oral sex?"

"No. Is that – is that normal to do?"

"Not many people do, but it is useful in protectin' from spreadin' any sexually transmitted diseases. Do you know if your current partner has been tested for STDs?"

"He's a virgin. So…he doesn't need to be tested, right?"

"If he's received oral sex before, then there is still a small possibility of a disease being spread."

"He hadn't had that before, so…."

"Alright. After you last had sex with your previous partner, did you experience any discomfort, rashes or discharge up to six months after your last encounter?"

Bella thought but couldn't remember having any problems. "No. Nothing."

"Alright. Your urine sample is being tested currently, and I believe we should take a blood sample to be safe. The results for the HIV and STD testing will be available to you in about a week. A nurse will call you, along with a final result of your pap smear and urine culture. I will be right back with a nurse to take your blood."

Bella immediately felt woozy just imagining a needle going into her vain. When the nurse returned, Bella asked if she could lie down while the blood was drawn. Bella's anxiety rubbed off on the nurse, and she had a hard time finding a vein. Then, when she tried to stick the vein, she said it kept rolling. Bella tried to ignore the feeling in her elbow, but struggled. The nurse finally got the needle in the right vein, but then the "vein blew" and she had to move to the other arm. Bella felt confused and a bit disoriented. A piece of cotton was pressed against her puncture wound and she was instructed to bend her arm up.

The nurse got a butterfly needle, usually used for children, and moved to Bella's left arm. She found a vein much easier, but it took a long time for the vials to be filled. Bella thought her low blood pressure was a good thing, but apparently it made it difficult to give a good blood sample. The nurse finally finished, but Bella was too lightheaded to sit up yet. When the doctor came back in, she had a small chocolate bar for Bella to nibble on. After the sugar hit her blood stream, she began to feel better. The nurse returned to assist Dr. McAllister with the pelvic exam, and Bella had to scoot forward on the table and place her feet in the dreaded stirrups.

She felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable, but the examination wasn't too painful. She was uncomfortable and impatient, but it was over relatively quickly. The doctor gave her a moment to get dressed before returning to discuss birth control options. Bella confirmed that she had a good memory, so she was put on a low-hormone pill to be taken daily. She was relieved that the ordeal was over.

Bella was aware that the appointment information would report on her father's insurance plan, but she had told him that she had to see a doctor. He intuitively knew what she was talking about and asked no questions. Bella was given a prescription and told she would need to have another exam in a year. She would have to wait for all of her test results, but she was glad to be free. She had band aids on the inside of both elbows and was still eating on the chocolate bar when she went to the waiting room and saw Alice.

"Damn, you get chocolate? Like a reward for getting the exam?"

"Not exactly. I got chocolate so I wouldn't pass out after they took my blood," Bella explained, showing Alice her right arm where a large bruise was forming, visible around the edges of her band-aid. Alice shuddered.

"Why'd you have to give blood?"

"STD and HIV testing."

"Whoa. That's…I didn't even think about that. That's pretty serious," Alice commented.

"Yeah, well, sex is serious." Bella was a little frustrated with all of the steps she had to go through, but when she thought about Edward, she knew it was worth it.

It had been two weeks since they discussed their college plans, and they both had already applied to ETSU and MTSU. They tried to help each other out, proofreading each other's essays and reminding the other about deadlines. Bella had gotten around to asking Alice about where she wanted to go to school, and was surprised.

"Well, I'm applying to a few schools in Chicago, two in New York, one in Miami, and one in Boston," she had told Bella. Bella's mouth dropped, realizing she would be losing her best friend in a matter of months. But Alice had big dreams, and she wanted to get out and see the world. She wanted a move-away-big-city-college experience. When Bella expressed her disappointment that they wouldn't see each other that often, Alice hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other plenty in the future. All of the holidays and family stuff – we'll be sisters!" Bella was a little surprised that someone other than her was hearing wedding bells, but she wasn't going to complain.

Edward and Bella had sat down with Esme and talked to her about the possibility of them sticking close by for school, and living together. Her advice was similar to Charlie's.

"I know you love each other, but living together is a whole different ballgame. Sometimes you'll want to throw the other person out, or strangle them with your bare hands, or maybe hit them over the head with a skillet…but you have to remember to respect one another and talk through things. Don't go to bed angry, it truly is the best advice. I know you two want your relationship to work out, but just remember, it takes compromise and hard work to last through the years."

Esme remember how taken she'd been with Carlisle all those years ago, but she also remembered how their tiny apartment made it feel like he was breathing down her neck all of the time. And vice versa – they rarely had a moment to themselves. But they worked through it, and they made sure to laugh a lot. She hoped her son could do the same.

xXx

Edward was aware that Bella was going to the doctor so that she could go on birth control, and he was relieved. He'd obviously never bought or used a condom before, but he knew that it was preferable – experientially, anyway – to not have to wear one. So far, they'd only fooled around a few times, most of which occurred sometime after midnight in Edward's bed after Bella snuck down the hall. Since the fairly intense experience of getting a blowjob, all of their activities had been strictly hands on.

But now, it was Friday afternoon, and Edward needed to focus. He was on a bus, riding the excruciating two hours up to Grandy, where they would be playing the only undefeated team in the district. His knee had taken a good week to heal, but he was able to play the previous Friday. Thankfully, they demolished the opposing team, so he was able to sit out the second half as second string went in.

Edward's parents were driving up with Alice and Bella, and Edward planned on riding back with them. The car wasn't that big, but it was better than riding the decrepit bus again. Grandy was nestled between two mountain peaks, and the entire community was severely impoverished. Oppression was palpable in the air as soon as they stepped foot off of the bus. The football field was poorly kept, the scoreboard barely worked, the bleachers were rusted, and the 'field house' was a glorified cleaning shed that was nearly in shambles. The grounds didn't bother Edward, he just felt badly for the team and students that had to go to the school everyday. There just wasn't enough money to go around, unfortunately.

But, moreover, with a shitty field, no weight lifting equipment, and poor excuses for coaches, the fact that the team was so good was astounding. Edward knew he'd had to play his ass off and that he couldn't afford the smallest distraction – and Bella had become a great, big, welcome distraction. When he wasn't with her, he thought of her constantly, and it was getting him into trouble at practice.

Edward listened to a pregame mix on his iPod during the bus ride and while he was getting settled in the field house. Surprisingly, he had discovered that Guns 'n' Roses was the perfect band to listen to before a game. Since the trip took so long, they didn't have much time to change and get out on the field to warm up. Edward ran a few plays, and tried out some long distance passes when his arm was warm. Fall had hit suddenly, and the nights were getting down into the forties and fifties – not cold, by any means, but a change from the seventy and eighty degree nights he was used to. Edward struggled with whether or not to search the stands for Bella, but he ended up looking for her, knowing it would be more distracting to not know where she was.

He spotted her sitting between Esme and Alice, a scarf around her neck and gloves on her hands. This winter would be hard on her, since she wasn't used to cold weather at all. Alice and Esme had given her a lot of their winter clothes – the Tennessee winter wouldn't compare to Chicago's, so they wouldn't need some of their heavier stuff. Carlisle was holding what looked like hot chocolate, and Esme had her arm wrapped around Bella's shoulder as they talked. Edward smiled, seeing a preview of what he hoped was to come later. Bella, part of his family, there for all of the major events of his life, and he there for hers. He was probably the only eighteen year-old boy in existence who was actually antsy to get married. Bella caught him looking and waved before blowing him a kiss. Edward pretended to catch it and slap it on his cheek before shaking his head at his own antics. He needed to get his head in the game.

Isaiah had kept his distance from Edward since the night he talked to Bella. Edward knew that Isaiah heard about how he'd gone looking for him, and he was sure that his already excessive anger was exaggerated even more in story form. McCarty stopped asking him to hang out on the weekends, and the other guys pretty much left Edward to his own devices. He was getting some of the respect he'd hoped for from the team, and they were staying out of his way. He felt like he'd settled into a rhythm he could stick with.

Snowflake won the coin toss and opted to kick off. Grandy struck hard and fast by scoring on the third play. Edward led the offense out on the field after special teams got a good field position from Grandy's kickoff. A light rain started to fall just as the first snap went off, and the ball started to get slippery. Edward managed to hold on it, but the wide receiver bobbled it around a few times before dropping it. On second down, Snowflake ran a hand off and the running back managed to gain six yards. Edward tried for another pass, and this time Derrick, an insanely tall, quiet dude, caught it and ran it down to the thirty-yard line. The next few plays were a blur of motion and mud; the rain had steadily grown to a small downpour, and the already patchy field was starting to sink. Numbers were obscured on jerseys, and Edward couldn't see too far down the field through the curtain of rain.

Snowflake managed to get on the two-yard line, and after an incomplete toss and a botched hand off, Edward ran it in for the touchdown. His white jersey was covered in brown after getting sacked. He had a moment of worry that Bella wasn't prepared for the weather and would get too cold or sick, but he tried not to let that train of thought play out. He kept his eyes on the field, listening to what Coach said and watching Snowflake's defense struggle to hold the Grandy boys.

Grandy scored again, and instead of doing a point-after kick, they went for two, and got it. They led 15 – 7 at the end of the first quarter. Edward warned his receivers in the huddle that they needed to run their routes carefully – he could barely see through the rain, and he wouldn't be able to adjust as much as usual. During the first play, the running back fumbled and Grandy recovered the ball, leaving Edward to slink to the sidelines without any progress.

The defensive line held Grandy to a field goal, so they were still up 18 – 7. With a renewed vigor, the offense took the field and plowed through Grandy's defense. Edward had a few runs for first down, and he was able to sink a twenty-yard pass for their second TD. The clock ran out before Grandy had another chance to score. Coach gave a pretty impassioned, and colorful, speech during halftime, and the players were pumped and ready by the time they received the kickoff. Special teams did an excellent job and got the ball back across the fifty for Edward. Coach made a gutsy call and put Isaiah in as a running back – Tyler Smith had fumbled once, and was only losing ground on his runs. Edward and Isaiah usually didn't run plays together, but they managed to work efficiently.

Isaiah was quick, probably faster than Edward, and a little bit smaller. He was able to evade a lot of the defensive backs and gained a good thirty yards on his own. A pass secured Snowflake's third touchdown, taking them ahead, 21 – 18. Grandy kicked another field goal to tie up the game before the third quarter was over. Edward was nearing exhaustion on the sidelines as Coach went over tactics with him. All of his energy was being expended on staying upright in the sinking mud, holding on to the slick ball, and trying to see. He had a hard time making out the other player's numbers, and he was terrified of making a big mistake.

Snowflake wasn't able to score on their next run, and punted it away. Grandy marched down the field, their players getting a second wind, and scored. They got the extra point and went up by seven. There was enough time for a good drive down field, but they absolutely had to score on this one, or they were done for. Edward threw a long pass early on, and though he couldn't see it, it was almost an interception. The ball bounced off of Derrick's outstretched hand and into his chest, and a Grandy player stretched for it. The ball ricocheted from that player's hand, and thankfully landed in the cradle of Derrick's arms. The crowd gasped before breaking into cheers. Snowflake had excellent field position and a minute and a half left. Two faulty plays left them at third down and ten yards to go. Edward handed off to Isaiah, who tried his damndest to get the first down, but was inches short. Coach decided to go for it and a quarterback sneak play got Edward over the line.

With twenty yards to go, Edward sailed a perfect pass into the end zone and scored a touchdown. The crowd erupted. Bella was burning up under the plastic poncho Esme had given her, the anxiety of the game ratcheting her body temperature up a few degrees. The game had been insanely close, and the elements were working against the players. She knew Edward had been pretty nervous about this game, and she was just thankful that he'd been doing so well. But, if Snowflake lost, it would be a bitter pill for him to swallow, regardless of his individual performance.

They had to go for two. Coach knew it, Edward knew, everyone knew it. Edward was scared shitless, but he was determined to win this game. He was going to run an option play and see who was open. As soon as the ball was snapped, and Edward tried to scope out his receivers, he realized he had no options – he had to run it in. He felt like he ran in slow motion, twisting and dodging defenders, pivoting and nearly falling, stretching and diving until finally, finally he made it over the goal line for the two points. Twenty seconds remained on the clock. Most likely, Grandy wouldn't be able to score, and Edward felt like he could pass out. He lay on the mud-soaked ground in the end zone as the other guys jumped on him, relieved and ready for the game to be over.

Bella had never cheered so loudly in her life. She felt like she was in one of those teen movies where the big game is on the line and the fans are yelling and as long as they win, all will be fine – the couple will stay together, happily ever after. Edward had an amazing run in for the two-point conversion, and Bella had never felt more relieved. She and Alice hugged as they jumped up and down, and she even saw Carlisle plant a big kiss on Esme.

Grandy got the ball but only had time for one play, a Hail-Mary that didn't make it. Bella was starting to get cold as her anxiety levels returned to normal. The team immediately went to clean up, forgoing the tradition to mingle on the field, and the Cullen's plus Bella meandered to the car, the rain letting up as if it only fell to make the game more cinematic. She wondered if God ever did stuff like that just to mess with humans. Bella peeled off her disposable poncho just as Edward emerged, rushing towards them with a huge smile on his face. He kissed Bella's cheek before stooping to put his arm under her butt and lift her in the air, carrying her the rest of the way to the car as he retold the last moment of the game loudly to his family. Once everyone was settled, they started the long trip home. Edward requested one short stop at a drive-thru, and eventually a Burger King was spotted just off the highway. Edward ordered two Whoppers and a large fry, eating them so quickly Bella didn't know how he didn't get sick as a dog, and a milkshake.

After Edward's stomach was full, exhaustion set in. He slumped in his seat, one arm draped over Bella's leg and resting conspicuously over her crotch, though everyone was too tired to notice. Bella couldn't even muster up a little excitement at Edward's proximity. She fell asleep against his shoulder, and Alice leaned against her to sleep. The car slowing in the Cullen's drive managed to wake everyone up long enough to tromp inside. Bella brushed her teeth and told Edward that she didn't think she could stay awake long enough to sneak to his room. Edward understood, planning on crashing as soon as he got in bed anyway, and wished her a good night's sleep.

Edward fell asleep quickly but awoke a few hours later, alone and horny. He stretched his arm across his empty bed, wishing somehow that Bella would awake and come to his room. He waited for a few minutes, and then when he couldn't stand it, decided to go to Alice's room and get her. His sister would kill him if she knew he was going in her room at night, but he just needed to retrieve Bella and bring her back to his bed. Alice usually slept like the dead, so he didn't worry about her waking. He crept silently in the hall and twisted the knob on Alice's door and tiptoed to the bed. He tried to wake Bella, but other than moving her limbs a little, she wasn't responding. Edward shifted her out from under the covers and picked her up, walking as quickly and quietly as he could back to his room, checking to make sure he closed Alice's door back before entering his own. He locked the door and deposited Bella on his bed. She started to stir then, and her eyelids fluttered open a few times.

"Edward?" Her voice was thick with sleep, and he shushed her quietly.

"Sleep, my Bell. I just wanted you in here with me," he explained to her in a hushed voice. He stroked her hair until she fell back asleep, and he shaped himself around her until they touched at every point.

When Bella woke up around five in the morning, she forgot where she was. At first she thought Alice had started spooning her – it had happened before – but then she recognized the familiar smell of Edward and sighed. She turned in his arms to face him, slipping one leg between his and pressing closer to his chest. Edward started to wake, and Bella took the opportunity to kiss down his throat as he gained consciousness. Edward immediately palmed her ass and pressed his hips into hers, the feeling delicious against his aching cock. He managed to make quick work of undressing her, and she was naked and below him before he realized what he'd done. His eyes traveled up and down her body, and he was struck with the urge to taste her.

He nipped at her breasts, like he knew she liked, and worked his way down. When he got close to the apex between her thighs, she gasped, realizing what he was going to do. She'd never received oral sex before, and even in the dim light, seeing Edward's face between her thighs amped up her arousal even more.

Edward didn't really know what to do, but he just let his tongue do what felt natural. Bella's hips bucked into his face, and at first he worried that she didn't like it, but then her heels pressed into his back and her hand went to his hair, and she was panting. Edward licked, sucked, flicked and anything else that could be done, adding his fingers and then Bella's thighs clamped around his head and he felt her contracting. The sensations were more intense from being so close to her, and he found himself licking her after she'd finished climaxing. He licked his fingers after removing them, and he decided that he may have found his favorite thing so far. Bella kept her legs around his shoulders until she finally gained control of her breathing, and Edward moved back up beside her.

"Holy fuck, Edward," was all she was able to say. She rolled over and pulled his shirt from his body, and teasingly, slowly, pulled his shorts and boxers down his legs before bringing her lips over his erection, taking his as deep as she could, and proceeding to give him the most mind-blowing orgasm of his young life. Bella kept looking up at Edward as she sucked and licked him, and seeing her eyes throughout the process brought a level of intimacy that Edward was surprised by. After Bella had swallowed everything he gave her, she rose up his body and kissed him deeply, his taste lingering in her mouth and mixing with her own taste from his tongue. Edward grabbed her and pulled her down on him, and his now flaccid dick pressed against her still-wet core and the two groaned in unison. It was hard to think of why they were waiting to have sex when it was so close, and so easy to do.

"Ah, uh, I, I, um, went on birth control, and it won't officially kick in for a month, so um, I thought, uh," she said, pressing herself harder against him where he was hardening again, "that we would wait so we didn't need, um, ah, a co-condom."

"I know, ugh, I know. It's…a good idea, to wait, but…oh God, you feel so good," Edward grunted out. They were getting dangerously close, and Edward didn't even have any condoms. Bella started to come to her senses when he did and she managed to lift off of him just as he said they needed to stop. They kissed hungrily again, and Edward put his boxers back on to help stave off temptation. Bella pulled her panties on but remained topless, and Edward fell asleep with one hand cupping her breast and breathing in the scent of their sex-covered sheets. He was really, really looking forward to having her.

Bella awoke early enough to sneak back to Alice's room on her own, kissing Edward goodbye, though she would see him again in an hour or so. After breakfast, Brandon came over and the four of them settled in to watch the first season of _Chuck_ on DVD. They managed to pass a good eight hours before finally giving up until next weekend. Bella enjoyed dinner at the Cullen's before heading home. Edward came over to watch football on Sunday, as it was becoming tradition, and they worked on homework and finished their college applications.

Edward gave her a partially chaste kiss goodnight at her front door, and Bella sighed dreamily, only half-mocking, as he walked away. She was definitely, definitely smitten out of her mind. Charlie laughed at the look on her face when she came back inside, and try as she might, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

She dreamed that night that Edward was leaving – going somewhere else for school. She cried and asked what happened to their plans, and he wouldn't answer. As he walked away, she called his name, but when he turned, he was someone else. She didn't recognize him at first, but she knew it was Peter. Peter told her that he lost interest after sleeping with her, and called her a slut. She cried more and called out for Edward, but he was gone, and Peter left, and Bella fell to the ground.

Suddenly she was on the muddy football field in Grandy and players were running by her, not noticing her presence and knocking into her. She dug her fingers into the mud and then she saw a ray of sunshine beam down on her hands. She looked up to see Edward, reaching for her, his ocean eyes too large for his face, and he promised her they had a future. He waved college applications in front of her face, and the field disappeared and they were at her house. She reached for the papers but they turned to ash, falling away as Edward frowned. She grabbed his shirt and he looked confused before turning to ash himself.

Bella screamed and screamed, and finally Alice ran out of a door that shouldn't exist, wearing a wedding dress covered in mud.

"You ruined it! How could you do this?" she screamed.

"I – I didn't mean to," Bella replied. Alice slapped her and then the wedding dress turned into camouflage and Alice was smiling, holding out her hand and pulling her along. When they got outside, Isaiah was there, holding a shotgun. A coyote stood across from him, unmoving, as Isaiah took aim. Bella screamed for him to stop and then she was shaking.

Bella woke up to find her father standing over her, shaking her shoulders and saying her name. She realized she had been dreaming, but she couldn't shake the unease it planted in her heart. Her breathing started to slow, and Charlie went back to bed after Bella assured him she was alright. Against her better judgment, she grabbed her phone and called Edward. He answered after several rings.

"Bell? Are you okay?" She could tell he'd been asleep, but he sounded worried.

"I'm…I'm okay, I just had a terrible nightmare. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called."

"No, it's fine, Bell. I'm sorry you had a bad dream. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really. Just…you're sure that you want to be with me, right? The whole college, living together thing – it's for real, right? Because it's real for me," she said in a scared voice.

"Honey, I promise it's real. Being with you is more real than anything else in my life. I promise, I'm completely devoted and committed to you. If I wasn't in high school and broke, I'd buy you a ring tomorrow and propose, I swear," he said honestly, hoping he hadn't said too much.

"Do you think you might…lose interest in me after we have sex?"

"Never. It's not possible. I'll want you, always. I guarantee it." Edward didn't make promises lightly and he meant what he told her; he just hoped she would feel the same.

"I love you. Thank you for talking to me."

"I love you, too. How about I stay on the phone with you until you fall back asleep?"

"Thanks, baby." Bella sighed and shut her eyes as Edward started telling her about the insane dream he'd been having – it revolved around getting in a fight in a mountaintop diner with a motorcycle gang. Bella laughed softly as she drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep, security wrapped around her heart like armor.

* * *

**Hit me up on Twitter (at) ginginleelee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya! So, this chapter is going to lead us into some drama for our lovely Snowflake residents, mmkay? I hope you guys like it (even if it's hard). I may or may not be updating more quickly until we get to the end - this fic is twenty-two chapters long, and I'm getting antsy for you all to see it. So, if you see updates more frequently, I hope you like. :)  
**

**Also, as a note, I wanted to say there's a derogatory term used in this chapter that I'm not condoning the use of, but it's realistic. You'll see when you get there.**

**This one is unbeta'd, so the fault lies with me.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Song rec: OK Go - "End Love"**

* * *

Bella looked at the note that was placed in her hand moments ago and tried to keep her mouth from dropping. She re-read it, shock and surprise running through her, but was unsure of what exactly to say in response.

_I slept with Brandon last night. It was good, but he's acting weird now_

Bella eventually made the hand gripping her pen work to write out a response, hoping for the best but suddenly very afraid for her friend.

_What do you mean by 'weird'? And what happened when you guys did it?_

She slipped the note to Alice, thankful that they had a substitute teacher for Government class. They were "watching" a terribly boring film about filibusters and Bella was fighting sleep when Alice passed her the note.

_Well, right after, he just seemed out of it, but I thought maybe that was normal. And I felt great, I was so happy. But it happened last night and he didn't call me after I went home, and this morning he was late to school so I didn't see him. I'm scared._

Bella took a deep breath and tried to think of possible explanations. It wasn't looking so good for Brandon, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt until things were explained. She hoped, prayed even, for Alice's sake, that he wasn't blowing her off after taking her virginity.

_Maybe he just overslept? It might not mean anything. See what happens at lunch, and if he's being weird, then try to talk to him about it. I'm sorry this is happening, Ali._

Alice gave Bella a tiny smile as she turned back to face the old television in the corner, pretending to watch the poorly made video with the monotone narrator.

At lunch, Brandon was acting extremely…shifty. Bella watched him like a hawk, and as far as she could tell, he just looked very uncomfortable. He avoided looking at Edward the entire lunch period, and Bella began to assume that he just felt guilty for deflowering Alice and then sitting right in front of Edward. She started to feel more optimistic, and that, given time, Brandon would be back to normal.

Audra stood slowly halfway through lunch, causing Bella to look at her in confusion. It had been so long since Audra stopped going to meet Tyler that she forgot it ever took place to begin with.

"Where are you going?"

"I, um…I'm gonna go…sit with Tyler…in the hall," Audra answered slowly, not meeting Bella's gaze as she spoke.

"Audra." Bella just said her name, but her tone conveyed everything. Disappointment, confusion, opposition…Audra wanted to argue with her, but she knew she was being stupid by going back to him. He would cheat on her, again, she knew, but she was trying to learn to live with it. She did really like him and it was hard to be around two other couples all of the time.

"I know," she replied, but still walked away. Edward seemed oblivious—he wasn't sure where Audra was going, and he didn't notice how quiet Brandon and Alice were. He was chattering about a movie he wanted to see, happily holding Bella's hand, and eating his food. Alice looked upset, Brandon looked cloudy and Bella looked pained as she tried to get a handle on everything that was happening around her. She didn't want Audra to get mixed up with Tyler again, she didn't want Alice to get her heartbroken, and she didn't want Edward to find out what happened and break Brandon's jaw. She kept her worries to herself and breathed a sigh of relief when she went home from school, kissing Edward goodbye, informing Alice of her theory on Brandon, and relishing in the peaceful home of Charlie and Sue.

Edward was relaying the events of football practice as Bella pulled her hair into a ponytail and brushed her teeth that night. She talked to him on speakerphone, and a flashing envelope caught her attention. She opened it to see a message from Alice, letting her finally breathe easy:

- _Tlkd to B. Evythng good. Tell u more 2mrw._

Bella was relieved and was able to engage better in conversation with her boyfriend, knowing that Alice wasn't a victim of the fuck-and-dump.

xXx

Edward walked to practice on Tuesday, looking forward to going over to Bella's afterwards. Charlie was planning on picking him up, as had become ritual, and the hours couldn't pass fast enough for him. Coach had Edward running more plays with Isaiah in at running back, and the two rivals were able to work together smoothly. As they took a water break, Isaiah saw Edward's eyes fall on the men sitting in the stands writing on clipboards.

"They's from UT," Isaiah explained. Edward looked at him questioningly. "The guys up 'ere. Recruiters from UT. I know they're lookin' at ya."

"Oh." Edward looked away, not trying to hide his disinterest.

"You not wantin' to go 'ere? It's a good school, good team, too," Isaiah offered. Edward looked up at Isaiah's blank eyes, wondering why he even bothered trying to sell the school to him.

"Nah, I mean, I applied, but I'm not planning on going there."

"Where're ya lookin'?"

"ETSU," Edward answered.

"ETSU? Ed, they don't have a team, bro!" Isaiah said with a laugh, "…the fuck ya thinkin'…."

"I know. I'm not playing college ball," Edward informed him.

Isaiah had an amused look on his face for about three more seconds before his blank eyes darkened, flashing with a sudden fury that took Edward back. He dropped his water bottle and stepped away from Isaiah, unsure what was about to happen.

"You…you're not playin'? You don't…what the…what's the fuckin' point then?" Isaiah yelled, stepping closer to stare Edward down.

"Point?"

"Yeah, the point of you comin' here and takin' my spot—what's the fuckin' point if ya ain't even playin' in college? Why'd ya…why even go out for the team?"

"I like playing, and I'm good, I—"

"I'm fuckin' good, too, and I wanna play in college – I hafta play so I can go to college, and here you are, don't give a shit, and ya took my spot," Isaiah said as he turned away from Edward, too upset to even look at him. Some of the other guys on the field took notice of the argument and stopped to watch.

"Dude, I didn't mean to—"

"I don't give a fuck, man! Those recruiters coulda been watchin' me—fuck, they shoulda been watchin' me, not wastin' time on _you_!"

"I'm sure they—"

"No, you're not fuckin' sure of anythin', ya fucker. God bless, ya—they could've—I might've—fuck _you_! I know ya got options, and you're rich, but some'a us, this is all we got! I got nothin' else, no other chance, and ya blew into town and took that from me," Isaiah said, the anger blazing in his eyes enough to hit Edward hard in his gut. He wouldn't ever have thought that he was taking someone's opportunity. He never guessed he was screwing up someone else's future. "Goddamn, ya faggot."

Edward bristled at the term. He released a dark laugh. "I'm sure here that word is something no guy wants to be called, but outside of Appalachia, you can't say stuff like that, and being gay isn't the worst insult you can come up with."

"Oh yeah, I forgot – ya ain't from here, you're from the city, ya got all your fancy words and shit. Here's a fancy word for ya—don't ya dare come in here and act all condescendin' like you're better'an us, cause ya ain't, brother. You're fuckin' nothin' here, man. Just a little shit we stepped in, but we can wipe the memory'a ya right off."

Several of the other guys watching nodded in agreement. They weren't going to take Edward's side on this, and even though he really wanted to brawl, he knew he'd get his ass handed to him. Edward saw Coach standing off to the side, watching the exchange. Edward tugged his jersey off and started to pull off his pads. He threw them down and walked closer to Isaiah.

"I'm done with this shit. You're right—I have options! I don't need to be here. Take your spot back, redneck." Edward said in a growl.

He failed to see the contradictoriness of his actions. He blasted Isaiah for saying, "faggot," yet employed a stereotypical Southern affront right after. Isaiah smirked, his eyes still looking unnaturally fierce.

"Yeah, man. Redneck. I guess I am." Edward hit Isaiah's shoulder as he stalked off the field. He looked at Coach as he passed and said nothing. Coach nodded.

"Good riddance," Coach muttered. He thought Edward was a damn good quarterback, and a wasted talent, but he wouldn't beg him to stay. He'd rather keep his team united under Isaiah than go against them and ask Edward to keep playing.

Edward went to the field house and showered quickly before changing and cleaning out his locker. He was too pissed to even realize what had just happened. There wasn't an autumn he hadn't played football since he was eight and joined the little league team. It was such a huge part of his life, and even though he knew he wasn't planning on playing after this season, it was still hard to let go of something that huge. He groaned as he walked out to the parking lot and remembered that he didn't have a car there, and he was supposed to be going to Bella's that night. He checked his phone and thought about calling Alice to pick him up, and just cancelling on Bella. He wanted to be gone when practice let out in half an hour. Just as he started to send Bella a text, he saw the Chief pull up in the cruiser, still dressed in his uniform.

"Hey, you're out early," Charlie called as Edward hesitated to get in the car. He noticed that the boy looked uncomfortable and sort of angry. "You getting in?"

Edward sighed and walked towards the passenger side. He flopped into the seat and threw his duffel bag onto the floorboards. Charlie didn't start driving immediately, and waited for Edward to look up.

"Son…you okay?" Edward quickly shook his head as if trying to dislodge something. "Edward?"

"Chief, I—I quit the team," he finally answered.

"You quit? Just now?"

"Yeah." Edward stayed quiet as Charlie tried to comprehend what he was just told.

"Well…what happened?"

"I got in a fight with Isaiah," Edward began. Charlie's eyes roamed to see if Edward was injured. "I mean, an argument, not a real fight. There were recruiters checking me out or something, and I told him that I wasn't planning on playing in college, and he freaked. He lost it, and started saying all this crap, and…I mean, yeah, I feel pretty bad that I took his spot and he may not get recruited, but, I didn't do it on purpose or anything."

"Hmm…so you quit to give Isaiah his spot back, or…?"

"I mean, I guess. I just…I don't want to play with those guys, I never really liked it anyway, and yeah, if I'm not going to play in college, then why not give Isaiah a shot? It's just so stupid, he thinks it's like…his right to…I don't know, like I'm wrong for having choices, or something," Edward vented. Charlie listened objectively for a moment before speaking tentatively.

"I don't think he thinks you're wrong, I would say he's just frustrated, and envious, maybe, because he feels this is the only shot he's got. And while you may not view yourself as 'privileged,' compared to the other kids in this town, you are, Edward."

Edward looked up at Charlie's somewhat admonishing tone.

"A lot of those guys don't have anywhere else to go after high school. And Isaiah…I mean, I don't want to go into it, but his father's been locked up a few times, and I know that he doesn't have a good home life, or any stability, or any resources, so he probably feels gypped. He didn't get to start for half of the season, and an athletic scholarship is his only chance to get out of here. You didn't do it on purpose, that's true, but you can't begrudge him a little resentment over it."

Charlie didn't want to scold Edward, or make him feel badly, but he also didn't want Edward to sit around on a soapbox thinking he was wronged. Maybe he shouldn't be given a hard time for not wanting to play later, but he'd have to learn sooner or later that he might not be as open minded as he thinks. Charlie put the car in gear and drove slowly towards his house, as Edward sat in quiet reflection.

He knew that Isaiah wasn't totally out of line—he would've been just as pissed if the situation were reversed. He wasn't sure why he felt so indignant about the whole situation, except that maybe he felt a little…guilty. No, he didn't necessarily need to take in account Isaiah's living situation, or what he may be taking from him by starting at QB1, but he didn't have to be such a shit about it. He didn't want to feel any sympathy for Isaiah, especially since he was such a dick before, but it was hard to stay angry at him. He just wanted a shot, like everyone else. Maybe Edward didn't want a shot at playing football later, but he wanted a chance at lots of other things: going to college, deciding what career path to follow, maybe marry Bella one day. There were things he wanted too, and he would do whatever it took for them to happen. Isaiah can't be faulted for being upset when he realized this entire season thus far was all for naught for him.

Edward had calmed significantly by the time they pulled into the Swan's driveway. He was calm enough to feel the prick of sadness over letting go of a huge part of himself; he wasn't sure who he'd be without football. He hadn't even realized his own dependence on it, or the way his identity was wrapped up in it, until that moment when it was gone. Did he really want to quit the team? Should he ask for his spot back?

_No. Let Isaiah have it—he needs it._

Edward steeled himself for telling Bella what happened. He was not looking forward to talking about it again, but he would much rather tell Bella and Charlie over and over than go home to tell his parents. Edward knew his father would be disappointed. Upon entering the front door, Edward heard Bella call out from the kitchen.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, and a special delivery, too." Bella peeked her head around the doorway and smiled widely when she saw her boyfriend.

"Edward! You're early! Come here," she ordered as her hands were occupied with preparing meat loaf. Edward walked in and saw that Bella was squishing the ground beef up in a bowl with a bunch of other ingredients, so he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before tugging on her ponytail.

"Bell…" he said as he tried to figure out how to start. She looked up at his face expectantly, but after seeing his expression and the way his ocean eyes were cloudy, she began to worry.

"What is it, babe?" She watched as his eyes darted around the room before finally meeting her gaze.

"I quit the team, Bell. Today. That's why I'm out early," he explained. Bella was, understandably, shocked. Edward proceeded to tell the story again, though with more empathy and less accusation. Bella nodded as she molded the beef into a loaf and put it in the oven. She washed her hands as she thought through her response. She could tell that Edward was upset, and she had a feeling that he would miss being on the team more than he realized.

"I'm sorry. I know you really liked playing. And…it'll be weird for the rest of the season, I'm sure, but I think this is for the best. You weren't planning on playing again, anyway, and now Isaiah has a shot with over half the season left, provided Snowflake makes the playoffs. He can still have a winning season and get recruited," Bella said. "But I want you to be happy. I'm sorry you're not happy."

Edward wrapped his arms around his girl, holding her tightly and wishing he could magically get over it and feel better. There's no point in crying over spilt milk, but he was still looking at the puddle with some sorrow. He'd clean it up tomorrow, and start to forget about it, but tonight he would lament. Edward mashed the boiled potatoes for Bella, choosing the motion as an outlet for some of his frustration. He was glad he could partake in comfort foods that night, and nearly ate his weight in meat loaf, potatoes, and rolls.

He tried to do some homework while he and Bella sat on the couch, the TV blaring in the background and Charlie nursing a beer, but he couldn't concentrate. Bella saw him staring dazedly into space and suggested that they go to her room for a little while. Charlie said nothing, used to them disappearing for short periods of time each night, but always leaving the door open. Bella shoved Edward onto her bed as they entered the room, curling up beside of him and throwing a leg over his waist. The two sat in silence for a while, until Bella got up and put on the Destitutioners' album. The pair was able to slip into the sweet memory of their first date.

Edward reached over and tugged on the thin hemp band around Bella's neck, revealing the stone that matched his eyes, the one Bella wore everyday. He gazed at her face with a soft smile on his, and saw the love in her caramel eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, and kissed her again, wanting nothing more in that moment than to have the experience of freezing time. He wanted to stay like that, pressed against and wrapped up with her, ocean to caramel, freckles to porcelain, Edward to Bella. He let himself get lost in the moment; his entire being drowned in her, the melting honey of her eyes coating him and the chocolate of her hair swirling around him, her scent creating a bubble around them. The two of them, so in love, so young, stared into each other's eyes and let the evening fall into night as they fell into one another. He swept her hair away from her face, kissing each millimeter that he could find, and whispering to her.

"I love you, Isabella, Bella, my Bell, I love you. Will you stay with me forever?"

Bella gasped quietly, knowing he wasn't actually proposing—they were in high school for Christ's sake—but also knowing that he meant it. She watched him, the blue taking over the green in his eyes, so full and deep, and she nodded, wanting at that moment to give every single particle, every little cell in her body to him. She wished she could mold herself to him at every point so that everything was shared, never split, always one. She'd never felt a desperation to connect with another person, and sometimes she wondered if she'd lost her mind to fall in love like that at eighteen. But she wouldn't ever regret it, even if things didn't work out. Even if they parted ways, or he left her, or she left him, she would never take back the months or years they would share, knowing that she'd never, ever be able to replicate the feeling of yearning for someone more than air.

The two stayed wrapped in their cocoon, the music swelling and repeating around them, the hours passing. Neither knew how close Edward's curfew was creeping, and neither knew that a small storm was about to hit them.

Bella heard the knocking at the front door before Edward did. She heard Charlie greet someone in surprise, and she heard her name being called. Bella reluctantly wiggled out of Edward's grasp, his arms falling limp with exhaustion as she stood, and she made her way down the stairs. Halfway down she saw the dark auburn hair of her best friend.

"Alice, what are you—"

Bella stopped abruptly when Alice's face turned to meet hers, her eyelids swollen and covering her stormy irises, her cheeks red and wet, her lips quivering.

"Brandon broke up with me!" Alice was clearly distraught beyond belief. Charlie looked uncomfortable. Edward came down the stairs, hearing his sister on the first floor, and saw her heartbroken face.

"I'm sorry, Al," he offered, oozing sympathy. He knew she must be terribly upset, but what didn't make sense to him was the way Bella's face had turned white, and the way she gripped the banister to stay upright. Yes, it was bad and hard that Alice lost her boyfriend, but there was no reason to look as though a cataclysmic event occurred. He couldn't comprehend the way Bella mouthed "no" soundlessly, or the way her head barely shook. He didn't understand why she slowly descended the rest of the stairs, stopping before touching Alice, and staring at her in horror.

"Alice…." Bella said nothing else, and the two girls stood facing each other, terror evident in their expressions, and Edward knew he was missing something—something big. His girlfriend would never act like that under normal circumstances.

Bella felt caught in a bad dream. She felt oddly ripped apart inside, as though it were her. She wished for one of those pocket-watch-looking charms from _Harry Potter_ so she could go back in time, perhaps to Sunday, in time to stop Alice from sleeping with Brandon. Edward stood in confusion behind her. Alice stared at her, comprehension floating between the two. Bella finally extended her arms and Alice fell into them, sobbing uncontrollably. Edward shared a bewildered look with Charlie. They both assumed they just didn't quite understand the catastrophe of a teenage girl's broken heart.

"Come on," Bella said as she tugged Alice up the stairs towards her room. Edward followed, and the trio sat on Bella's bed. Alice said nothing, but picked up a pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest. Bella stroked her hair and looked at Edward with a sad look. He scooted closer to his sister and put his arm around her, remembering times from childhood when one or the other was upset and how they would sit side-by-side for hours sometimes just for support. Edward hated to see his sister like that, but he didn't know what to say, so he let his actions speak for themselves.

Charlie suddenly appeared at Bella's doorway and cleared his throat.

"I, um, I'm not trying to interrupt, but it's eleven and I don't want Edward and Alice to get in trouble for being out after curfew," Charlie said with soft eyes as he gazed down at Alice.

"Dad, can Alice stay here?" Charlie nodded quickly. "Edward, you can drive Alice's car home."

"Yeah, no problem. Do you guys want me to pick you up in the morning? I guess we won't have to worry figuring out who will drive home afterschool anymore," Edward offered with a weak laugh. Alice looked puzzled but didn't ask yet. Edward kissed Bella on the forehead before touching Alice's hair tenderly. She looked up at her brother, their twin eyes meeting, and she nodded. Edward walked down the stairs with the Chief and the two parted at the front door.

"Sorry it's been such a rough day, son. I think things will get better in time. Just stay focused on school and your college applications and it'll be all right," Charlie said. Edward felt a strange urge to hug the man who actually gave a damn about him, but he resisted the impulse. He should save that for another day—perhaps his wedding day.

Alice borrowed some clothes to sleep in, and texted her mother as she changed. Esme was told that Brandon broke up with Alice, but nothing more. The two girls brushed their teeth and climbed into Bella's small bed, pulling the covers up to their chins and facing each other in the darkness.

"What happened, Ali?"

"He told me that…well, we were talking about college and stuff, and I told him about where I applied, and he flipped out. I thought maybe he was just upset that I might be moving away, but then he accused me of tricking him into having sex with me! And he said that he regretted it. He regretted giving me that. He said I just wouldn't stop pushing," Alice said with tears choking her.

"I'm sorry. Had you ever told him you loved him?"

"No. I wasn't sure if he would say it back, and I kind of thought he should say it first, I guess. He never said it and now I know he didn't love me. But I think I might've loved him, though. I don't know what to do."

"I don't either," Bella said sadly.

"I feel like I've really lost something. I feel…so…empty. I don't have a lot to give, and I gave it to him because I thought he deserved it, and that would help us stay together at least for a while, and that we'd…have love or something, I don't know. I thought there was something there, a connection, but…I guess it wasn't real. And now he's gone and I wish I could erase what we did, but I can't. And now it's gone forever. I can't get that back. What'd you do when Peter broke up with you after you slept together?"

"I guess I…well it was different. He didn't break up with me right after it happened, and I also knew that I didn't love him. I regretted giving him my virginity, obviously, and wasting that time on him, but it wasn't like…he didn't break my heart. So, it's hard for me to say what you should do. I'm just so, so sorry. Have you talked to your mom about it?"

"No. And I can't. I don't want her to know that I slept with him. And if Edward finds out he'll…well, you know. He'll kick Brandon's ass," Alice pointed out.

"I think I might kick Brandon's ass, actually. No need to worry about Edward," Bella replied. Alice let out a hard laugh, her throat thick from crying.

"I just feel like an idiot. I think my pride's a bit wounded."

"I understand. Hey, I've got an idea—let's do something super fun this Friday. Something just…ridiculously and awesomely stupid, or something. We'll see if Audra wants to join us," Bella suggested.

"What about the game?"

"Um…well…the other news of today is that Edward quit the team," Bella said slowly.

"What? Are you serious? What happened?"

"Oh, it's a whole thing with Isaiah and Edward not playing football in college and recruiters watching him and…it's going to be really hard on him for the next little while, I think."

"Definitely. He's played for a really, really long time. Wow. Well…I guess doing something on Friday would be a nice distraction. I don't know _what_ to do, but we'll figure something out."

"Yeah. I got so used to going to games and I learned all of this stuff about the game and now it's all for nothing, practically. Bella Swan, football enthusiast—who would've thought it?"

"Ha, football enthusiast my ass. You're just an Edward-in-tight-pants enthusiast, my friend," Alice said with a genuine laugh. The two girls snickered into the night, their voices fading into dreams and Alice hoped that she would feel better in the morning.

Bella found herself reaching out to her friend each time she woke, making sure that Alice knew she had someone with her as she dealt with what happened. Bella knew that Alice would probably get quite a bit lower before she would be able to start building her self back up. It wouldn't be easy, but she was determined to stand by her best friend, no matter what.

* * *

**Hit me up on Twitter (at) ginginleelee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Howdy, ya'll! We've got a little bit more drama ahead of us - nothing major, but there's still some things we don't know about our favorite Snowflake residents. This is another unbeta'd (but I swear, I proofread as thoroughly as I can) chapter. I've had a bit of a beta issue, but I don't want to disrupt the updating schedule, so please overlook any minor grammatical errors. Or, just review and tell me I'm terrible. Either one. :)**

**I don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters...the other, though, they are mine.**

**Song Rec: Desperacidos - "Man and Wife, The Latter"**

* * *

"We're like the lepers of the lunchroom," Alice complained.

"We're _not_ lepers," Audra argued.

"You're right. _You're_ not a leper, you're just the only one willing to sit with us…the…" Alice trailed off looking for the appropriate word.

"The undesirables," Bella supplied. Edward hung his head at the term.

"I'm pretty sure that it's none of you that are undesirable. And I am, in fact, here, now, a leper. Don't argue!" Edward looked at the three females sitting with him and made sure that none of them tried to make him feel better.

Audra stuck around for the rest of lunch, deciding not to try to navigate the waters of the football team, as they were incredibly pissy already.

When Edward arrived at school, with a dark-eyed Alice and a sleep-deprived Bella in tow, he was immediately given the cold shoulder. He wished the cold shoulder lasted longer, because the team's next level of defense was a bit more antagonistic. Passive-aggressive comments were made as he passed, or spoken right behind him during first block. By lunchtime, a few more daring and large players started saying things to his face, usually accompanied by a shoulder or elbow rammed into his side. He wasn't sure if he was going to cry in defeat or pick a fight before the day was out.

Bella placed a hand on Edward's thigh, squeezing lightly to get his attention. He looked over at her, his head still tilting down. His hair had grown out enough to resist going away from his face, and he was dangerously close to sporting the Southern frat boy cut the other guys had. His bangs were starting to curl and he had to flip his head to the side to keep them from getting tangled in his eyelashes. The back was well past his collar. Bella raised her hand to push his hair out of the way and gave him an empathetic smile.

"Hey, do you think Mom and Dad would let us go to Knoxville Friday and stay the night?" Alice suddenly looked slightly perkier, though Bella was pretty sure she was trying to keep up the façade as Brandon was sitting a mere two tables over.

"Uh…maybe…I don't know, it's worth a shot to ask. What do you want to do?"

"Anything. I don't know. I thought we could all go down Saturday, but I think we need to get the hell out of dodge before Friday night rolls around. Do you think Charlie would let you go, Bella?" Bella shrugged.

"I don't know that he'd be crazy about the idea, but if your parents said it was okay with them, he probably would agree. What about you, Audra?" Bella looked at Audra as she sat, nervously pulling apart the roll sitting on her lunch tray.

"No way. My parents'd flip. I'm only allowed to go outta town on church trips. Even if your parents went, they wouldn't let me," she answered.

"Oh…that's too bad. Well, I had an idea for next weekend—since Saturday is Halloween, we can have a slasher movie night on Friday at Edward and Alice's place. Can you do that?" Bella looked excited about getting together with Audra outside of school. Other than their one fated trip to La Carretta on a Thursday, they'd never done anything together.

"Yeah, as long as I don't tell my mom what we're watching. She wouldn't even let me read the _Harry Potter_ books, or watch the movies," Audra replied.

"Whoa," Alice began, pausing when movement caught her eye. She turned to see Cammie leaning over Brandon's shoulder and talking to him at his lunch table. Bella turned to see what Alice was looking at, and then hurried to get her attention back.

"So, next weekend, movie night, and this weekend, Knoxville. I'll ask Charlie today. And I'm going to make you a hair appointment," Bella said as she pointed at Edward. "My treat."

"Ah, Bell, you know the way to a man's heart…through his hair," he joked, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her tighter to him. He was glad he at least had his sister and his lovely to help him through his transition. The next thing on his list would be to tell his parents—he opted not to the night before, as they were both worried about Alice, so he would be telling Esme afterschool. "You want to come to our house afterschool?"

Bella nodded. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to text her father while she thought about it, so he didn't expect them for their usual Wednesday night dinner. She saw that she had a voicemail waiting for her, so she listened to it as she and the others began to clean up their food remnants and trays.

The doctor's office had called, bringing forth a sigh of relief as they told Bella that all of her tests came back clear. She could finally breathe easy and look forward to sleeping with Edward, knowing nothing else would be in their way. In a little over three weeks, they would have sex, and she couldn't wait.

When the last bell rang for the day, Bella went by her locker to dump some of her books in and grab her Prob/Stat homework. She was still barely maintaining a B in that class, and she was growing to loathe it more every day.

Edward turned the heat on in the Volvo on the drive to his house. Fall was officially upon them, and the evenings were beginning to cool significantly.

"So, I'm telling Mom when I get home," Edward began. Both Bella and Alice looked at him curiously. "About quitting the team."

"You didn't tell your parents? Oh my god, I thought you'd already done that. You didn't say anything about it all day!" Bella nearly exploded, feeling strangely unprepared for what was about to happen. She wished she had more time to mentally ready herself, just in case Esme or Carlisle freaked out.

"They were both upset last night over Alice and Brandon and I didn't want to give them more bad news, so I waited, then I chickened out this morning…" Edward trailed off as they pulled into the driveway. His father's Mercedes sat there, taunting him. He thought he would get to speak to his mother first, but those plans were shit now. "Fuck."

"Oooh, Dad's home. Do you think he'll be mad?" Alice poked her head between the front seats and looked at Edward.

"He shouldn't be, it's my decision. I hope he won't be, anyway."

Edward parked and turned off the ignition. The three teenagers sat and stared at the house as though their worst nightmares lie just inside. Edward eventually sighed and opened his car door, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

Upon entering the front door, he called out a hello to locate his parents. They were both in the kitchen, and he, Bella and Alice proceeded directly there, only stopping to deposit their books in the living room. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Carlisle beat him to it.

"Interestin' to see you home now, Edward," Carlisle said in greeting. "You have somethin' to tell us?" Edward tried not to be distracted by the subtle Southern twang his father had rapidly adopted by working at the hospital. He defended himself by saying that he was surrounded by it all day, and couldn't fight it, but Edward thought his father might just like speaking that way.

"Yes. I quit the team. It's all right, I just got in a bit of an argument with Isaiah, and I realized that I don't really want to play at Snowflake anymore. I'm not going to play in college, there's no point in playing for recruiters, Isaiah needs more field time, and I will just get used to not playing football anymore. No big deal, it's fine, I'm sorry you bought season tickets, but you guys should still go to the games, anyway. Can we go to Knoxville on Friday and stay the night?"

Esme and Carlisle both wore amused expressions. They could tell that Edward was nervous about how they were going to react.

"Were you afraid to tell us?" Esme looked at her son knowingly.

"Well…I just didn't want you to be disappointed," he began.

"Hon, we're not disappointed. We want you to do what's best for you. It's not the end of the world, right?"

"Right. And I'm sure this is the right decision."

"Great. That's sounds fine to us. Right, Carlisle?"

"Sure does. So…what's this about Knoxville?"

"We thought maybe we could go afterschool on Friday and get a hotel room, then shop and do some stuff on Saturday. We'd be back that night," Alice explained. Bella listened to their discussion halfheartedly, the majority of her just glad that Edward's explanation only took about forty-five seconds and his parents understood.

"So you'll get two hotel rooms?" Esme questioned.

"We can get one for all three of us. I'll chaperone!" Alice looked proud to volunteer. Everyone giggled a little as Esme agreed.

"Bella, have you asked your father, yet?"

"No, I'll ask when I get home," she told her, as Esme nodded. "Let me know when you're starting dinner and I'll help."

Bella, Alice and Edward settled on the couch to do their homework. As much as Bella wanted to spend some time alone with Edward, she didn't want to alienate Alice. She was really worried about her friend; she was afraid she wouldn't be able to deal with the emotional ramifications of losing her virginity and getting her heart broken all within thirty-six hours. Bella had a hard time coming to terms with sleeping with Peter for the first time, and she hadn't had the additional trauma that Alice did. Bella tried to focus on her math problems, but she kept stealing glances at Alice.

"Damn it!" Bella marked out another mistake on her paper.

"That's why you shouldn't use a pen for math homework," Edward said as he poked her in the ribs. Bella smiled sweetly as she leaned in to kiss Edward, stealthily writing on his paper while he wasn't looking. She pulled away and smirked as Edward looked back at his Biology homework and saw "asshole" written on the corner of the page. "You're gonna pay for that one!"

Edward mussed Bella's hair before meticulously blacking out the expletive. Bella managed to focus long enough to finish the last few problems and then went to help Esme with dinner. After they ate, Edward drove Bella home, giving her an in-depth kiss as he dropped her off, hoping her father wasn't watching. He missed Bella even though he'd seen her a lot over the past three days. He was looking forward to going to Knoxville, even if they wouldn't be alone.

xXx

Charlie surprisingly agreed quickly to let Bella take the overnight trip on Friday. He warned her that traffic would be bad Saturday because of UT's game, but other than that, he just told her to have fun.

So, on Friday evening, as the sun went down, they arrived at their destination. They had pooled their money to get a room at a fairly nice Marriott, and checked in. A little research pointed them in the right direction for restaurants. They ate at a great Mexican place before wandering around downtown looking for a bar or venue to go to, hoping to find live music or something of the like. They walked for a while, not really finding anything, and Alice huffed.

"If this were Chicago, we'd already have bought weed and coke twice and be in a club by now!" Bella laughed but then stopped abruptly.

"Do you…do you do coke?" She was surprised that Alice had never mentioned anything like that to her before.

"Not now, but I have. I, um…had a bit of a problem with it, before," she said in a strange voice. Bella turned to look at Edward and saw that he was looking away as if he hadn't heard their conversation. Alice saw a small convenience store and ran in, a plan forming in her quick brain. Bella turned to Edward to ask him the question in her mind before Alice returned.

"What the fuck was that? Alice was a cokehead?"

"Yeah…remember when I told you I used to smoke a lot of pot?"

"Yeah," Bella replied.

"Well, Alice and I were really close, so when I started doing that, she started doing it, too. And she started hanging out with the guys that supplied me. Remember how I said she was in love with some guy in Chicago?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, he was a huge cokehead, and Alice got into it pretty hard. It was really bad for a while, but we both got clean. That's why I didn't plan to ever smoke again, mainly just because…well, it was my fault Alice got so messed up. I'm the one that put her in that situation, just because I wasn't thinking. I felt like such a dick, so I didn't want to do anything like that again.

"That kinda thing doesn't just affect the person doing it, you know? I pulled Alice in, our parents were a wreck…it took her a while to completely kick it. It was part of the reason Dad looked into moving. He wanted to get us out of the city. He thought the perfect solution was to move down here in the Bible Belt. Which, I guess it was in a way—except for the team, everyone's pretty clean here."

"Edward," Bella said sympathetically, but he shook his head.

"Don't say that like it wasn't my fault. It was, I know it was. But I'll never let something like that happen again, not to my baby sister," he said through clenched teeth. Bella saw his fiercely protective side and remembered all over how bad it would be if he found out that Brandon had broken up with Alice right after sleeping with her. Bella nodded, but held on to his hand tightly, hoping to convey her acceptance of him.

Alice bounded out of the store with a plastic bag. She promptly pulled out the contents, revealing three plastic cups with straws, and two twenty-ounce bottles of Pepsi. She pointed down the street.

"The liquor store's right there. I'll get someone to buy us some rum and we can fill these up and take them with us," Alice said with a wide smile. Edward immediately started to object, but Bella stopped him.

"That sounds like a plan, Alice, but I can't hold my liquor very well, so maybe we should only get, like, a tiny amount of rum," Bella pointed out. "And it seems like these cups are pretty conspicuous. I'd say someone will figure us out."

"Ah, pish-posh! It'll be fine," Alice responded. She headed towards the liquor store and promptly stopped a young-looking couple before they went in. After a little bit of sweet-talking, and a promise that they could keep the change, they took her money and entered the small store. They emerged a little while later with a small paper bag. Alice inspected the contents before thanking them.

The trio snuck around the side of the convenience store and filled up their cups. Alice put a noticeably larger amount of rum in her cup, and Bella and Edward exchanged a worried glance. They would definitely need to keep an eye on Alice to make sure she didn't do anything she would regret. The three took off on foot, and with every sip of her concoction, Bella grew more nervous. She was raised with a healthy respect for the law, and she was certain that they were going to get caught, shipped back to Snowflake, and her father would ground her until graduation. She was just thankful that they could walk back to their hotel easily.

Live music attracted their attention, and Alice walked unsteadily towards the open door of a bar. Alice had already stopped once to refill her plastic cup, stuffing the leftover rum and Pepsi bottles into her large hobo-bag. The guy at the door took one look at the three teens and asked for ID.

Alice retrieved hers but waited for Edward and Bella to hand theirs over first. Alice was still seventeen, and she worried that she wouldn't be able to get in. Thankfully, the man barely glanced at hers after seeing the other two. He raised an eyebrow at their plastic cups, but said nothing. He marked _X_ on each of their hands with a smelly permanent marker before sending them in.

Edward was pleasantly surprised to see a large crowd of hipsters and scene kids inside the bar. He took another swig of his drink, finally starting to relax. He thought they may have a pretty good night after all. Bella wasn't drinking very much out of her cup, but she still had enough of a buzz going to start to forget about the weird week they'd all had. Alice was still drinking quickly, and took all three of the cups to the restroom with her to refill. When she came back, she was bouncing with excitement.

"This guy over there told me that the headliner tonight is awesome, so I'm really looking forward to it! It's just this one guy, and he goes by Black List Romance, funny, huh?" Alice explained. Her words weren't slurring, but she was definitely speaking with a lot more inflection than usual. More people began to pack into the bar, causing everyone to press up against each other. The opening band went off stage, and after a short interlude, a guy came on stage and set up a few instruments.

The most prominent of which was what looked like a tiny futuristic keyboard. Bella laughed a bit when she first saw it, as it was barely as wide as the thin man's torso, but after he started playing, she calmed down and enjoyed the sounds. The keyboard was a synthesizer—"that costs about three grand" Edward informed her—and it created some pretty amazing sounds.

The guy moved from the synthesizer to an acoustic guitar, and then to a djembe drum, looping all of the sounds from a guitar pedal so that he could move freely without the music stopping. Bella was pretty mesmerized by the instrumentals, but the guy never sang.

The neon lighting was a perfect accompaniment to the modern, spacey sounds he was creating. Bella leaned back into Edward's chest and sipped at her drink, lost in the music and the lights, and the feel of Edward's hands lingering on her stomach.

She slipped into a music coma, a trance that happened every so often when the music is loud enough, and the atmosphere is free enough, and she goes somewhere else that isn't explainable. She could never say where her mind was, later, when she reflected, but it's one of the more pleasurable experiences of her short life. She loved to let go and drift in someone's art, especially when Edward's breath was on her neck and twisting her hair around his fingers. Alice stood next to her, their arms brushing frequently, looking similarly enraptured in the song.

The musician was able to flow seamlessly through his instruments, slowly changing the song to another without ever stopping totally. With a few presses to his synthesizer, the music grew louder, the drum beat harder, and Bella could feel her heart trying to match it. It wasn't something she could dance to, but it was the perfect music for bobbing her head rhythmically, feeling a march in her legs and wanting to close her eyes and follow it to wherever it lead.

Edward felt like the music was growing within himself, like he was creating it and telepathically sending it to the guy onstage. It was a fast beat, a purging, and he was beginning to feel the trembling of rebirth in his soul. Somehow, in that moment, holding Bella in the dark as red and blue lights flashed sporadically across he eyes, halfway inebriated, he was beginning again. He was feeling more like himself again. He waded in the pool of self-discovery and allowed the hem of his jeans to get wet.

Alice leaned in and told Bella she'd be right back. Bella assumed Alice wanted to refill her cup again. Alice seemed to be walking and speaking just fine, so Bella didn't think to tell her not to drink anymore. She knew Alice needed a little numbing potion to help her cope. Since the music was continuous, Bella couldn't tell how long Alice had been gone, until the musician took a short break.

The recess lights came up and Bella looked around in a daze. She was getting a little drunk, and when she turned to look up at Edward, she saw that his eyes were glassy, as well. She kissed him hard on the mouth and he groaned as he pulled her closer. The two shared a moment until Bella pulled away and looked around.

"Alice isn't back yet?" Edward shook his head.

"Where'd she go?"

"I'm not sure…let me go check the bathroom," Bella said. She looked around until she saw a line leading out of a hallway and assumed that was the way to the restrooms. She didn't see Alice anywhere, and Bella tried to will the panic rising in her chest to stop. She peered through the crowd but couldn't spot Alice's head anywhere.

She's a heartbroken, drunk, seventeen-year old girl, in a bar, alone….

Bella's heart felt like it may beat right out of her chest as she berated herself for letting Alice out of her sight. Bella made her way back to where Edward stood, looking like he hadn't a care in the world.

"I can't find her, Edward! Oh my God, what if—what if someone grabbed her or she stepped outside or—or could be anywhere, someone could've taken her!" Bella couldn't calm herself down, and her words finally hit Edward and he began to panic as well. His height gave him the ability to look around more easily than Bella, but he couldn't see his sister either.

Bella started walking towards the stage when she heard Alice's laughter. Edward pointed towards the door leading to backstage as Alice exited, a man's arms wrapped around her waist. Bella's mouth dropped as she saw Alice turn and press herself against this guy rather provocatively before kissing him. His hands dropped to her ass just as Bella grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her away from him.

Alice looked up with a lazy smile, her plastic cup gone, but her eyes rimmed with red. The smell of weed was practically rising off of her in waves and Bella stiffened when she heard Edward speak.

"What the fuck, Al? Tell me you didn't just get high with some guy you don't know," he ordered.

"Hypocrite, much, Eddie? You got high at McCarty's one night, I know for a fact. So don't you dare s-say something to me about it," Alice spat in reply. Bella pulled her arm gently.

"Let's get out of here. You both need to cool off," Bella suggested. The guy from backstage reached for Alice again. Edward snatched the man's wrist away.

"If you want to keep your hand, don't even think about touching my sister." Edward looked menacing as he towered over the small guy. He stalked off towards the exit and Bella and Alice followed closely behind.

"Al, you can't start this shit again," he warned as they walked down the sidewalk towards the hotel.

"I'm not starting anything. I just needed to relax, okay? This has been a fucked up week and I just needed a break. It's just a little pot," she defended.

"Yeah, it starts that way, then it's a lot of pot, then it's pills, then it's coke, then it's heroine or meth, then you're the fucked up one. I won't let that happen," Edward said, growing more sober by the second.

"I'm not a fucking child, I can make my own decisions. What I do and who I fuck is none of your business!"

"Who you—you better not have fucked that guy backstage at some bar!" Edward was screaming now, and Alice was bouncing on her toes like she was ready to brawl.

"No, I didn't fuck him, I'm not a slut!"

"Then who the hell are you fucking if you say you're—" Edward stopped abruptly and his eyes flashed with anger as he looked down at his little sister. "Don't—do _not_…did you fuck Brandon?"

Alice said nothing, but her quivering lip betrayed her and Edward flew off the handle. Alice could barely stay upright, but Bella had to let go of her arm to try to calm Edward down. He shouted unintelligibly as he kicked a trashcan sitting on the sidewalk. As his voice grew even louder, Bella grabbed his arm.

She had visions of blue flashing lights, handcuffs, and a lot of pissed parents flitting through her mind. They were all underage, drunk, Alice was high, and Edward was kicking the shit out of city property. People were starting to look at them.

"Shut the fuck up, you're going to get us arrested!" Bella shoved him towards the hotel, hoping the next few blocks would pass quickly. Alice was staggering as Bella grabbed her arm again and tried to lead her down the lane. "We can talk about this when we get back, but please, just be fucking quiet!"

The two siblings each walked as they fumed silently, Bella making sure they neither spoke nor stepped out of line. As they approached the hotel doors, Bella grabbed the key card from her back pocket and hoped they didn't see many people in the lobby. The elevator ride was excruciating, and as soon as they entered the room, World War III was back on.

"What the hell, Al? Is this some fucked up way to look for love, or something? You're acting out because you got dumped? Don't just jump into bed with some other guy to make yourself feel better. And you better not smoke pot again, you hear me?"

Bella hadn't seen Edward act like that before, but she was at a loss as to what to do. She sat down on the bed and let the siblings fight it out, knowing she wouldn't be able to help at this point.

"I'm not gonna fuck some guy to feel better, God, Edward, I'm not an idiot! I'm not gonna get back into coke, and I'm not looking for anything, I just want to have a good weekend and forget about this Brandon shit!"

"So what really happened then? Why did Brandon break up with you?" Edward's voice had grown suddenly softer, and a small sob escaped Alice's lips. Bella hadn't expected the fight to be over so soon, as she watched in rapt attention.

"I—I slept with him Sunday, and he was acting weird, and then on Tuesday he said that I tr-tricked him into having sex and he just broke up with me," Alice answered through her tears.

"Oh, Al," Edward responded as he grabbed her for a hug. "I'm going to kill that fucker the second I see him."

"Edward…" Alice said in a whining tone.

"No, it's my right as an older brother. Don't try to talk me out of it."

"I know. Thanks for looking out for me. And I'm sorry I made you worry tonight," she told him.

"I'm sorry I flipped out on you." The two stood as their hug continued, and Bella sat up abruptly.

"That was it? After that hissy fit you guys were throwing on the street, you get in here and act all civilized?" Bella's eyes flickered from one to the other as she spoke.

"This is just the way we handled things," Edward answered. "Besides, I think you were the one throwing a hissy fit. 'Shut the fuck up!'"

Edward's voice grew high and screechy as he imitated Bella. Alice laughed and joined in the mocking.

"'You're going to get us arrested!'"

Bella held up both middle fingers as she walked towards the bathroom. "Fuck you both."

This made them laugh harder and Bella slammed the bathroom door. After brushing her teeth, she emerged and flopped down on one of the beds.

"Well, since you two are thick as thieves now, I think I'll just sleep in this bed _alone_, and you can share," Bella said with a smirk. Edward looked at her pleadingly.

"Bella…I thought we could—"

"Yeah, well, I thought that, too, but not anymore, dickwad. You and weed queen over there ruined my night, tripped my buzz, and made fun of me when I kept us all from being arrested for public intoxication. Next time, I'll let you guys hang!"

Bella wasn't that angry, but she was pretty damn annoyed, and exhausted, so she pulled her jeans off and snuggled under the covers by herself as she quickly dozed. She was awoken some time later when the bed dipped down from another body. Bella flipped over suddenly with a fist raised in the air.

"Edward, I told you—"

"Shh, it's me, it's Alice. Edward's sleeping over there. I can't share with him. And I'm sorry we were unappreciative earlier. You probably did really save our asses. I'm sorry, Bella."

"Thank you…I'm going back to sleep now."

Bella turned away from Alice and shut her eyes, trying to get the story Edward told her bout Alice's past, and the vision of her wrapped around that strange guy out of her head. There was still a lot she didn't know about her best friend, and perhaps, her boyfriend.

Bella opened her eyes the next morning to see a penitent Edward in front of her. His red hair was over his eyes and his chin was resting on the mattress. He kneeled on the floor, watching her sleep, waiting for his chance to apologize. Bella blinked a few times before she was able to remember where she was and what happened the night before.

"Bell, I'm so sorry. I was being an idiot. You were just trying to help us. I'm sorry I ruined the trip," he said genuinely. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept at all. He tentatively reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Thank you. I probably overreacted. Thank you for apologizing," Bella told him. She scooted back until she felt Alice against her and pulled the covers up in an invitation. Edward smiled and quickly slid in next to Bella. He kissed her nose and pulled her into his chest, wrapping a leg around hers.

"I love you, my Bell," he whispered. "I'm sorry I acted like that. I was having such an amazing time, too, at the bar. It was perfect, just what I needed, and then the shit hit the fan…I just want to get back to normal…well, not normal per se, but just back to my old self. You make me feel like my old self."

"I know. You help me feel like myself, too. I love you," she responded as she kissed his chin and snuggled against him, feeling safe and loved.

The three eventually got up just in time to check out, grabbing a late breakfast before going shopping. Bella bought a few more sweater-dresses to wear along with a winter coat, and another pair of boots. Alice searched for accessories, and Edward found a new pair of _Vans_ that he wanted. Bella had made appointments for all three of them at a salon. She wanted to get a little more red put in her hair, and Alice was going to get a trim. Edward desperately needed a cut, and the stylist knew exactly what to do.

"Ya look kinda like that guy that's in those vampire movies," she told him. "I think we should do somethin' like that on ya." Edward shrugged and nodded his agreement. Bella and Alice sat in a small processing room together under heat lamps. Alice was apparently getting a blonde chunk through her bangs, the inspiration taken from wanting a fresh start. Bella was getting shampooed when Edward appeared above her. She craned her neck up slightly to look at his newly coiffed 'do, and gasped.

"God, you look good. You look like James Dean," she said excitedly. Edward definitely needed a new look, and the stylist had given him the perfect haircut. Bella kept oohing and aahing over it the entire time she got her hair blown out. Edward had a similar reaction when he saw how many red highlights she'd gotten put in her hair, and couldn't stop touching it.

"You look sexy…I like this red hair on you, Bell," he said as his fingers grazed her ass not-so-innocently. The stylist working on Alice turned her around in the chair to face them, clearly happy with her work. The streak in the front of Alice's hair had managed to lighten to a nearly white blonde, and it was flattering and spunky and just right.

The three finally piled into the Volvo and began the trek home. They were tired, and quiet, but they all felt somewhat better. Even after the scare at the bar, and the bitch-fight, all in all it had been a good weekend. They all came back feeling a little bit lighter, and a little bit hopeful. As Bella was dropped off, Alice uncharacteristically announced that they would all be going to church in the morning, and they would pick her up at nine am. Bella cringed but reluctantly agreed, waving goodbye as a bewildered Edward drove away.

* * *

**Find me on Twitter (at) ginginleelee - My account is private now, but don't worry I'll approve your request. :)**

**Five chapters left.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, so, a teensy bit of aftermath, and then moving forward some more. Sorry if this chapter gets a little preachy - but hey, they _are_ at church! I am hoping to update again this week, but if I don't, you know, don't hate me or anything.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Song rec: "After We Have Left Our Homes" by Mutemath**

* * *

When Edward, Alice and Bella walked into the Sunday School room on Sunday, they realized they had managed to once again, come on large group Sunday, and Jasper would be preaching to them.

Bella swallowed a groan and Edward attacked the breakfast foods. Alice fixed the three each a cup of coffee and they took seats in the middle of the group of chairs. Audra saw them and smiled in surprise before moving to join them. Edward hoped none of the guys from the team showed up, but kept his eyes forward just in case they did. Jasper corralled everyone and opened with a short prayer before opening his Bible.

"So, we're gonna be readin' from 1 John Chapter 3, verses 1-3, and 11-20, and Chapter 4, verses 7-12, and 16-21 today…Edward, would you care to read the passages?" Jasper pointed to a small dry erase board that had the different verse numbers written on it.

"Um, uh, sure, I, uh, don't have a Bible, though," Edward stammered. Jasper smiled good-naturedly and walked over to him.

"You can use mine. I got the verses marked," Jasper said as he pointed at the underlined portions. Edward nodded and cleared his throat before starting the long series of verses.

"How great is the love the Father has lavished on us, that we should be called children of God! And that is what we are! The reason the world does not know us is that it did not know him. Dear friends, now we are children of God, and what we will be has not yet been made known. Be we know that when he appears, we shall be like him, for we shall see him as he is. Everyone who has this hope in him purifies himself, just as he is pure.

"This is the message you heard from the beginning: We should love one another. Do not be like Cain, who belonged to the evil one and murdered his brother. And why did he murder him? Because his own actions were evil and his brother's were righteous. Do not be surprised my brothers, if the world hates you. We know that we have passed from death to life, because we love our brothers. Anyone who does not love remains in death. Anyone who hates his brother is a murderer, and you know that no murderer has eternal life in him.

"This is how we know what love is: Jesus Christ laid down his life for us. And we ought to lay down our lives for our brothers. If anyone has material possessions and sees his brother in need but has no pity on him, how can the love of God be in him? Dear children, let us not love with words or tongue but with actions and in truth. This then is how we know that we belong to the truth, and how we set our hearts at rest in his presence whenever our hearts condemn us. For God is greater than our hearts, and he knows everything."

Edward flipped the page and searched for the beginning of the next passage.

"Dear friends, let us love one another, for love comes from God. Everyone who loves has been born of God and knows God. Whoever does not love does not know God, because God is love. This is how God showed his love among us: He sent his one and only Son into the world that we might live through him. This is love; not that we loved God, but that he loved us and sent his Son as an atoning sacrifice for our sins. Dear friends, since God so loved us, we also ought to love one another. No one has ever seen God; but if we love one another, God lives in us and his love is made complete in us.

"God is love. Whoever lives in love lives in God, and God in him. In this way, love is made complete among us so that we will have confidence on the day of judgment, because in this world we are like him. There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love.

"We love because he first loved us. If anyone says, 'I love God,' yet hates his brother, he is a liar. For anyone who does not love his brother, whom he has seen, cannot love God, whom he has not seen. And he has given us this command: Whoever loves God must also love his brother."

Edward finished reading and passed the Bible back to Jasper.

"Thank ya, Edward," Jasper said softly before walking back to his lectern. Bella didn't know if it was the actual verses or the way Edward's melodic voice read them aloud, but she found herself really listening to them.

"So, that's a whole lotta words, huh? Most'a us have been told since we were little to 'love your neighbor.' We should reach out to others, share love, accept people, and show Christ through our actions. Right? Well, let's talk about the practice'a that."

Everyone listened quietly. Edward was oddly engrossed already, and Alice was paying close attention as well.

"The Father has lavished love on us! Great love. We know this how? He sent his Son, Jesus, to the world, knowin' that the only way we could be saved would be for his Son to die. So, suffice it to say, he really loves us. He wants us to know his love, and he wants us to show others this love. 'Dear children, let us not love with words or tongue but with actions and in truth,' we're told. So we can't just go 'round sayin' 'I love ya, I love ya.' That's not what the Bible is tellin' us. The Bible is tellin' us to show love. What good is it to say you love someone if you're not willin' to help them when they need it? If we have material possessions, and see a brother in need, but don't help, what are we? We're not showin' love to our brother, so how can God's love be in us?"

Jasper spoke passionately as he paced slowly back and forth in front of the small group. "The Bible says we know we've passed from death to life because we love our brothers. Anyone who does not love…what? Remains in death. Death. How is that possible? Well, let's see.

"Let's jump ahead to Chapter Four. It says God is love. Whoever lives in love lives in God, and God in him. So let's say that you say you follow God. You love God. Yet, you hate your neighbor. You hate your brother. You hate your parents, or your teachers, or some of your so-called friends. How can you hate them? Disrespectin' them, lying to them, hurtin' them, slanderin' them, refusin' to help them…those are a few ways. If you say you love God but choose to hate someone, or let's say you don't hate them, but you are unkind to them. You are unwillin' to share God's love with them. Even just a smile or an encouragin' word. You withhold that.

"What's the point then? If we're unwillin' to help others, or make small sacrfices to help another, then why say we love them? Why pretend to be doing God's work if you're stuck on yourself? Selfishness is not of God, right? He gave up his Son for us. That's not selfish. He could've been selfish, but he wasn't. He wanted us to have a chance at life, and at lovin' him, so that we may live eternally with him. Be one with him. Commune with him. If we can love with actions, and in truth, then we know we are one with God. Our hearts will not condemn us then, because God is greater'an our hearts, and he knows everything. He can see into our hearts, he knows when we are actin' out of love, and when we are bein' selfish. He knows the hatred that lies within us. He knows.

"So let's get into the meaty part'a this. If we love one another, we are made complete in God's love. That's amazin', right? If we choose to love each other, than we're made complete because…God is love. He's perfect love. Perfect love drives out fear, it completes us…we can be complete if we allow God's love to permeate our beings and, in turn, love the world. We love because he loved us first, and we can choose to use that love and share it with others. Which will complete us. Which will make us whole. If we don't share it…if we cannot love our brothers, who we see, day to day, right in front of us, how can we love a God we cannot see? We can love God, and allow God's love in us to bring us to life from death, and make us whole.

"For we are children of God, but what we will be has not yet been made known. So we can love him, and love others, and allow him to complete us, knowin' that we will become what we're meant to be through him, and only him. He gives us that gift of love, that ultimate gift of sacrifice, so we can have a chance at love. That is amazin'. God loves us. That much."

Jasper paused, searching the eyes of all who listened. He motioned to Ashlie and Lauren and they both walked up to the keyboard and microphone. Ashlie played as they both sang softly. Jasper didn't say anything else. He bowed his head and prayed silently, hoping his words had an effect on someone's heart. Hoping that what he felt God wanted him to say came out right. He wanted this to be right. He lifted his head and saw that little Alice Cullen was looking at her lap. He wasn't sure if she was praying or not, as he had never seen her pray before, but as he noticed the telltale signs of her shoulders shaking, he decided to approach.

Bella heard Alice's sniffles and put her arm around her friend's shoulder. She saw Jasper appear out of the corner of her eye and wanted to tell him to go away, but he placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. Bella looked over at Edward to see him looking extremely uncomfortable and confused.

"I won't begin to guess what you're goin' through, Alice. And I won't ask. But I feel like ya need to know that, in Micah, Chapter Seven, it says that God delights to show mercy. He wants to show ya steadfast love. So whatever may be goin' on with ya, just know that there's a God out there that wants to comfort ya.

"Psalms tells us that God is our refuge and our strength, a stronghold in times of trouble. He listens to our cry for help and answers. He comforts us and restores our souls. Even when the world fails, and our flesh and our hearts fail, he is the strength of our hearts and our portion forever. When everythin' else falls away and disappoints us, he will bring comfort to you. Weepin' may last for a night, but rejoicin' can come in the morning. If you want it to, Alice," Jasper said softly. Alice nodded as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. "Can I pray with you?"

"Y-yes," she said in a quiet voice as she sniffled. Jasper made a motion to hold one of Alice's hands. She clutched onto it tightly, while Bella kept her arm around Alice's back.

"Lord, I just ask that you'd come and bring comfort to Alice right now. I know ya know her, and ya watch her and see into her heart. And I know ya love her, Lord, and I just ask that ya'd let her feel your love and your peace. Let her know that ya accept her and want to give her your steadfast love. Ya want to restore her soul, help her heal, and be her portion, Lord.

"I ask that ya'd let her know that you're with her. I ask that ya help her discern your love and your strength, Lord, and that she'd be able to seek refuge in ya. Ya are a strong fortress, a tower durin' a storm, and Alice needs ya to provide your comfort, Father, and your strength right now. Come to her, wrap your arms around her, and help her know that she is not alone. Lord, I ask ya to touch Alice and bring her the comfort and wholeness only your love can. Thank ya, Lord. In Jesus' name, Amen."

"Amen," Alice said. She looked up at Jasper with a small smile. "Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome. You can always talk to me, Alice." With a squeeze of her hand, Jasper stood and walked back to the front of the room. The girls started to wind down in their song, and Jasper lead the group in a prayer before dismissing everyone. Bella felt extremely baffled as to what had just happened. Jasper had given a pretty good sermon—perhaps he wasn't a total idiot after all—and then he came over and said some pretty great things to Alice, and prayed with her…and Alice seemed to be feeling better.

Maybe Jasper knew what he's doing?

Alice wiped at her cheeks and looked at Bella and Edward's shocked faces. She let out a harsh laugh, and smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bella nodded and Edward said nothing. "That was really helpful. It was…I feel…comforted. Maybe there is something more to all of this…."

Alice looked around her and shrugged before standing. "Come on guys, let's get upstairs."

Edward and Bella held hands as Alice and Audra led them up the stairs and into the sanctuary. Bella felt unnerved, but she wasn't sure why she felt that way. Shouldn't she be happy that Alice felt better? Shouldn't it be okay for Jasper to do his job and help people? Shouldn't she just be able to let it go?

She hoped she'd be able to. She might even have to pray about it.

The big service in the sanctuary was just so-so, and the Cullens and Swans decided to head out for lunch. Alice, strangely, opted to ride with her parents instead of Bella and Edward, giving them a chance to discuss what happened that morning.

"So…that was weird in Sunday School, right?" Bella looked over to see Edward sigh.

"It was weird…but at the same time…I don't know," he began. Bella waited patiently but he didn't continue.

"But at the same time…what?"

"Well…I guess I just…Jasper's words kind of made sense to me, you know? And then…what he said to Alice, or what I could hear of it, it was…real. And genuine. And…I think that if what he said, and his prayer helped her, then I'm glad it happened. Even if it was sort of weird for me, I hope that she gets something out of it. Comfort."

Bella thought over his words, mostly agreeing but still feeling a tug in her stomach against it. Maybe it was just all of her prejudices against the church, and it's attendees, or maybe it was the way she hated Jasper at first, but she was loath to admit that it all could help a person. Especially Alice. Bella knew that she was being overdramatic and a bit ridiculous. Why would she begrudge Alice finding peace?

_Because you're jealous that you couldn't help her. Because you're mad that Jasper could. You're mad that God could._

Bella shook her head, questioning her own thoughts, even. Why would she be mad that a deity could help her friend?

_Because you don't believe and it's hard for you to admit that he could be real. You've thought for too long that he wasn't. You don't want to be wrong._

Bella really didn't want to be the type of person to spite something out of pride. She would just have to learn to let go of her preconceived notions and be a little more open-minded…like she was constantly saying everyone in Snowflake needed to do. She needed to take her own advice.

A familiar song floated through the speakers of the Volvo, and Bella smiled. Edward turned up the volume and began to sing along with U2.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

Edward's voice was beautiful. Bella turned to him and smiled. "You should sing more, you sound amazing." Edward laughed a little and continued to sing along.

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

Bella's head was nodding along with the drumbeat and Edward's fingers tapped along on the steering wheel as they both belted out:

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

Bella's eyes fell shut and she felt herself getting lost in a moment. Edward's voice rang out clearly, loudly, full of pure talent.

_My hands are tired_

_My body bruised, she's got me with _

_Nothing to win and_

_Nothing left to lose_

The pair sang the rest of the song together, the situation feeling oddly intimate as they stole glances at one another, feeling strangely vulnerable and thrilled to be sharing it. When the song ended, Edward pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and stopped the car. He put the car in neutral and turned the key. Bella kept her eyes on him as he leaned over and kissed her deeply, slowly, but briefly before whispering words of love against her lips.

Bella wanted to be alone with him, she wanted to hold him tightly to her, preferably without any clothes on, and take the time to explore every inch of him. She wanted to mess up his newly shorn hair and nip at the stubble on his jaw. She wanted to touch him and feel him and have him touch her. She wanted him, then, and she felt like she'd want him forever.

xXx

Monday morning came too soon. Bella was still reeling from the strange and disorienting weekend she'd had. Was it only a few nights ago that Bella was drunk, in a bar, pulling a stoned Alice away from a random roadie and watching Edward vandalize a trashcan with his foot? And only yesterday she sat at church, listening to Edward read Bible verses, agreeing with Jasper, and watching her friend pray with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what was going to happen this week, but she was hoping for something a little more predictable.

Edward was treated with significantly less hostility. He knew that the team had won big Friday night, so he was feeling pretty confident that he would be given a wider berth. Most of the girls seemed to be checking him out more than usual, and then he remembered he'd gotten a haircut—Bella said it was definite "sex hair," and she couldn't stop touching it. The other girls looked like they wished they were the ones to romp around with Edward and make his hair look like that. Not that any of them would ever actually say that out loud. Even the more brazen cheerleaders still spoke politely. It made Bella sound like sailor by comparison.

Alice really did seem to be doing better through the week. She was calm, and she didn't freak out or tear up every time she saw Brandon. While Bella didn't think that Alice was disingenuous in her feelings for Brandon, she had to wonder if their relationship was at it appeared. She was beginning to think that maybe Alice wasn't as into Brandon as she'd seemed. Edward had dinner at Bella's on Tuesday and Wednesday, getting back into tradition, but he surprised her by cooking both nights.

Tuesday he cooked up some steak with sautéed onions and put them on hoagies with cheese—homemade Philly cheese steak! Charlie was in heaven. He ate two gigantic sandwiches, even as Bella tried to tell him not to. Edward was eating significantly less since he wasn't working out as much, and just didn't have as big of an appetite.

Wednesday night allowed Edward to show his chops as he prepared homemade pizza. Granted, the dough wasn't totally homemade, but he did his best. Edward split the pizza into thirds, so he, Charlie and Bella could each have their own kind. Bella chose to go with onions and banana peppers, while Edward wanted straight pepperoni. Charlie wanted hamburger and pepperoni, earning a warning glare from Bella.

"Edward, you're welcome to come and cook here, anytime. Weekends…holidays…whenever," Charlie said as he watched TV. Bella snorted loudly.

"Tricky," cough, "old," cough, "man," she said as she fake-coughed into her fist.

Edward laughed at his girlfriend's antics, and reached to grab one of her feet. He started kneading the arches and Bella's head fell back and she moaned loudly. Charlie looked over in surprise and Edward blushed.

"Do you like Bella's hair, Chief?" He hoped the subject change would get him a little room.

"I do. I mean, I like her natural hair color—like her old man's—but it looks nice. You've really grown up, Bells," Charlie commented as he looked back at the television screen.

"Dad…."

"No, it's true. You're eighteen, going on trips without parents, moving in with your boyfriend, going to college…I just can't believe so much time has passed," he replied. He didn't sound regretful, just a little nostalgic.

"Chief, do you have any old pictures of Bella?"

Bella's eyes shot to Edward face with heat behind her caramel irises. She shook her head violently.

"I sure do. In fact, I have an album right over here," Charlie got up from his chair and snatched a dusty photo album from a shelf and handed it to Edward.

Edward was awarded photo after photo of a tiny Bella, chronologically arranged, as she grew into a teenager. She was a chubby little girl, her hair much curlier, but her dark eyes were just as expressive then as they were now. She seemed to be pouting in every picture, and usually had her hands on her hips, as though she were defending a point.

Edward laughed at some of her awkward early-teen years but knew that his were just as terrible. Right before his eyes, he saw the gangly Bella turn into his Bell, the self-assured woman whose feet were in his lap, the one who loved him and wanted to be with him. He was hit with a pang of gratitude as he realized that the creature sitting across from him was a gift, something he didn't deserve, but he got anyway.

"I love you," he mouthed silently at her. She smiled widely and mouthed "Ditto."

xXx

On Friday evening, Audra arrived promptly at six for dinner with the Cullens, plus Bella. Carlisle was present for the evening and they enjoyed awesome lasagna made expertly by Esme before settling in for their movie marathon.

"Are you guys gonna watch with us?" Bella looked at Esme and Carlisle expectantly.

"Umm…."

"Well…."

"Oh come on, at least the first one. It'll be fun," Bella prodded. They agreed and plopped down on the sectional together.

"So, what's on the agenda?"

"Well, I tried to choose wisely…we'll start off with an oldie, but a goodie – Halloween. The original. We'll then move to Scream—but not Scream Two or Three, I didn't like them. And then I got The Strangers. It's supposed to be really freaky, but I haven't seen it. After that, if anyone's awake, I got Funny Games, the remake. It's supposed to be pretty interesting," Bella explained as she readied the DVD.

"Awesome. I love these movies," Carlisle said excitedly.

Bella wiggled into the spot between Esme and Edward and started the movie. Anytime something scary or gross happened on screen, Bella and Esme grabbed one another for support. Edward and Carlisle both looked at each other with perplexed looks. Eventually, Carlisle spoke up.

"I thought the whole point of watching scary movies together was the inevitable cuddling when you got scared. But you both are clinging to each other and ignoring poor Edward and I!"

The girls all giggled and Bella and Esme acted reluctant as they released the other's hands and scooted closer to their partners. Esme gave Carlisle an indulgent kiss and Bella had to smile. She was so thankful to be included in moments with the Cullens, and she found herself wishing more often than not for her and Edward's relationship to be like Esme and Carlisle's. At the next scary part, Bella grasped Edward's arm firmly and buried her face in his shoulder. Edward pulled her as close as he could with his parents right there and held on tight. He wanted to savor any moments with her.

Halfway through watching Scream, everyone decided that movie snacks were in order. Esme and Bella managed to create a popcorn masterpiece – freshly popped kernels drizzled with syrup mixed with cinnamon. It was like a salty-sweet explosion in your mouth, and insanely messy. Everyone felt satiated and sticky by the time they were finished.

The Strangers ended up freaking most everyone out, and the eerie silences during the film only increased their paranoia at the Cullen home. Esme, at one point, made Bella pause the movie and demanded that Carlisle check all of the windows and doors. Edward helped, and when the men-folk came back claiming everything was secure, Esme tried to calm herself down.

Most people were starting to fall asleep as Bella started Funny Games, but she and Carlisle managed to watch the entire thing. They both watched, totally engrossed, and cheering for Naomi Watts character to get away, but she just had to go and jump out in front of the wrong car, didn't she? When it ended with a kiss on the head and a shove in the ocean, Bella sighed in disappointment. If only they could've made it.

The movie ended and Carlisle echoed Bella's sentiments before waking Esme and leading her upstairs. Bella woke Edward up and he started up to his room, but when she tried to wake Alice, she was met with an angry slap.

"She's awful when she's woken up. Just leave her. Audra looks comfy enough, too," Edward slurred with sleep in his voice. Bella nodded and went to brush her teeth. Esme and Carlisle both wished her a goodnight and when Bella heard their door shut, she raced to Alice's room to change. She closed the bedroom door behind her as she tiptoed down to Edward's room, hoping to get the chance to sleep beside him.

Edward was already breathing deeply as she crawled in next to him, feeling the bare skin of his back and realizing he was only wearing boxers. She spooned with him, resting her hands on his softening abs, and playing with the small amount of hair he had on his chest. Edward didn't stir before Bella fell asleep, but at some point in the night she awoke to a hand travelling up her shirt. She was too tired to respond, and when she awoke again in the morning, Edward was snoring lightly into her ear with one hand molded perfectly around one of her breasts. Bella found herself immediately turned on and moved her hips against his, feeling his morning wood and smiling.

Edward began to wake slowly as Bella kissed his throat and ground her hips against his. The two said nothing as they kissed and thrust, their hands traveling the other's body and their hips in perfect time. Edward utilized his talented fingers to bring her to her climax rather quickly, and Bella opted to slink down his body and take him in her mouth. Something about the action helped solidify the connection they held. After they were both satisfied, Bella kissed his chest and rested against him until the morning light was bright and she knew she was going to get caught if she waited any longer. She kissed him briefly before sneaking back down to Alice's room.

The door was still closed, and upon entering the room, she saw that no one had been in there yet. Bella started to lie down and sleep some more, but decided instead to head downstairs and see what the breakfast options were. As she crept down the stairs, she saw that Audra was rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Bella invited her to help with breakfast and the two started preparing pancake batter as they talked.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Bella was whisking the batter as Audra counted out enough strips of bacon for everyone.

"Um, the church has this thing every year…they want kids to have somethin' to go to instead of trick-or-treatin'. I'll help with that. Games and candy and stuff," Audra replied.

"Ah. Hmmm…so have you ever gone trick-or-treating?"

"I haven't. But, I've dressed up a few times," she answered. "Once as an angel, and a bunch'a times as diff'ernt animals. Like, from Noah's Ark."

"Oh. Cool. Well…have fun tonight, then," Bella said.

"What're you guys gonna do?"

"I have no idea. I'd like to dress up and find some trouble to get into, but it's hard to get into trouble here. There's nowhere to go!"

"That's so true! Well, good luck findin' some trouble."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

The family slowly trickled in as the smell of pancakes and bacon wafted through the house. Edward greeted her with a quiet "good morning," and the two shared a look that said everything. Bella blushed as she thought of the look on his face when he climaxed earlier that morning, but she was also really, really getting hungry for more.

Two more weeks, and she would have him.

* * *

**Also, for anyone who's interested, I posted two short chapters of my newest fic, so hop over and check them out. The story is called Elevation.**

**Hit me up on Twitter (at) ginginleelee**


	19. Chapter 19

**Big chapter, so without further ado...**

* * *

The next twelve days passed painfully slowly. Bella literally was counting down the days until she and Edward would have sex—not that they were going to do it the first possible day, necessarily, but she was just looking forward to open season. The pair had managed to sneak in a little fooling around time before Bella started her first ever birth control induced period. As soon as she filled her prescription for the next month's pills, she began to plot.

Have sex at Charlie's before he gets home from work? _Maybe too risky._

Have sex at Edward's in the middle of the night? _Still risky, but better._

Have sex at a hotel? _Not really risky at all, but pricey._

Bella decided that the best bet would be to sneak into Edward's room over the weekend, like she was accustomed, and do it there. She figured she should mention the plan to Edward, but she wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up. She settled for texting him while they sat on the couch at Charlie's one evening, doing homework.

- _So…back on brth cntrl. Ready whn u r. ;)_

_- ASAP_

_- Thnkng Fri nite, ur room._

_- Hell yeah!_

Edward was grinning from ear to ear, but tried his best not to pump his fist victoriously. Charlie was literally sitting four feet away, and he didn't want to raise suspicions. Bella was blushing horrendously, even though she was the one that initiated the conversation. She knew that she was starting to really get her expectations up, and probably needed to have a reality check so she wasn't disappointed when it actually happened.

So far, everything Bella and Edward had done together—sexually, and otherwise—had been amazing. However, she remembered being severely let down each time she and Peter had sex, and she didn't want that to happen with Edward. She loved him, truly, and even if the sex was horrible, she could deal.

_I hope it's not _that_ horrible, though…._

She also needed to find some pretty sexy underwear to have on for him to look at…she wanted him to remember the night he lost his virginity, so she was going to do whatever she could to make it special. Even if it was occurring during a clandestine meeting in his room in his parent's house.

It was with this desire that she called her best friend, and subsequently, her soon-to-be-lover's sister, for help. After a small amount of research, Bella realized she was going to have to go to a sex shop for what she wanted. No Frederick's of Hollywood in Snowflake, and Victoria's Secret was over an hour away. However, a tiny, rundown adult store called Intimate Treasures awaited them right at the edge of town.

Bella walked in, Alice in tow, and flinched. She was afraid she was going to be bombarded with dildos and porn, but she was pleasantly surprised to see mainly lingerie and novelty toys. A large red curtain separated the front area from the back, and a sign said, "18 and over only". She relaxed as she realized the more risqué items would be behind the curtain, and she and Alice could look in peace.

A bleached-blonde woman, who looked to be in her forties, stood behind the counter with a lit cigarette. Bella was almost certain that smoking was banned from all public buildings in the state of Tennessee, but she said nothing. She and Alice gravitated towards the lingerie section and began quickly sorting through various items.

"So…what are we thinkin'?" Alice started her questioning, her slight drawl coming out. Bella had noticed that almost all of the Cullen's had begun dropping their "g" and speaking with a twang. She probably did it herself and just didn't know it. "Do we want white? Black? Red? Pink and black? Navy?"

"Well…no black or red…I don't think I want white…that's too wedding-night-virgin for me, so I'd say pink and black or navy."

"Crotchless?"

"Pardon me?" Bella looked up in alarm.

"Do you want crotchless panties?"

"Um, no, thank you. Full crotch, please."

"O-kay. Thong or cheekie?"

"No thong…what's a cheekie?"

"They're like…tiny boy shorts. Your cheeks hang out of the bottom, but you're still kind of covered."

"Sure. That sounds good."

"What kind of top? Cami? Teddy? Just a bra? Corset?" Alice was able to navigate her way so quickly through everything while Bella stood looking like a lost puppy.

"Umm…what do you think?"

Alice gave Bella's chest a speculative eye before pulling out a corset. "This would be perfect, I think. Now, while this is really cute," Alice stated as she held up a baby pink corset lined with black lace, "I don't think it's you."

Bella had to admit that it was almost too cutesy for her tastes.

"But _this_, I think, is perfect. And you look really good in blue," Alice told her as she held up a navy blue corset, satin, no lace in sight, and Bella smiled.

"That is perfect! I need to try it on. Does it have matching—"

"Yes, ma'am, I've got you covered. I'm holding on to your cheekies, don't you worry," Alice said in a patronizing tone.

The woman manning the counter pointed towards the dressing rooms. Alice followed closely, announcing that she would have to help Bella into it. Bella obliged, trying not to feel embarrassed at Alice seeing her bare chest. One Bella was cinched in, the two girls looked at her in the mirror.

"Whoa, that's some hot shit right there," Alice said. Bella had to agree. Alice quickly loosened the corset and Bella was thankful to have found something so easily. As they exited the dressing rooms Alice pointed at the curtain draped over the back room. Bella shook her head, but Alice insisted and the two slipped behind the curtain silently.

Bella worked hard to stifle a gasp when she stepped into the large room. It was probably even bigger than the main shopping area, and there were shelves and racks full of toys and DVDs. Alice immediately picked up a giant rubber dick and eyed it.

"That's gigantic…" she breathed.

"Uh, yeah, I don't think that's very realistically sized," Bella said without looking at it too closely. She urged Alice to sit it back down before seeing a strap-on on the shelf as well. She almost picked it up but decided she didn't think she wanted to touch anything. There were some terribly named DVDs that they giggled over before walking over to rows of magazines. Most were in plastic, but there were a few that the girls opened and flipped through.

To Bella, everything looked overly staged and ridiculous, and the women looked too fake to be attractive. She shuddered at some of the more atrocious positions. Alice seemed to be more than a little intrigued but Bella persuaded her to put the magazines back and they crept back out from behind the curtain quietly. The cashier rolled her eyes, not oblivious to where the girls had just gone, but also not interested enough to tell them they had to show ID. Bella made her purchase and walked out to her truck with Alice, and tried to not to feel a little dirty after their escapade.

"So when are you poppin' Edward's cherry?"

"Alice!"

"What? I know he's a virgin, I'm not an idiot. And it makes it less weird if I talk about it happenin' like he's not my brother," she claimed.

"Fine, whatever. It's going to happen Friday night," Bella told her.

"Are you guys going somewhere?"

"No, it'll be after your parents go to bed. I'll sneak down to his room. You'll have to help me get that corset on, okay?"

Alice agreed and the two girls rode back to Bella's house in silence. Edward's Volvo was parked in the driveway and Bella debated what to do with the bag. If she carried it inside, she ran the risk of both Edward and her father seeing it, but she was afraid to leave it in the car in case Charlie glanced into her cab for any reason that night. Alice grabbed the bag from Bella's hand.

"Just leave it in the seat. I'll go in and get the keys from Edward, and when I take the Volvo, I'll grab the bag and take it to my house. I'll stash it in my closet, okay?"

"Thanks, Alice. You're the best," Bella said genuinely. Alice smiled.

"I am working awfully hard to get my brother laid," she commented before hopping out of the truck.

Bella and Alice entered the house to find Charlie and Edward watching some guy giving an interview on ESPN. When they tried to say "hello", they were shushed by both men. Alice shrugged and grabbed the keys Edward left by the door and waved goodbye to Bella.

Bella headed upstairs and started her homework, waiting until she heard the guys talking to each other to go back down to the living room. When she walked in, they both tried to talk over one another to explain what they'd just seen, but the words were lost on her. Whatever happened was a huge scandal, but she was too confused. She nodded along and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

xXx

Friday night was excruciatingly long. Edward sat at half-mast all through dinner and the two movies his family watched that night just thinking about what was going to happen later. He had already masturbated that morning and afterschool in preparation, but his hormones were in overdrive knowing that in a few short hours he would be…inside of Bella. He watched her closely all evening, enjoying the blush that very frequently crept onto her cheeks for no reason. He could only assume that she was getting excited about their evening as well.

By the time his parents went to bed, it was nearing midnight and Edward couldn't even fake that he was tired at all. His father noted how keyed up he was and Edward claimed he'd drank a Red Bull earlier that day. Alice tried her best not to snort when she heard Edward's lame excuse, or saw his knee bouncing agitatedly all night. Edward gave Bella and Alice an overly loud goodnight as he went to his bedroom. The two girls brushed their teeth before running into Alice's room. Bella stripped naked rather quickly to put on the lingerie.

"You waxed?" Bella wanted to feel embarrassed that Alice was commenting on her pubic hair, but she was too titillated to care. She was going to be having sex with Edward in approximately twenty minutes, so her shame was left at the door. Alice laced up the corset tightly before having Bella bend over. The two girls managed to pull her breasts up as high as they would go, and Bella was sporting some serious medieval cleavage. Alice seemed temporarily mesmerized by the two giant orbs now taking residence on Bella's chest but snapped out of it to hand her a t-shirt.

Bella pulled it on and noted that it was long enough to be a nightgown. Perfect to pull off and watch Edward's mouth drop.

"Hair up or down?" Bella frantically grabbed at her long locks, unsure what to do.

"Um…up, with a little hanging down. Just clip it up and then you can pull it out after you take the shirt off. Yeah, that'll be perfect," Alice said as she started humming a little porn music.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God," Bella started chanting. It hit her suddenly what was about to happen, and she felt lightheaded. The corset restricted her breathing a little so she sat down and tried to get calm, but she couldn't. After what felt like forever—but was, in fact, only five minutes—but decided it was safe to try to sneak down the hall. Alice wished her luck and turned on her stereo. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Just in case," Alice said with a wink. Bella blushed again and slipped out the door. When she opened the door to Edward's room, she found him pacing the room by his bed wearing only his boxers. Bella took a moment to appreciate the fine specimen before her and then instructed him to sit on the bed.

Edward had only a lamp on, so the room was lit perfectly for a little late-night romp. He gazed at Bella's bare legs and as his eyes travelled upwards, he realized she was pulling her t-shirt off slowly. A tiny pair of blue underwear appeared first, just tight enough to cause Bella's skin to pucker at the top—he loved it. He saw more fabric appear on her stomach and as the shirt came over her head he realized she was wearing a corset.

Edward sent a prayer up to the God that allowed for Victorian traditions to continue in this one, small way. Bella's breasts had never looked better, and her skin looked like porcelain against the dark blue. Bella could see that Edward's ocean eyes were hungry, and she walked towards him slowly as she pulled her hair out of its clip. Her tendrils spilled across her shoulders and Edward gasped. Once she was close enough to touch, he ran a finger up the front of her thigh until it hit her pelvis, and then he moved to trace the heart-shape her breasts created on her chest. Bella was quivering with anticipation, and Edward was certain that he'd never been harder.

He pulled Bella to him roughly and fell backwards onto the bed as she plopped on top of him, nearly knocking the air out of him. He tried to regain his breath before kissing her fiercely, his hands running down her back and pausing when he felt the expanse of ass cheeks that filled his hands. He moved to the side, releasing her lips, and looked down her back with a smile. He slapped her ass lightly.

"Damn," was all he spoke. Bella laughed and the two continued to kiss and grind against one another. Edward was getting too worked up already, and he pulled Bella further onto the bed. He had her kneel and moved behind her to start unlacing the corset. He kissed her neck and fondled her breasts before moving to the string that was keeping Bella's naked body from his eyes.

Unfortunately, Alice had done the thing up so expertly, he couldn't get the damn thing untied. He struggled with it, jerking on it until Bella lost her balance, and cursed under his breath. Bella then tried to reach behind and help him, but her arms couldn't contort the right way to grab a hold of the tie easily. She contemplated going down the hall to get Alice to help her, but she knew that was a bit too weird and incestuous. After several minutes of the two battling with the fucking string, Bella threw her hands up in defeat.

"Let's just leave the corset on for now, okay? I don't want to wait," Bella said truthfully. Edward knew his own frustration was magnified because of the intense sexual tension mounting within him. He agreed and flipped Bella around quickly, focusing his attention then on her bare thighs. He kissed up and down from knee to hip on either leg before pulling down the marvelous underwear she had on. He gazed at her and licked his lips before leaning forward to taste her.

Edward was ready to be inside of her, but he knew he needed to get her off at least once before he did that. He worked his tongue as fast as he could, using two fingers pumping inside of her to help, and it wasn't long before she cried out his name and pulsed against him. Edward gave her a few moments to recover before licking her thighs again. He rose up and licked between her breasts and then the column of her throat. As their lips met, Bella moved her hands to his hips and pushed his boxers down. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She nodded and reached down to help line him up.

Edward sucked in a sharp breath and pushed into her slowly. He wasn't quite prepared for the way it felt to be sheathed inside of such a hot, wet, tight place, but it was pure heaven for a second. His eyes rolled back in his head in ecstasy. Bella lifted her hips slightly, shifting a leg and suddenly he was in deeper. He pulled out a little before thrusting back in, and by the time he got to his fourth thrust he came. He was so surprised by the quickness of it he didn't have time to try to think of something else to hold off the impending orgasm. He spilled everything he had into her and collapsed. His face was buried in her neck and as the fog of his climax began to clear, he realized that he hadn't lasted twenty seconds. He groaned. Bella's arms were wrapped around his back and she squeezed him in a question.

"I'm so embarrassed. I don't think I'll ever try to have sex again," he told her quietly. Bella stiffened before pushing his shoulders away from her so she could look at him.

"What?" She saw his red face and wondered what exactly he was talking about.

"That was so quick…I'm sorry. I didn't know I would…I didn't think I'd…be done so fast," he told her, not meeting her eyes.

"Edward…."

"God, that was probably terrible," he said in a self-loathing tone, pulling out of her and flopping onto his back. He covered his eyes with his arm and when she tried to pull it away he flexed his arm against her. He rolled onto his side, facing away from her, and pulled his knees up. He sort of wanted to cry. He sort of wanted to curl into the fetal position and pull the covers over his head until after graduation and Bella had moved away so he wouldn't have to face her again.

"Edward, that was anything but terrible—that was the opposite of terrible, in fact. I've never felt anything like that before," Bella told him. He grunted. "I swear. I didn't expect it to last that long since it was your first time. I was prepared for that."

"So you _expected_ me to be awful?" Edward soundly greatly offended.

"You weren't awful, you were great! You can't help that you were a virgin!"

"God, I wish I'd fucked someone else so I could at least have worked on it," Edward said, inciting Bella's anger. She scoffed loudly and grabbed her underwear from the foot of the bed and pulled it on. She stood up on his bed and looked down at his pitiful, naked form and huffed.

"Fine! Great! If you won't talk to me about this like an adult, fine! Whatever, I'm leaving. You can go find someone else to fuck and work on your form and endurance or whatever floats your boat, and I'll be at Charlie's waiting for you to get your head out of your ass!"

Bella marched over to her discarded shirt and pulled it over her head before walking out of Edward's bedroom, slamming the door behind her. At that point, she was too upset to care about waking up Esme and Carlisle. She ran down the hallway and opened Alice's door, finding her friend sitting in bed, reading, and shouted at her.

"Come on, Alice, you're coming with me!" Bella grabbed her duffel bag and keys and walked back into the hall. Alice jumped up and pulled on a pair of pants.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house. I need you to get me out of this fucking corset!" Esme and Carlisle chose that moment to walk out of their bedroom looking rumpled and sleepy.

"Why do you have to take it off at your house?" Alice finally emerged with mismatched shoes on her feet.

"What's going on?" Carlisle looked at Bella's state of undress and she blushed. She immediately dropped her duffel bag and pulled out her sweatpants and pulled them on under her long t-shirt. Edward flung the door to his room open and stepped out, wearing only boxers again, and looking at everyone.

"Goddamn it!" He was angry, probably angrier at himself than Bella, but he really didn't want his whole family there to witness their fight.

"We're leaving!" Bella grabbed Alice and walked defiantly down the stairs.

"Oh, no you're not," Edward said as he followed.

"What the hell is going on?" Esme was concerned and not awake enough to piece everything together herself.

Bella struggled with the dead bolt on the front door and Alice shoved her hands out of the way to get it open. Edward stood behind them, not saying anything else. Once the girls got outside, everyone else followed and watched Bella huff and puff all the way to her car.

"Bella, honey," Carlisle started before she cut him off.

"No! No, Carlisle, you need to have a talk with your son. Perhaps you should go over realistic expectations about sex with him, because I think he's pretty deluded!"

Edward scowled, and Esme and Alice both tried to cover their dropped jaws quickly. Bella couldn't even find enough emotional energy to be embarrassed.

"And, you should also probably go over what _not_ to say after sex—like talking about fucking _other_ girls while his _girlfriend_ is still lying _naked_ be-_side_ of him!"

Bella voice hit such a level of shrieking that Alice cringed at the pitch. Esme turned with fire in her green eyes and slapped Edward in the back of the head.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What the _hell_ did you say?" Bella had never seen Esme so upset. Carlisle looked properly ashamed for his son, and Edward just glared at his girlfriend.

Bella started the truck and gunned the gas before Alice could even buckle up. Gravel flew from underneath her tires as she performed a quick u-turn and headed towards her house. Bella tried to wipe away the angry tears that had spilled onto her cheeks and Alice just sat wide-eyed, unsure what she should say.

"Do you…do you want to tell me what happened?" Bella shook her head quickly.

"No, not yet. Let's just say Edward is an asshole, and he has a lot, I mean, a _lot_ of groveling to do before I forgive him this time!" Bella slammed her palm on the steering wheel several times, trying to get some of her rage out.

"If you need to scream or cry or anything, I understand," Alice offered. Bella hastily rolled her window down and proceeded to unleash a feral howl into the night, probably frightening small woodland creatures in the process. They arrived at Bella's house quickly, and Bella slammed her truck door as she got out. She stomped onto the porch, clearly not caring if she woke Charlie or Sue.

Charlie rose from the couch in the living room, startled. He'd fallen asleep watching TV, and Sue wasn't supposed to be home from her shift until after seven in the morning. He looked surprised to see Bella standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bells?"

"Hi, Dad. I've got Alice with me," she answered firmly.

"What's—why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"I fought with Edward and I couldn't stay there another minute!"

"Al-alright. Well. Good night," he said. The two girls tromped up the stairs and Charlie shook his head before heading to his bedroom.

At the Cullen house, Edward had put some clothes on and faced his parents in the kitchen. Esme looked positively furious, but Carlisle tried to maintain a neutral expression.

"Mom, don't look at me like that," Edward told her, frustration still evident in his tone.

"I'll look at you however I want to look at you! And you'll tell us right now what happened," Esme said sternly.

"I'd really…rather not," Edward answered.

"Too damn bad, Edward! We just got woken up in the middle of the night, you running half naked out of your room, Bella screaming like a banshee and storming out of the house, apparently after you slept with her and then started talking about other girls while she was still in your bed! Have you lost you're fucking mind?"

Edward had never heard his mother say "fuck" before. He knew, at that point, that he had really, really messed up. Carlisle put a hand on Esme's arm to try to calm her down.

"Son, we're not taking sides here, we just want to know what happened," he said in an even tone.

"I don't…it wasn't like that. I'm…listen, I'm embarrassed, okay? I just don't want to tell you what happened." He looked at his parents hoping they'd throw him a bone and not make him continue. They both stared at him expectantly and he dropped his head in defeat.

"Fine. Fine…yes, Bella and I had sex, for the first time, and…and it was…I wasn't…it was over really quickly," Edward explained, not looking up. Neither said anything. "Like…really quickly…like…I didn't even last half a minute."

"Oh. I see," Carlisle said. Esme watched her son, her anger lessening slightly as she saw how mortified he was.

"And…Bella's not a virgin, and I felt like I didn't do a very good job, and I didn't want her to be disappointed…but then I…I was upset, and I said something I shouldn't have."

"So what did Bella say? After…" Carlisle trailed off.

"She told me that it wasn't bad and that she didn't expect me to…last long," he began. "And I flipped. I said, 'so you expected me to be terrible?' and she said that I wasn't terrible, but just that since I was a virgin, she wasn't surprised or whatever, so then I said…then I said that I wished I'd…slept with someone else so I could've been better at it."

Edward kept his eyes trained on the kitchen island and by the end of his statement his words had begun to tangle together as he mumbled them. Repeating what he'd done, out loud, made him feel like a nasty little shit. He sighed and finally looked up at his parents, who were watching him with a mixture of sympathy and disappointment.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?"

His eyes flickered between theirs, hoping they had good news for him. Esme looked gravely at him before turning to face Carlisle. He looked at his son and pursed his lips.

"I believe you did, son. Sorry."

Edward dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "Oh my God, will Bella forgive me? I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I…and she was…she was trying to make me feel better, and she…I think she was really happy when it was over and I was just so…embarrassed…God, what's wrong with me? I love her and I just…I can't believe I did that. Do you think I should go talk to her?"

He lifted his head quickly and saw both of his parents shake theirs.

"No, you need to give her a little time. She was obviously very upset when she left, and her feelings are probably pretty hurt. You need to wait until the morning, at least, if not longer," Esme told him.

"Longer? How much longer?" Edward looked at his dad, but Carlisle looked at Esme for the answer.

"I don't know, if it were me…don't wait too long, so she knows you care, and that you're sorry, but she needs at least…twelve hours. Give her 'til the afternoon, and then call her."

Edward nodded, knowing the next twelve hours would be the longest of his life.

Esme and Carlisle bid him goodnight before heading up to their bedroom. Once they were both settled back under the covers, they were able to truly process what had been happening under their roof. Esme was disappointed that the kids were sneaking around, but she wasn't surprised. She remembered what it was like to be eighteen and ridiculously in love and still driven by hormones. While she was amazed that Edward hadn't already had sex, she was worried that he and Bella were rushing things. She wasn't the type of parent to lay down mandates and push her opinions on her children, but she wondered if maybe she should have been a little more forceful about the sex issue.

"Can you believe our kids are old enough to have sex?" Carlisle asked in a hushed voice. "Where did the years go?"

"I don't know, hon," Esme said, her voice slightly mournful. "Somewhere between dropping them off at Kindergarten and watching them get their driver's licenses, we missed it all."

"We didn't miss it," he responded. "It just went too fast. It's all a blur."

"Do you think we've been good parents? Have we done enough?" Esme asked concerned. "After everything that happened in Chicago, and now this mess, do you think…was there more we should've been doing?"

"We did everything we could. You're a great mother. Look at it this way, Edward didn't even have sex until he was eighteen—that's no small feat these days. And Alice is really back on track, focused on school and has a good head on her shoulders. It's not been easy, but we have raised two great kids," Carlisle answered her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He felt the familiar weight of her head rest against his chest, and he inhaled deeply. They'd been together for so long, and he vowed to not take for granted the kind of love they'd managed to cultivate over the years. He had the kind of life he'd always wanted, and it was due in part to the amazing woman at his side.

xXx

Bella cried herself to sleep as Alice rubbed her back soothingly. She wasn't able to tell her what happened until the morning. Alice listened compassionately, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks. Bella made her cut the corset off, and didn't know what to do with it. She also wanted to get rid of the panties, and Alice had to pry them out of her hands as Bella tried to light them on fire over the bathtub. Alice was surprised that her brother was such a dick, especially after finally getting laid, but she imagined that he'd acted out of humiliation. He was probably just afraid she'd compare him to Peter, and Alice told her as much.

"But he knows that Peter didn't mean anything to me. He knows that!"

"I'm sure he does know, but he's also a guy…his ego was probably just a bit deflated. I'm sure no guy wants to feel like he underperformed. I'm sure he feels terrible about what he said and he'll be over here before you know it to apologize," Alice said.

"I don't know if I want to see him yet. That really hurt my feelings, and it hurts that he would think I would be so shallow as to care about something like that. And you know…sex is an emotional thing, and I felt very vulnerable right after and for him to act like that…it was really hard. I don't want to see him today," Bella stated.

"I understand…just remember, he probably felt just as vulnerable, if not more so," Alice countered.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"No one's side, Bella. I love you both. And Edward was way, way out of line, I'll give you that. I just don't want you to shut him out longer than necessary. I'm sure he's beating himself up over it right now."

Bella nodded, her eyes darkened to coal black from sadness. The two finally got up and meandered down to the kitchen. Alice enlisted Charlie's help to make breakfast as Bella sat despondently at the kitchen table across from a bleary-eyed Sue, fresh off of her twelve-hour shift.

"Don't worry, Bells. I'm sure you guys will make up soon enough. Edward really loves you," Charlie said in a soft voice. Bella warred with herself. Half of her wanted to revel in his comforting words and believe that they would be fine; the other half wanted to tell Charlie what Edward did to his little girl and watch with delight as her father showed up at the Cullen's house with his shotgun. She sighed and nodded at her dad as she picked at her food.

When the old truck pulled into the driveway, Edward jumped up and flung open the front door. His brow furrowed when he saw Alice hop out of the driver's seat, no one in the truck with her. He walked back inside and waited for her to come in.

"Hey, how's Bel—" Edward's question was cut off by Alice's harsh slap against his cheek. Esme gaped at her two children—she'd never seen Alice hit Edward before. "I deserved that."

Alice looked at him coldly for a moment before putting her arms around his waist and hugging him. Edward accepted the embrace and laid his head down on top of hers.

"I'm sorry you guys are fighting. You're a douchewad, but I know you're hurting, too."

"Why'd you drive Bella's truck?" Alice pulled away and looked at her mother.

"I'm going back over there later, I just needed to grab some clothes and stuff. Can I stay with her tonight?"

"Of course," Esme answered. "Alice, do you think it would be all right if I went over for a little while this evening, myself?"

"I think she'd like that," Alice said as she ran up the stairs. Esme glanced at her watch and looked up at her son.

"Maybe you should call her now, while she's alone." Edward nodded his agreement and went up to his room for some privacy.

Bella answered on the fourth ring—long enough to make Edward worry that she wasn't going to answer at all—and spoke quietly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bell."

"Hey."

"Um, listen…I'm really sorry for what I said and how I acted. I feel terrible. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You didn't?"

"No, I swear. I should've just talked to you like you said. Like adults."

"I know. Thank you for apologizing."

Edward waited in silence for her to say something else, but she didn't.

"Bell? Can I see you later?"

"No. I don't…I think we should just give it the weekend. I'll see you on Monday."

"Can I call you?"

"Tomorrow."

"You're not—you're not going to break up with me, are you?" Edward's heard began to pound as he thought about the possibility. He honestly didn't know what he would do if she ended things. He was panicking just thinking of it.

"No. I just…I think…I don't think we were ready."

"Ready…."

"Ready to have sex. I think it was too soon. Obviously, we weren't mature enough to handle it and the…emotional ramifications. I think we should take a step back and reevaluate."

"A step back?"

"Just, physically, okay? You're…you're my boyfriend, and I love you, but I think we just need to cool the whole…sexual aspect…for a while."

"I love you, too. More than anything. I'm sorry," Edward said sincerely, relieved she still said she loved him.

"I know. I'm sorry that I…woke the house up and got everyone involved, I guess."

"No, you're not," he said with a chuckle. She laughed along.

"You're right, I'm not. Listen…we'll talk through this on Monday, okay? You can come over afterschool."

"Okay…well…I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bell. I love you."

"I love you, Edward. Bye."

"Bye." Edward waited until he heard the call disconnect and put his phone down. He hoped they'd be able to work through everything on Monday. He was thankful she wasn't still yelling at him, and that she wanted to stay together, but he was a little upset that she said they weren't ready to have sex.

_We were ready…weren't we?_

Edward didn't know if he could honestly answer the question with "yes". His body was ready, clearly, but maybe his mind and his emotions weren't quite there yet. He didn't expect to feel so…exposed afterwards. He didn't expect to feel bare, like there was impending judgment coming. He didn't even know he was worried subconsciously about being compared to Peter until later. He couldn't wait to talk to Bella and get everything out in the open. Until then, he would just give her some space and allow her to think things through, as well.

Edward prayed that after they talked, they'd come out on the other side stronger.

* * *

***hides and whispers* Please, don't hate me.**

**I know you guys probably think I'm terrible, but I wanted a somewhat realistic experience for two teenagers who think they're all grown up. But I am willing to hear complaints via reviews. Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow - you guys had some pretty strong feelings on the last chapter! Thankfully, none of them were directed at me. :) This is the aftermath, and both of our characters have a few things to face. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Song rec: any song by Bright Eyes, but especially "First Day of My Life" **(which is used later in the chapter)

* * *

Esme stood in Charlie's kitchen, watching Bella through the window. When she and Alice arrived, Charlie told them that Bella was in the backyard. Alice quickly went to her, and Esme watched as the two girls took turns ripping blue fabric to pieces before placing the scraps on the grill and setting them on fire.

"I don't think I want to know what they're doin' out there," Charlie commented. Esme looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah…probably not." Esme sighed and walked out the door and stood beside the girls and watched the flames dance.

Bella held a pair of scissors under her crossed arms.

"What're the scissors for?" Esme watched her closely.

"I couldn't rip it on my own. I cut a few little slivers in it and then ripped it," she explained.

"May I ask what you're burning?" Bella and Alice looked at each other before Bella shrugged.

"Just something I wore last night, that's all."

"I thought maybe we could go to dinner…" Esme began.

"I don't think I want to go anywhere, Esme. But, thank you," Bella answered. She was still working under the assumption that she was in the right, and Edward was the only one who should be sorry.

"Bella…do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Did Edward tell you?"

"Yes, but, I'd like to hear your thoughts," Esme said gently.

"Well, I—I thought—it was perfect, for, like, a second and then he freaked out. And when I tried to talk to him about it, he kept pouting like a child, and then he said that about…_fucking_ other girls…and I just…it was all wrong.

"I told him when he called today that we need to take a step back. We shouldn't have slept together. It wasn't the right time. I'd said we weren't ready, but I think _he_ wasn't ready. I'd like to…I'm going to talk to him Monday and I hope that we can just forget it happened."

Bella kept her eyes fixed on the flickering flames during her admission, finding it easier to speak openly when she didn't have to watch Esme's reaction.

"And I'm sorry we betrayed your trust, and snuck around under your roof. I won't do it again. In fact, I don't think I should stay over there anymore. Alice can stay here with me," Bella added.

"Thank you for apologizing, Bella, but there's no need for you to avoid our house altogether. I appreciate the offer, but I really like you coming over on the weekends and staying with us. You're a part of our family, truly. And…I'm sorry this happened with you and Edward. I have to ask, though…do you think that you were ready to take that step?" Esme asked softly.

"Of-of course. I mean, I wasn't a virgin," she admitted as her face reddened.

"That's not exactly what I asked," Esme pointed out, her voice edging toward scolding. "Do you think _you_ acted maturely last night? Do you think _you_ were emotionally prepared to deal with how you felt, and with how Edward felt?"

Bella opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

"I think you're making the right choice to back off of your physical relationship for a while. I can't speak for Edward, but I know this much: he's a teenage boy. I'm sure his hormones kept him from thinking rationally. He was embarrassed, and he said some things he didn't mean. Just like you probably said some things you didn't mean," Esme told her.

"Maybe," Bella finally acquiesced. She was having a hard time accepting that she hadn't exactly acted very mature, either. "He probably should talk to Carlisle about realistic performance expectations, though. But he's usually a gentleman, so…I know he didn't mean what he said, it was just really hurtful. I assumed that, since we're in love, everything would be easy and wonderful. Now, I don't even feel like the same person I was yesterday. How is it that things change so quickly? An instant can make everything different."

Bella pulled her thick sweater tighter around her shoulders. It was getting cold out, and something about the bare trees, the chilly breeze, and the smell of the fire made her miss Edward. She wished, in a way, that he could be there and hold her and that she would feel like she did a few days ago, or a few weeks ago when he held her in that tiny bar in Knoxville. She wanted to feel that again, but she couldn't help but feel like another part of her remaining innocence was taken. It wasn't Edward's fault; she was pushing to have sex just as much, if not more so. She fought her decision to stay away from Edward until Monday, but she knew she needed a little more time to think, especially since wisps of guilt were starting to creep up on her.

"Well, honey, I should be going. Maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow? Just us girls," Esme offered. Bella accepted her hug and agreed. After she walked away, Bella and Alice linked arms and watched the remains of the corset burn out.

"I don't know what to do," Bella admitted. She sort of wanted to have Edward yell at her, instead of just berating herself.

"I think we…go inside…make a bunch of hot chocolate…put on a chick-flick…cuddle…maybe cry a little. I think that's a start," Alice said. "The good news is you still have Edward. And I have no doubt that you two will make it out okay."

"Really?"

"Really. You guys are meant to be," Alice stated confidently. Bella remembered thinking that only a few weeks earlier.

xXx

On Monday morning, Edward felt nervous. He had spoken to Bella the night before, and their conversation was short, awkward and worrisome. He knew that Alice and Esme seemed to have a good time at lunch with her, but they gave him no info. Carlisle actually did take the time to sit Edward down and tell him that his "performance" was totally normal. Edward was still tainted with mortification over the whole thing. He was feeling a bit emasculated, as well, because his mother and sister knew what happened.

If only he'd kept his mouth shut…if only he'd allowed himself to listen to Bella…if only she hadn't slammed that door…if only, if only, if only.

Edward drove himself crazy with alternate realities. He'd dreamed up a plethora of ways things could've gone, but he always came back to the one reality he was faced with: he fucked up. Bella pulled away. He felt terrible for what he'd done, but there was definitely a pit of anger in his stomach toward her he couldn't suppress.

He wanted to get back to where they were before, but he knew they couldn't—because _there_ wasn't a place they could ever be again. He was a virgin before, idealistic and naïve, and now he wasn't. Now, he'd had sex. Now, he'd been incredibly disappointed. Now, he and Bella had a real fight. Now, he'd given something to Bella he couldn't get back. Now, he regretted sleeping with her. Now, they were different, a little battered, and unfortunately a little more mature.

Realizing their immaturity helped them to mature—how goddamn ironic is that?

Edward stood beside his Volvo, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves as he saw the rusty truck pull into the parking lot. He watched her closely, seeing if she avoided his gaze, but was relieved to see her dark eyes staying on him. He walked around and opened her door for her. She slid out as she grabbed her bag and looked up at him. She smiled hesitantly and he returned it.

It felt like they'd only just begun…and yet, it also felt like they were ending. Bella's eyes stung at the thought and she blinked rapidly to keep from crying. Edward's face immediately turned to one of concern as he saw the tears pool. Fear laced with panic laced with desperation ran through his veins and he thought about dropping to his knees right then and begging her to keep him. His anger dimmed drastically against the alarm he felt as he considered that she might break up with him.

He reached up and wiped away the single traitor tear and kissed her cheek. She shuddered but fell into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. Edward threaded his fingers into her ponytail and felt a thickness in his throat. He cleared it, determined not to cry.

"I need you, Bell. Please," he whispered.

"I know. I need you, too. We're not giving up. I swear."

Edward squeezed her once more before releasing her. His hand pulled most of her ponytail down and he looked at her with a small smile.

"Can I braid your hair?"

Bella couldn't stop the wide smile spreading across her face and nodded. "Please, do."

Edward pulled her hair down to one side and loosely braided it, loving the one thing that was just theirs; it was the one thing that could always connect them to who they were when they first started out. Edward touched the hemp band around her neck and pulled the stone out from under her collar. He stared at the stone that matched his ocean eyes and exhaled slowly.

"It's the second most valuable thing to me," Bella told him. Her caramel eyes spoke the rest—_you're_ _the most valuable thing, Edward_.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him the sweetest kiss they'd ever shared. It was longing and passionate, full of promise and endurance, and it was a little sad, too. A little bit ripened with age, but steadying. It lasted only seconds, but it was enough to answer their unasked questions. Edward gripped her hand and the two walked towards the school, different people they were when they last walked those halls.

They haunted the hallways and the lunchroom, sickeningly sweet as they were when they first began dating, holding on to the desire to make it last. They proceeded through their day with hope and trepidation, their impending discussion looming over their every thought and word. Bella wanted to move forward and pretend they'd never slept together, but at the same time…there was a handful of moments she didn't want to forget. She didn't want to deny their existence.

Because they had been one. For an unending moment, they were one.

Edward had no plan to forget what happened. He hoped and prayed they could forget the ridiculous things he'd said, and that he would get over the humiliation Bella caused him. When he thought of the way he felt when he was inside of her, it was something he didn't want to forget. It was spectacular until he started questioning everything. He would hold on to that moment despite the rest.

Alice drove the Volvo home afterschool, and Bella and Edward headed to her house. They sat nervously on the couch before Bella suggested they move to the back porch. The fresh air would probably help. They sat on the small swing together with a blanket draped over their laps, their hands clasped beneath it. Bella's nose was pink from the cold and Edward just wanted to kiss it. Her boot clad feet swung while Edward's _Vans_ pushed them back and forth gently.

"So," Bella began.

"So…" Edward responded.

"Um…well. I'm just going to say it. I didn't…I in no way thought you were awful at sex, and I didn't expect you to be awful, I just figured that…in the heat of the moment, it might not be that lengthy. And I guess maybe we should have spoken of…um, expectations, beforehand. I wish we had. Because I don't want you to feel inadequate. It was actually wonderful. It was one of the most amazing things I've ever felt."

"Thank you. And, I, um…really enjoyed it, too. And it did feel amazing…like…we were just so connected and I loved being…there. But I didn't expect to worry like that. I honestly hadn't even thought about my performance before at all, so I didn't think about the possibility of it being so…short lived. And I didn't know that I was afraid you would compare me to Peter until after it was over and I thought, 'oh, shit, was that bad? Will she never want to do it again?' and that's when I flipped out. I felt completely…it was just…it wasn't easy realizing that I was bad at it."

"You weren't bad at it!"

"I know, I know that now, but that's how it felt at the time. And you tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. My ego was bruised and I couldn't accept what you were trying to tell me, and I can't believe I said what I said to you…I'd give anything to take that back. And when I think of all the ways things could've gone down instead, I just…I'm such a fucking idiot for throwing a little tantrum, naked, and upsetting you. I felt like such a disappointment."

"You're not a disappointment. You could never be a disappointment. Even if you never go to college or get a job and we live on the streets and you had a pencil dick I wouldn't be disappointed," Bella said as Edward laughed loudly. "I love you. You don't have to do anything to impress me, ever. You already won me. You have my heart, babe."

"You have mine, too."

"I am sorry that I, um, got everyone else involved. That wasn't right, either. It was stupid of me to scream and let everyone in your family know what happened. If you'd done that to me, I would've…died," Bella admitted. While she might've been secretly pleased for the first day, she realized how much more embarrassment she heaped on the pile for Edward by doing so.

"Thank you," Edward said in acceptance. He really wished she hadn't done that either, but he couldn't go back in time.

The pair nuzzled noses for a moment before slowly making out, reveling in the feeling of just kissing without moving forward.

"And…I want to have sex with you again, but I meant what I said the other day. I think we should give it a little time," Bella told him.

"As much as I don't want it to be, I think that's for the best. Perhaps I'm not quite as emotionally mature as I thought. You'd think an eighteen year old guy could handle losing his virginity to the love of his life, but I guess I just couldn't," Edward lamented in a half-joking tone.

"Sex is a big deal. No pressure."

"No pressure."

"I love you, babe."

"I love you, my Bell."

The two stayed wrapped up tightly until Sue came home, and then devoured the pizza Charlie picked up on the way. How he knew that they'd be there with no dinner prepared, Bella didn't know, but she was thankful.

xXx

The following weeks quickly turned to months and soon Thanksgiving had passed, with Christmas fast approaching. Edward and Bella had, indeed, backed off of their physical relationship, choosing to stay satisfied with occasionally heavy make out sessions and bit of heavy petting. The Cullens and Swans had Thanksgiving together, with Bella and Sue helping Esme prepare a feast fit for a king.

But now, it was the last day of school before the winter break, and Bella was leaving in the morning. She opted to spend the first part of break with her mother in Jacksonville, returning on Christmas Eve to finish out with her father and the Cullens. She hadn't expected to feel such apprehension at leaving; she'd visited each of her parents before, but she'd never left anyone behind like she was Edward. Even when she parted ways several times with Peter to visit her father, or for him to leave for college, she felt nothing like she did when telling Edward goodbye.

Edward sat on his bed, Bella straddling his lap, and the two holding on for dear life. Bella ran her hands through his hair, which had grown out from his James Dean 'do, and kissed him as fiercely as she could. Edward gripped her hips, keeping her close to his chest, not letting any air between them. He was surprised at how much he missed her before she even left.

"Are we being stupid?" Bella managed to ask between kisses. "Or is this really as big of a deal as we're makin' it out to be?"

"I think it's a big damn deal," Edward answered before kissing across her throat to her ear. "I'm gonna miss you so fuckin' much."

"I know…this sucks."

"But you want to see your mom, right?"

"Yeah, but…I'd settle for a couple of days. I don't need to go for almost a whole week," Bella answered, slipping her hands down Edward's back and feeling the flex of muscles beneath her palms. After Edward started getting soft all over from no more football, he began a new exercise regimen that included some weight lifting and a lot of running. He was rewarded with taut, long muscles and a good stamina.

He had recently begun to hope he'd be able to test said stamina soon. He and Bella took the time to step back and reevaluate everything, trying to learn as much as possible about the other person. Bella had been uneasy when she discovered more info about Edward and Alice's past drug use, and their subsequent move to Snowflake, and she wanted to know everything she could about it. After a few long talks, Bella began to understand that Edward was a slightly different person in Chicago. He played football, still, but he didn't have many close friends to speak of. Both of his parents worked crazy hours—it wasn't like the _Leave it to Beaver_ existence he had now. He and Alice easily got sucked into the lifestyle that their friend, Felix, provided, and before they knew it, Alice had a serious problem and Carlisle had begun to notice.

Alice got the help she needed—even entering a voluntary thirty-day rehab facility—and Carlisle looked for a job outside of the area. He took a gigantic pay cut to work at the hospital near Snowflake, and Esme hadn't been able to find a design firm to work at, either. But, clearly, it was the best thing the Cullens could've done. Edward and Alice had somewhat fallen into a better routine, and the family spent much more time together.

Bella couldn't even imagine what her time at Snowflake High would've been like if they hadn't moved down there, too. She filled Edward in more on her parents' divorce, and the travelling back and forth she'd done as a child. She told him about just sort of falling into a relationship with Peter, one she didn't truly want, mostly due to lack of friends and extracurriculars. Edward was surprised that Bella allowed herself to get caught up in a shallow relationship like that, but then again, they were both just barely getting back to themselves. He knew the Bella now, his Bell, and he knew that she was being genuine with him.

His only regret was that Bella burned the corset she'd worn when they slept together, because damn, he really did like that thing, even if it was like dealing with a Chinese finger trap. So now, on the eve of their separation, the two were melded into one, fully clothed, on the edge of Edward's bed. When Esme called up to them that dinner was ready, the two didn't want to let go. They gripped hands securely as they walked down the stairs, Bella feeling overdramatic for wanting to cry, but unable to stop the few tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes. Edward saw one tear and stopped to kiss it away.

When they finally appeared at the dinner table, quiet, locked hands, red-faced and damp-eyed, the family said nothing. Esme knew better than to ask Bella about Jacksonville, her mother, or her trip, so she kept Alice talking about the new classes she would have after the holidays. Alice also confirmed the Brandon had tried talking to her several times over the last week, and that she shut him down. This attracted both Edward and Bella's attention.

"So, you ignored him?"

"Well, first I told him that I didn't wanna talk to him, and when he persisted, then I ignored him," Alice said. "He finally gave up a couple of days ago."

"Wow," Bella commented. Edward nodded in agreement. Bella thought more and more that Alice had been looking for something, and hoped that Brandon would provide it. When he didn't, she was disappointed and upset, but she moved on quickly. Bella didn't doubt that Alice cared for him, but she thought her friend was more in love with the idea of being in love.

"Yeah, well…I think I'll just wait 'til college to date somebody again," Alice stated. "Speaking of…I've decided where I want to go."

All eyes rose to watch Alice as she revealed her final choice for school.

"I'm going to go to Miami."

"Miami? Wow…great, honey," Esme said sincerely.

"I'm glad you've decided. We'll miss you around here, though, sweetie," Carlisle said, sounding suddenly emotional.

"Ali…" Bella said, watching her best friend closely. Alice nodded.

"I know." The two girls shared a look before Bella shook her head to loosen the ball of emotion that was now fighting to take her over.

"We'll have to come down and visit you, then," Edward pointed out. He'd never actually been to Florida before. Alice nodded enthusiastically and began relaying a lot of Miami's finer points.

After dinner, Bella stayed as long as she was able before having to go home and sleep before her early flight. She cried like a little baby when Edward walked her to her truck, and she feared she wouldn't be able to drive.

"Bell…we'll talk everyday…and in a week, you'll be right back here, with me…I love you," Edward told her as he rubbed her back soothingly. He was having a tough time holding it together himself, which he knew was silly, but he kind of wanted to cry, too. With a last kiss, Bella finally got into her truck and drove home, wailing a bit more as she lay down in her bed. She tried to talk herself out of her dramatics, but failed.

xXx

Edward was too keyed up. His knee wouldn't stop bouncing, and his eyes darted around like a junkie looking for a fix.

Which was probably an apt description for his desperation to see Bella. Six days managed to feel like an eternity. He was thankful he was able to get a little time alone so that he could work on her Christmas present, but he really didn't enjoy the short nighttime calls the pair shared. Usually, Bella's mother would burst in during it, demanding her daughter's attention some more, and Edward would grumble. He's pretty sure he called Renee a few choice words over the course of the last week—probably not the best thing to do over a parent he hadn't even met, but he couldn't help it.

He finally saw the top of Bella's brown/red hair and he bounded up towards her. Bella looked exhausted and he felt badly for a moment before snatching her up in his arms, carry on and all, and squeezing her too tightly. He kissed her head before setting her back on her feet. Bella grabbed the back of his neck before he could say anything and planted a big kiss on his lips. Her eyes sparkled almost honey as she pulled away and smiled.

"Thank the good Lord you're here! If Charlie picked me up, I was going to demand that he take me to your house immediately!" Edward laughed and helped her maneuver her small bag as they walked to his car.

"Oh, you are a sight for sore eyes. Thank God we're going to college together—I couldn't take another separation, no matter how short," Edward told her.

"I know…that was miserable…I love you, babe," Bella said sweetly. Edward changed gears and then reached over for her hand.

"I love you, too," he replied. He took her home and helped her unpack. Well, he stood behind her, touching her as much as possible, while she unpacked. Evening came quickly and he took Bella to his house, where Charlie and Sue would be meeting them later, for a little Christmas Eve get together. The two families ate snacks and sat around talking and laughing well into the night, as _Elf_ played on a loop in the background—Bella's favorite holiday movie, after _Love Actually_, of course.

Edward pulled Bella aside before she left to kiss her once more, away from the eyes of their families. His hands skimmed her skin under the hem of her shirt, and Bella pressed into him until he hit the wall at his back. The two explored each other's mouths for several moments, until Bella knew she had to go. They parted with a small goodbye; Bella would be coming back over tomorrow afternoon. Edward was so excited about her present, he could hardly contain himself.

Bella spent Christmas morning quietly with Charlie, Sue, and Leah. Seth was still on deployment, and couldn't come home. After eating a hearty breakfast, they opened presents. Bella was given a few practical items—a new wallet, a variety of hair accessories, and of course, socks—and Leah threw in a few cool pairs of leggings for her. Bella had gotten some random fishing items that she still couldn't name for Charlie, a few books for Sue when she worked the boring night shift at work, and a few pieces of handmade jewelry for Leah. Bella was looking forward to going to the Cullen's, though she was nervous about her gifts for everyone.

Well, everyone but Edward. He was probably going to shit himself.

When Bella arrived in the afternoon, she was immediately ushered into the living room where it looked like a tornado had swept through. Bella's eyebrows raised in surprise and Esme laughed.

"You'd think they wouldn't tear into the paper and throw it like that now that they're older, right?" Bella laughed as Edward fake-scowled at his mother. Bella sat down the presents she'd carried in and perched on the couch with Edward. Carlisle handed Bella a small rectangular box.

"From Esme and I," he told her. Bella carefully peeled off the wrapping and opened the lid. Inside set a gorgeous leather bound journal. "In case you want to document the first of your adult years."

"Oh, my gosh, it's beautiful! Thank you, both," Bella said as she stood and hugged both of them. Alice thrust a gift into her hands before she could sit back down. "Hold on, hold on."

Bella handed a small envelope to Esme. She and Carlisle opened it together and read the voucher.

"Bella!" Esme gasped and clapped her hands in delight. Carlisle winked at her and smiled. Edward and Alice clamored to see what the voucher was for.

"All-inclusive one-night stay at Hot Springs Resort, in North Carolina…oooh, fancy," Alice said.

"I've read about this place—thank you so much! I can't wait to use it," Esme gushed. Carlisle gave Bella another quick hug, thanking her sincerely.

Alice pointed at her gift again. Bella opened the small box and pulled out a coupon booklet. Inside, Alice had handmade several coupons for later use—most of which were promised clothing items she would make Bella whenever she learned how. Bella laughed and hugged her, going on and on about how she would have Alice Cullen originals before anyone else.

"I also went in on a gift from Edward, too," she said. Bella turned and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and he smiled angelically. He pulled an envelope out from behind his back and handed it to her. She opened it to find a gift certificate for every spa service imaginable at the place they visited in Knoxville. She was thrilled, knowing her hair desperately needed to be done, and she would definitely not turn down a massage or anything else of that nature. She hugged Alice before turning to give Edward a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, both! This is perfect, thank you," she said happily. She grabbed a large holiday bag and handed it to Alice. Alice's eyes widened significantly as she took in the size of the bag, and Bella laughed. "This is a little Miami survival kit."

Alice pulled out a beautiful, brightly colored tote bag filled with goodies. She found various sunscreens, chick-lit for a day at the beach, a tiny battery operated fan, and lastly she pulled out the pair of designer sunglasses Bella had bought her while in Florida.

"Oh, my God, Bella! I can't believe you bought me these—oh, my God, thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll keep them forever!" Alice jumped on Bella's lap and knocked the wind out of her. After Bella regained her breathing faculties, she hugged Alice back with enthusiasm.

"What are they?" Edward tried to grab the sunglasses from Alice's hand but she held them tightly to her chest and shook her head.

"No, no one else touches these. These are Prada sunglasses from the bestest friend a girl can have, my lovely Bella Swan-ny!" Alice kissed Bella on the cheek three times before getting off of her lap.

Bella laughed as she handed Edward his gift last. Edward took the folded piece of paper, smiling at the small ribbon she'd tied around it. Edward opened the sheet of paper and studied it for a moment, a smile growing on his face.

"The tickets won't be here until May, but this is the confirmation—"

"Bell! This is too much—it's too much! Thank you, this is awesome! But it's still way, way too much! We'll have such a good time!" Edward pulled Bella onto his lap and crushed her to his chest, bouncing giddily in his seat as he hugged her.

"Where? What's too much? Where are you going?" Alice tried to snatch the paper out of his hand.

"No, no one else touches this," Edward mocked, his nose pointed up in the air. Alice flipped him off as Esme and Carlisle laughed and Edward handed the paper over. Alice read the words quickly before squealing.

"Bonnaroo! That'll be so much fun!" Alice hopped in excitement even though she wasn't going.

"What's a bonnaroo?" Esme looked confused.

"It's this huge music festival in Tennessee, in June. Four days, camping, listening to bands all day, it'll be awesome! I can't believe you bought us tickets, these things are expensive," Edward said as he held Bella still on his lap.

"I had some money saved up, and I thought it would be perfect as a little post-graduation trip," Bella said before turning to Edward's parents. "I already asked Charlie if it was okay, so as long as you guys say so, we're going. I'm going to use his camping gear. We'll be roughing it!"

"Sure, you guys can go. How far away is it?"

"I'm not positive, a few hours at least, but not too far," Bella answered. Edward smiled radiantly at her and Bella returned it. She couldn't wait for the summer to hurry up and arrive. "Thank you all, so much. This was a great Christmas."

"Uh-uh-uh," Edward said, shaking his finger at her. "You have one more present."

"I do?"

"Yep, I have something else for you," he said as he left the room. He returned carrying a guitar and Bella reached for it with a puzzled expression.

"You got me a guitar?" Edward playfully smacked her hand away.

"No, this is Alice's. I am just borrowing it for today. I have a song for you."

Bella smiled as Edward started to strum the guitar strings. She vaguely recognized the tune, but when Edward started singing, her mouth dropped. Not only was his voice amazing, but he was singing one of her favorite songs—which she didn't think she'd ever told him.

_This is the first day of my life  
__I swear I was born right in the doorway__  
I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed  
They're spreading blankets on the beach_

_Yours is the first face that I saw__  
I think I was blind before I met you__  
Now I don't know where I am  
I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go_

_And so I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever  
I especially am slow  
But I realize that I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home_

Edward hummed a few bars as he played before starting on the next verse. Bella knew a few tears spilled onto her cheeks, but she couldn't help it. She was sitting in the middle of the most romantic moment of her life. She didn't care that the rest of Edward's family was sitting right behind her, or that the floor was littered with ripped paper and bows. She felt like they were the only two people on the entire planet.

_Remember the time you drove all night  
Just to meet me in the morning  
And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed  
You felt as if you'd just woke up_

_And you said, "This is the first day of my life  
I'm glad I didn't die before I met you  
But now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you  
And I'd probably be happy"_

_So if you want to be with me  
With these things there's no telling  
We just have to wait and see  
But I'd rather be working for a paycheck  
Than waiting to win the lottery  
Besides maybe this time is different  
I mean I really think you like me_

When Edward finished the last few chords, Bella immediately stood and pulled the guitar away from him. She kissed him hard, on the mouth, and then littered his face with little pecks. Edward laughed and pulled her back down onto his lap.

"Did you like that, my Bell?"

"It was perfect. Perfect. Thank you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"And I love you."

The pair sat entwined, not noticing that the rest of Edward's family had left the room to give them some privacy. They'd floated off into their own little dimension, protected by their bubble, feeling a little ridiculously, horrifically, in love.

* * *

**Hit me up on twitter (at) ginginleelee**

**So, there's voting going on at http: / thehiddenstarawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/p/voting (dot) html**

**Until midnight tonight, there are several categories up for voting, and some of my favorite fics are nominated, such as: The Last Breath, Tunes with Tony Masen, and Page Turner, along with lots of others - I urge you to vote and show some lesser known fics some love!**

**And starting Thursday, my fic The Immersion of Edward Cullen will be up for voting in the Most Original Story category - so yes, I'm self-pimping!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Howdy, folks! Sorry I took so long to respond to all of your reviews, and if I missed someone, I'm really sorry! I've been on another planet for the past few days, but I'm slowly coming back down.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The next several days were spent in a flurry of non-activity. Bella spent a lot of her daytime at the Cullen's, but she still tried not to stay over too often. At first, after she made her promise to Esme, she was fine with sleeping over and not sneaking to Edward's room. After a month of that, however, she started to struggle. The urge to at least curl up next to him was almost overwhelming, so she had to stop staying over as much. Edward wasn't too happy about this, but he accepted it. During the five days of freedom they had between Christmas and New Year's, he went to Bella's house in the evening and stayed until Charlie made him leave. Which, fortunately for him, seemed to be later and later every night.

"So, are you just gonna keep doing this until I let you sleep on the couch?" Charlie's eyes stayed on the television, but he wore a cheeky smile that Edward scowled at.

"I can't say that it wasn't subconsciously intentional," Edward began, earning a hard chuckle from Charlie, "but I'm not exactly expectin' anything, either."

Charlie continued to laugh until Bella came back into the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Edward, here…he's a riot," Charlie said, his mustache twitching with his amusement.

"No, I think the Chief here is the funny one. What a wonderful sense of humor he has," Edward countered. Charlie looked at him and raised an eyebrow. They both nodded and didn't repeat what was said to Bella. She sighed, knowing that between the two of them, she'd never get any information.

"What are you kids gonna get into on New Year's Eve?"

"I have no bloomin' idea, do you?" Bella looked at Edward as he shrugged. They still had a couple of days to decide, but he doubted they'd get into anything that exciting. They were already planning on going to Knoxville the next morning to go to the spa and salon Bella had a certificate for. She demanded that Edward and Alice both accompany her, and she was forcing Edward to get his James Dean haircut back. Alice was exempt from any such order, and could do what she wanted.

"I dunno…what are you gonna do, Chief?" Charlie looked thoughtful while Bella held back a giggle. When she visited her mother before Christmas, Renee took pleasure in ribbing Bella for her sudden Southern twang. Bella noticed it more and more every time Edward or Alice spoke, and she kind of loved it.

"Well, Sue and I are thinkin' of goin' over to First Night in North Carolina. Right across the state line," Charlie replied.

"What's First Night?"

"It's this even they have every year…it's kind of an artsy thing, but there's a lot of food and everything…and they have this big…acorn thing that they drop. Like a ball drop, but with a giant acorn."

"They drop a giant acorn?" Bella turned to look at Edward with a delighted expression.

"At midnight?" Edward watched Charlie for his reaction.

"Yep, sure do. It's pretty fun. I dunno. I thought you guys might wanna go, too."

"Hmm…we don't really have any better options, do we, babe?"

Edward looked and Bella and smiled. "Not better than watchin' a gigantic acorn drop at midnight."

Charlie finally kicked Edward out after midnight, giving him a terribly fake stink-eye as he did so, resulting in some girlish giggles from both men. Bella rolled her eyes at their antics, entertained by how immature her father actually was when around a younger guy. Perhaps that's how he would've been with a son?

The trip to Knoxville was relatively uneventful—at least compared to the last time they went there. No one got drunk or stoned, there was no backstage-bar-makeout-scene, and no one kicked any trashcans. But it was still fun. Bella continued on her road to red-headed-dom. Edward, thankfully, got his James Dean 'do, causing Bella's thighs to quiver in excitement. Alice chose to touch up her blonde streak and then turn it fluorescent purple—"for the new year" she'd said.

Audra agreed to go to First Night with the fabulous trio, saying that it was one of the few events her mother actually agreed to let her go to because there was no alcohol. Alice pouted for a moment over the lack of alcohol, but proposed to get flasks for them all. Bella gently reminded her that Charlie would be in attendance, as well as her own parents, and she huffed, muttering about "getting her party on" in college.

The four piled into the Volvo and drove the forty-five minutes it took to get to the neighboring town of Fort Richard. They parked in one of the designated lots, paying a whopping ten dollars to do so, and followed the crowds. Walking through was an interesting amalgamation of families, couples, artists, country boys and bands. Everywhere Bella looked, she saw something that seemed out of place at first, but it managed to fit it nicely with the rest. Bella perused a few tiny booths set up like galleries, pointing out some of the pieces she liked to Edward. Their gloved hands were held firmly between them, never letting go as they meandered through the crowd. Audra and Alice took off in another direction, so Bella took the opportunity to enjoy her time with just Edward.

Bella paused to give Edward a kiss and was rudely interrupted by a loud laugh. She turned to see the last three people she expected—Isaiah, McCarty and Tyler. They glared at Edward, well, Isaiah didn't glare, but he retained his usual blank stare. Bella pulled Edward closer to her side and started to pull him away. Edward looked like he wanted to say something to the guys, but Bella didn't want to waste anytime on them. She promptly walked up to a small stand and purchased two cups of apple cider, complete with cinnamon sticks for stirring, and blew on hers before taking a sip. After Edward stopped darting his eyes to where the boys stood previously, Bella managed to snag a tasty kiss from him, loving the tart-sweet-spicy flavor on his lips and tongue. Just as she pulled away, reluctantly, a low whistle alerted her to another intruder, this time it being Charlie and Sue.

"That was some lip lock for a public event, Bells," Charlie said with a wink. "I don't think you ought to be neckin' out here for the world to see."

"Dad…" she trailed off in a petulant voice, a blush rising across her cheeks.

"Ah, you know I'm kiddin' with you."

"Chief, Sue. Havin' a good time?" Edward took another drink of his cider, trying not to feel nervous for being caught kissing his girlfriend.

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. And it's kind of nice to be out on New Year's and not be freezing my as—my butt off. Chicago was way too cold for this," Edward commented.

"Ha! Speak for yourself. I think it's positively frigid out here," Bella said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Well, I'll keep you warm," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around her a little tighter. Charlie smiled genuinely at the pair and Sue grabbed his hand to pull him closer to her. He looked down at her in surprise, but didn't hesitate to lean in and kiss her on the cheek. Bella was a bit shocked; Charlie rarely showed affection, especially in front of Bella, but she liked it. She hoped her dad was really happy.

"Well, we won't keep you. Edward…since it'll be late when we get back tonight, you are welcome to sleep on the couch instead of driving home. And there's games to watch all day tomorrow, so you're of course invited to watch those, too. I'm thinking of having a New Year's Day feast…chicken wings and beer! Well, no beer for you," Charlie said absentmindedly, his uncharacteristic rambling startling everyone else. Sue pursed her lips, Bella cocked her head to the side to try to decipher what precisely her father just said, and Edward's eyes lit up.

"Really? Wow. Thanks, Chief. I'll track my parents down tonight and tell them. Thank you," Edward said in an excited tone. Charlie nodded, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"That was…weird," Bella said as she watched her father walk away.

"Eh…not really," Edward replied cryptically.

"What's that mean?"

"Oh…nothin' for you to worry your pretty little head over," Edward said patronizingly as he patted the top of her head. Bella smirked at him and mussed his hair before darting away.

"Hey, Bell, don't you try to get away from me!" Edward chased her as he carefully held his cup of cider up in the air, trying to get to her quickly without burning his hand. He saw her turn her head, her red-brown hair spilling out from under her knit beret, her cheeks shining from the cold, her lips red from the hot drink, and her smile wide and radiant, and for a second, he wanted to stop and thank God for creating her. He suddenly saw her all at one—her past, her present, her future—he imagined her running around as a child, mischievously smiling as a teenager, confidently laughing as an adult. He saw his Bell as she smiled back at him and he wanted to worship her, or erect a stature of her somewhere. He wanted to paint a picture or write a song, or maybe just shout at the top of his lungs that he loved her and she was his. He wanted the world to know the most beautiful creature had been discovered, but, sorry boys, she's someone else's.

Bella stopped and waited for him to catch up, stricken immobile by the intense expression on his face. He ran towards her though it looked like he was in slow motion, and she noted how bright blue his eyes had turned in the winter air, and how the flush on his cheeks offset his stubble perfectly. She admired his imperfect teeth, loving the way they turned in crookedly. She saw her future rushing towards her and all she wanted in that moment was to snap a picture of him and post it on her Facebook, Twitter, etcetera, etcetera, for all the world to see. She let him catch her and they stood face to face, not touching, breathing heavily, gazing at one another.

Music surrounded them like they were in a movie, but Bella laughed at herself as she realized they'd stopped right in front of a small stage. She almost thought she'd imagined the whole scene, watching it in her mind like on a TV screen, but she brought herself back to reality, wondering what was in her cider drink. She took another gulp, the night cooling it down to a drinkable temperature. Edward mirrored her movements and then grinned. He pressed a kiss to her temple before folding her in his arms and gently swaying back and forth. They managed to stay like that for the rest of the acoustic performer's show, and then it was time to watch the Acorn drop.

Bella and Edward headed towards the center of the festival, finding, sure enough, a giant, spot lit acorn hovering. Bella spotted Carlisle and Esme and waved them over, and Edward filled them in on Charlie's offer. Both seemed a bit surprised that Charlie was allowing that, but they had no argument. Audra and Alice would just ride back with them, leaving Edward and Bella to trek alone. Bella had already figured out what clothes Edward could wear—she knew Charlie had another _Swan_ shirt available, and she herself had a large pair of men's flannel pajama pants she wore from time to time. She didn't doubt that they would fit Edward, probably even looser than they did on her wider hips.

While they waited for the fireworks and acorn dropping, Bella saw that there was an art installation project that was shutting down and she was sad that she missed it. Edward saw what she was looking at and ran over to the two men breaking the booth down, pulling Bella behind him. He sweet-talked the two guys somehow and they allowed Bella to move a few different shaped pieces in front of a light box, creating what looked like a disproportioned heart and an arrow pointing away from it. She called it their future and Edward smiled, pulling his phone from his pocket to take a picture of the shooting rays of light, and the way Bella glowed next to it.

"I don't need to make a resolution…what I want to accomplish this year is already in the works, and I don't need a little list to remind me," Bella told him as she gripped the hem of his coat.

"And what do you want to accomplish this year?" His fingers danced across her cold cheeks.

"Graduate…move in with you…go to college…generally spend every waking moment with you until we're sick of the sight of each other," she explained with a laugh. "I love you. You're it for me."

Edward was momentarily stunned by her statement, but the steady beat of his heart reminded him that he already knew that, and he felt the same. He didn't doubt that she was the one for him. He just couldn't believe his luck at finding her so early, so easily. He could look back and see all of the paths of his life leading to her, and he knew it in his gut that it was right. She was it for him, too. Edward kissed her suddenly, deeply, his tongue tangling with hers, and as if he'd planned it, the first firework crashed overhead, cracking through the sky and illuminating everything. Bella could've cried at the emotion that overtook her then.

But instead she pulled away and laughed, because she was also being overtaken by euphoria, her young heart and mind telling her that she was lucky and in love and young enough to just dive into it. So she did. She dove in and kissed Edward like she'd never thought of doing before in a public place and her hands found themselves inside of his coat and his hands found the nape of her neck. They embraced and kissed, tasting and enjoying and touching through the fireworks, turning just in time to join in the countdown and watch the giant acorn drop.

"…7…6…5…" Bella looked at Edward and watched his lips form the numbers. "4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!"

Edward chose to grab her and lower her into a dip, as though he was home from war in his Navy blues and was seeing her for the first time. There were flashes of light, from what he assumed were more fireworks, but when he straightened her back up, he saw the man that had the light installation project holding a camera up to them. Edward could still taste Bella on his lips, and through the loud murmur of the crowd, he heard the man ask if he could use their photo for a future project. Edward managed, in the middle of the ruckus, to give the man his email address and agree as long as he got a copy of it. Bella was too caught up in the crowd to notice what was going on, but when Edward turned back to her, she jumped up and he caught her, holding her tightly to his chest and smelling the sweet fragrance on her hair.

She hadn't expected the First Night celebration to be so goddamn romantic, but she was really wooed. Edward escorted her to his car, offering his arm to her like a gentleman, but kissing her like a rogue when they sat in his vehicle, and she wished the months could pass so they could be living together already, going home to their own place. She'd have to settle for "not yet."

The drive back to Bella's house was quiet. They somehow beat Charlie and Sue home, so Bella quickly gathered the clothes she wanted Edward to sleep in, and found a spare toothbrush for him under the sink. She got a pillow from her bed and some extra blankets from the hall closet and fixed a little bed for him on the couch. Edward emerged from the bathroom looking all kinds of lick-able, but Bella refrained. She heard Charlie jingle his key in the front door and soon they entered, spotting the couple perched on the couch immediately.

"Well, good night, kids," Charlie said gruffly, pulling Sue closely behind him to their room. As soon as the door shut, Edward and Bella looked at each other. Bella grimaced.

"What do you think they're doin' in there?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Bella to hit him with a spare pillow.

"Don't even think about it, Cullen! Don't you go puttin' those ideas in my head, that's gross!" Edward laughed and pulled Bella into his side, innocently enough to be Charlie approved but a little bit easier position to kiss her in. His hands ran down the soft cotton pants she wore, his lips traveling to her ear, and she sighed. She started thinking about things they hadn't gotten the chance to do in a while, but she tried not to let her imagination run too wild—Charlie and Sue were merely twenty feet away, only one thin door separating them.

Bella's hand moved on its own volition, managing to squirm beneath the layers of Edward's clothes and settle just north of the spot that really wanted her touch. She was breathing deeply as his fingers twiddled with her drawstring, trying to concentrate enough so she didn't push things too far, but desperately wanting to. Edward's pinky grazed her pubic bone and it was low enough to cause her to twitch against him. Her hand slipped down lower and gripped him firmly, the heat almost too much for her skin. Edward stifled a groan and placed his hand flat on her stomach, under her shirt, trying to tell himself not to move it, but knowing he wouldn't listen. His hand slid under her waistband and the subtle movement of her hips and legs as they spread spurned him to continue on his path.

Edward took his time, feeling her through her underwear until she couldn't bear anymore, and then slipping his fingers beneath the cloth to work her into a frenzy. The thrill of possibly being caught added to their mutual arousal, and Bella tried to focus on consistent strokes, though her body was slipping into another space, a state of ecstasy, and she gave into it. Colors flashed behind her eyelids much like the fireworks from earlier. Her senses slowly returned to her and she kissed Edward roughly as she stroked him. Unwilling to make a mess, she surprised him by dropping to his lap suddenly and uncovering him just enough to take him into her mouth. The feel of her tongue on him made him come instantly. After Bella pulled his boxers back up, she smiled at him shyly, realizing belatedly what they'd just done. It hadn't lasted more than a few minutes, but it was a few minutes they were totally exposed.

Edward smirked at her, giving her a proper goodnight kiss and swatting her butt as she stood to go upstairs. She wished she could stay in the living room with him, but she knew it wouldn't be wise to test her father like that. He was being uncommonly lenient lately, and she didn't want to push him too far. Bella slowly made her way up the stairs, hit by the realization the she really, _really_ wanted to have sex with Edward again. And she thought that, for real now, he would be ready to, too.

And she told herself not to seduce him, no matter what harebrained schemes she could come up with.

When Bella awoke the next morning, Edward was already up and drinking coffee with Charlie. She grinned sleepily at the two most important men in her life as they sat together at the kitchen table, the name _Swan_ emblazoned on Edward's back. After enjoying a quiet breakfast, Edward showered and put the pajamas back on. Bella chose to wear her pajamas all day as well, so Edward didn't feel uncomfortable. Midway between lunch and dinner time, Charlie ran out for a monster order of chicken wings and beer, before settling back into his recliner for the rest of the evening.

Edward stayed well past dark, finally going home after he realized he'd avoided his family for nearly an entire holiday. He promised to come back the next day, so they could enjoy their last couple of days of freedom. Bella was looking forward to the new semester—she and Edward had two classes together, and they were only a few months away from graduation.

Edward arrived the next morning with pastries picked up at the one coffee shop in town, homemade and delicious. As he and Bella settled on the couch to eat, he realized the house was empty.

"Where's Charlie and Sue?"

"Oh, they decided to take a spur of the moment day trip to Knoxville. They literally decided to go thirty minutes ago and were out the door five minutes after that. I'm beginning to think they just want some time alone. I didn't mean to cramp their style when I moved in," Bella said, her mouth full of a strawberry danish.

"Hmm. Maybe you should've gotten them the voucher to Hot Springs," he commented.

"That's not a bad idea…though I kinda blew my savings. I wasn't planning on getting a job until the summer, but I wonder if I should get one now," Bella told him.

"Well, you get an allowance, right?"

"Yeah, a small one."

"You can probably make it on that until June. I'd hate for you to have to work afterschool," he said.

"That's true. I don't know—I'll wait and see."

After they finished their food, they both reclined on the couch as they watched a movie on TV. Partway into the movie, Edward's hands began to travel across Bella's stomach and ribs, then up and down from hip to arm. Bella closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. His lips met her hers and the two kissed languidly until his hands started to ease under her clothing. Bella's hands mirrored his movements, but Edward paused for a second.

"Why don't we go to your room?" Edward didn't mean they had to progress any further, but he knew he'd be more comfortable on her bed. Even though Charlie and Sue were gone for the day, he felt a little exposed on her couch in broad daylight. Bella nodded and stood quickly, a little anxious to get up to her room herself. She hadn't forgotten that she felt like they were ready to move forward again, but she was still nervous.

Bella shut her bedroom door and the pair sat down and looked at each other. Edward started running his fingers through her messy hair, and stroking his hand down the back of her too-large t-shirt. She was wearing grey sweatpants and big tube socks, and he thought she'd never looked lovelier. She was his Bell, and the moment was perfect—he could feel it.

"Bell…I want…I'm ready. If you're ready, then…I want to," he said in a quiet voice.

"I'm ready. I want you," she responded. Edward pulled her shirt over her head, exposing the thin, white, cotton bra she wore and it was so perfectly her that he loved it more than the corset from Hell. Bella pulled up his shirt as well, exposing his lean stomach and pushing him onto his back. She hovered over him, kissing him and letting her hair fall around them until she lowered herself onto his bare chest. Edward's hand pushed her sweatpants down far enough to grab a hold of her ass, and Bella pressed against him.

After dry humping for a few minutes, she sat up and began unbuttoning his jeans. She stood to pull them off, taking his boxers along with them. She gazed at him hungrily as he sat up and pulled her sweatpants down, smiling at the bright pink panties she wore. They were also cotton, simple and innocent—again, perfectly her. He hooked his fingers under the edge and slowly pulled them down her legs. He stared as she unhooked her bra and a gentle flush spread across her chest and face. Edward pulled her to him, kissing her stomach reverently before moving to her breasts. He kneaded the backs of her thighs with his hands before leaning back onto the bed as she lay on top of him.

Edward's hand trailed down to her center and he used his fingers to bring her to her release. She momentarily dipped her head down and laid in on his chest as she caught her breath. Edward started to sit up, ready to switch positions, but Bella stopped him. She maneuvered herself to wrap her legs around his waist while he sat, with her basically in his lap, and she reached down and positioned him at her entrance.

"You ready?" Edward nodded and Bella slipped down onto him and the two groaned at the feeling. Bella started to rock slowly, and Edward met her hips with small thrusts of his own. They didn't have much mobility in their position, but they were also hugging, face-to-face, and it felt more intimate than they could've imagined. His ocean eyes stayed locked on her caramel ones, and Edward didn't last much longer than he did the first time. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as he came, but he stayed sitting up, keeping their connection. He didn't think about how long he went, or if he was good; he didn't worry how he stacked up against Peter. He saw the soft glow on Bella's skin, and the love reflected back at him in her eyes, and he knew it was exactly right this time. It was perfectly imperfect.

"I love you," he said against her lips as he kissed her.

"I love you, too." Their tongues moved slowly against one another's tasting and enjoying, marking the memory forever. This was their moment, this was right. The pair sat, connected and sweaty, kissing sporadically for a while. They may have sat there for hours, entwined and bare, whispering somethings and nothings, but they eventually got up and squeezed into the small bathroom to shower together. Edward stood over Bella holding her blow dryer, running his fingers through her red tresses as her fingers threaded themselves into the hem of his shirt.

Edward was still there when Charlie and Sue returned wearing sparkling grins and looking positively in love. The young couple arranged themselves in the recliner together so that the older couple could curl up together on the couch. The four of them watched old episodes of _Law & Order_ before finally calling it a night. Edward kissed Bella goodbye at the front door, promising, of course, to see her the next day.

"And, if you're good, I might come over in the morning," he joked as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"What if I'm bad? What do I get then?" Bella smirked as he bit his lip.

"You'll just have to take your chances, I guess," he said breathily in her ear. He kissed her once more before driving away, committing every moment of that perfect day to his mind. He hoped to always remember the way her body curved around his, and the way she looked as she sat so close to him, as he was inside of her. It was everything he wanted it to be, and more.

* * *

**We're getting so close to the end, I'm a little depressed. Only one more chapter.**

**However, I have good news - I'm writing a sequel to LiB! I will have the first chapter ready to post next week after I post the Epilogue here, so I hope you like it. I usually don't start posting until I have a surplus of chapters built up, so the sequel, which is called Into the Space, might be a little slower going at first, but we'll get there, I promise. **

**Here's the banner for it; I think this is like a teaser in and of itself, so don't hesitate to look, just replace the (dot)s:**

**http :/ i51 (dot) tinypic (dot) com/qsjhgi (dot) jpg**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sigh. This is it, folks! Sorta. This is a little short and very sweet, and I hope you like it. Massive A/N at the bottom.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Song rec: "For the Summer" by Ray LaMontagne**

_

* * *

Graduation Day_

Bella walked towards where her family was standing, proudly looking her over as she approached, and couldn't help but smile widely. Charlie wrapped her up in a huge hug—more affection than he normally showed—and Sue joined in to make a Bella sandwich. Just as she pulled away from her parents, a small body plowed into her and knocked her on the ground.

"We're finally done! Can you believe we're adults now?" Alice asked excitedly as she sat on top of Bella's fallen form.

"Geez, Alice. I don't know if adults trample each other like that, but anyway," she said with a laugh. Edward's tall form appeared, looming over the two of them, and he moved his sister out of the way to help Bella up.

"Don't hurt my Bell! She's precious to me," he said in a joking sickly-sweet tone, but his words were serious. Bella hugged him and tilted her head up to give him a kiss, knocking his graduation cap off of his head as she did so. She pulled away and proceeded to hug Carlisle and Esme tightly.

"We're so proud of you all," Esme said, tears forming in her eyes. Edward rolled his eyes at his mother, but Bella and Alice both immediately began to tear up at the sight. Carlisle looked at his son and shrugged.

After the three women hugged for a few more seconds, they finally broke apart and wiped at their eyes.

"Bells, you should give your mom a call on the way to the Cullen's," Charlie suggested. She nodded, ready to leave the stadium and get on her way to their little graduation party that was, thankfully, only being attended by the two families. She and Alice got into the Volvo with Edward, and Bella pulled her phone out.

Her mother had to cancel her plans to come in for graduation last minute, due to Phil breaking his leg only days before. She was upset, but Bella assured her that there were plenty of other milestones she could still attend later on. After Renee wished her congratulations several times, and recounted her birth and her first day of kindergarten, Bella was able to get off of the phone.

Esme and Sue worked quickly to get everything ready to be put on the grill. After the half-pound burgers were done, and the hot dogs were ready, everyone dug in. The weather was perfect—eighty degrees, and slightly breezy. The Cullen's had utilized their back deck so that everyone could stay outside, and the two families—which were growing closer every day—enjoyed their time spent together.

Of course, the parents began reminiscing about their children, and the three almost-adults didn't want to hear it. Once the memories were rehashed, they all talked about the children's futures. Alice would be working part-time over the summer to save up for moving to Miami, and she was so excited she could barely stand it. She would miss her brother and best friend, but she needed to get out and experience the world, and see something new. She wanted to make the best of her college experience, and she knew Miami would help her achieve that.

Edward and Bella both talked about working for a few months before trying to find an apartment near campus. Neither had applied for any jobs yet; they were planning to wait until after Bonnaroo, which was only a couple of weeks away. Both managed to get small academic grants, but thankfully the school was inexpensive enough to not cause them to take out many loans.

"Well, I think it may be time for presents, then, hmm?" Charlie clapped his hands together, looking almost giddy at the thought. "Alice, Sue and I got you a little something to help you out in Miami."

He handed her a small envelope, and Alice was surprised to find two hundred dollars along with a congratulations card. She jumped up to hug both of them, surprised that they'd gotten her anything. Carlisle disappeared around the side of the house, and when he returned, he had a light blue bicycle gliding beside him.

"We thought you might want an easy way to get around in the city," he said as Alice ran over and examined the bike closer. "It's technically a beach cruiser, so don't do any serious off-roading or anything." He winked at his daughter as she exclaimed wordlessly and hopped up and down. She was thrilled, and she immediately sat on it in her sundress and started pedaling around.

Bella laughed and got up to inspect the bicycle closer, noting that it was perfect for Alice. She took her seat next to Edward as Charlie cleared his throat, pulling out another envelope.

"And this is for you and Edward, both. Now, I know what you're going to say, but it's not too much, and it's a good investment," Charlie warned her as he handed over the thick envelope. Bella looked puzzled, but she quickly opened it as Edward leaned over to look at what was in it. They both stared at the contents for another second before Bella pulled out a key.

Edward reached in and pulled out the folded papers and after a quick glance, his eyes shot up to meet Charlie's in shock.

"You bought a house? For us?" Bella's mouth dropped as she stared at her father.

"Now, now, don't get ahead of yourselves. Technically I bought the house as a rental property…it just so happens that you two will be living in it for a while. For as long as you like," he explained.

"Dad! That's—no, we can't—"

"Oh, don't argue with your old man. You'll pay rent while you're staying there…we can negotiate that later. And you'll have to pay your own water and electricity, and of course cable and internet. And when you move out, I can rent it out to other students. It's a win-win."

"I don't—I don't know what to say," Bella said honestly as she turned and took in Edward's still-shocked face. Their faces stayed drawn with surprise until they both started smiling manically. "Oh, my God—we have a house!"

"You both—oh, man, I just—I love you guys," Edward said as he jumped up and hugged a startled Charlie.

"We love you guys, too," Charlie said as he slapped Edward on the back. Edward pulled Sue up from her chair and squeezed her tightly before letting her sit back down. "And your parents have graciously offered to pay your rent for the first few months so you two can get settled."

"No—you don't have to—" Bella was cut off by Esme.

"Nonsense, we want to! It's the least we can do," she explained, hugging both Edward and Bella at once. Carlisle gave Bella a peck on her temple and hugged her as she squealed.

"If you guys want, we can all go over there and check it out," Charlie offered. Bella immediately agreed and looked at Edward again, her delight almost too much to handle. She started to grab his hand before turning to her father and embracing him again.

"Daddy," was all she managed to say through her suddenly thick throat. Charlie stroked her hair, knowing exactly what she was saying. They pulled apart and everyone cleaned up quickly so they could make the hour drive to see Edward and Bella's new place of residence.

The house was very small, and situated on a quiet street. Their front yard was miniscule, but they were pleasantly surprised to see a good-sized backyard, complete with a little tool shed. The front porch was covered, with only four steps leading up to it. Bella made note of every little detail as she approached the small white cottage. Edward unlocked the door, fighting the urge to sweep Bella up into his arms and carry her over the threshold—_we're_ _not married, yet, jackass_—and led them all inside.

The living room was small and square, with dark grey carpet and light grey walls. The house was built in the early 1900s, so the ceilings were high and the windows were large. Through the living room was a dining room that also connected to the kitchen, which was furnished with old, but functioning, appliances. Off of the kitchen was a utility room for the washer and dryer, and a little storage area. A door led to a small covered concrete back porch. There was no hallway in the house, so they had to walk back to the living room to enter another doorway, leading them to two connecting bedrooms—the first of which was small, and would be used as a study. The next bedroom was much larger, and the bathroom was connected to it.

The study had an old, oddly situated fireplace in it, complete with a large mantle over it. The entire house stayed within the color scheme of muted greys, and while it was tiny, it was perfect for Edward and Bella. They would have more than enough room for both of them, and their belongings, without even being crowded.

Everyone met back in the living room after inspecting the house, and Bella couldn't help herself anymore. She and Edward looked at each other, and he managed to catch her as she jumped towards him, giggling and shouting loudly.

"This is our house! I can't believe this is our place!" Edward laughed along with her, also feeling surreal. He honestly couldn't believe that Charlie had gone through all of that trouble just to make sure they had a nice place to live while they're in school. And the fact that he entrusted his daughter to Edward, and even provided a place for them to share, really meant a lot to him. He shook Charlie's hand, opting not to overwhelm him with another hug, before throwing his arm around Bella and looking around.

"We thought you guys might want to start moving in before your trip," Charlie said. "We can help you get your stuff over here."

"And we have some extra furniture you can use until you get your own," Esme supplied. "And Salvation Army always has a lot of stuff you can buy."

Bella hadn't even thought about the lack of furniture, or kitchenware that she and Edward would have to address, but she didn't care. She was so overjoyed she could barely function. She was actually vibrating from the buzz that crept over her body. She couldn't wait to get moved in, just she and Edward, out on their own…kind of.

After everyone did another thorough walk-through, they headed back home. Edward opted to go to Bella's for a little while, and they immediately went to her room and started discussing what they would move to their new house.

"We should take my bed—it's bigger," Edward said.

"Good point. I think both of our desks could fit in the study, don't you? That way we each have our own space," she pointed out.

"Yeah, they'll fit. And our bookshelves should fit just fine. I'll find out from my parents what all they planned to send with us."

"When do you want to get started taking stuff over?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Okay, let's go talk to my dad about it," Bella said with a laugh, leading Edward back downstairs, a list of things to take in her hands.

After discussing their options with both sets of parents, Edward and Bella opted to paint some of the rooms before moving anything over. Esme and Alice volunteered their time to get the painting done relatively quickly. Esme showed the couple thousands of paint swatches, and also went over how different colors could effect emotions to help them decide on what for each room.

They opted to paint an accent wall in the living room, using a darker grey color than the walls currently, liking the way the lighter color made the room more spacious. They decided to leave the dining room and kitchen alone, even though Bella was intrigued to find that the color orange was known to increase a person's appetite. They settled on light sage color for the study after learning that green helped increase productivity and concentration. A deep blue was used in their bedroom, which would go well with the cream and brown bedding they were bringing from Edward's house. The bathroom also stayed the same, and they were able to finish everything in two days.

Edward's bed was moved in, along with his desk and bookcase on the third day, with Bella's desk, dresser and bookcase coming the day after. Esme managed to snag them a second-hand coffee table and couch for the living room. Sue was able to buy a dining room table with four mismatched chairs from a coworker. Both women went through their kitchens and put together enough cookware and appliances to last Bella and Edward until they could find stuff of their own. Edward brought his TV from his room, though it was small, and set it up on top of a small chest that Esme found in their basement. They didn't have anywhere to put any of their DVDs, so they were left stacked on the floor. Their books were put neatly away on the shelves in the study, and Bella and Edward each organized their own corners.

There were only two closets in the entire house, but they were both gigantic. They put their winter clothes away in the study and were able to hang up almost everything else they owned in their room, with space to spare. After several trips to the dollar store, they stocked up on the necessities—toilet paper, cleaning supplies, and perishables. A stop at a local yard sale yielded them an old lawnmower, which they stored in the shed out back. They also found four wicker chairs that they cleaned and put on their back porch. By the time a week passed, everything was moved in, and they could finally relax.

Though they'd already spent a few nights in the house together, they were so exhausted, they hadn't enjoyed it. After relaxing on their back porch and drinking sweet tea—a southern custom they were overjoyed to find—they retired to their room to christen the house. They made love slowly in their bed, the door wide open, with no worries of getting caught, and no guilt about sneaking around, and then lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Can you believe that this is ours? We're actually here, alone, together, in _our_ house," Bella said in awe.

"It's unbelievable. I'll never be able to thank your dad enough," Edward told her.

"Well, you have the rest of your life to make it up to him," she said as she kissed his throat.

"Damn right. This is only the beginning. We've got our whole lives ahead of us, Bell. We've barely even begun."

Bella hugged him tighter and whispered her love to him, which he returned in a similarly quiet voice. The two held each other and drifted to sleep, ending the first day of their forever.

* * *

**Alright, so, some info for you all...**

**First off, I'm posting the first chapter of the sequel, Into the Space, immediately after this one, so hopefully it will show up soon.**

**Secondly, I originally wrote a different Chapter 22, and a Chapter 23, but I went back and wrote this as the ending instead. I might post those two chapters here soon as outtakes. A new "plotline" sort of started that obviously wasn't followed or necessary, but they're sort of fun. So if you see an update for LiB, that's what it is. **

**Thirdly, thank you, all of you, for reading this and going with me on this journey. I really appreciate it.**

**Fourthly (and lastly) LiB is a mere sixteen reviews away from 200. I've never had a fic hit 200, so if by chance you guys do that, I'll cry. And let out a girlish squeal. And I'll definitely post those outtakes!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23 Outtake 1

**So, this is the first of two outtakes - I'll most likely post the second one this weekend. These are something I worked up when I was trying to figure out how to end LiB, so they don't have any actual bearing on anything at all. I hope you enjoy them, nonetheless!**

* * *

"Wait…what?"

Bella looked at Edward with a perplexed expression. She couldn't possibly have heard him say what she thought she heard him say.

"Run track. You know…ruuunn…traaaack. Run track. You go in circles. It's very easy," he said condescendingly.

"'The fuck you smokin'? Why the hell would you think I would run track?"

"Because…I really want to, and if you do it, we'll get to go to all of the meets together—and there are a lot of meets. And it's easy to do, the team is small, the track at the school is terrible so there aren't any home meets, and no one gives a damn about it, so hardly anyone comes to watch. I've really enjoyed running, and I think you'd be fine at it."

"Fine, but not actually good. I probably won't even make the team!"

"That's the beauty of it—there are no tryouts! Whoever wants to run, can run. And it doesn't start until the first week of March, so you can train with me so you're in better shape by then. I honestly think you're probably pretty fast," Edward said convincingly.

"I don't…I mean I was always kinda fast in gym, but I'm, like…seriously out of shape. I probably can't run to the end of the street without takin' a break!"

"We'll work on it. Practice is everyday afterschool, but it only lasts an hour or two. Some of the football players will be running, but I don't care. And I'm not takin' anyone's spot or anything, so it shouldn't matter. It's just something fun to do, and getting to go the meets with you is worth it."

"Will we get to run together during practice?"

"Um, no…we have different coaches. But it'll be fine!"

"Do you think I can talk Alice into running?"

"Definitely not. But there'll be other girls on the team you can talk to," Edward said, pleading his case with all he could muster.

"Man…I…guess…so." Bella's head dropped to her chest as surrendered. Edward shouted triumphantly, garnering Charlie's attention from the kitchen.

"What're you so excited about?"

"Bell's gonna run track with me!"

"You're gonna run? For the school team?"

"Yes, and don't you dare come watch me," Bella said in an annoyed tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Charlie said with a laugh.

"Please tell me you have tennis shoes," Edward told her.

"I do…but I don't know if they'd be good enough for running," Bella said as she stood. "I'll go get them."

Edward wandered into the kitchen to talk to Charlie, but Bella bounded in before he could say anything. She proudly showed him her shoes and he nodded.

"Those'll do…at least until the season starts. We can get you new ones in March," Edward told her. Bella smiled, secretly pleased that they were going to be starting this endeavor together. "How 'bout we start tomorrow afternoon?"

"But…it's cold out! And it's the first day back to school…we'll probably have a lot of homework!"

"Bell, don't wimp out on me now. We'll just do a short run, we can even start here and just loop the neighborhood, just to see how you'll do. Then we'll come back and start our homework, make dinner, finish our homework, and all will be right with the world," Edward said with a smile. Bella thought over his suggestion and agreed hesitantly.

"But it'll be a short run, for sure…just around the neighborhood. I don't know if I even have, like, workout clothes—do I even own a sports bra?" Bella looked at her father for confirmation, who blushed and looked away.

"How the hell would I know that, Bells?" He grumbled some more to himself as he put away the dishes he'd just dried.

"Sorry…I don't know why I asked you," she replied before turning and stomping back up the stairs. Charlie looked at Edward and shrugged.

"You're the one dating her, son," Charlie said in explanation. Edward laughed and ran up the stairs after her. Bella was holding up a ratty, see through, tiny white thing when he entered.

"Is that—what is that?"

"This is the sports bra I wore when I was twelve," she said as she held it up to her chest. "I don't think it'll fit."

Edward grabbed it and held it up in front of his face. With a quick pull, the thing fell to pieces in his hands. He looked up at her with a sheepish smile.

"Now I almost wish you had tried it on. That would've been a lot more interestin' if it disintegrated while on your body," he said in a suggestive tone.

"You are a horn dog, Edward Cullen," she laughed. "You just got some yesterday, what more do you want?"

"You. All of the time." He grabbed her waist and picked her up to kiss her. After he set her on her feet, he turned and squatted, signaling for her to jump on his back. She complied, and he carried her downstairs, and right to the front door.

"Chief, we're headed to Bluffton. Your daughter has inadequate support," he yelled as Bella smacked his head. He started to open the door and Bella squeaked.

"Coats!" Edward took a step back and Bella grabbed both of their coats from the rack by the door, slinging hers around her shoulders as Charlie entered the room.

"See ya later, then," he said with a wave. The couple jumped into Bella's truck and drove the twenty-minute trip in happy silence. They stopped at a K-Mart and Bella managed to buy three sports bras and two pairs of yoga pants for only twenty dollars.

As they headed back to her house, they decided to stop at the one Starbucks in a 100-mile radius and treat themselves to something gigantic and sugary. Bella sipped her black-and-white mocha with a smile on her face as she watched Edward maneuver the gearshift while holding a venti caramel macchiato in the other hand. The evening turned to night and Edward reluctantly went home, promising to wait for her in the school parking lot.

xXx

The first day of the new semester was relatively uneventful. Bella and Edward had their first class together, French III, and also their last class. Bella was sad that she and Alice didn't have any classes together, but knew that this semester would pass quickly anyway. The French teacher was a trip; Edward had a feeling he would really appreciate that class.

The teacher, Ms. King, waited ten minutes after the bell rang to call roll. Her voice was distinctly northern, possibly the Boston area, and loud. She was blunt and quick, sighing exasperatedly if a student wasn't listening, or didn't respond to their name immediately. She stood and picked up a stack of books and started handing them out. She had a noticeable limp, nearly waddling around the classroom. Bella was worried she was injured, but the other students didn't seem to care. She leaned forward in her desk and got the teacher's attention, quietly asking if she could help her hand anything out. Ms. King smiled and handed her a large stack of stapled papers.

"Give one of these to everyone. Thank you, Bella," she said, pausing. "But just so you know, my leg has been like this for thirty years, so don't think I'm some decrepit old lady who needs help. Got it?"

Bella blushed and nodded, standing to hand out the papers to her classmates. Edward allowed his fingers to brush Bella's thigh as she passed, eliciting a smile from her. When Bella was back in her seat, Ms. King spoke again.

"Okay, people, every day, you come in, you look at the board. Your class assignment will be up there. I don't give homework, and I don't teach lessons from the book. Read the lessons on your own—if you don't understand something, ask, and I'll explain. If the majority of the class needs help, I will go over it once with everyone. I don't care what you do the rest of class, as long as your work is turned in before you leave. There will be a quiz every Wednesday on the material, and a test every Friday. Class work is thirty percent of your grade, quizzes account for thirty percent, and tests are the other forty. I do give opportunities for extra credit if you need them."

Bella was surprised at the lackadaisical approach Ms. King took, but she was excited to have one last class to worry about. As she flipped through the first few chapters of her book, she realized she'd already done most of the work at her old school.

"On Thursdays, you can bring a movie to watch. The class will vote, and we'll watch it that day, and finish it Friday, after the test. I don't care what you watch, you just have to bring it, and majority vote wins. Understood?"

The students nodded and Ms. King was pleased. "All right. Your first assignment is on your desk, with the papers I gave you."

Bella started to work on the sheet, wanting to finish quickly, but was disrupted when the rest of the students all started moving their desks around, creating a cacophony of sound. Bella turned to Edward behind her, who looked just as puzzled, and shrugged. Edward looked at Ms. King at her desk, and before he could ask anything, she was already answering.

"I allow you to work in groups on class work," she explained. Edward nodded and stood up, turning Bella's desk perpendicular to his own and smiling.

"I hope you don't expect me to give you the answers, Cullen," Bella said jokingly.

"Psshh. Like I need your answers. I could do this in my sleep," Edward argued.

"Yeah right! You probably shouldn't even be in this class! You should be in remedial English, you've just barely mastered it after eighteen years," Bella said, an evil smirk on her face.

"Now, that just ain't true, darlin'! I knews everythinging that can be knowed!" Bella burst out laughing at his ridiculous attempt at bad English, and a few other students glared at them. Bella, still caught up in her laughter, forgot that she was in a classroom, her desk mere feet from the teacher, and flipped them off. Edward nudged her and titled his head towards Ms. King, and Bella dropped her hand and stole a glance behind her.

Thankfully, Ms. King was stifling her own laughter. She caught Bella's eye and winked at her. Bella smiled gratefully and turned back to her class work, Edward snickering next to her. She tried to give him a cold look, but she ended up laughing again. He pinched her leg under her desk and they worked quickly to finish their assignment. When they were both done, they compared answers, and when satisfied, turned their papers in.

The pair talked quietly for the remainder of the ninety-minute class. Edward's feet had wrapped around Bella's, effectively pulling her legs between his and trapping her. When they bell rang, Edward dropped her off at her history class, telling her he'd see her at lunch. He had to fulfill his U.S. Government requirement, and then English. After history, Bella had a class called "Family Living," which she was pretty sure was Home Ec, with a different name. She was not happy to see that Brandon had history with her, and was seated directly behind her, but she tried not to focus on it. He tried to speak to her as she took her seat, but she didn't say anything.

Chemistry class last semester had been the same way; Brandon sat in front of her, but she managed to ignore him for the last two months, not talking to him, and not giving in to her desire to throttle him. History passed quickly. The teacher was also the girls' basketball coach, and most of the time he didn't seem to know what he was even talking about. They were given a few worksheets to take home, and Bella could tell just by glancing that this, too, would be an easy class.

Bella entered the Family Living class and saw that only tables were available. She walked up to the teacher, Mrs. Bright, and introduced herself, inquiring about where to sit. The teacher was extremely attractive, and young looking, and she had a beauty pageant smile. Bella took in the photos on her desk and saw one of her and who she presumed was the woman's husband, both dressed in formal wear.

Mrs. Bright saw where Bella's eyes were fixed and smiled. "That's my husband, William. He's a state representative, in the House of Delegates," she explained. Bella suddenly could see the way Mrs. Bright was almost too picture-perfect, with being a politician's wife, she surely had to keep up appearances.

"But anyway, you can sit at whichever table you like today, but I may move everyone around if I see any problems starting," she told Bella, her hand waving towards the tables that were now rapidly filling with students—nearly all girls, except for two pained looking boys in the back. Bella could see that her options were to either sit with the Bible Brigade, or with the two loner boys and a couple of band girls. She started to walk towards the band table but the last seat was suddenly taken but a girl carrying what looked like a clarinet case.

Bella sighed and approached the Brigade, smiling politely before pulling her chair out. Lauren, Cammie and Ashlie all looked up with dagger-like gazes, but Angela greeted her genially. A syllabus was handed out, and Bella perused the unfamiliar course load attentively. It looked like they would do the standard cooking, sewing, etc, but they would also be focusing on college applications, budgeting finances, making resumes and learning how to sit through an interview.

_Hmm…maybe this class was a good idea, and not just an easy elective._

The lunch bell rang, and Bella hurried ahead of the Brigade, anxious to see Alice and find out how her day was going. Bella didn't see Edward or Alice, but she proceeded to go through the line quickly, and headed towards their usual spot, now situated far away from the Brigade and the other BB—Bastard Brandon. Bella sat by herself for a few moments before spotting Alice bouncing over to her, looking like she might just explode.

"Oh, thank god, I couldn't wait until lunch…phew," Alice said as she finally breathed deeply and sat down.

"Wait for what?"

"Just…gah, this day is nothin' but the shitter, man," she replied strangely. "I hate my classes, I hate everyone in them. I have first block with BB2 and second block with at least three of the original BB."

"Who? What?"

"Bastard Brandon—BB2—is in my first block class, and three of the BB Bitches are in second block. They stared at me the entire fuckin' time! I've barely said three words to them! I don't get it," Alice continued with her rant as Edward sat beside Bella, kissing her cheek softly.

The trio moved on to safer topics—namely, Bella's upcoming attempt at running that afternoon—but they were interrupted by one of the golf team guys. Bella was pretty sure his name was James, but she could barely recall being introduced to him on the first day of school.

"So, Alice," James said as he leaned over the edge of their table. Alice looked up with a puzzled expression, having never talked to him before. "Everyone knows. About what you and Brandon did. I hear you begged him."

Alice's mouth dropped, along with Bella's, and Edward narrowed his eyes. "And he showed us that picture you sent him. It's not smart to text that sort of thing. That picture'll be hauntin' you for a while."

Alice's face began to pale and she quickly glanced around the lunchroom, noticing that all eyes were on them. She saw the knowing looks in the BB's eyes and she realized that they, too, had probably seen the picture she'd sent Brandon all those months ago. When she thought she loved him.

Edward started to stand, about to kick this guy's ass, but Bella stood and yelled before he could do anything. "I hope your balls are made of steel, fucker, 'cause that dick move is gonna cost you."

Bella stepped around the edge of the table, approaching James, who wore an expression crossed between fear and amusement, but Edward grabbed her arm and stopped her. He stepped in between the two of them, chest to chest with James, a good six inches taller than he was. Edward looked down at him menacingly. James started to cower but Edward grabbed the front of his shirt.

"She's not kiddin', man. Your goddamn balls better be made of steel," Edward said in a low, frightening voice. He pushed James away from him and turned to look at Brandon, who was sitting at his usual table but was hunkered down as though embarrassed. Everyone in the small cafeteria had their eyes on Edward as he stared down his sister's ex-boyfriend.

Brandon could barely hold Edward's gaze. "You better pray your mom lets you stay home from school this week, 'cause if I see you again, I will kill you. You hear me?"

Brandon looked at him anxiously, unsure what he should do. Edward was practically shouting across half of the lunchroom. Brandon didn't move. Edward started dodging around other tables to get to him.

"You want me to do it now, motherfucker?" Brandon jumped up and started to back away. "If you're not ready to fight me, I suggest gettin' the fuck outta here."

Brandon wisely chose that moment to flee through the double doors, not looking back. A hush still set over the cafeteria and everyone watched as Edward turned and went back to his table, where Bella was now crouched over Alice, hugging her. Bella brushed Alice's hair out of her face and kissed her temple. A few tears ran down Alice's cheeks, but she managed not to cry any harder.

"It wasn't that bad…I was just jokin' around. I just…it was just a picture of me blowing a kiss, and I was bent over so that it was…you know, a cleavage shot. It really wasn't that bad, I swear," Alice told her.

"I believe you. They're just pricks, all of 'em. I'm sorry." Edward sat down in a huff and cracked his neck.

"I sincerely hope that fucker is in our fourth block class. I could stand to gouge his eyeballs out with my pencil," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"It's my fault, Edward. I don't know what I was thinking sending him a picture of me. It wasn't that bad—"

"I don't care what you sent him! If he had a shred of decency in his body, he wouldn't have shown it to anyone else. Why does he even have it on his fucking phone after all this time? Huh? He should've deleted that shit. Sick fucker. He's probably…."

Edward trailed off, not wanting to finish the statement in mixed company. Bella patted Alice's hair a few more times before the bell rang. As Edward took everyone's trays over to the trashcan, Bella saw the rest of the golf team guys holding their cell phones up and waving them around, displaying that they themselves had the picture. Alice and Bella simultaneously lifted their middle fingers as they walked.

"Enjoy jackin' off to that, guys—it's probably the closest you'll ever get to a pair of tits!" Bella punctuated her statement by raising her other hand, giving them the quintessential double bird and turning to see Edward almost grinning at her.

"You're great, Bell," he said as he threw his arm around her, flipping the guys off one more time.

"I think we're the Middle Finger Committee…it seems like the majority of our day is spent flipping people off," Bella mused. Alice laughed, slipping slowly out of her mortification by telling herself "it wasn't that bad."

"Perhaps we should get shirts made…" Alice said.

"Our parents will be so proud," Bella said.

"Shit…they would be!" Edward laughed at his own statement before saying goodbye to both of the girls.

By the time fourth block rolled around, Edward was ready for the day to be over, so he could take Bella on her first run. Bella met up with him at the classroom door, moving instantly to the seat she had for Chemistry class. She assumed the teacher would move them around again, but she didn't feel like standing and waiting. She was glad to have the same teacher for Physics—Mrs. Dishner was scatterbrained, but a good teacher, and funny.

The bell rang and Mrs. Dishner didn't show for another five minutes. She walked in, flustered and flapping her hands around, grabbing for dry erase markers and pointing at random books and seats.

"Uh, so, uh, well, if you were in my Chemistry class last semester, just sit where you did before, and, uh, everyone else, just…fill in the empty seats," she said as she walked into the small workroom located just off of the main classroom. Bella pointed hurriedly at the seat in front of her, and Edward sat obediently. Class passed quickly as Mrs. Dishner passed out all of the materials they would need for the semester. By the time everything was settled, there were only fifteen minutes left in class, so she said the class could talk quietly until the bell.

"Excited about the run?" Edward's ocean eyes gleamed at her.

"Um…I guess? I just hope I don't kill myself," Bella answered.

"How you could kill yourself running half a mile, I don't know."

"I'm sure I could figure something out." The two sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm still really pissed about the douche, Brandon," Edward said as his hand tightened into a fist.

"I know…he sits behind me in history…I might have to accidentally smash his fingers against my desk…and trip him when he walks by…and maybe lodge a pencil in his skull…think I could claim that was an accident?"

Edward chuckled once. "Doubt it. I love how tough you are, Bell. You always stand up for yourself, or me, or Alice…you're a good person."

"I don't know that good people say things like 'I hope your balls are made of steel' and 'enjoy jackin' off', but I appreciate the sentiment," she said with a laugh, and blushing cheeks.

"Your language may be colorful, but your loyalty is infallible. I love you," he said sincerely.

"And I love you," Bella responded. The bell rang, and Edward jumped up quickly, reaching for her. The two exited the classroom, hand in hand. After going by their lockers, they approached the hallway outside of the gymnasium, where a janitor was dutifully putting up a plaque. The football team's picture was there, accompanied by the title: District Champions 2009. The picture was actually taken at the beginning of the year, so Edward, in his number eight uniform, was front and center. The team had made it all the way to state semi-finals, but lost. The murmur through the halls was that UT recruited Isaiah, though he wouldn't be starting for the team.

Edward, at least, felt appeased that he hadn't ruined anyone's chances at getting out of Snowflake.

After going to Bella's house and changing for their run, the two went out to the front yard to warm up. Bella was bundled up, even though Edward told her that she would get hot once she started running. Bella refused and pulled on the thickest hoodie she owned.

"So, we need to stretch, but you don't want to do that without warming your muscles up, so, do this," Edward instructed as he ran in place, his knees coming as near to his chest as they could. Bella obliged, immediately feeling ridiculous as she stood in her front yard. She hoped that none of the neighbors were looking out their windows at her. After doing that for about half a minute, Edward told her to try to kick her butt with her heels.

"Like this?" Bella felt off balance as she teetered back and forth while kicking up her legs.

"Well, sorta…maybe a little more smoothly, but you're getting there," he said, trying not to giggle at her. He knew the way to convince her to do this would not be to laugh at her.

Bella got the hang of it just as Edward started to do jumping jacks.

"I hate jumping jacks—I don't want to do them!" Bella continued running in place as she argued.

"Come on, just do them for twenty seconds, no big deal," he said, watching Bella reluctantly—and awkwardly—start the jumping jacks. "Why don't you like them?"

"Because!" Edward laughed.

"Because why?"

"Because when I jump like that, I can feel my ass moving half a second behind and it's weird!"

"Your ass moves half a second behind?"

"'Cause it's big, it's like jello that jiggles after you poke it," she explained. Edward began moving behind her as he finished his jumping jacks and smiled.

"Damn, that's a nice jiggle!"

"Edward Cullen!"

"What? I love your ass! It's nice and round and my hands can just barely—"

"Stop! Stop right there!" Bella continued her jumping jacks as Edward stood behind her, not realizing he'd stopped moving already. He tapped her shoulder and she finally stopped jumping. Her breath was embarrassingly heavy already.

Edward led her through several stretches for her hamstrings, quads and glutes, and she was starting to loosen up a bit. He made her stretch her arms against her will, but he tried to explain that running was a full-body sport, even if it didn't seem like it.

"You should probably start doing some ab workouts, too," he told her absentmindedly.

"Why?"

"Core muscles are a vital part of running."

"You know, this is really starting to sound like a lot more work than you originally made it out to be," she argued. He shrugged with a sneaky grin and motioned with his hands toward the street.

"Well, let's get to it, then," he said, breaking out into a slow jog. Bella ran alongside him, feeling a little off—probably because she hadn't run since tenth grade gym class—but kind of enjoying the rush of wind around her. They ran in silence, with Edward stealing glances at Bella's determined face every so often.

"Later, when we're not running on the road, we can listen to our iPods," he told her.

"Cool. That'd be good," she said. They reached the end of the neighborhood and followed the curve of the cul-de-sac to propel them back the way they came. Bella's house was in view again quickly.

"You want to do that loop one more time?" Edward was hoping that once she saw that she could do it, she'd be a little more willing to push herself.

"Um…okay." Bella didn't feel too tired, and she was sweating a little under all of her clothing. She figured she could easily run the half-mile loop again.

By the time they got back from their second loop, Bella's side was hurting. She stopped abruptly and plopped onto the grass but Edward pulled her back up quickly.

"No, don't sit down, yet. You need to cool down first," he told her, making her bounce around like a boxer in the ring before a fight. She put her hand to the side of her ribcage and tried to breathe deeply.

"Why…do my…ribs…hurt?" Bella was almost gasping her air as her legs felt remarkably like jelly.

"You've got a side stitch," he explained, his breath still even, his face only slightly flushed. "Some say it happens when you're out of shape…not that you are out of shape, but usually it's just because you aren't used to exercising. Stretching before helps, and those ab workouts I was talking about will, too. Just try to breathe through it. It'll go away in a minute."

"It doesn't feel like it. It's like I was secretly stabbed by some invisible running fairy. I think my lung is punctured," she whined.

"No, honestly, you're fine. Here," Edward said as he walked towards her. He lifted her right arm in the air and pushed her gently so she leaned slightly to the left, stretching her side. "Your liver might be jarred while you're running, and the strain on the ligaments will make your side hurt like that. It's good if you inhale when your right foot hits the ground and exhale when the left foot hits the ground. That way your liver isn't dropping when your diaphragm raises to exhale."

"What the fuck? You sound like a doctor…wait, my liver is…moving around when I run? That's weird. Shouldn't it…stay still?" Bella still had a hard time catching her breath, but the stretching was helping to alleviate the pain in her side.

"No, not necessarily. And you forget, I'm an athlete, and my dad is a doctor…I've learned a few things over the years," he replied as he let her arm come back down to her side. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks. Shew. I'm kinda shaky, though."

"Let's go inside and get you a little snack," Edward said as he led her through the front door, his hand on the small of her sweaty little back. "You have any peanut butter?"

Bella nodded and walked to the cupboard, pulling out a half-empty container. Edward grabbed two spoons from the nearby utensil drawer and got two heaping amounts for both of them. Edward started licking the peanut butter off of his spoon as Bella watched curiously.

"It's protein," he said thickly, the peanut butter stuck to his tongue. She nodded and started licking her spoon as well. The two stared at one another as they ate, the situation turning oddly erotic in the middle of the kitchen.

"Tomorrow we'll just stretch and do abs," Edward told her as he rinsed his spoon off in the sink.

"We're going to be together every afternoon, now that I've taken you on as my trainer, huh?" Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed against her.

"I can think of some other ways we can train," he said in a husky tone. He started kissed around her ear and Bella went limp in his arms.

"Ugh…Charlie will be here soon…and I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to," she told him.

"You don't want to?"

"Well, okay, I _do_, but my whole body feels like it's revolting against me. I just want to lay down," she explained, leaning her head against his chest.

"How about you sit down and tell me what to do for dinner?" Edward maneuvered Bella over to the nearest kitchen chair. He fixed her a large glass of water as she began listing the ingredients needed to make a large pot of chili.

Edward quickly worked to brown the meat and add the beans, tomatoes, beef broth and jalapeno peppers to his liking. Bella was impressed with his efficient kitchen skills and told him so. He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked.

"All the better to fatten you with, my dear," he said in a low, raspy voice, trying his best to imitate the big, bad wolf. Bella laughed and blew him a kiss from her seat. When Charlie arrived, sniffing the air, he was pleasantly surprised to see Bella resting with her feet up and Edward handling the work in the kitchen.

"Hey, kids," Charlie said. He saw Bella's tennis shoes and remembered their afternoon activity. "How was the run?"

"Oh, fine. I nearly died from a displaced liver, but Edward thinks I'll be okay."

"Displaced liver?" Charlie wasn't too terribly worried, but he was a bit confused.

"Ah, she's exaggerating. Her liver just got a bit jostled, is all. Nothing a big bowl of chili won't fix," Edward claimed. Charlie laughed and patted his belly, looking forward to eating. He clapped Edward on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"You're a good man, Edward." Edward looked up at Charlie with pride in his eyes.

"Thanks, Chief." Bella smiled at the interaction between her two favorite men and relaxed even further in her seat. Charlie left the room, and Edward looked at Bella for a brief moment. "I love your dad."

"I know. I'm pretty sure he loves you, too."


	24. Chapter 24 Outtake 2

**So, this is the last one guys...I'm marking this baby complete tonight! I have a feeling you'll like this one, though. Sorry if I didn't respond to your reviews on the last outtake, I promise I read and smiled at them all!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella's "training" had been in full swing for two weeks before her liver stopped trying to jump down her leg. She was almost ready to give up, but she finally made it through a two-mile jog without stopping to hold her side together.

Granted, some of her "jogging" resembled walking, but she wasn't going to be too picky over her progress. She was really impressed with herself for keeping up with Edward, until she found out that he'd been doing extra runs in the morning as actual workouts, since what he did in the afternoons didn't count.

"I'm really bad, aren't I?" Bella looked disheartened, and Edward wished Alice had just kept her mouth shut about his morning runs. He was proud of Bella for sticking with running, and he didn't want her to get too down on herself.

"You are not bad, you're just new at this…and besides, it's proven that guys can run faster than girls, so you'd be behind me regardless," he said, trying to soothe her.

"Even if that is a proven fact, it still sounds incredibly sexist!" Bella continued her stretches as she and Edward sat on the cold ground of his front yard. It was a Saturday, and the pair was going to run on a dirt path through the woods. Bella made him promise that he would run as fast and as far as he wanted, and not worry about her. Her iPod would keep her company.

They jogged slowly together down his street, turning at a few intersections, and found themselves at the start of the trail. The path was wide, with packed dirt accessible for both runner and cyclists. The path went for twelve miles, winding through the trees and small neighborhoods even, before a person had to turn around and come back. There were small hills, but the trail was relatively flat for the majority of the way.

Bella put her ear buds in and stuck her tongue out at Edward. She started jogging and he kept pace with her for several yards before reluctantly waving and speeding up. Bella allowed herself to get lost in the acoustic ramblings of Iron and Wine, the beat perfect for her slow run. She could tell that her legs were getting stronger, along with her heart. Her pulse didn't race quite as much, and her breath came much easier already. She was surprised how different she felt after engaging in exercise for a couple of weeks; she slept better at night and actually felt more relaxed. She was beginning to think this was something she could keep doing for a long time.

Unfortunately, she also found her appetite greatly increased, and was scarfing down almost twice as much at dinner each night. Charlie watched her eat with a surprised expression, but Edward loved it. He began making comments a few days before their Saturday run about how he thought her legs were filling out. He also slapped her on the ass many times a day, commenting on how he thought it might be getting bigger.

Bella may have screeched at that statement, loud and high pitched enough for dogs to come running. She was under the misapprehension that running would cause her to lose weight, but Edward insisted that the muscle mass would put pounds on her, and that her legs would probably get larger, as well. She wasn't that happy about it, but his reaction to her bare thighs the night prior in his bedroom was enough to make her forget her worries.

As she ran, she started thinking about how he looked at her in the dim lamplight last night, and the way his tongue darted out to lick her leg from the inside of her knee, all the way up until he reached the…perfect…spot. Bella was trying not to get too hot and bothered as she ran, but she found herself unable to suppress shivers when she imagined the way he felt as he took her from behind for the first time.

For a freshly-deflowered virgin, he sure had a list of positions he wanted to try. The moment was refreshingly intimate as they both lay on their sides, spooning, and he slid into her smoothly, his hand pressed tightly against her low abdomen, before slipping lower. He was certainly a fast learner, and he was taking note of all the ways to touch Bella to make her quiver and say his name. He bit her shoulder lightly as he came, leaving just enough of an imprint to see in the morning.

Bella was so caught up in reliving the moment that she failed to notice that a deer was running parallel to her in the sparse brush. The path was lined on either sides with trees, sometimes thicker than others, and wildlife was very common along the trail. Bella was not familiar with deer, and she was unable to hear anything over the music in her ears. So, when the deer decided to lurch to the left, nearly sideswiping her and darting to the other side, she was not prepared. She tried to stop suddenly, but her momentum kept her upper body going. She fell forward, narrowly missing hitting the deer, and hit her knees and hands hard before bouncing and rolling over. She lay still for a moment, breathing heavily, her ear buds still somehow in her ears, and stared up at the sky.

The moment was over and done with so quickly, her brain barely recognized what had happened. As she lay unmoving on the ground, she replayed the scene, finally observing the small white-tailed doe that almost cause her to break her legs. She thought about sitting up, but her adrenaline was pumping too furiously to allow her brain to tell her limps to do anything. She was oddly paralyzed as she tried to shake out of the fog that suddenly surrounded her.

An unfamiliar face came into her eye line, the man's mouth moving, but Bella couldn't hear. He reached down and pulled one of the ear buds out of her ear, granting her sudden clarity, and her dazed eyes managed to snap out of their blank stare.

"Are you okay? Can you move?" Bella blinked lazily at the man hovering over her, barely taking in his dark features. "Did you twist somethin'? Hit your head?"

"You…you didn't see the…deer?" The man furrowed his brow and looked to the left.

"Did you see a deer?" The person to his left answered in the negative. The man looked back at Bella. "I didn't see anythin'. How long have you been layin' here?"

"Uh…thirty seconds? A minute? Maybe two? I have no idea," she answered, tears forming in her eyes for some unfathomable reason. She didn't feel upset, so she didn't know why she'd be crying. "A deer ran out and almost hit me, and I tried to stop, but I fell."

"Were you unconscious?"

"No. I don't think so. I'm not sure, but I think I was awake the whole time."

"Well, let me get you back to your car—" the man spoke as he started to scoop Bella up into his arms.

"No, my boyfriend's with me—he's further down the trail, you have to get him. If he can't find me on the path he'll freak out!"

"Your boyfriend? He left you back here?"

"No, he's just faster than me. Where…how far down the path am I?"

"Um…partway between mile one and two, I think."

"He's probably at mile three by now. I'll just wait for him to come back," Bella told him, hoping he'd release her from his tight grasp.

"No, we'll…I'll stay with you, my buddy will go get him. We're on bikes, so he'll find him fast," the guy told her. "What's your boyfriend look like?"

"He's tall, thin, red James Dean hair, his name is Edward," Bella explained.

"James Dean hair? Hmm. Okay, got that Paul?" Bella finally turned her head to see another guy jump on his bicycle and quickly pedal away. "I'm Jake, by the way."

"Bella. Thanks for stopping."

"No problem. Can you sit up?"

Bella nodded and sat up slowly, every muscle in her body feeling achy. Jake studied her face intently, and Bella began to feel very nervous. She surreptitiously glanced down the path both ways, realizing that no one else was around. Jake was sitting extremely close to her, and he was a big guy—he could easily do something with her, or to her. She tried not to get too frightened; he seemed like he genuinely wanted to help her, and his friend was trying to find Edward for her.

Jake started to chatter at her, but Bella was unable to focus. She was worried, and she felt terrible. She wasn't sure if she'd passed out or not—she thought she hadn't, but at the same time, she had no idea how long she'd been lying there on the path. Jake could see that she wasn't able to respond quite yet, and quieted his statements and questions. Bella tested her legs out, noticing that they felt fine, apart from the stinging sensation on her knees and hands. She started to tug the leg of her pants up to inspect the scrape, but thought she would rather wait until some dude she didn't know wasn't sitting inches from her. Her hands looked red and bloody. She finally pulled the other ear bud out of her ear and turned her iPod off, careful not to deface it.

Just as the silence between the two of them started to feel unbearably awkward, Bella heard Edward's distressed voice call out to her. She turned to see him running as fast as he could straight towards her. He glanced at the man seated next to her, but tried not to focus on his close proximity. He slid to a stop at her feet and dropped to his knees immediately.

"Bell, what happened? Are you okay?" His ocean eyes darted all over her face and body, checking for any signs of injury. He spotted her upturned palms and gently grabbed her wrist to inspect them more closely. For some reason, Bella burst into tears at the sight of him and sobbed into his neck. Edward cast a bewildered look at Jake, unsure what had upset her so badly. She didn't appear to be crying when he first came upon her. "What? What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, I just…I'm…I don't know what happened…I was running, and this…this deer ran up beside me and cut me off, and I tried to stop so I didn't run into it, and I fell…and I don't know if I passed out, and I'm just…I'm confused and I'm scared, but I'm not hurt, I just…I don't know what…what…."

She trailed off as her sobbing continued, and Edward stroked her ponytail and rubbed her back and she tried to crawl onto his lap. Jake clenched his jaw but looked up at his friend, Paul, who was standing by his bike impatiently.

"Well…it looks like you have everythin' under control, so we'll leave you to it," he told Edward. He stood up and started to gather his bicycle before Edward called out to him.

"Thank you for helping her. Thank you, I owe you," Edward said sincerely. "I'm Edward."

"Jake. This is Paul. And, uh, no problem. We couldn't just leave her lyin' there, so…yeah. Have a good one." Jake climbed onto his bike and pedaled further down the trail, leaving Edward and Bella alone.

Edward held her as close as he could, and tried to calm his racing heart. He'd been enjoying his run, lost in his own world, when a guy he didn't know came flying up next to him on a bicycle, yelling and waving one of his hands to get his attention. Once he confirmed that he was Edward, the guy told him that Bella was way back on the trail, and she'd fallen or something. The guy, Paul, had said that he thought she had blacked out, and Edward turned and ran full speed until he saw her.

He didn't know that he could even run like that after having already gone three miles, but he had to get to her as quickly as possible. When he saw her sitting on the path, with some other guy leaning over her, he felt a spike of panic go through him. He realized that this guy was with the other one that found him, but he still was frantic with worry.

"Here, let me carry you. You didn't hurt your back or your neck, did you?" Edward scooped her up and started walking quickly. He didn't know if he could keep it up for a mile and a half, but he wanted to get her as far as he could.

"I don't think so. Everything hurts, though. And you don't have to carry me, I can walk," she argued feebly, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I know I don't, but I want to, Bell. I was so scared," he admitted he leaned his head over on hers.

"I'm fine. It was just…so weird, I've never even seen a deer up close like that, and it just…it tried to run me over!" A smile broke out on Edward's face as he listened to her exclamation.

"I doubt its intentions were that malicious, Bell," he said, feeling a little bit lighter. "How come you didn't see it coming?"

"I was listening to my music. I couldn't hear it…and…I was just thinking about stuff," she said vaguely, remembering what exactly she'd been thinking of. Edward picked up on her discomfort and prodded her into answering. "Fine! I was thinking about…last night. Okay? I was running along, in my own little dirty world, thinking about sex, and a deer almost hit me. It must've been a sign from God. I shouldn't have sex anymore!"

"Now, wait just a minute! I doubt God would send a deer to knock you over for thinking about sex…otherwise, I'd have a whole damn flock or whatever it's called following me at all times."

Bella balked at him. "Do you really think about sex that often?"

"I think about sex with you that often. If there was some way to work it out, I think I'd prefer to spend eighty percent of my day inside of you," he said offhandedly. Bella blushed furiously at his choice of words, even though, less than twelve hours prior, he had actually _been_ inside of her. She still had a hard time talking about certain things out loud, unless she was in the heat of the moment. Then she found herself saying things she never expected. Like last night when she muttered, "Edward…fuck…deeper…oh, God…you're so deep." She was embarrassed just to remember. She snapped out of her reverie, realizing that Edward was talking again.

"Did you hear me?"

"Of course."

"What did I say?"

"Um, you said you'd like to be inside of me most of the time, and then…you said…."

"Yeah, I didn't think you were listening anymore. Where'd you go?"

"Damn it, I was thinking about last night again! I think it may have been too good. I can't concentrate on anything else," she told him. They were nearing the half-mile point, from the start of the path, and Bella insisted that he let her down. Her legs felt fine, for the most part, but the rest of her was still woozy. Edward kept an arm around her and she leaned most of her weight on him. They managed to get back to his house fairly quickly, all things considered. As soon as he got her inside, he made her sit on the couch and he went searching for his father.

Carlisle came sauntering down the hallway, approaching Bella slowly, but with concern. After asking her a few standard questions, and doing a quick examination, he announced that she was fine; he said she might not have lost consciousness, but was probably just dazed. Her knees and hands were scraped up, but nothing serious. Edward wouldn't let up until he had bandaged everything himself, and made her hot chocolate. He took a quick shower, making sure Alice stayed with Bella, "just in case," before situating himself next to her on the couch, holding her hand for two hours straight.

"Honestly, I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to cut your run short," she told him as she rested her head on his shoulder. His free hand was twiddling with her hair, twisting it around each finger and pulling on it softly.

"It's no big deal, Bell. I'll just run tomorrow," he said.

"I'll run with you."

"No. You should rest until Monday."

"Edward—I fell down trying to avoid a deer, I wasn't hit by a car. I'll be fine to run tomorrow. Hell, I could run right now, probably, as long as Rudolph stays in the forest where he belongs," she said as Edward chuckled. "Though, I'll probably harbor an irrational fear of deer for the rest of my life."

"At least it didn't have antlers—you could've been flayed!" Edward was half-joking, and Bella was able to join in with his laughter. The two sat comfortably on the couch for the rest of the afternoon, until Edward took her home. He accompanied her inside, making sure Charlie knew about the entire deer incident. Bella tried to keep Edward from recounting the whole thing—especially the part where she bawled like a baby—but he failed to leave out a single detail. Charlie was initially quite worried, but that soon morphed into unbridled amusement as he tried to picture Bella swirling and diving to avoid a collision. She was sure it looked much more stunted and sudden than he was imagining, but he and Edward had a good time trying to re-enact the moment themselves, so she allowed them their fun.

She really liked it when Charlie pretended to be the deer, and Edward hopped around on one foot before falling dramatically with a hand up to his forehead like a Southern belle. She wanted to yell at them for mocking her, but it really was just too damn funny. And Charlie was very convincing as a deer, and much quicker than she realized.

xXx

The next day, Edward reluctantly picked Bella up to go up to the school track. She questioned whether or not anyone would be up there, but as it was Sunday and not track season yet, they were alone. After a warm-up lap and some stretching, Bella felt ready to go.

"Well, I wanted to work on some short distance running today, so you can, too, if you like," he explained. "You've built up some stamina, but now we can see how fast you are."

Edward's eyebrows wriggled up and down as though he were saying something dirty, but Bella didn't quite catch his innuendo. She shrugged in mild agreement and Edward walked over to the hash marks for the start of the 100-meter run.

"So, this is where the 100 starts," he said, pointing at the lines. "And when you get closer to the end, you'll see a big line all the way across the track where it ends. We can sprint this, then walk or jog the curves, then do another 100 on the other side. We can do it a few times, and then I'll show you the 200-meter lines."

Bella nodded, and stepped up to the line.

"Now, we'll both be sprinting, but I'm not, like, racing you or anything. So don't worry if you're far behind me," he told her, hoping she wouldn't get upset when she ran against him.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I know, I know—guys are faster than girls." Her voice dipped to a low, mocking tone and Edward laughed.

"Okay, on three. One…two…three!"

Both took off as fast as they could. Bella almost kept up with him for about fifteen meters, but she quickly started to run out of steam. She slowed and he beat her impressively, by at least two seconds.

"Hey, that was pretty good," he said as they trotted the curve. Bella was breathing heavier than she expected after such a short run. She just nodded and waited for the next 100 and when Edward counted down, she started off slower, trying to find a better pace. She wasn't as far behind him the second time, and she felt pretty good at her achievement. After completing two more 100-meter runs, Edward showed her the marks for the 200. "Okay, on three."

After the countdown, Bella tried to pace herself well for the distance, but still found that she burnt out before she made it to the finish line. She liked the way the curve propelled her to the last 100-meters, but she didn't have enough energy left to finish well. She only ran one more, opting to run a few single laps—400 meters—while Edward did more sprints. She was dripping sweat by the end of it, and peeled her long-sleeve shirt off to help her cool down. She jogged slowly around the track as she waited for Edward to finish. He waved her down, and they both guzzled from their water bottles and tried to regulate their breathing.

"You were good, Bell. Honestly. You're pretty fast, especially for someone who hasn't been running for long," he said.

"Pshh. You're, like, crazy fast. I could hardly see your feet move, it was like watching a cartoon where it's just a circular blur while they run!"

Edward threw his arm around her shoulder and laughed at her description. The nape of her neck was dripping with sweat, working it's way up to her ponytail, and plastering a few loose strands of her long bangs on her forehead. He leaned down to kiss her, finding himself turned on by the heat radiating off of her, and the slick sweat on her skin. His left hand drifted underneath her t-shirt and felt the wetness on her back, and went further to discover that her sports bra was soaked. His tongue reached far into her mouth and she moaned against him.

She started to pull away, and Edward grabbed her hand, leading her to the far side of the field house without a second thought. Once he got around the corner, he backed her up against the wall and pressed into her. Instinctively, her legs parted slightly so he could step in between them, and the thin fabric of his running shorts left little to the imagination. She could feel precisely how worked up he was. Her hands made their way up to his sweat-soaked hair and she tugged on it, not disgusted by the feeling like she thought she would be. His hands went back to her rib cage, and he pulled back long enough to stick his head under the hem of her shirt. He pushed her sports bra up and began kissing and sucking on her breasts.

"God, even your sweat tastes good," he said against her skin. Goosebumps spread across her body like a flash fire, and her head titled back against the metal building. She was having a hard time keeping her hands anywhere, so she settled for letting them rest on Edward's shoulders as he lapped at her breasts. She felt gross and overheated, but also strangely sexy and confident. _Must be the endorphins._

Edward emerged from under her shirt and kissed her again, hard on the mouth. "Bell, I want you."

Bella nodded her accordance and he pulled hastily at her stretchy yoga pants, lowering them with her panties to her ankles, but not pulling them off. Bella made quick work of his shorts, lowering them only down his thighs. She spread her knees as best she could in the position she was in, and Edward squatted low enough to get a good angle. Everything happened incredibly quickly, and Bella's toes were barely touching the ground by the time they both finished.

Once the two regained use of all of their faculties, Bella blushed a darker crimson than Edward had ever seen before.

"Holy fuck—did we just do what I think we did?"

"If you mean fuck against a public building in broad daylight, than yes, we did," Edward said coolly, trying to will his own nerves away. "And I do mean _fuck_."

"Oh, shit. We could've…we could still!" Bella tried to bend over and pull up her pants, but every muscle in her body had turned to mush. She managed to get her bare ass covered before she flopped onto the dead grass. Edward was still standing there, balls out and proud, but he finally took a deep breath and tucked himself back into his shorts before laying down next to her.

"That was the most…amazing thing…oh, my God," he said in a quiet voice. "I've never felt…that…hungry before. The things you do to me, Bell…."

"The things I do to you? You somehow managed to get me to have sex outside where anyone could see…without even really saying anything. You have some serious mojo, my friend."

Edward just rolled towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist. The two stayed that way until they both felt hunger pains. They finally got up and trekked back to Edward's car before heading to Charlie's. After showering (separately) and dressing (separately) they made dinner (together) and cuddled on the couch watching TV. Charlie and Sue went to bed early, allowing ample make out time before Edward finally went home.

Bella dreamed about sweaty sex adventures that morphed into underwater sexy times before she woke herself up in a tizzy. She was horny but also too sleepy to do anything about it. She drifted back to sleep, imagining the other places she and Edward could have sex—apparently her naughty side had been awakened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, ya'll!**


End file.
